Giratiempo
by Seleneite Andromeda
Summary: Harry Potter nunca penso en lo complicado de tener una familia: La maldicion "pelirroja" es hereditaria, el romper reglas y tradiciones es una cuestion diaria, celos por doquier, ademas... ¡Un Malfoy en su casa! Y los Weasley tampoco la tiene facil, desheredar a sus hijos ya no es una solución. TERCERA GENERACIÓN. Poniendolo en balanza, Voldemort habia sido cosa de niños.
1. Prologo

**¡Hola! Tengo mucho tiempo que no escribía, pero de unos meses para aca, he encontrado tiempo e inspiración. Siempre me había dado por escribir Originales (En cuestion de historias largas), Pero esta vez haré una excepcion. Esta historia se llama "Giratiempos" por que no sigue exactamente una cronometria lineal, es decir, me saltare tiempo, en realidad son una serie de "viñetas" -**ni tan viñetas, porque contienen mas de mil palabras cada una xD**- hiladas entre si. Espero y les guste. Se aceptan criticas, OJO, constructivas no destructivas. Asi que les dejo con el prologo.**

**No soy inglesa, ni rubia, ni rica. Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, hago este sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

* * *

**Prologo**

– ¡Slytherin! – el grito del sombrero retumbo en todo el gran comedor, y no fue sorpresa que nadie hablara, la boca de la mayoría formaba una perfecta "o"; un chico de cabellos negros y ojos verdes se atrevió a romper el tenso ambiente con un aplauso.

– Un Potter en la casa de Salazar ¿Qué tiene de sorprendente? – Espeto de mal humor la recién seleccionada, una niña de largo y abundante cabello pelirrojo – Quiten la cara de estúpidos, o harán que replantee una nueva selección.

El resto de los presentes pareció despertar de su transe, para inmediatamente soltar a aplaudir. La niña avanzo con la frente en alto y una sonrisa de satisfacción hasta la mesa de las serpientes, un chico un poco mayor que ella, de cabello negro y ojos verdes la recibió con un fuerte abrazo. El parentesco no era muy obvio, fácilmente pasabas por alto que eran hermanos.

– ¿Sabías que eres mi hermana favorita? – Albus Potter le daba cortos besos en la cara a la niña, mientras esta intentaba, en vano, quitárselo de encima.

– Soy la única que tienes, Al – tras un manotazo, se separo. Dirigió su mirada a dos mesas a su derecha, donde su hermano mayor, un castaño-rojizo le miraba entre feliz y desilusionado – Lo siento, James. – le susurro.

La selección para los de primer año continuo, pero ya muy pocos prestaban atención, la noticia de que la princesita de los Potter y nieta menor del Clan Weasley: Liliane Luna Potter, había sido seleccionada para Slytherin, era algo que nadie esperaba y que daría mucho de qué hablar.

_Porque Lily no queria ser mas la sombra de su mamá, tal vez un poco la Weasley-Potter mas mimada y consentida, su unica meta real era ser Lily Potter, una bruja unica, un orgullo para ella misma: ser la princesa de Slytherin. _

* * *

**Andy **


	2. Una noble serpiente

**¡Hola! Aqui traigo el primer capitulo :) conoscamos un poco al segundo hijo de Harry Potter. Tratare de subir el segundo capitulo en unos dos o tres dias maximo.**

**No soy inglesa, ni rubia, ni rica. Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, hago este sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1.- Una noble serpiente.**

Ser uno de los hijos del salvador del mundo mágico no es fácil, por lo menos, no para el hijo varón menor. Albus Severus Potter era físicamente el clon de su padre: cabello negro rebelde, profundos y brillantes ojos verdes, tez nívea y la falta de buena vista.

Albus desconoció por sus primeros once años de vida toda relación que tuvieron sus padres, tíos y abuelos en la guerra mágica contra Voldemort y enterarse de toda la historia por parte de libros y sus compañeros de Hogwarts no fue una buena experiencia; Los primeros meses en el colegio fueron una tortura, la mitad del alumnado buscaba su amistad por interés y fama, mientras la otra mitad le odiaba por ser hijo del hombre que había matado o enviado algún familiar suyo a Azkaban, y los mas locos, culpándolo por la muerte de algún familiar.

A diferencia del mayor de los Potter, que se le daba muy bien ser el centro de atención, Al tenía un carácter similar a su padre, demasiado tímido y callado, características que no le ayudaban en nada a convivir con una fama que no era suya. Además quedar seleccionado para la casa de Slytherin había logrado aportar el extra a los rumores de todos los que admiraban a Harry Potter. "Un Potter traidor a la sangre", "¡Un Potter en Slytherin!", "El Hijo del salvador del mundo mágico ¿Una serpiente? ¡Qué deshonra!"… Esos y muchísimos más comentarios circularon por Hogwarts hasta cerca de diciembre.

– ¡Hey Al, las pruebas inician en menos de media hora! – un rubio platinado interrumpió la lectura de su amigo, cerrando bruscamente el libro y obligándole a ponerse de pie – muévete Potter, contigo en el equipo aplastaremos a los leones.

– Podrías ser más amable Scorp, además aun tenemos tiempo, el campo de Quidditch no se moverá hasta el otro extremo del país – respondió el ojiverde con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba, estaba acostumbrado a los arranques bruscos y exagerados de su mejor amigo – ¿Por cierto, has visto a Lily?

– No, pero conociendo a ese pequeño demonio, debe de andar buscando algún problema en que meterse… – no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Albus le dio un golpe en la cabeza – ¡Hey! No entiendo porque te enojas, bien sabes que Lils es un demonio con cara de ángel.

– Lo sé, pero sigue siendo mi hermanita, y nadie que no sea yo o James, le pueden molestar – Scorpius Malfoy suspiro derrotado, sabiendo que si en algo se parecían los hermanos Potter, eran en sus excesivos celos hacia su única y pequeña hermana.

Albus termino de ordenar sus libros, plumas y pergaminos, dio un último vistazo a su habitación; un espacio que parecía estar dividido en dos, literalmente. Una de las mitades contenía una cama totalmente arreglada, el baúl a los pies cerrado y con una túnica perfectamente doblada, la escoba recargada en una esquina y a los pies de ésta el equipo necesario para darle mantenimiento, la ropa sucia acomodada en un cesto en otra de las esquinas, en pocas palabras todo ordenado. Por el contrario, la otra mitad parecía haber sido víctima de un tornado, todo estaba desordenado, tirado o mal acomodado.

– ¿Sabes? Nadie me creería si dijera que un Malfoy es desordenado – Al tomo su escoba, en la puerta el rubio le esperaba con impaciencia.

– Nadie creía que un Potter y un Malfoy lograran hacer amistad, y henos aquí siendo como dicen los muggles, "uña y mugre". Ademas un Malfoy no es desordenado, solamente mi forma de acomodar las cosas es diferente al del resto ¡Uno debe ser único! – Scorp ladeo sus labios en una mueca de superioridad, mientras su amigo se pegaba con la palma de la mano en la cara.

– Eres un idiota – le regaño, mientras ambos abandonaba la habitación – Además asqueroso y arrogante.

La ventaja de ser dos alumnos con serios problemas de fama – aunque uno fuera porque su padre es el mago más admirado, mientras el otro es uno de los magos más odiados – obligo a la directora McGonagall a darles a ambos chicos una habitación separada del resto de los estudiantes. Ese no tan pequeño detalle y la sombra del pasado de su familia fueron el inicio para una amistad tan poco común.

* * *

– Este… Scorp… creo que no es buen momento aun para dar la prueba – Albus movía uno de sus pies, sujetaba la escoba con torpeza y con la mano libre se despeinaba el cabello cada dos o tres minutos, síntomas claros de su nerviosismo – apenas estamos en tercero, tal vez unos años más, sin contar que ¡Zabini me odia! Lo mejor es esperar a que él salga de Hogwarts, si ¡Eso!

Zack Zabini, capitán del equipo de Slytherin, cursaba su quinto año y era de conocimiento general que detestaba a cualquier Potter o Weasley.

– Dejate de niñerías Sev – le corto el discurso una chica de corto cabello rojo oscuro y ojos azules – Zabini será mucho musculo pero cero neuronas, además si no te acepta en el equipo, comprobara mi teoría de que es un imbécil de primera. Sin contar que quiero dejar el equipo, nadie mejor que tu para reemplazarme.

– Tu prima tiene razón – Scorpius paseaba la mirada de su amigo a la pelirroja y viceversa, Albus seguía nervioso y Dominique trataba de utilizar su cara de niña regañada para convencer a su primo.

En el campo la prueba para ser golpeador estaba por terminar y daría paso a la última del día: para buscador. Dominique y Scorpius tenían más de un año tratando de convencer al chico Potter de que tomara la prueba, pero él se negaba. Albus aunque era de naturaleza tranquila, podía ser espontaneo e incluso un poco bromistas cuando estaba en confianza, pero siempre que estaba rodeado de muchas personas se volvía tímido hasta decir basta.

– ¡Los buscadores a las orillas del campo! – grito Zabini, pero mantenía su mirada clavada donde estaba Albus, retándole, sonrió triunfal al ver como el chico no se movía ni un milímetro de su lugar en las gradas – ¿Son todos? Si es así que…

– ¡Espera Zabini! – Dominique empujo a su primo al campo, al ver como éste tenía toda la intención de salir corriendo – Mi primo estaba terminando de revisar su escoba.

Un "sí, claro" irónico se escucho de la boca de muchos. Albus era respetado entre las serpientes, pues aunque un noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo se mostraba serio y tranquilo, también había demostrado tener carácter y cierta habilidad con las bromas pesadas. Pero siempre que se trataba de Quidditch, era otro cuento.

– Suerte, enséñales a esos inútiles como se atrapa la Snitch.

– Además necesitar lucirte, muchas chicas vinieron a verte – a completo el rubio, señalando las gradas, donde chicas tanto menores como mayores miraban atentos las pruebas.

Los colores en el rostro de Albus Potter aparecieron de forma instantánea, tanto su prima como su amigo soltaron a reír, mientras el chico derrotado por la insistencia voló hasta tomar posición en el campo.

– ¿Se supone lo de las chicas le tenía que tranquilizar? – Interrogo Nike – Al es un tonto en cuestión de mujeres, a las únicas que puede ver a los ojos sin ponerse del color de mi cabello, es a su hermana, tías y primas.

– Lo sé – comento arrogante Malfoy, observando como Zabini soltaba la Snitch en el campo y todos excepto Albus empezaban a volar – pero por alguna voluntad divina, Albus saca su gen Potter y JAMAS queda mal delante de una chica.

Dominique rodo los ojos, pero aun así sonreía divertida. En el campo la mayoría de los aspirantes revoloteaban a lo tonto por todo el campo, esperando que un golpe de suerte les ayudara a encontrar la pequeña esfera escurridiza, solo Albus y dos chicos más parecían concentrados y volaban con mayor tranquilidad.

En las gradas muchos estudiantes gritaban palabras de apoyo, Dominique busco a sus primas y amigos, tras un rápido vistazo localizo un buen número de cabelleras rojizas y rubias.

– Ya la localizo – Nike regreso a prestar atención a las pruebas, solo para comprobar las palabras de Malfoy. Su primo se había dejado caer en picada cerca del centro del campo, para cuando el resto de los aspirantes quisieron imitar su movimiento, Albus ya había atrapado la Snitch.

Zabini estaba rojo de rabia y gritaba algunas palabras, pero eran eclipsadas por el escándalo proveniente de las gradas. Albus, aun con la esferita en mano se acerco donde su amigo y su prima. Pero fue detenido a medio camino por el musculoso capitán, Zack le apunto con el dedo e inicio sus tontos reclamos, alegando trampa.

– Déjate de niñerías Zack – le espeto Scorpius, posicionándose al lado de su amigo – te dije que Albus era el mejor, con el dentro del equipo aplastaremos a los leones.

– Además, Sev es el único que le puede hacer frente a James – a completo Dominique, cruzada de brazos y retando al capitán a que le llevara la contraria.

– Déjalo Nike, no tiene caso perder el tiempo con él, además si no quedo en el equipo me será divertido ver como mi hermano le arrebata la copa... otro año más. – Albus sonrió y sin hacer un escándalo mayor abandono el campo.

* * *

Dominique Weasley atravesaba uno de los pasillos a paso veloz, al llegar a uno de los tantos patios exteriores encontró a su primo consentido y su rubio amigo, sentados en el alfeizar de uno de los arcos que daban la espalda al lago. La pelirroja tan espontanea como siempre salto a los brazos de Albus, ahogándolo en un fuerte abrazo.

– ¡Felicidades! Yo sabía que Zabini debía tener por lo menos una neurona, si no ¿Cómo explicar que siga vivo? – Nike sonreía y daba pequeños saltitos, atrayendo demasiadas miradas.

– ¿Entonces siempre me eligió? ¿Soy el nuevo buscador? – pregunto el azabache, consiguiendo un poco de espacio para poder respirar y hablar.

– Así es.

Scorpius también felicito a su amigo, y por el resto del día recibió más abrazos y palabras de felicitación, cortesía del alumnado de Hogwarts y el resto de sus primos, su hermana y su hermano.

* * *

Albus se dejo caer en la cama agotado, odiaba ser el centro de atención pero como buen Potter eso era casi imposible. Se llevo el brazo derecho al rostro, cubriendo sus ojos y tratando de conciliar el sueño.

– ¿No me digas que te piensas ir a dormir? – Scorpius irrumpió en la habitación con una toalla tapando de la cintura para abajo y aun escurriendo en agua, su amigo quito la mano y le dio una mirada de "Obvio" – ¡Eso si que no! Nike y yo tenemos todo listo para irnos a festejar tu ingreso al equipo, incluso Rose nos acompañara.

– Olvídalo Scor, yo no iré a ningún lado, estoy muerto, demasiada atención para mi persona en un solo día – pero el rubio no pensaba aceptar la negativa, con poca delicadeza le lanzo un aguamenti para espabilarlo – ¡Demonios, esta helada! Además si lo que quieres es salir con mis primas, no ocupas de mi presencia, no iré y es mi última palabra.

– Numero uno, tiene que estar helada, si no pierde su encanto – Albus le miro con reproche – número dos, no saldría con Rose ni con Nike ni de broma, quiero llegar con vida por lo menos hasta mis diecisiete años y numero tres…

Albus Potter caminaba casi siendo empujado por su mejor amigo hasta el séptimo piso del castillo, en dirección a la sala de los menesteres, lugar donde el resto de la familia y amigos les esperaban para festejar.

– Nadie, absolutamente nadie, le dice que no a Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy – termino arrogante y divertido el rubio, mientras su amigo le fulminaba con la mirada, pero sabiendo en su interior que siempre terminaba rendido a los caprichos y locuras de éste.

– ¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que me arrepentiría de haberte inducido a juntarte con mi familia, ¿Nunca te había mencionado que la influencia de Dominique es muy mala para tu salud? – Scorpius se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia el asunto, mientras Albus avanzaba ya de forma voluntaria – Maldito escorpión albino.

Algunos insultos mas por ambas partes se fueron perdiendo poco a poco junto con la silueta de ambos Slytherin en la oscuridad de los pasillos, esa noche seria de fiesta, aunque al día siguiente más de uno se llevara algunos buenos regaños por parte de los profesores.

Porque Albus Severus Potter era un chico tranquilo, pero los genes Potter siempre atraerían problemas, pero su mejor amigo estaría ahí para compartirlos con él.

* * *

**Andy **


	3. Los Merodeadores: Mas vivos que nunca

**¡Hola! Tras revisar el registro de lecturas me he emocionado mucho y como premio adelanto el segundo capitulo. Este lo dedico a las chicas y chicos que le dieron Follow y Favoritos a la historia.**

**Un pequeño detalle, hasta el momento los chicos cursan Hogwarts en el siguiente orden: 1re. año: Lily, Hugo, Lorcan y Lysander. 3ro. año: Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Louis y Roxxane. 5to. año: James Sirius, Freddie, Dominique, Frank y Alice. 7mo. año: Victoire, Lucy y Molly.**

**Estos son los personajes principales de momento, agregare algunos mas a como pase el tiempo.**

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, hago este sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2.- Los Merodeadores: más vivos que nunca.**

La dirección del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería se erigía sobria, elegante y llena de historia. Sus paredes tapizadas por los retratos encantados de los antiguos directores daban un toque único al lugar. Los dos más recientes inquilinos de éstos no apartaban la mirada a los cuatro alumnos _frecuentes_, apodo ganado por su constante visita a la dirección.

El retrato del exdirector Dumbledore sonreía alegre, sus lentes de media luna ayudaban a esconder un poco el brillo divertido en sus ojos; mientras que en el retrato de Severus Snape, el mago mantenía una mueca de disgusto y desesperación, "_De nuevo esos mocosos impertinentes, los Potter y los Weasley ni siquiera en la muerte me dejan algo de tranquilidad_" gruñía el hombre, pues el castaño-cobrizo y el pelirrojo aprovechaban la espera de la directora para molestarle.

– Porque no me sorprende su presencia – la voz de McGonagall era de resignación, acomodo su túnica y se sentó con elegancia tras el escritorio – ¿Qué fue esta vez, Potter, Weasley's?

– Juramos solemnemente que nuestras intenciones siempre fueron buenas – dijeron a coro los cuatro, tres chicos y una chica.

La bruja suspiro, llevo su mano derecha llena de arrugas a la altura de su sien y le dio un suave masaje. Si la mujer en algún momento pensó que la época de las bromas había terminado tras la graduación de los gemelos Weasleys años atrás, se había equivocado. James Sirius Potter, Fred II, Dominique y Louis Weasley no solo habían retomado los genes bromistas de ambas familias, sino que orgullosamente portaban de nuevo el nombre de un grupo de alborotadores, desastrosos y traviesos empedernidos, los nuevos merodeadores estaban más vivos que nunca, y Minerva McGonagall tenia que lidiar por segunda vez en su vida con éstos.

– Pues el reporte de la profesora Siniestra dice todo lo contrario – la bruja desenrollo un pergamino y empezó a leer – mandar a la mitad de los alumnos de astronomía a la enfermería por presentar un brote de falsa viruela de dragón, vomito con olor a diarrea y para cerrar con broche de oro, cada lagrima se convertía en plumas de lechuza ¡Eso no es inofensivo! – les grito la bruja, roja de ira – Todos los afectados duraran el resto de la semana en la enfermería.

– Pero Minnie… – Minerva le lanzo una mirada congelada al mayor de los Potter – digo, directora, ¿Que le hace pensar que fuimos nosotros? Usted sabe que prometimos a la Abuela Molly dejar las bromas.

– Entre usted y yo, sabemos que si hizo esa promesa con el mismo fervor que las ultimas quinientas treinta y cuatro, su palabra no tiene validez – replico la mujer, recargo su cara en ambas manos y paseo la mirada por los cuatro merodeadores.

James Sirius se encontraba de pie – el primero de derecha a izquierda – con ambas manos en sus bolsillos, sonriendo arrogante, el uniforme desacomodado y su cabello castaño-cobrizo – el cual era la mayor diferencia con su difunto abuelo, James Potter, por lo demás, era físicamente parecido –. A su lado, Fred II, un alto pelirrojo de ojos negros, jugaba con su varita, ignorando olímpicamente el regaño y seguramente pensando en la nueva víctima de sus bromas. Y por ultimo estaban los hermanos Weasley-Delacour; Louis y Dominique. El chico en cuestión era un rubio de profundos ojos azules y algunas pecas apenas visibles, se había dejado caer en uno de los sillones y comía despreocupadamente dulces, mientras Nike con su corto y oscuro cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules miraban a la directora aburrida, no paraba de moverse y jugaba con su corbata, desarreglando aun mas – si era posible – su uniforme.

– Usted sabe que nosotros no fuimos – McGonagall miro incrédula a la única mujer merodeadora, pensando internamente como era posible tanto cinismo en una sola persona. Nike ni siquiera se molestaba en fingir caras como James y Fredd o poner voz seria como Louis – ¿Acaso tiene pruebas?

– No las necesito – reprocho severa – la broma tiene su estilo, además tenemos que reconocer que muy pocos alumnos tienen la inteligencia para planear una buena broma y no dejar huellas – Freddie y James empezaron a fingir pequeñas lagrimas y realizar mímica de reverencias, agradeciendo el "cumplido".

– Esta bien mi directora favorita, supongamos que fuimos nosotros – la bruja rodo los ojos, no entendía el porqué la necedad de hacerse los inocentes – Nos podría dar el castigo, en menos de una hora tengo que ir a tortu… entrenar al equipo de Quidditch.

– Limpiaran todos los baños de los hombres por dos meses a lo muggle y antes de que replique señorita Weasley – apresuro a contestar, sabiendo de antemano que Dominique alegaría que ella era mujer para evadir el castigo – si es lo suficiente valiente para hacer bromas con sus primos varones, no creo que tenga problemas en cumplir el castigo con ellos.

Fredie miro con sus grandes y brillantes ojos marrones a McGonagall, mientras James y Louis se le acercaban cada uno por un lado y saltaba a abrazarla y decirle cumplidos.

– ¡Esta bien! Sera por un mes, pero fuera de mi vista y espero no verlos por aquí como minimo hasta que cumplan este castigo.

– Te amamos Minnie – le abrazaron los cuatro, antes de retirarse con una sonrisa feliz.

– Eres demasiado blanda con esos mocosos del infierno Minerva – le regaño Snape – además, sabes que los tendrás por aquí en menos de una semana.

La bruja le dio la razón a su excompañero, pero también le dio la razón a su corazón. Había visto crecer a esos revoltosos, los había criado junto con sus exalumnos y además ya estaba vieja, no tenia caso buscar una sanción más fuerte, igual las bromas nunca cesarían.

* * *

James Sirius volaba en escoba con tanta ligereza y naturalidad que parecía que ésta era una parte más de su cuerpo. Había ingresado al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor en su segundo año, pero había conseguido ser capitán hasta cuarto año – siendo ahora su segundo año como capitán – y la copa estaba en manos de su casa desde ocho años atrás.

Hacía un poco más de una hora el entrenamiento había terminado, la noche ya había caído y nubes de tormenta se acercaban desde el horizonte, pero él aun se encontraba practicando, las manos y pies ya estaban entumecidas por tener la misma postura y la espalda ya no la sentía. En la parte más baja de las gradas su primo Freddie y su mejor amigo Frank Longbottom le observaban entre artos y aburridos ¡Baja ya, James! Le gritaba el pelirrojo, pero James Sirius hacia oídos sordos, no se detuvo hasta que atrapo la snitch dos veces más.

– Par de holgazanes, levántense, no pensaran que alguien tan genial y perfecto como yo cargare con ustedes hasta el castillo – James golpeo con su escoba a los dos gryffindors, ambos se habían quedado dormidos en las gradas del cansancio esperando a su amigo.

– Yo no entiendo porque te matas tanto, eres el mejor buscador después de tu padre y tu abuelo – Frank se desperezo, se restregó los ojos, pero solo consiguió enlodarse la cara – ¡Demonios! Me mi ojo.

– Idiota… Aguamenti – el chorro de agua dio directo en la cara, James se sujetaba de la escoba para evitar caer por la risa – además, nuestro Jamsie está preocupado por la competencia, sería una vergüenza que su pequeño hermano le ganara frente a todo el colegio.

– ¡Yo no estoy preocupado! – reclamo, pero Freddie y Frank ya no le escuchaban, caminaban varios pasos por delante de él, sacando conclusiones sobre los posibles resultados que causaría la incorporación de Albus al equipo de las serpientes.

– Le preguntare a tia Ginny, puede los hayan cambiado en el hospital – James abrió los ojos, al escuchar como Freddie respondía a la pregunta de Frank sobre si era posible que él no fuera hijo legitimo de los Potter– eso explicaría porque Albus es mejor buscador que James, porque no es pelirrojo como Lily , porque no tiene pecas – el pelirrojo siguió enumerando cosas, Frank reía como loco y James Sirius cada vez se ponía mas rojo de coraje ¡Eso era blasfemia! El era un Potter en toda la extensión de la palabra, incluso tenía más detenciones y mujeres que las que alguna vez pudo tener su abuelo.

Un hechizo surco el aire tan rápido que el chico Weasley no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, en segundos se encontraba levitando de su tobillo y con la ropa interior de fuera. James Sirius había visto en algunas ocasiones los recuerdos de su papá y esa broma de su abuelo y su tío-abuelo canuto era de sus favoritas.

– Ni soy adoptado ni le tengo miedo a Albus, pero no me gusta despreciar las habilidades de la familia – en la mente del mayor de los Potter rememoraba los partidos que había tenido contra su hermano menor, era verdad sobre no tenerle miedo, pero también seria de idiotas no esforzarse un poco mas, Albus era condenadamente bueno como buscador – y tu por ser un mal primo te quedaras ahí toda la noche.

– Muy gracioso cornamenta – Freddie rio, manoteando un poco para quitarse la capa de la cara, pero se empezó a preocupar cuando James y Frank seguían su camino – ¡Sirius, no juegues conmigo! ¡Potter! Regresa y bájame de aquí – pero lo único que consiguió fue que su adorable primo le lanzara una caja explosiva de grageas dulzonas, en segundos quedo todo cubierto de caramelo derretido – ¿¡Porque solo yo!? ¡Frank también ser rio de ti!

Minutos después...

– Tenias que hablar – gruño el castaño, colgando también de su pie, con la ropa interior de fuera y bañado en el caramelo. Freddie se carcajeaba divertido.

– Por lo menos no pasare la noche solo cariño… solo reza porque el profesor de Herbología no sea el que nos encuentre en la mañana – Los ojos de Frank se abrieron al máximo y su boca abría y cerraba como pez fuera del agua, que se lo tragara el calamar gigante o su padre le haría picadillo en la mañana.

* * *

La sala común de Ravenclaw se encontraba en la torre más alta, en el séptimo piso. Era un lugar tranquilo, donde el silencio reinaba y la mayoría de los estudiantes se les encontraba relajados leyendo o avanzando sus tareas. Pero ese armonio ambiente se había convertido en un efímero recuerdo desde el ingreso de los hermanos Weasley-Delacourt, más precisamente con la selección de Louis como integrante de la casa de las águilas.

– ¡Louis William Weasley… sal a enfrentarme, eres un nene cobarde y llorón! – los gritos de Dominique eran fácilmente escuchados por todo el castillo. La pelirroja se había cansado de golpear el cuadro sin picaporte y de amenazar al hada parlanchina que solo repetía extraños acertijos. Así que había optado por gritar todos los insultos que conocía contra su pequeño hermano.

– ¡Nike, si quieres entrar tienes que hacerlo por tus propios meritos, estoy ocupado con mis tareas y un buen Ravenclaw siempre tiene sus principios escolares primero! – Le contesto también a gritos el rubio – ¡No es mi culpa que seas una lenta para resolver acertijos!

En realidad Louis se encontraba concentrado en armar una broma contra un Hufflepuff de sexto año, dos días atrás lo había sorprendido rondando a su inocente hermana – aunque Nike a sus quince años, era todo menos inocente – y el no permitiría que un tejón desabrido intentara propasarse, su padre le había pedido que le espantara a todos los idiotas que solo tenían pensamientos pecaminosos. Después de todo esa era su responsabilidad como buen hermano menor y como merodeador también.

– ¡Solo te advierto que donde sigas molestando a mis citas, te enteraras! – la voz amenazante de la chica era suficiente advertencia para asustar a cualquier persona normal, las águilas se mantenían expectrantes, observando al relajado Louis que ignoraba de forma olímpica los gritos.

– ¡Eres una niña Dominique! ¡PAPA NO TE DIO PERMISO DE TENER NOVIO! – espeto en un grito aun mas fuerte el Ravenclaw.

– ¡¿QUIÉN HABLO DE NOVIOS?! ¡Las formalidades no van conmigo!

La risa de la bruja se escucho en todo el pasillo, estaba segura que esta vez si había logrado su propósito. Y no se equivoco, el retrato se movió para dar paso al rubio. ¡Deja de ser tan descarada! Le regaño el menor, aunque por altura, podría pasar como mayor. Nike llevo uno de sus brazos a su cadera, mientras con la otra daba empujones con su dedo índice en el pecho a su hermano.

– Y tu deja de ser un metido, te adoro Louis pero es mi vida no tuya ¡Mejor vete a espantarle los novios a Vic! Teddy te lo agradecería – la mirada de ambos era hielo puro, ninguno pensaba ceder – Se cuidarme sola hermanito, recuerda que yo también soy una merodeadora.

Nike cambio de estrategia, se relajo y escondió su rostro en el hueco existente entre el hombro y cabeza de su hermano, aunque lo abrazaba con más fuerza de la necesaria. Louis se vio derrotado, una vez más.

– Esta bien, pero el primero que intente pasarse de listo me lo cargo con ayuda de James y Freddie – Dominique sonrió y beso a su hermano antes de perderse en las escaleras, rumbo a las mazmorras.

Pero el rubio sabia que la tregua era algo sin importancia, la misma escena se repetiría en algunas semanas más. Nike era una mujer atractiva – y tener descendencia Veela no ayudaba en mucho – y demasiado rebelde. Siempre se paseaba por el castillo haciendo broma como fiel merodeadora, con el uniforme más cortó y ajustado de lo permitido, con maquillaje de "te me acercas y te golpeo" pero sus movimientos corporales decían "ven a mi chico, soy salvaje y sexy".

– Eres demasiado para alguien hermana, no permitiré que seas la fantasia de ningún idiota – y con esas palabras se adentro a la torre de las águilas, aun tenía una venganza que armar.

* * *

**Andy **


	4. Nada iguales

**¡Hola! Aqui les traigo el tercer capitulo, esta algo dramatico, no es tan largo y espero la lectura sea amena.**

**Un pequeño detalle, hasta el momento los chicos cursan Hogwarts en el siguiente orden: 1re. año: Lily, Hugo, Lorcan y Lysander. 3ro. año: Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Louis y Roxanne. 5to. año: James Sirius, Freddie, Dominique. 7mo. año: Victoire, Lucy y Molly.**

**Estos son los personajes principales de momento, agregare algunos mas a como pase el tiempo.**

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, hago este sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3.- Nada iguales.**

Dominique miraba de reojo como su "adorable" hermana se paseaba por la habitación como león enjaulado, caminaba desde la ventana hasta su armario, después hacia la puerta del baño para finalmente terminar sentada en la cama. Se llevaba las manos a su bien peinado cabello rubio – el cual asombrosamente estaba todo desordenado – y tras soltar un chillido volvía a iniciar el recorrido.

– ¡Puedes parar ya Victoire! Me está dando un mareo de verte ir y venir – le riño la menor de las hermanas, estaba sentada sobre uno de los baúles cruzada de brazos y con la nariz arrugada – ¿Para eso me hiciste venir a donde los leones? Para verte pasear como estúpida.

– Es que tu no entiendes, papá va a matarme y de paso a Teddy – Vic clavo sus ojos azules en su hermana, estaba desesperada, pues para mandar llamar a su hermana debía ser algo grave.

Porque por muy hermanas que fueran esas dos apenas y se toleraban, si victoire decía rosa, Dominique decía azul, si la rubia usaba vestido, la pelirroja usaba pantalón. Sus gustos eran demasiado distintos y aunque sus padres habían intentado no hacer discriminación entre ellas había sido un imposible, incluso la naturaleza se encargo de hacer visible esa marcada diferencia.

Dominique era pelirroja, tez blanca, algunas pecas y ojos azul oscuro, mientras que Victoire era rubia, tez blanca, ninguna peca y ojos azul claro. El resto de las diferencias se fueron acentuando con el tiempo, Vic desde pequeña fue una dama, vistiendo siempre vestidos y usando su cabello largo, no le gustaba ensuciarse, amaba el rosa y sus modales eran perfectos. Era demasiado perfeccionista en todo, educada, estudiosa y con una paciencia infinita, los genes Delacourt habían dominado en la rubia; por el contrario, Nike era demasiado brusca y malhablada, los modales eran los básicos y le hacia el asco a todo lo muy femenino, prefería vestir unos rotos jeans o ropa algo escandalosa y su cabello lo llevaba por los hombros en algún corte moderno. Además los genes Weasley bromistas estaban tan latentes en ella que había logrado ser la primera merodeadora mujer, era astuta cual serpiente y algo vaga para los estudios.

Esos y otros muchos detalles habían alejado a ambas hermanas, Fleur inconscientemente había ayudado en esa abismo, al comparar de pequeñas a sus hijas, cuando se dio cuenta de su error no pudo hacer demasiado, lo único que le quedo fue aceptar a su rebelde hija y hacer un esfuerzo aun mayor por entenderla.

– Vic, ya lo has hablado con… – Lucy entro presurosa a la habitación, solo para encontrarse a una rubia histérica y a una aburrida Dominique – por la cara de tu hermana imagino que te la has pasado haciendo la histeria.

– Que comes que adivinas – ironizo la pelirroja menor – aunque no sé porque te sorprendes, Victoire es la reyna del drama ¿Qué fue esta vez? Alguna uña rota ¿O acaso? Los zapatos que compraste el fin de semana eran del tono incorrecto. – Dejo su lugar sobre el baúl y con esa elegancia, que aunque no le gustara tenia por ser veela, que caracterizaba a los hermanos Delacourt se dirigió a la puerta – solo pierdo mi tiempo escuchando sus boberías gryffindorianas ni siquiera…

– ¡Estoy embarazada! – Soltó Vic, mientras lagrimas empañaban sus hermosos ojos y arruinaban su maquillaje – papá y luego mamá y ¡Los abuelos!

Lucy corrió a abrazar a su prima, que se había dejado caer de rodillas al suelo hecha un mar de lágrimas. Nike se había quedado congelada tomando el picaporte de la puerta, una gota de sudor recorrió desde su frente hasta perderse en su cuello.

– ¿¡Que has dicho!? – grito, y no es que la pelirroja no hubiera escuchado pero la noticia le había tomado por sorpresa ¿La perfecta Victoire, Embarazada? – Yo…

La mirada de Lucy iba y venía de una de sus primas a la otra, ella había sido la primera en enterarse de la noticia, de hecho ella había conseguido la prueba de embarazo – muggle, pues si hacia una poción corría el riesgo de que alguien no deseado se enterara – y había animado a la rubia a tratar de tomar todo con calma. Pero nunca imagino que cuando le sugirió que buscara apoyo en alguno de sus otros familiares fuera a recurrir a Dominique.

No entendía la decisión de su prima, de hecho dudaba que hubiera sido lo más sensato, pero vamos, Victoire era una gryffindor y no una Ravenclaw como ella, no podía esperar que usara su cerebro en lugar de sus emociones. Ahora solo le quedaba abrazar a su prima y darle su apoyo, esperando en cualquier momento que Nike empezara a burlarse de su hermana y su primera falta de responsabilidad ¡Y que falta!

– Victoire – Nike, aun parada cerca de la puerta relajo los brazos y sonrió, pero no de esas sonrisas arrogantes y altaneras que eran muy su estilo, no, sonreía de forma amplia y divertida – ¡Seré Tía!

Y contra todo pronóstico se lanzo sobre su hermana y prima, formando así un gran abrazo, mientras hablaba sobre si seria niño o niña, si podía ser la madrina, si seria veela o metamorfomaga y un sinfín de cosas.

– ¿No estás molesta y decepcionada? – Vic intento limpiarse las lagrimas, pero solo consiguió correr más el rímel, Nike sonrio aun mas, pero esta vez con burla.

– Oh esas cosas se las dejare a papá, mamá y el resto de la familia – se sentó en el suelo frente a su hermana mientras hacia un gesto con la mano para restar importancia – de mi parte te diré que por primera vez en mi vida estoy orgullosa de ti.

– ¿Hablas enserio? – Lucy miraba incrédula a su prima menor.

– Claro, así que deja de verme como si fuera un extraterrestre o algo así, que es molesto – dijo mientras la señalaba algo molesta con un dedo cerca de la cara – a todo esto Victoire ¿Qué tal es Ted en la cama?

El rojo en los rostros de Lucy y Vic bien podían hacer competencia con el del cabello de Rose, que era la más pelirroja de las primas, la primera se había cubierto el rostro con las manos y la segunda abría y cerraba la boca balbuceando frases sin sentido.

– ¡Dominique! – grito la mayor, aun avergonzada.

– ¿Qué? Es una simple pregunta, tengo quince, no es nada del otro mundo para mí – esta vez la boca de las dos Weasleys restantes se abrió de mas, Nike sonreía socarrona – aunque imagino que debe ser muy bueno y todo eso, porque para romper las reglas tantas veces.

– ¿Y tu como sabes que fueron muchas veces?

– Hay hermana, te creo lo suficiente inteligente para usar algún método anticonceptivo, pero siempre por algún extraño motivo a veces fallan – contesto Dominique como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, Lucy se mordía la lengua para no reír – por cierto, te ves horrible con el maquillaje corrido.

– Eres una pesada – Vic bufo molesta, pero irradiaba felicidad, su hermana no le delataría, sino todo lo contrario. Se limpio el rostro con ayuda de su varita y se dejo caer en la cama con tanta delicadeza como acostumbraba su hermana.

Las dos Weasley restantes le hicieron compañía pronto, cada una a un costado, igual sabían que el problema no había terminado aun, quedaba lo más difícil y complicado: informar al futuro papá y a la familia.

Victoire no se preocupaba por lo de Teddy, sabía que él la amaba y no la dejaría sola, pero igual seria una noticia difícil de asimilar, él apenas y dos años tras había terminado el colegio y aun estaba cursando sus estudios para auror. En cuanto a ella misma, apenas terminaría Hogwarts y no se había decidido por que hacer de su vida.

– Todo saldrá bien – comento Lucy, mientras se dedicaba a acariciar el lacio cabello rubio de su prima – Teddy adorara a su bebe y tal vez tu padre quiera matarlo y los tíos, y los abuelos y tu hermano y… – Vic la interrumpió con un "Ya entendí", Dominique se dedicaba a mirar el vientre plano de su hermana con curiosidad. – Lo importante es que tu bebe será muy querido, eso no lo dudes.

– ¡Victoire está embarazada! – el grito venia desde la puerta, donde una Molly Weasley miraba a sus primas con cara de terror. – ¡Eso es… es… deshonroso!

Esta vez el rostro de Victoire y Lucy era tan pálido que ni siquiera el papel le igualaba, mientras Nike se había levantado cual resorte de la cama y llegado hasta donde su otra prima, otra pelirroja, más específicamente la gemela de Lucy y la Weasley mas pesada.

– ¿Cómo entraste a la torre? – Dominique sujetaba con fuerza el brazo de su prima, zarandeándola un poco, pero la otra pelirroja nisiquiera se inmutaba, sus facciones eran duras y su mirada juzgaba fuertemente a Vic.

Molly II Weasley era una digna hija de su padre, Percival "percy" Weasley, incluso un poco más pesada que él. Era alta para su edad y su cabellera pelirroja era reconocida en cualquier rincón del castillo, siempre tan pulcramente peinada en una larga trenza, era tan obsesiva en la perfección que incluso Vic se quedaba corta a un lado de ella.

Muchos en el castillo comentaban de las diferencias que existían entre las hermanas Weasley-Delacourt, pues eran más que obvias pero nadie reparaba en las que existían entre las gemelas Weasley. Algunos pensaban que solo era la diferencia de casas, pues Molly era una águila y Lucy una leona pero ¡No señor! Las gemelas eran aun mas diferentes, si Vic y Nike eran como el agua y el aceite, al menos podían coexistir juntas, pero no mezcladas; pero las gemelas eran como polos apuestos, siempre se repelían y no había esperanzas de que estuvieran juntas. La única similitud entre ellas era su físico.

– De la misma forma que tu Dominique, por la puerta – y ese aire de suficiencia y sabelotodo era una de las cosas que Nike menos soportaba de su prima, por lo menos a Rose no se le escuchaba tan mal, pero en Molly era una tortura – Pero no intentes desviar mi atención, sé muy bien lo que escuche, ustedes hablaban de un futuro bebe.

– ¿Y qué te hace pensar que es de Vic? – contraataco la gemela.

Molly con unos cuantos pasos se situo frente a la rubia y clavo su mirada en ella.

– Que si fuera de Dominique rebelde-sin-causa-Weasley no estaría aquí contándoselo a ustedes, sino a Rose y Roxanne – Nike gruño molesta, Molly la ignoro y señalo a su gemela – tuyo no es, yo misma me he encargado de hacerle saber al peor es nada de Wood que donde te ponga una mano encima yo misma le lanzo una maldición imperdonable ¡Ninguna hermana mía llegara impura al matrimonio! – esta vez fue el turno de Lucy de gruñir y usar todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse sobre su hermana – así que solo nos queda la prefecta perfecta Victoire, querida prima, tu terrible aspecto te delata.

El tono falso y la sonrisa en la cara contrastaba con las palabras "de apoyo", Vic estaba aterrada y de nuevo había vuelto a llorar.

– ¡Eres una arpía! Me avergüenza ser tu hermana.

– Y ustedes unas idiotas si creen que podrán ocultar este secreto, mi tio se enterara, ¡Los abuelos se enteraran! – la voz chillona de Molly se confundió con un gritito, Dominique la había lanzado sobre la pared para inmediatamente apuntar con su varita en el cuello.

– Y tu eres una santurrona, metida e hipócrita, crees que no estoy enterada de tu desliz con el capitán de Hufflepuff ¿Y vez que yo valla de chismosa con tío Percy? No verdad – las palabras de Nike salieron arrastradas tal cual serpiente era, la varita hacia tanta presión que el aire empezaba a faltar en Molly, y por única vez su gemela no haría nada por interceder por ella – Tu mantendrás tu jodida boca cerrada o me importara una mierda que seas mi prima, tú hablas y date por huésped de San Mungo.

Molly se soltó de un manotazo, se sacudió la túnica y tras lanzar una mirada furibunda a sus primas abandono la habitación. Porque Lucy y Molly no eran nada iguales, y Dominique y Victoire no eran las hermanas más unidas, pero la pequeña serpiente no dejaría que nadie lastimara a Victoire.

* * *

**Si lees y dejas un comentario me haras muy feliz, no son reglamentarios, pero ayudan a saber en que puedo mejorar.**

**Andy **


	5. Visitando a mi amigo Malfoy

**¡Hola! Aqui les traigo el cuarto capitulo, me diverti mucho escribiendolo. Lamento el retrazo pero la universidad me habia mantenido algo ocupada.**

**Un pequeño detalle, hasta el momento los chicos cursan Hogwarts en el siguiente orden: 1re. año: Lily, Hugo, Lorcan y Lysander. 3ro. año: Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Louis y Roxanne. 5to. año: James Sirius, Freddie, Dominique. 7mo. año: Victoire, Lucy y Molly.**

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, hago este sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4.- Visitando a mi amigo Malfoy.**

La torre de Gryffindor era un caos, los alumnos iban y venían apresurados de un lado a otro ordenando de último momento sus pertenencias o despidiéndose de sus amigos y compañeros, los gritos de algunos estudiantes se dejaban escuchar aun sobre todo el alboroto, en especial, los de una bonita pelirroja de ojos azules: Rose Weasley.

– ¡Hugo, date prisa! – Apresuro a su hermano con voz demandante, se encontraba de pie justo al inicio de las escaleras del dormitorio de los hombres – ¡Sirius, baja de esa escoba! Madura quieres. – su primo y Frank, el mejor amigo de este, habían bajado montados en sus escobas lanzando algunas chispas mágicas de colores de sus varitas, causando aun mas alboroto del ya existente en la sala común.

– No seas aburrida Rosie – le molesto el chico Potter, alborotando con sus manos la ya enmarañada cabellera risada de su prima.

Aunque no habían ganado la copa de Quidditch – Albus había demostrado ser mejor buscador que su hermano mayor –, si consiguieron la de las casas, así que seguían festejando. Y festejar para los nuevos merodeadores era sinónimo de bromas y escándalo, cosa que volvía loca a la responsable de Rose. Roxanne – la única Weasley morena – intentaba hacer de intermediaria, pero sin lograr demasiados resultados.

– Olvídalo Rox, son caso perdido – el hijo menor de los Weasley-Granger bajo arrastrando su baúl, ignorando la nueva pelea que iniciaban Rose y James, Roxanne le dio la razón a su primo y tomando también sus pertenencias se encamino a la salida de la torre. Tras atravesar el retrato de la dama gorda, Lysander Scamander y Victoire les estaban esperando.

* * *

En las mazmorras del castillo, la sala común de Slytherin ostentaba su siempre carácter sobrio y frio. En los dormitorios de los alumnos de tercer año Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy terminaban de arreglar sus pertenencias; el primero ordenadamente y el segundo intentando cerrar el baúl.

– ¿Acaso eres familia de James? – Dominique entro al dormitorio que compartían ambos chicos, vistiendo ropa muggle y sin su típico maquillaje salvaje. Abrazo a su primo y le sonrió inocente a Malfoy.

– J aja, que graciosa viborita – respondió mordaz el rubio, la relación entre el mayor de los Potter y él apenas y se podía catalogar como cordial – tu no deberías estar aquí, solo chicos ¿Recuerdas?

– Lo sé, pero me aburría abajo, eso y que Lily me ha mandado a buscarlos, la pequeñaja les manda decir que no quiere alcanzar un compartimiento del tamaño de ella. Reducio – Nike harta de ver a Scorpius luchar contra su equipaje, redujo algunas pertenencias, poniendo fin al problema.

Los tres chicos bajaron hasta donde la pelirroja menor del Clan Weasley y Potter los esperaba. La niña a sus once años mostraba un temperamento fuerte y decidido, el color marrón de sus ojos se encontraba una tonalidad más oscura y su pequeña boca algo torcida en una mueca, claros indicios de que estaba molesta.

– Vaya y yo que pensaba que no se dignarían a bajar en toda la noche – Lily se puso de pie con elegancia, y llevo las manos a sus casi inexistentes caderas. Albus se excuso, culpando a su mejor amigo por el retraso.

– Soy inocente pelirroja, calumnias de tu hermano ¿Me crees, verdad? – Scorp sonrió de lado y beso galantemente la mano de su pequeña amiga, algunas chicas que presenciaron la acción bufaron celosas, maldiciendo las atenciones que el príncipe de las serpientes siempre mostraba ante la niña Potter.

– Hare como que te creo rubiales – declaro ella, Scorp rodo los ojos y aun ante la negativa de Lily, tomo tanto su baúl como el de ella. – Te he dicho que yo puedo sola – se quejo orgullosa, Nike se llevo sus manos a la boca para ocultar una sonrisa.

* * *

La noche avanzaba, el tren escarlata dejaba atrás el colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts y un año más de clases. En los pasillos Molly Weasley caminaba pensativa, aparentando realizar de forma correcta la última ronda que haría en sus años de colegio, sin embargo su mente estaba por primera vez pensando en otra cosa.

Dio un rápido vistazo al último compartimiento del tercer vagón del tren, sin siquiera molestarse en dar los avisos correspondientes. Sus pensamientos estaban enredados desde semanas atrás, cuando había descubierto el embarazo de su prima Victoire, hasta el momento se había mantenido callada, en un inicio debía admitir que las amenazas de Dominique habían sido las responsables de su silencio pero pasado los días y que su cerebro hubiera realizado todo un juicio, había decidido callarse.

Justo durante el banquete había tenido una pequeña platica con su hermana, donde aun algo insegura había prometido que no se entrometería en NADA, seguía sin estar muy feliz por todo el asunto, incluso sentía pena ajena por la deshonra, pero habían llegado al acuerdo que ella fingiría no saber nada, aun así dejando muy en claro a su hermana que no contaran con su apoyo, en el momento en que se enterara la familia, ella no votaría a favor para ayudar a Victoire.

– Eh, Señorita Molly – una castaña de dulce mirada y estatura algo pequeña para sus trece años distrajo a la Weasley de sus divagaciones, Karine Wood la hermana menor del novio de su hermana Lucy, le miraba con algo de temor – ¿Ha visto a mi hermano?

– Están en el segundo vagón, el primer compartimiento del lado derecho – Karine agradeció con un gesto de cabeza, y tan rápido como había aparecido se alejo. – ¡Ustedes cuatro, no hagan eso! – grito a un grupo de niños que parecían de primer año.

Una rebelde cabellera azabache se asomo por la puerta de su compartimiento, el grito de su prima era inconfundible. Busco el pelirrojo cabello trenzado de Molly y cruzando los dedos para que los causantes de su enojo no fuera su hermano y primos, afortunadamente tras ver como regañaba a unos niños de primero regreso dentro.

– ¿Y bien? Era tu estúpido hermano causando problemas de despedida – Rose mantenía su vista en un grueso libro, _lectura ligera_ para el camino, como le llamaba ella.

– Gracias a Merlín, no. Y espero no de problemas, mamá se pone como banshee cada que recibe noticias de mala conducta de James – se quejo Albus, su familia era todo menos tranquila.

– No entiendo a tu madre, después de quince años y ¿Aun le sorprende que Potter se meta en problemas? – Scorpius estaba acostado en uno de los asientos del compartimiento, intentando atrapar la snich que su amigo le había prestado.

– Mamá es extraña, de hecho, todas las mujeres Weasley lo son ¡Ouch! No me maltrates Rose – el libro que había estado leyendo la pelirroja ahora se encontraba en el suelo, tras estrellarse en la cabeza de Albus.

– Pues tu deja de decir tonterías Al.

Malfoy sonrió ladinamente, dándole la razón a su amigo y apenas escapando de un libro volador. Rose estaba roja de indignación y hubiera seguido lanzándole cosas a sus dos amigos pero la llegada de Louis, Nike y Lily interrumpieron el alboroto.

Poco a poco fueron llegando más personas, – James, Frank, Alice, Hugo, Lorcan, Lysander, Dominique y Roxanne – pasada media hora Rose había tenido que usar un hechizo expansor para ampliar el compartimiento. Las risas y alboroto se escuchaban aun en los compartimientos cercanos y Molly se había pasado ya dos veces exigiéndoles silencio.

– Al, mis padres ya están al tanto de los planes ¿Los tuyos dijeron que si, verdad? serán las mejores vacaciones – Scorpius había terminado sentado en el suelo, junto a la ventana, en sus piernas descansaba la cabeza de una casi dormida Lily Potter.

– En un principio mamá se puso algo histérica pero papá la convención que nada malo me pasaría – Albus bostezo, le estaba empezando a dar sueño de ver a su pequeña hermana. – ¿Y tu Rose?

– Lo siento, papá me dio un rotundo no, ni siquiera mamá pudo convérselo – comento algo apenada y molesta.

– Es lógico _Lionne_, tío Ron jamás permitiría que su princesa pasara las vacaciones entre serpientes – se burlo James, solo para recibir una furiosa mirada de su prima.

La plática empezó a girar en torno a las vacaciones que Albus pasaría con la familia Malfoy en Italia. Para ambas familias no había sido fácil aceptar la amistad de esos dos, pero Harry Potter siempre había enseñado a sus hijos a no juzgar tan a la ligera a las personas y a creer en segundas oportunidades y Draco Malfoy hasta la actualidad intentaba demostrar a la comunidad mágica que él y su familia ya no cometerían los errores de sus antepasados. No se podía decir que iban por la vida haciendo caridad a los muggles o mestizos, pero por lo menos ya no usaban palabras ofensivas e hirientes.

– Yo también iré de vacaciones contigo Scorp – la voz adormilada de Lily interrumpió las palabras de consuelo entre Hugo, Louis y Rose.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! Suficiente que Al-bobo comparta más tiempo del necesario con el escorpión albino – James hablo exaltado y molesto, la relación con el menor de la familia Malfoy nunca había sido la mejor, y desde que Lily mostraba cierto encaprichamiento con el rubio, había empeorado.

– Claro que iré – tercio con voz segura la niña, su mirada se clavo en la de su hermano mayor – como que me llamo Liliane Luna Potter.

* * *

En el condado de Wiltshire, la mansión Malfoy se erige imponente, bordeada a su izquierda de jardines de setos pulcramente recortados y a su derecha matorrales salvajes de corto crecimiento. La magia antigua y oscura de generaciones de Malfoys protege el lugar, impidiendo la entrada de personas no deseadas.

En el salón principal, una gran chimenea de mármol y sobre está un espejo de considerables dimensiones. El piso pulcramente pulido refleja los ostentosos decorados, estatuillas y demás objetos antiguos. Astoria Malfoy dio un último vistazo al reloj colonial, donde se marca cinco para las siete de la mañana.

– Scorpius, quita esa cara de sueño, es de muy mal gusto recibir mal a las visitas – el rubio bajaba las escaleras, vistiendo pulcramente de negro y su cabello aun húmedo. Su madre le miraba reprobatoriamente.

– Madre, se trata de Al y Lils – explico el ya casi adolescente, arrastrando un poco las palabras.

– ¿La niña Potter? Pensé que solo vendría Severus – comento contrariada la mujer, sus ojos escudriñaron a su hijo demandando respuestas.

– Anoche, antes de dormir llego una lechuza de Lils, avisándome que ella también vendría a pasar las vacaciones – Astoria estaba sorprendida, hasta donde ella sabia el único amigo de su hijo había tenido que hacer meritos para poder conseguir el permiso desde meses atrás – en el tren de regreso nos escucho hablar del tema y se le metió en la cabeza que ella también quería venir, mas no pensé que sus padres accederían – termino de explicar Scorpius tranquilamente, aun así su madre logro notar una chispa de alegría.

La plática se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Albus, Lily y su padre, Harry Potter. La señora Malfoy saludo educada a sus visitantes con un movimiento de cabeza y un cordial "bienvenidos", mientras los niños se saludaban un poco más efusivamente, más específicamente la pelirroja, que salto a darle un abrazo al chico de ojos grises.

– Te dije que pasaría las vacaciones contigo – presumió orgullosa de su logro, a su lado su padre suspiro.

– Recuerda que prometiste portarte bien y no causarle problemas a los Malfoy, al menor problema me aparezco por ti, sin importar donde estés ¿Entendido Liliane? – la voz de Harry era serena, pero firme – Astoria, espero no incomode pero esta pequeña rebelde se ha empeñado en venir, además me ha dicho que Scorpius estaba de acuerdo.

– Así es, a mi no me incomoda y no creo que a mis padres lo haga – Scorpius dio una mirada a su madre, la mujer asintió con una leve sonrisa – Lils también es mi amiga.

– Además, al primer problema de la enana te aviso papá – a completo Albus, recibiendo un leve pellizco de su hermanita.

– Que me portare bien ¡Por morgana y Merlín! Más bien los señores Malfoy se deberían preocupar por las travesuras que hacen ustedes dos estando juntos, yo estoy aquí para evitar una catástrofe – señalo acusadora a su hermano y a su amigo.

Astoria Malfoy miraba de forma disimulada a la niña, su porte era altivo y orgulloso, y su mirada firme y con un brillo de astucia. Desde su llegada se mostraba determinada a quedarse y el padre de ella no se miraba muy conforme con el asunto. Tras acordar ciertos acuerdos tanto entre padre e hijos y Potter-Malfoy, Harry había regresado a su casa.

Los tres niños ya casi adolescentes se encaminaron al jardín, donde Astoria había decidido tomar el desayuno en esa agradable mañana. En el lugar Narcissa y Draco Malfoy mantenían su acostumbrada charla matutina sobre algunos asuntos relacionados con sus negocios, al escuchar el repiqueo de los tacones de Astoria y las pláticas de los niños giraron su atención de forma inconsciente, solo para sorprenderse con la presencia de cierta pelirroja.

– ¿Potter menor? – cuestiono algo exceptivo Draco a nadie en particular, aun así clavando su fría mirada en la niña.

– Liliane Potter, si no le molesta gastar un poco mas de palabras señor Malfoy – replico con seguridad y sosteniendo la mirada al adulto. Draco levanto una de sus rubias cejas y sonrió de lado, la chiquilla tenía carácter.

– Es una sorpresa para mí que la princesa de Harry Potter visite mi hogar, eso es todo, no es nada personal – le rebatió, arrastrando las palabras. Scorpius miraba con algo de preocupación a su padre y su amiga, el carácter de la niña no era el más dulce y el de su padre…

– Por Merlín, no seas infantil Draco – le regaño su esposa – Liliane mi esposo y mi suegra, Narcissa Malfoy. – Tras la breve presentación, scorpius retiro la silla para su pequeña amiga, mientras Albus saludaba a Narcissa, él ya estaba acostumbrado a los arrebatos extraños del hombre de la casa – esta agradable señorita nos acompañara a Italia.

– ¿Eso es cierto? – pregunto Narcissa, aunque se mantenía imperturbable por fuera, le parecía curioso.

– Así es – respondió la niña con orgullo, levantando la barbilla y en el proceso agitando su larga, lisa y pelirroja cabellera – si en un futuro cercano Scorp y yo nos casaremos, tengo que empezar a conocer a su familia y pasar más tiempo con él – Lily hablaba con una seriedad arrebatadora, aun así sonreía de forma infantil y sus ojos brillaban más que nunca con cada palabra que decía.

Draco y Albus, tras escuchar semejante declaración se atragantaron con sus bebidas, Narcissa abrió más de la cuenta sus ojos, Astoria le miro algo confundida para después pasar la vista a su hijo, quien a pesar de mostrarse tranquilo, sus mejillas mostraban un leve color rosado.

– ¿Tu sabias eso? – Albus dejo su vaso de zumo en la mesa y miraba a su amigo. Sabía que su hermanita era unida al rubio, pero hablar en terrenos amorosos era una locura, no solo por la edad, sino por todo lo que involucraba el asunto familiar.

– Lo había mencionado en una ocasión, cuando recién nos conocimos.

Scorpius empezó a sentirse algo incomodo, no solo tenía la mirada de su familia esperando una respuesta más amplia, su mejor amigo le miraba por primera vez en su vida con recelo y Lily solo sonreía tranquila, como si estuvieran tratando sobre el clima.

– Esto es una locura – tercio Draco Malfoy, una cosa era permitir su amistad con el niño Potter, pero una relación amorosa no estaba dentro de sus planes.

– ¡Claro que no! – Alego energética – papá siempre me ha dicho que yo soy una princesa, y toda princesa necesita un príncipe. Cuando te conoci supe que eras mi príncipe – comento esta vez mirando al rubio menor, todos en la mesa le miraban incrédulos – además a mí me gusta Scop.

– Eres un caso, llamare a papá para que venga por ti – Al intento ponerse de pie, pero para sorpresa de todos Narcissa se lo impidió.

– Veo que estas muy segura ¿No te importa que mi nieto sea un Malfoy? Además a tu padre y familia no le hará gracia.

Albus nunca estuvo tan de acuerdo con la viuda Malfoy.

– Papá siempre ha dicho que no debemos juzgar a la gente por su apellido o casa – refirió a la situación del colegio – yo soy una Slytherin y futura princesa de esa casa y se lo han tomado muy bien, no veo porque lo de Scorp sea diferente. Además soy bonita e inteligente ¿Verdad Scorp? Estoy segura que cuando sea más grande te gustare.

El aludido se había mantenido callado durante toda la plática, asimilando todo, hasta ahora le encontraba algo más de sentido a que la pelirroja estuviera en la casa de Salazar. Observo el brillo en los ojos marrones de Lily, el rojo intenso de su lacio cabello, sus finas facciones y algunas de sus pocas pecas, no dudaba que en un futuro cercano seria una mujer atractiva. Se acerco a la niña y le dio un beso en la frente.

– Estoy seguro que puedes lograr lo que sea Lils, pero conquistar a este guapo rubio no te será sencillo ¡Eh!

– Yo siempre logro lo que me propongo – contesto resuelta y decidida, aun su voz era infantil y Albus seguía pensando que todo era un loco capricho de su hermanita.

– Serás hombre muerto ¿Lo sabes, verdad? – fuera o no capricho, sabía que a su hermana cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza era muy difícil de hacerla cambiar de parecer.

– Supongo – respondió Scorpius, aun así sonreía.

El resto del desayuno fue relativamente tranquilo. Los Malfoys mayores aun le daban vueltas a las palabras de la niña, Draco aun le lanzaba miradas escépticas a la niña, aunque estaba gratamente impresionado con ella, Lily a su corta edad era decidida y daba señales de conseguir lo que deseaba, clara muestra era su estancia en su casa preparándose para pasar algunas semanas de vacaciones con ellos, también estaba el hecho de que era una serpiente, tal vez no fuera tan mala idea. Por parte de las mujeres, estabas más que emocionadas con la noticia, si la decisión de la niña Potter se mantenía ellas tendrían pronto una mujer para educar y consentir.

* * *

**Si lees y dejas un comentario me haras muy feliz, no son reglamentarios, pero ayudan a saber en que puedo mejorar.**

**Andy **


	6. Jugando a seducir

**¡Hola! Aqui les traigo el quinto capitulo, aproveche que tenia tiempo y que estaba enferma (por lo tanto no escuela) para adelantar la publicacion de este capitulo. Desde que inicie la historia desee darle forma este capitulo y otro que lleva por titulo "Maldición Potter" (el cual viene mas adelante). Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.**

**Un pequeño detalle, hasta el momento los chicos cursan Hogwarts en el siguiente orden: 2do. año: Lily, Hugo, Lorcan y Lysander. 4to. año: Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Louis y Roxanne. 6to. año: James Sirius, Freddie, Dominique, Helios. **

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, hago este sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5.- Jugando a seducir.**

Los pasillos de Hogwarts justo después de la hora de comer siempre estaban llenos de vida, tanto de alumnos corriendo para llegar a tiempo a su próxima clase como de los que tenían clase libre; incluso de algunos deliberadamente no entraban a sus clases y preferían perderse por los pasillos bromeando o en el caso de las parejas, disfrutando tiempo a solas en los pasillos menos transitados.

Algunos murmullos se levantaron a como Dominique Weasley avanzaba por uno de los pasillos del tercer piso, su pelirroja cabellera estaba un poco más larga de lo normal, su corto y ajustado uniforme desordenado y su maquillaje algo cargado, pero lo que en realidad ocasionaba todos los comentarios era la ausencia de los tres merodeadores restantes, su inusual silencio y tranquilidad y sus frecuentes visitas a la biblioteca, parecía que desde su regreso a clases le habían aplicado un imperio para comportarse o dado a tomar una pócima de tranquilidad.

La realidad estaba muy lejos de los pensamientos de todos los estudiantes, Nike siguió su camino en total silencio y divagando, pensando en el asunto que estaba de por medio para su inusual comportamiento. Desde que se entero del embarazo de su hermana sabia que las cosas no podrían salir bien, aunque el hecho de que su prima Molly se mantuviera al margen había ayudado un poco a su tranquilidad.

Tres días atrás Nike había recibido una carta, donde Victoire le avisaba que dentro de un mes hablaría con sus padres y les pondría al tanto de todo, hasta el momento había podido mantener su embarazo oculto, pero las cosas ya no podían seguir así. No importaba cuanto retrasaran la verdad, el resultado sería el mismo: la visita de Ted al hospital.

Entonces ahí estaba el motivo de su ahora tranquila personalidad, la pelirroja había prometido estar presente para dar apoyo a su hermana, el asunto de la o el bebe las mantenía en una tregua. Para lograr obtener el permiso necesitaba mantenerse alejada de los castigos, lo cual era casi una misión imposible para la merodeadora. Lo primero que había resuelto era mantenerse lejos de sus dos primos y de su hermano, esos tres eran un imán de problemas, bromas y castigos; lo segundo en su plan para portarse era imitar lo mejor posible a su prima o primo más tranquilo, tras un largo repaso de su familia concluyo que los únicos que en raras ocasiones pisaban la dirección eran Albus, Lily y Rose.

Albus era por mucho el Potter más tranquilo de los tres hermanos, aunque eso no lo libraba de meterse en problemas de vez en cuando, pero como buena serpiente era astuto hasta decir basta; los métodos de bromas del oji-jade siempre involucraban posiciones indetectables y escenas del crimen bromistico carentes de evidencia que lo inculparan. En el caso de Lily, futura princesa de las serpientes, también la astucia estaba presente para resolver sus problemas, solo que en este caso era más recurrente el chantaje emocional y la manipulación. La pelirroja menor tenía comprada con su falsa inocencia a un noventa por ciento del castillo y de su familia, los que no estaban dentro de su encanto terminaban chantajeados por la chiquilla; Y finalmente estaba Rose.

La explosiva Ravenclaw –Gryffindor de corazon– y prefecta perfecta que haya pisado Hogwarts después de la mismísima Lily Evans. La inteligencia y carácter pasivo y racional de la Weasley-Granger era bien conocido en todo el castillo, era la favorita de muchos de los maestros, era adicta a las reglas – no tan pesada como Molly – la mejor estudiante y aunque ella misma lo desconociera, respetada por temor, Rose tenía un carácter fuerte, herencia de la matriarca de los Weasley, sin embargo el temor de la mayoría era causado por James Sirius Potter. Todo el castillo estaba consciente de que si se metían con Rose Weasley, se metían con Potter y nadie quería tener de enemigo y blanco personal de bromas al merodeador por excelencia.

Dominique ingreso al aula de encantamientos, el lugar estaba medio vacío, al parecer había llegado temprano. Siguiendo el comportamiento de Rose busco un lugar al frente, si se sentaba en su usual lugar al final junto a sus primos corría el riesgo de ser sacada de clase. Dos de los lugares estaban ocupados por Ravenclaws, uno por una pareja de Hufflepuff y el último lugar al frente por un Slytherin, tal vez portarse bien no sería tan aburrido como había pensado.

– Hola reptil – saludo a un rubio de ojos verdes con un susurro en el odio, al contrario de la reacción que todo varón tenia con los gestos seductores de Nike, el chico se limito a levantar su vista y dejar de anotar.

– Pensé que solo tu prima, Rose Weasley se tomaba en serio las clases – regreso con la pasividad y un poco de ironía – ¿Tu lugar no es hasta atrás con tus revoltosos primos?

– Eres un malagradecido, Nott. Yo que amanecí con alma caritativa y he decidido alegrarte el día con mi hermosa presencia – respondió Dominique humedeciéndose levemente los labios, su codo descansaba en el escritorio que ahora compartían ambos Slytherin y su mejilla descansaba en la palma de su mano con pereza.

– Puede ser – el rubio suspiro y dio por terminada la conversación.

Flitwick ingreso al salón, y tras el James Sirius, Freddie y Frank. Los tres chicos no contuvieron una mueca al ver a su prima y merodeadora favorita sentada justo al frente como una nerd y con una serpiente no autorizada – por autorizada se entendía Albus y Lily solamente –.

La clase transcurrió normal, es decir, con alguno que otro comentario gracioso de parte de James o Freddie, aviones-notas volando de un lugar a otro y el viejo duende del profesor suspirando resignado, siempre que impartía la clase a algún grupo donde estuviera un Weasley o un Potter tenia dolor de cabeza asegurado.

Por otra parte Helios Nott estaba genuinamente sorprendido con la actitud de su compañera de banco, no había hecho una sola broma o comentario gracioso, además de realizar los conjuros de la clase con exactitud y perfección; le había tocado relacionarse con Dominique Weasley a mitad del curso anterior, cuando la directora lo había asignado a él como tutor de castigo. Había pasado suficientes días como para saber que Dominique y tranquila no iban juntas en la misma frase, no sin la palabra "no" que las relacionara.

– Pensé que no tenías cerebro Weasley – le comento él, mientras le ayudaba a ordenar los apuntes. Nike sonrio burlona.

– Y yo sigo pensando… – la pelirroja tomo sus cosas, acercándose más de lo necesario y acariciando en el proceso las manos del chico – que tú juegas para el otro lado.

– Piensa lo que quieras.

Y de nuevo ahí estaba esa actitud indiferente que a Dominique volvía loca, la alta figura del chico se perdió tras la puerta del aula y ella se quedo plantada en el mismo lugar, frunciendo la boca en una mueca de molestia. Desde que tenía uso de razón, había sido una maestra en el arte de la seducción, pero con Helios Nott las cosas eran diferentes. El chico no se sonrojaba ni se ponía nervioso, siempre con su jodida actitud taciturna pasaba de largo con sus encantos y eso era humillante para ella.

– Estúpido Nott – y con la determinación de vengarse del chico abandono el aula, a su paso más de uno giro, algunos discretos otros más descarados, perdiendo su mirada en las piernas, el escote o la cara de Dominique.

* * *

Una semana más y podría dejar su restricción de bromas que ella misma se había autoimpuesto. Durante esos días su hermano y sus primos la habían estado acosando para saber que le pasaba, pero no habían conseguido absolutamente nada.

– Nos ocultas algo y te juro que lo descubriré Dominique – le miro acusadoramente Rose, mientras cortaba el cabello de la pelirroja mayor.

– ¿Tu también? Lo que tenga es mi problema, no suyo – el tono fue más elevado del que hubiera deseado usar, pero ya la tenían estresada – solo no se metan donde nadie los llama Rose.

Y dejando a su prima con la palabra en la boca, abandono el aula vacía en la que normalmente se reunían. Camino por los pasillos, dejando que las escaleras tomaran los caminos que desearan, era molesto tener a todo el mundo haciendo tanto escándalo. Tras vagar por un rato, se decidió por visitar las cocinas.

– Dominique Weasley, un placer tenerla de visita ¿Qué puede hacer Dipsy por joven ama? – la elfina miraba con ojos brillantes y casi adoración a la chica.

– Pastel, pie, dulces o chocolate – Nike acaricio las orejas puntiagudas del ser con una calidez que pocas veces mostraba.

– Encantada de servirle señorita Dominique.

Y la elfina se perdió entre el resto.

– Yo pensado que con tu ego y vanidad, solo comías lechuga y agua mineral, estoy sorprendido – la voz y expresión de Helios tenia de sorprendido lo que Dominique tenia de rubia.

– Y yo pensé que los reptiles tímidos y aburridos como tú solo salían para tomar clases, ir a la biblioteca o espiar chicos en los baños – Dominique tomo asiento sobre una de las mesas, cruzando sus piernas, ocasionando que la falda subiera un poco más.

Los elfos iban y venían, alistando los ingredientes necesarios para la cena, era un espacio con algo de movimiento y aromas agradables. Dipsy se apareció entregando una dotación de aperitivos dulces. Helios observo en silencio como los ojos de Nike brillaban y la forma tentadora con la que saboreaba los pedazos de pastel.

Dos días más y todo terminaría. Como tenía planeado, la directora McGonagall no se había opuesto a concederle el permiso por algunas horas el fin de semana, gracias a su buen comportamiento en todo el mes. Además casi todos atribuían ya su comportamiento como parte de una broma, con excepción de los merodeadores, pues entre ellos mismos existía un pacto silencioso, donde ninguno haría una broma sin enterar al resto. Pero Dominique estaba consciente que no podía explicar como si fuera cosa del clima el embarazo de su hermana, por dos motivos: no era su responsabilidad sino de Victoire y no quería adelantar la muerte prematura de Ted Lupin.

* * *

Miro su reloj de mano, un regalo muggle hecho por Rose en su último cumpleaños, el toque de queda en el castillo había iniciado una hora atrás, sin embargo lo suyo no era seguir las reglas. Tras semanas de aburrido comportamiento había resuelto ir a nadar al lago, dudaba que alguien anduviera a esa hora merodeando fuera del castillo, así que no se metería en problemas pero igual obtendría un poco de adrenalina en su día.

El lago negro brillaba bañado bajo los rayos de la luna, la corriente apenas y levantaba un suave murmullo, que más que atemorizar, arrullaba. Nike bordeo uno de los escarpados lados del lugar, en un punto cercano al puente que cruzaban las barcas cada primero de septiembre. Bajo con agilidad y presteza, algo bueno tenía pertenecer al equipo de Quidditch, mantenía en buena forma y condición el cuerpo.

Se despojo del uniforme, quedando solo en su ropa interior negra y sosteniendo en su mano la varita, si algo era constante en su carácter era su desconfianza, ser precavida nunca estaba de más; toco el agua con sus manos, acariciándola y disfrutando el tacto helado con su piel, y sin pensarlo se arrojo al agua.

Un metro arriba de la orilla, oculto entre las rocas y la oscuridad Helios Nott observaba a su dolor de cabeza arrojarse al lago. La había seguido, tras el sospechoso e inusual comportamiento del mes, y los extraños encuentros que habían tenido, seguro de que algo tramaba la Weasley y que esa misma noche la descubriría. Pero tras observarla por cerca de media hora, llego a la conclusión de que la bruja solo había escapado para darse un baño de media noche. Se puso de pie dispuesto a retirarse, pero la oscuridad le jugó una mala pasada, haciendo que tropezara.

– Everte Statum – grito Dominique desde el agua, el hechizo salió con tal precisión que de no ser porque el rubio se defendió con rapidez, hubiera terminado estrellado contra las piedras.

– Que agresiva Weasley.

Dominique reconoció la voz del espía y lo confirmo cuando el chico bajo la distancia que los separaba, dejando que los rayos de luna lo iluminaran.

– Ahora te dedicas a espiarme Nott – se burlo, salió del agua con paso seguro importándole muy poco mostrar su cuerpo al chico. – Pensé que no era de tu tipo, incluso me has hecho dudar de mis encantos de Veela – la sonrisa torcida y el agua escurriendo por todo el cuerpo hacían ver a la chica extremadamente atractiva.

– Y a ti te da por bañarte en el lago a media noche – tercio Helios, ignorando deliberadamente la otra acusación y desviando de forma inconsciente la vista– estás loca Weasley.

– Estoy por acá reptil – Dominque se había colocado la blusa del uniforme por encima y ahora sostenía el rostro del chico entre sus manos – no me gusta hablar con la gente y que este mirando a todos lados menos a mi rostro.

– Que extraño, puedo jurar que la mayoría de los chicos con los que hablas ven todo de ti menos el rostro.

– ¿Celoso Nott? – pregunto la pelirroja, era la primera vez que el Slytherin demostraba un tono de voz que no fuera indiferente. Aburrida del silencio soltó su rostro y se dispuso a marcharse.

– Si – Helios tomo a tiempo la muñeca de Dominique, evitando su escape – eres un maldito dolor de cabeza, no entiendo cómo pero a donde voltee te miro o miro algo que me recuerde a ti.

– Pero… – estaba sorprendida, su boca ligeramente abierta y de pronto el ambiente se había vuelto denso – ¿Acaso ahora a ti te da por hacer bromas? Hasta donde he comprobado eres inmune a mí.

Su orgullo Weasley salió a relucir, el chico en cuestión tenia ignorándola desde siempre, y aunque en un inicio de año se había propuesto seducirlo, había resuelto dejar las cosas por la paz dos días atrás al no obtener ni un mínimo de avance. Y ahora ahí estaba diciéndole que se ponía celoso, debía estarle jugando una mala broma o algo por el estilo.

– Yo no bromeo _Dominique_ – y la pelirroja se le erizo la piel al escuchar salir su nombre de la boca de su compañero – sigo considerando que eres una pesada y mala compañía, sin embargo… eres…

– ¿Soy que reptil? – ahora era de nuevo ella al control, lo tenía acorralado entre las rocas y su cuerpo, la cercanía era tanta que ya la camisa de Helios también estaba empapada.

– Tienes una idea de lo difícil que es tener tu aroma cítrico torturando mi olfato en las clases – porque si, Dominique gustaba de usar perfumes fuertes que invadían el salón de clase, mas cuando se le daba por sentarse con él – de verte caminar por los pasillos como si fuera la reina del lugar, con ese aire de grandeza pero aun así mostrando tanta piel como McGonagall te permite, ver cómo tanto idiota te desnuda con la mirada, perderme en tus tentadores labios que torturan con esa forma tan sensual en que los usas…

La voz de Nott cada vez estaba más ronca y sus manos aprisionaban la estrecha cintura de Nike. Ella se deleitaba escuchando cada palabra, reconociendo nuevas expresiones en el siempre aburrido y monótono rostro de su reptil predilecto: frustración, enojo, celos, deseo, ira…

– Te va bien el rojo – ronroneo ella en su cuello medio burlándose del sonrojo y haciendo alusión a ella misma, la diferencia de altura nunca había sido un impedimento para Dominique, así que impulsándose un poco con apoyo en el cuello de Nott alcanzo su boca, callando su palabrería con un beso nada inocente.

– Eres mi perdición.

– ¿Te molesta? – pregunto ella entre beso y beso.

– No, la pregunta aquí es ¿Esas dispuesta a ser mi perdición? – su tono serio le causo una opresión en el pecho a Dominique, busco la mirada esmeralda esperando encontrar esa mirada oscura y la pupila dilatada, esa mirada de deseo que todos los chicos tenían cuando estaban con ella, sin embargo se topo con una mirada intensa, si, pero con algo de brillo y firmeza que nunca había visto.

Se separo de Helios, ella era una merodeadora, una Weasley libre y bromista. Se dio a la tarea de terminar de vestirse, a su espalda el rubio la observaba en silencio.

– _Helios_, soy rebelde, problemática, bromista, seductora y sobre todo una Weasley, se necesita ser muy valiente o muy estúpido para intentar algo con una de nosotras – Dominique sintió como los brazos del chico se cerraban a su cintura, abrazándola por la espalda, su aliento en el cuello le hacía cosquillas.

– Yo soy aburrido, tranquilo, taciturno, un ratón de biblioteca e hijo de un exmortifago, pero creo que valdría la pena enfrentar los celos de tu familia, de tus admiradores y claro, como olvidarlo, tus locuras – la giro para quedar frente a frente – es tu decisión Dominique.

– Entonces no me queda más que ser tu perdición – y él la beso, arrancándole cada suspiro y respiro de aire.

* * *

**Si lees y dejas un comentario me haras muy feliz, no son reglamentarios, pero ayudan a saber en que puedo mejorar.**

**Andy **


	7. Noticias

**¡Hola! Aqui les traigo el sexto capitulo, la verdad tarde un poco en sacar este capitulo porque no me convencia el final, pero al final me ha gustado :) espero a ustedes tambien les guste.**

**Agradesco a todos aquellos que han dejado un review, que le han dado follow o han incluido giratiempos a sus favoritos :***

**Un pequeño detalle, hasta el momento los chicos cursan Hogwarts en el siguiente orden: 2do. año: Lily, Hugo, Lorcan y Lysander. 4to. año: Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Louis y Roxanne. 6to. año: James Sirius, Freddie, Dominique, Frank, Helios. **

**No soy rubia, ni inglesa. Por lo tanto, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, hago este sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6.- Noticias.**

La locomotora escarlata del andén nueve tres cuartos seguía imponiéndose sin importar la cantidad de generaciones de magos que desfilaban por sus pasillos: fuerte, brillante, antigua… el vapor era denso pero sin llegar a estropear la visión de la gran cantidad de jóvenes y ya no tan jóvenes que iban y venían, subiendo equipaje, buscando algún vagón libre o despidiéndose de sus padres.

– Escríbenos mucho cielo – Hermione Weasley abrazaba fuerte a su pequeño pelirrojo, éste intentaba librarse en vano.

– ¡Me avergüenzas mamá! Además sigo enojado ¿Recuerdas?

– No seas grosero Hugo – le riño su hermana mayor, el niño de doce años puso los ojos en blanco.

Hermione Weasley le lanzo una mirada severa a su hijo, mientras con un gesto de mano corrió a su hija mayor, evitando que se iniciara una nueva pelea entre esos dos.

– Tendrás tu escoba nueva… – al chiquillo se le iluminaron los ojos – si mejoras ese horrible Troll en encantamientos – Hugo se cruzo de brazos y sus ojos azules perdieron el brillo, cada vez enojándose más. Para él era injusto que solo su hermana hubiera recibido una escoba nueva ¡El no tenía la culpa que su hermana fuera un cerebrito!

– Entonces no esperes una carta mía, hare una de esas helgas.

– Se dicen huelga, cariño. Pero haya tu, tu padre se pondrá triste si no le escribes y yo me sentiré muy sola – la mujer le miraba con ternura y algo de tristeza.

– ¡Oh está bien! Le pediré ayuda a Rose o a Lily ¿Contenta?

– Ese es mi hijo – y donde antes estaba una cara angustiada, ahora resplandecía una gran sonrisa chantajista pensó él – estudia mucho y te prometo que para el próximo verano tendrás escoba nueva, no quiero nada menor a supera las expectativas.

Y antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera protestar la mujer le dio un beso en la frente y se alejo hacia donde sus tías y tíos terminaban de despedirse también.

Hugo indignado se dio la vuelta e ingreso al tren, ahora tenía que encontrar a su prima, hermana o amigos, lo que fuera. Ni bien iniciaba la búsqueda un gran escándalo se empezó a armar en el cuarto vagón, algo le decía que en ese lugar encontraría a su familia. Se arrepintió en el preciso instante en que puso un pie en el vagón, apenas tuvo reflejos para agacharse y evitar lo que parecía una pelota imitación de quaffle, sin embargo la suerte lo abandono contra el segundo objeto; una pequeña bolsa de mujer, la cual se estampo en su cara.

– ¡Eres un idiota Potter!

– No te enojes lionne, era un-na peque-ña… – James Sirius se escondía detrás de cuanto alumno podía, pero sus opciones se estaban terminando – ¡Demonios, Rose! Eso último ha dolido.

– Te lo merecías – se burlo Lily Potter. La pelirroja se reía abiertamente de la desgracia de su hermano, además le pasaba distintos objetos a su prima.

– ¿Y ahora que fue?

Hugo se tocaba la frente, donde la hinchazón empezaba a sentirse Quedara un horrible morete se quejo. A su lado, escondiéndose tras la puerta media abierta de uno compartimiento, los gemelos Scamander – dos rubios de ojos grises y aire atolondrado – explicaban al Weasley menor sobre la ya típica discusión de los primos. Esta vez, James había pensado que sería gracioso decorar con muchos dibujitos algunos libros de Rose, la pelirroja tenía más de diez minutos gritando y maldiciendo en el nombre de todos los magos famosos y renombrados, además de aventar cuanto objeto tuviera a la mano.

– Es lo malo de no poder usar magia en el tren, mi hermana se tiene que conformar con desquitar su ira lanzando objetos.

– Pobre de Potter – se compadeció el gemelo que respondía al nombre de Lorcan.

– De pobre nada – se quejo Hugo – James disfruta sacando el mal humor de Rose, es masoquista.

El alboroto parecía no tener fin, nadie se atrevía a entrometerse. No fue hasta la llegada del prefecto de Hufflepuff que el pasillo regreso a ser paso público y no campo de guerra. Albus y Scorpius se encerraron en un compartimiento, arrastrando con ellos a Rose, por su parte Hugo opto por compartir el resto del viaje con su prima Lily y los gemelos Scamander.

Poco a poco las ciudades y los pueblos muggles fueron quedando atrás, para dar pie a bastas extensiones de verdes valles, colinas y ríos o arroyos. Lysander – el otro gemelo – jugaba con la mascota de su hermano, un gato montes de ojos negros, estaba aburrido y parecía que nadie tenía humor de hablar; Hugo con los brazos cruzados, murmuraba y gruñía de vez en vez, Lily miraba por la ventana como si el paisaje fuera lo más interesante del mundo y Lorcan leía el periódico.

– Deja de molestar a Agos, después te aruñara y empezaras a llorar como niña – le advirtió Lorcan a su hermano, el cual hizo caso omiso.

– Estoy aburrido, esto es lo más interesante que hay – señalo al gato.

Los minutos pasaban y el vagon estaba muy silencioso, Hugo pareció también percatarse de la tranquilidad del lugar y se unió a Lysander. Lo unico que consiguieron ambos gryffindor fue que el pequeño animal terminara arruñandolos y encajando sus pequeños colmillos en sus manos.

– ¡Sera salvaje!

– Les dije que no lo molestaran – respondió Lorcan a la queja de ambos, dejando de leer por un momento.

– Entrare al equipo de quidditch de mi casa – comento Lily, atrayendo la atención de sus amigos y primo.

– ¿Enserio? Pensé que no querías ingresar al equipo, pues la posición de buscador la tiene tu hermano.

– Eso era antes Hugo.

Los tres chicos se miraron entre sí confundidos, Lily sonreía, al pelirrojo le dio un escalofrió. Odiaba esa sonrisa de su prima, a los demás los podía comprar con esa mueca de falsa inocencia y amabilidad, pero no a él. Habían crecido juntos, el apenas y era dos meses mayor. Y tras doce largos años conocía demasiado a la menor de los Potter.

De pequeños Hugo no podía distinguir las sonrisas sinceras de su prima de las falsas, al igual que medio mundo mágico pensaba que Lily era un angelito, una niña tranquila y talvez algo consentida – algo normal, siendo la hija del salvador del mundo mágico – pero al paso de los años comprendió que su prima era un pequeño demonio disfrazado de angelito.

Para sus ocho años Hugo no sabía si estaba junto a su prima por miedo o por voluntad propia, podía admitir para él mismo que años atrás había estado cerca de la pelirroja por conveniencia, pero al final había terminado queriendo y entendiendo a la niña. Cuando entraron a Hogwarts a Hugo no le sorprendió que Lily quedara en Slytherin, mas bien, le hubiera sorprendido que no hubiera quedado.

– Espera… ¿Antes de que?

– Antes de que hiciera un trato con Albus – Agos se restregó contra los pies de la bruja, y Lily se limito a tomarlo con cuidado y acariciar tras las orejas del gato – si logro entrar al equipo como cazadora, aceptara a Scorp.

– ¿Aceptar? ¿Albus? – los gemelos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

– Pero pensé que Malfoy y tu hermano se llevaban bien – inicio Lysander.

– ¿Qué no son mejores amigos? – a completo Lorcan.

Lily asintió con la cabeza.

– Que es exactamente lo que Al tiene que aceptar Lily – Hugo la escrudiñaba con la mirada, generalmente era muy despistado, sus calificaciones no eran las mejores, incluso había suspendido encantamientos, pero seguía siendo hijo de Hermione Weasley, la mejor bruja de su generación.

– Mi torpe hermano se niega a que salga con Scorp – esta vez Potter se cruzo de brazos indignada, resoplo quitándose un mechón de su cabello.

La cara de los tres magos se desencajo de golpe. Los gemelos se pusieron más pálidos de lo que ya eran y Hugo se sonrojo hasta las orejas, y no precisamente de pena.

– ¡Estás loca! – Grito – ¡Es un Malfoy, un Malfoy escorpión-albino-con-complejo-de-narcisismo!

– No me grites Weasley – Lily mantenía el rostro sereno y sonriente, esa no era buena señal – que no eres mi padre ni mi madre. Vamos a aprovechar para dejar unas cositas en claro…

Lily se puso de pie hasta quedar frente a su primo, le tomo del cuello de la camisa, su complexión delgada no le permitía tener fuerzas, pero su mirada estaba tan fría y opaca que Hugo retrocedió de forma inconsciente.

– Esto va para los tres. En primer lugar, no me gusta que ofendan a Scorp; en segundo lugar, No, no me he vuelto loca, no he perdido el juicio, no estoy hechizada ni bajo una poción – Hugo torció la boca, clara señal de que alguna de las opciones anteriores habían estado en sus pensamientos instantes atrás – y tercero y lo más importante, quiero a Scorpius como novio en un futuro muy próximo y ni tu – le apunto con el dedo en el pecho – ni mi torpe hermano, ni mis padres ¡Ni nadie! Va a impedir eso. Casi lo olvido – comento esta vez de forma dulce y tranquila – es secreto, nadie dirá nada o conocerán de mano propia lo que es "castigo siendo inocente".

* * *

El cabello pelirrojo y la altura algo mayor a la media de un niño de doce años hacia inconfundible a Hugo Weasley entre los alumno de segundo año de Hogwarts. Caminaba por los pasillos con la mirada algo agachada, era la tercera vez en una semana que el profesor Flitwick le dejaba tarea extra, con la intención de que mejorara en su clase, pero él sabía que era imposible. Hugo Weasley era un completo desastre en encantamiento.

– Anímate Hugo, no es el fin del mundo.

– Pe-pero… a este paso mamá no me comprara escoba nueva, donde suspenda de nuevo esta materia le dará un ataque o algo así – Lorcan rio quedamente, su gemelo intentaba hacer que su amigo levantara el ánimo.

Al llegar al gran comedor el pelirrojo seguía con el aura por el suelo, así que Lysander arrastro – literalmente – a su amigo hasta la mesa de gryffindor. Lorcan se despidió con un gesto de mano, acomodando su varita tras su oreja, hasta la mesa de las águilas.

En la mesa de los leones como siempre todo era bullicio y cuchicheos, era extraño el alumno que comía de forma tranquila o callada. Lysander localizo varias cabelleras pelirrojas y se acomodo junto a ellas, llamando la atención de la única pelirroja de cabellos rizados.

– ¿Te sientes mal? – pregunto Rose a su hermano, pero el brujo no dio muestras de estarla escuchando – ¿Se ha peleado con Lily? – Lysander negó.

– Que va, esta así por que Wood no le hace caso.

– ¿Karine? – a la mente de Rose vino la imagen de una castaña de pequeña estatura y carácter timido.

Hugo de inmediato se puso tan rojo como su cabello y balbuceo un poco.

– ¡No digas esas cosas! Te pueden escuchar y pensar cosas raras.

– Deberías ver tu cara – Lysander se reía de forma escandalosa, llamando la atención de los alumnos cercanos, Hugo cada vez se ponía mas rojo – ya, ya, no te sulfures Hugin… la verdad es que ha vuelto a meter la pata en encantamientos.

– Bocón – gruño él aludido.

– Eres un flojo, si estudiaras un poco no te sucedería eso. A este paso olvida esa escoba nueva.

– No todos somos una geniecillo como tu – le molesto el menor, Rose le lanzo una mirada furiosa – además deja de atormentarme, cada vez lo de la escoba parece misión imposible.

El resto de la comida siguió girando alrededor de encantamientos, la no-nueva escoba y Karine Wood. Hugo nunca había deseado tanto que el tiempo de comer terminara y la clase iniciara, al ver que su prima Lily se ponía de pie, él le siguió a paso veloz, alcanzándola en las grandes puertas de roble del gran comedor.

La chica Potter y su primo se encaminaron hacia los invernaderos en total silencio, después de la discusión en el expreso, Lily había aplicado la ley del hielo y se negaba a dirigirle la palabra, además estaba seguro que ella había sido la responsable que toda su ropa interior estuviera de un horrible amarillo chillón. La media sonrisa y la mirada "triste" que soltaba la pelirroja cada que se cruzaban en los pasillos lograron que se sintiera ligeramente culpable y que uno que otro le mirara de forma reprobatoria, lo peor es que el sabia que solo estaba fingiendo.

– Lily – la tomo del brazo, su prima se detuvo, abrazando contra su pecho los libros – yo… este…lo siento ¿Si? Tu sabes que Malfoy no es de mis personas favoritas, Rose tiene cuatro años intentando que me caiga mejor y no lo ha logrado, no pidas mucho ¿Quieres? – Hugo le ofreció la mano – yo no te digo nada pero tú no me obligas a querer a tu futuro novio.

– Esta bien, lo dejaremos en tregua – y le estrecho la mano – aunque has sido malvado, no tienes idea lo mal que me has hecho sentir.

– Mentirosa – Lily le saco la lengua, sonriendo de forma picara.

Entraron al invernadero, donde el profesor Longbottom ya les estaba esperando con una maceta. Hugo tomo lugar al lado de su prima favorita, le gustaba trabajar con su prima, no solo por el hecho de que los maestros parecían adorarla, sino que chantajista y todo, era una gran persona y le ayudaba en sus materias.

* * *

Victoire Weasley se paseaba nerviosa por toda su habitacion, sus siempre cuidadas uñas habían terminado estropeadas y sentía que el aire empezaba a faltarle.

– ¡Victoige, Teddy esta aquí! – grito la madre de la rubia desde la planta baja.

– Voy – aunque intento que su voz saliera normal, solo consiguió un grito algo agudo, sentía la garganta algo seca.

Se miro por última vez frente al espejo, alisando su túnica rosa pálida y con sus dedos se acomodo el cabello. Bajo las escaleras y atravesó el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de estar, donde sus padres le hacían compañía a su novio – prometido, aunque eso ultimo ellos aun lo desconocían –, Vic recompuso su cara y poniendo la mejor sonrisa saludo a su novio.

– Todo saldrá bien, bonita – le susurro Ted al oído.

Bill Weasley se acomodo en su sillón favorito, ese de una plaza que siempre tienen en cada sala y que hace sentir a quien se siente ahí el jefe. Teddy rápidamente se enfrasco en una larga platica sobre la academia de Aurores; por otro lado, más específicamente en la cocina, Fleur con ayuda de su hija mayor terminaban de preparar la cena.

– ¿Vic, cagiño, te sientes bien? Estas pálida – la mujer clavo sus ojos azules en su hija.

– Estoy bien, madre – pero de bien, nada. Apenas y había podido contener unas terribles nauseas causadas por el aroma del puré de papas.

Ambas rubias con esa elegancia propia de su naturaleza veela se dieron a la tarea de colocar todo en la mesa, estaban justo por terminar cuando el ruido de la chimenea llamo la atención del matrimonio Weasley-DelaCour. La corta cabellera pelirroja de Dominique fue lo único que Fleur necesito para reconocer a su hija menor.

– Hola Fleur, hola papi – saludo la bruja con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, la madre suspiro derrotada.

– Que soy tu madge, niña.

– Si, si, lo que digas – se encamino a la sala – Teddy… rubia.

Bill se llevo las manos a la cara, Dominique disfrutaba molestando a su hermana y madre. Espero la explosión entre las hermanas pero nunca llego, retiro una mano y se sorprendió bastante al ver como en lugar de la acostumbrada pelea verbal, se daban un abrazo, apenas duro unos segundos, pero eso no era algo común. Fleur también miraba alucinada a sus hijas.

– Tengo hambre, la vieja bruja no me ha dejado comer algo, técnicamente me ha corrido del castillo.

– No te esperábamos Nike – comento Bill, de pronto tenía la sensación de que se estaba perdiendo de algún detalle importante en esa cena _casi_ familiar. Solo faltaba Louis para a completar el cuadro de familia feliz. – ¿Y Louis?

– Castigado, ha tenido una leve discusión con Thomas y lo ha convertido en sapo en plena clase de runas.

Fleur torció la boca, molesta. Bill solo suspiro, ya estaba acostumbrado a los genes revoltosos Weasley.

La cena transcurrió de forma extraña, era la primera vez en años que Dominique y Victoire compartían la mesa sin lanzarse alguna indirecta. Teddy cada vez empezaba a mostrar una torpeza mayor a la usual, no era secreto que el metamorfomago tenía demasiado de su madre, entre ellos la torpeza, pero ese día se estaba superando; en lo que iba de la cena ya había derramado la sal dos veces, se había encajado en tenedor en un dedo, se había quemado con la sopa y en el postre se había mordido la lengua.

– ¿Hay algo que quieran compartir con nosotros? – Les pregunto Bill ya algo arto, Ted había dado un pequeño brinco en su silla y a su cabello – siempre de un azul oscuro – le habían salido algunos mechones grises. Ahora si estaba completamente seguro que algo le ocultaban.

El silencio se hizo en la casa Weasley-DelaCourt por más de cinco minutos.

– Señor Weasley – empezó Ted – yo…usted…bueno, usted me conoce desde niño y conoce el cariño y gran amor que yo siento por Victoire – Bill cada vez le miraba más intensamente – se que lo normal es que le pidiera la mano de Vic en matrimonio, pero más bien esta cena es para darle a conocer que su hija y yo nos vamos a casar.

Nike estaba conteniendo la risa, para iniciar, sabía que las cosas se pondrían feas de un momento a otro, además nunca imagino que su padre se pudiera poner más rojo que su tío Ron.

– ¡Oh, mi niña! – Fleur abrazo a su hija, sonreía de oreja a oreja, estaba más que claro que estaba encantada con la idea de que Ted fuera parte oficial de la familia – Bill, quita esa caga, ya sabias que algún día pasagia esto.

– Pero esto es demasiado, pensé que se tardaría algunos años mas – se quejo el hombre – ¡No quiero que la lastimes Lupin! O sabrás lo que este medio hombre lobo puede hacer.

Teddy asintió, pero seguía blanco como papel.

– ¿Cuándo dijiste que se casaban? – pregunto el celoso padre.

– Es que no lo dijimos papá – Vic se acariciaba la falda nerviosa – por favor, quiero que tomes lo siguiente con calma.

– Victoire…

– En una semana – respondió la pareja al mismo tiempo.

Y ahí fue cuando todo se desato, Dominique solo miro como una mancha rojiza pasaba a su lado a toda velocidad. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Bill Weasley se había dejado ir contra su hija, zarandeándola por un brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria, ¿Cuanto tienes? gritaba el hombre furioso.

Fleur se había soltado a llorar al entender que su preciosa y perfecta hija estaba embarazada.

– ¡Sueltela! – grito Teddy, Victoire lloraba aterrada y en sus blancas manos se empezaba a marcar un tono rojizo.

– ¡Tu! Maldito aprovechado.

Y esta vez, el objetivo de Bill fue su casi yerno. Se olvido que tenia varita y magia, con el peso de su cuerpo empujo al chico hasta una pared en un golpe seco; sin darle un respiro, le golpeo a lo muggle, repartiendo puñetazos y patadas en cualquier parte del cuerpo. Ted se dejaba golpear y Vic cada vez se ponía mas histérica.

– ¡Petrificus Totalus!

El hechizo de Nike paso cortando el aire, dando en el blanco de forma precisa, el padre de la pelirroja cayó con un golpe seco. Vic sin perder tiempo se acerco a su futuro marido, tenía el labio y una ceja partida, en la mejilla derecha un enorme moretón se estaba formando ya – de un feo color verde azul – y seguramente tenía más golpes repartidos por todo el cuerpo.

– ¡Teddy! – Sollozaba la rubia – eres un salvaje – término gritando a su padre, hipaba y el maquillaje se le había corrido.

– Tranquila Torie – Dominique se acerco a su hermana, tenia años sin usar un sobrenombre en su hermana, la ultima vez tenían seis años y aun se llevaban bien, la rubia abrazaba el cuerpo ensangrentado de Ted, y este con algo de dolor le regresaba el gesto – se pondrá bien, el idiota este es fuerte. En cuanto a ti padre, te voy a quitar el maleficio solo ¡Y solo! Si prometes controlarte.

Bill Weasley seguía furioso y con sus ojos negó.

– Entonces te quedaras asi – sentencio la pelirroja.

– ¡Dominique! Es tu padre. Y tu… – Fleur miraba con vergüenza a su hija mayor, con un movimiento de varita lanzo el contra maleficio.

– ¡Que sea mi padre no le da derecho a lastimar a Victoire! Es que no entiendes que tu hija lo que necesita es tu apoyo – reto Nike – ¡Son unos hipócritas! Se la llevan dando clases de ayuda al prójimo y todas esas cursilerías pero al primer error de su propia hija le dan la espalda.

– ¡Esta embarazada! – grito Bill aun fuera de si, sin embargo se detuvo a medio paso al ver como Dominique tenia la varita levantada, protegiendo a su hermana y cuñado.

– ¿Y eso qué? Es una vida más, no está matando a nadie – gruño Nike. Los dos adultos se quedaron en silencio, lo unico que se escuchaba en la sala eran los sollozos de Victoire.

– Señor Weasley, nunca quise…

– ¡Callate Lupin! Te di mi confianza ¿Y con eso me pagas? – Ted agacho la mirada, sabía que el hombre tenía razón. – Largo.

– ¿Qué? – la voz incrédula de la menor de las hermanas apenas y se escucho.

– ¡Largo de mi casa! No los quiero volver a ver, son una deshonra.

Victoire se puso más pálida de lo que ya estaba, Nike y Ted empezaban a preocuparse por la salud de la rubia. Tras el momento incomodo, el metamorfomago se puso de pie con algo de dificultad y abrazando a la futura madre, se dirigieron a la puerta.

– Nadie se va de esta casa.

– Mama… – susurro Victoire.

– Escúchame muy bien William Weasley, donde mi hija salga por esa puerta, te jugo que no me vuelves a veg en tu vida – el pelirrojo abrió y cerró la boca, el coraje ahora estaba pasando a ser frustración – he cometido muchos egoges, mis hijas son un ejemplo, pero no mas… ella se va, yo también.

Dominique nunca había estado orgullosa de su madre como lo estaba en ese momento.

– Yo… – Bill se jalo la cara, su mujer estaba plantada a mitad del vestíbulo con tal decisión que no dudo ni por un segundo de sus palabras, Nike sujetaba la mano de su hermana y Ted la abrazaba por los hombros – ¡Tu! – Señalo a Ted, se acerco y sin medir palabra le dio un rodillazo en el abdomen, el chico se doblo del dolor – ¿Cuándo dicen que será la boda?

– En-n… una semana.

– Que sean en dos, los golpes de ese Lupin tardaran en recuperarse, y nada de pociones, quiero que se cure a lo muggle – y Bill Weasley sonrió.

– Bueno, si todo está solucionado, deberías dejar de usar el hechizo ese Vic, estoy segura que a Fl… mamá le gustara ver tu gordura.

Victoire sonrió por primera vez desde que había iniciado todo el ajetreo. Con un movimiento de varita, el ya crecido abdomen de cinco meses quedo a la vista, Fleur lloraba de la emoción – no solo por el bebe, el que Nike le hubiera vuelto a llamar madre la había conmocionado –.

– Creo que los abuelos tienen que saber la noticia – y Bill sonrió macabro, Ted rogó a los espíritus de sus padres, que no permitieran que se uniera tan pronto a ellos, aun le faltaba sufrir la furia de cinco Weasleys tíos y muchos primos.

* * *

**Si lees y dejas un comentario me haras muy feliz, no son reglamentarios, pero ayudan a saber en que puedo mejorar.**

**Andy **


	8. De platicas y águilas

**¡Hola! actualizando, tenia pensado hacer una entrega mas larga, donde tambien apareciera Roxanne Weasley pero por falta de inspiración lo he centrado solo en una persona. Es mucho mas corto que el capitulo anterior pero espero les guste :))**

**Agradesco a todos aquellos que han dejado un review, que le han dado follow o han incluido giratiempos a sus favoritos :***

**Un pequeño detalle, hasta el momento los chicos cursan Hogwarts en el siguiente orden: 2do. año: Lily, Hugo, Lorcan y Lysander. 4to. año: Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Louis y Roxanne. 6to. año: James Sirius, Freddie, Dominique, Frank, Helios. **

**No soy rubia, ni inglesa. Por lo tanto, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, hago este sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7.- De pláticas y águilas.**

La sala común de Ravenclaw se localiza en la torre Oeste del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería – un impresionante y encantado castillo en algún lugar de Escocia – en el séptimo piso. La entrada a la casa de las águilas esta custodiada por un cuadro sin picaporte, donde una pequeña hada parlanchina revolotea pidiendo que se le responda un acertijo. En un pasado, el lugar había sido custodiado por una aldaba en forma de águila, sin embargo, en la batalla de Hogwarts se había perdido.

Los rumores siempre pintaban la torre Ravenclaw como un sitio armonioso y tranquilo, lleno de libros y espacio para hacer tareas o estudiar, además de una estatua en honor a su fundadora: Rowena Ravenclaw. Y no estaban tan lejos de la realidad, tal vez el único detalle que todo alumno ajeno a esa casa desconocia, era la existencia de un precioso techo abovedado pintado a semejanza de un cielo estrellado, era un pequeño secreto entre águilas.

Lorcan Scamander leía un ligero tomo de runas, o por lo menos lo intentaba, pues su atención estaba más concentrada en uno de sus amigos Weasley, quien se había aparecido en la torre y sin mucho reparo se habáa dejado caer en uno de los sillones. No podía evitar lanzarle miradas interrogantes, tratando de descifrar el extraño comportamiento de uno de los merodeadores. En un lapso de hora y media le había visto cambiar las muecas de su rostro, pasando desde furia contenida, una mueca triste y reflexiva, después el seño arrugado y terminar con una gran sonrisa.

– Es raro ver a un merodeador tranquilo en un mismo sitio por más de media hora y haciendo más muecas que Teddy – el rubio dejo por la paz su libro, mientras tuviera la duda no podría concentrarse.

– Lorcan – Louis pego un salto en su lugar, su rubio y abundante cabello le cubrió parte de sus ojos – no te había visto ¿Tienes mucho tiempo ahí?

El gemelo Scamander rio.

– Desde antes que tu llegaras, leía – le mostro el libro – pero tú sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato ¿Todo esto tiene que ver con tu hermana?

– ¿Cuál de las dos? – gruño el rubio mayor.

– Nike. Tras todos los rumores que se han corrido en las últimas semanas… – se interrumpió, dejando el resultado al aire.

– En realidad pensaba en Torie, el asunto serpiente rastrera ya está casi solucionado – Louis se llevo una mano a la cara, antes lucia preocupado, pero tras recordar el asunto del recién noviazgo de su loca hermana con un Slytherin se habían puesto de mal humor.

¡Es que en qué cabeza se daba el pensamiento que ser novia de un sucio y traidor reptil era bueno! Desde que había iniciado ese ciclo escolar y su hermana se había convertido en una mala versión entre Rose y Albus presupuso que algo raro pasaba ¡Nike era una merodeadora! Y tanta quietud era anormal. Pasadas dos semanas el rubio quiso creer que tal vez si estaba planeando una broma en solitario a algún chico estúpido, Louis reconocía que en plan celoso era un dolor de cabeza y pensó que su hermana por esa ocasión había decidido vengarse sola y evitar un paciente menos en San Mungo.

Parte de sus dudas se aclararon tras recibir una carta de su hermana mayor, donde le ponía al tanto de su futura boda, que sería tío – ese tema era justo lo que le tenía tan retraído, jodido Lupin – y todo el comportamiento de Nike encajo.

Pensó que todo volvería a la normalidad ¡Oh que iluso había sido! Claro que su hermana había regresado a hacer bromas a lo grande pero…y si, había un GRAN pero, y ese pero tenía nombre y apellido: Helios Nott.

– Si le haces una broma a Nott, tu hermana te comerá vivo o en su defecto, te usara de alimento para el calamar gigante – Lorcan estaba meditabundo, conocía de toda la vida a la pelirroja, y conocía el mal humor y carácter que se manejaba cuando se metían en su vida privada.

– Se que eres muy noble y todo esas cosas Lorcan pero ¿Dejarías que tu hermano saliera con la _señorita_ Boot? Así sin más, sin hacer nada – la aludida era una hufflepuff, pero de noble y lean ni un pelo tenia, esa mujer era basura – los hermanos estamos para cuidar, no dejare que Dominique salga con ese troll.

– A tu pregunta, no me gustaría ver ni a mi hermano ni a mis amigos con semejante bruja – Louis sonrió orgulloso, ya sabía él que alguien más entendería su posición de hermano menor – sin embargo, no sería capaz de meterme con las decisiones de Lysander, somos gemelos y muy unidos, y tal vez yo, al estar fuera de una relación de ese tipo sea imparcial y mas critico ¿Pero quién soy para mantener a mis seres queridos en una burbuja mágica y rosita? Una cosa es aconsejar y otra es manipular vidas ajenas. Más bien yo estaría ahí para mi tonto hermano, para levantarlo después de su amargo tropezón.

Louis Weasley le miro alucinado, y chasqueo la lengua, había olvidado que trataba con el gemelo lógico, maduro y razonable. Al final sonrió.

– Vaya Scamander ¿Seguro que tienes doce años? Te has escuchado igual de sabelotodo que Rose – el niño se sonrojo – y odio que tengas razón.

– Dominique es una chica grande, independiente y fuerte – Lorcan se llevo una mano al mentón y sus ojos grises tomaron un aspecto brumoso, Louis ladeo la cabeza, pensando que en momentos como esos, el pequeño rubio tomaba un gran parecido a cierta mujer rubia.

– Con esa cara de lunático te pareces mucho a tu mamá.

Y Lorcan sonrió con más ganas, y su pecho se llenaba de orgullo al saberse parecido a su mamá. De ambos gemelos toda la gente decía que él había heredado no solo una misteriosa y profunda mirada, sino ese aire de loco retraído que tanta fama le había dado a Luna Scamander – de soltera Lovegood – en su época de colegio.

– Gracias, aunque no eres el primero que me lo dice, Hugo en cada oportunidad que tiene me lo hace notar. En cuanto al tema de tu hermana ¿No será Nott el que se debería preocupar? Digo, Dominique no es exactamente una pluma de regaliz o una dulce ranita de chocolate.

Louis lo miro, se imagino a su pelirroja hermana bañada en chocolate y croando, se soltó a reír y el otro rubio se le unió a los segundos.

– Deberías usar esa ingeniosa mente tuya en algo más provechosa que estudiar – empezó a comentar Weasley, su mente se sentía más libre tras el rumbo divertido que había tomado la conversación – estas desperdiciando talento _clonsito_.

– ¿Y en que se supone debo usarla? ¿En bromas? Que no les quiero quitar su puesto de revoltosos y sus pases VIP a la dirección– bromeo Lorcan –, además los merodeadores ya tiene a un águila en sus filas.

La conversación siguió girando sobre inteligencia, bromas, las hermanas Weasley Delacourt y Helios Nott. Porque una cosa era que Lorcan sembrara la duda sobre si era buena o mala idea entrometerse en la relación de noviazgo y otra muy diferente en hacerlo desistir sobre gastarle alguna broma.

Louis se despidió del clonsito y abandono la sala común de las águilas unas dos horas antes de la cena. La platica no solo le había dado otra perspectiva sobre la serpiente rastrera, que él era un buen hermano y un águila, su cabeza contaba con la suficiente inteligencia para saber cuando alguien daba buenos argumentos y podía controlar un poco sus celos de hermano menor sobreprotecto. También le había hecho pensar en la carta de Victoire.

* * *

La noticia de que su preciosa y perfecta hermana estaba embarazada le había sentado pésimo, mientras leía cada palabra su furia se multiplicaba por mil y su mente trabaja a toda su capacidad, recordando cada uno de los hechizos, maldiciones y pociones que en sus cuatro años de Hogwars había aprendido y podía utilizar en contra de Ted Lupin. La furia de inicio paso a ser decepción él nunca abría imaginado que su hermana llegaría a fallarles de esa forma y finalmente se enfrento a un feo sentimiento de tristeza, no le había gustado enterarse que Dominique si estaba enterada de todo desde un inicio y él no ¿Acaso no eran hermanos? Comprendía que sus hermanas al ser mujer podían tener cosas en común pero nunca habían sido unidas, mientras que él y Victoire sí.

Y ahí estaba Louis Weasley, después de esa extraña platica con el gemelo inteligente de los Scamander, escribiéndole a toda prisa a su hermana. Diciéndole que contaba con su apoyo en todo, que se alegraba por ella y Ted – pero igual lo iba a torturar cuando lo viera – y que si era niño, él quería ser el padrino del bebe.

– No pensé encontrarte aquí, te hacia destruyendo media sala común de Revanclaw o maldiciendo el recuerdo o planificando una broma pesada para Teddy – la voz de Dominique Weasley resonó en las frías paredes de la lechuceria.

– ¿Y si esta fuera una carta para tío George pidiendo mercancía para esa broma pesada? – Louis doblo la nota y sonrió con maldad, bajo la luz que proporcionaban las antorchas, el chico veelo se miraba mas pálido que de costumbre.

– Me encontré con Rose en el pasillo y si bien estaba maldiciendo era por lo de siempre – es decir James – y no porque su sala común estuviera destruida, así que busque en el mapa, lo lógico es que estés escribiendo a Vic ¿No? Siempre has sido unida a ella, no le darás la espalda.

Y lo último no había sido pregunta, sino afirmación. Louis no pudo rebatir nada, sin embargo él sabía que todo no había pasado a mayores gracias a Lorcan. Igual no hubiera dado la espalda a Victoire, pero al menos le hubiera tomado unas dos semanas asimilar todo y vencer su orgullo para hacer las cosas bien.

– El día de hoy andas muy geniecillo – se burlo – esas semanas intentando ser niña buena te han afectado más de lo que pensaba… ¿No fue suficiente con lo de esa serpiente? – y la sonrisa se le borro, termino de atar la carta a la lechuza y encaro a su hermana.

Nike también se puso seria y llevando las manos a sus caderas, gesto que la mayoría de las mujeres Weasley tenían para expresar su disgusto, encaro a su hermanito. Una cosa era no ser una valiente Gryffindor, pero tampoco dejaría que nadie se metiera en su vida.

– Te estabas tardando y desde ya te digo Louis – su voz serpenteo y sus ojos expresaban decisión – no te metas con Helios, ya advertí a James y Freddie.

– ¡Pero es una serpiente! – se quejo.

– Si te das cuenta que yo también soy una ¿No?

– Es diferente, tu eres mi hermana y el es…

Louis era un chico listo, por nada había ido a parar a la casa de los sabios e inteligentes, pero cuando se trataba de sus hermanas, sus sentimientos nublaban su juicio.

– No te atrevas a decirlo – le regaño Nike, estaba casi segura que le echaría en cara el pasado del padre de su novio – Scorpius está en la misma situación y a el si lo aceptas ¿Qué tiene de diferente Helios?

Dominique se mantenía altiva y firme, su hermano le miraba feo y con los brazos cruzados, dispuesto a no aceptar que todo su problema era que el chico era un Slytherin y que estaba celoso.

– Es raro – fue lo único que atino a decir después de un prolongado silencio.

La mente de Louis por más que trabajo a velocidad luz no encontró mucho argumento válido. Nott era demasiado tranquilo, pasivo y generalmente pasaba desapercibido. Por lo regular se le miraba en la biblioteca leyendo o estudiando, en otras ocasiones a orillas del lago mirando a lo lejos o se encerraba en su habitación y solo salía de ser estrictamente necesario.

– Solo déjenlo en paz, en todo caso, yo me puedo defender solita – Nike levanto su varita y unas leves chispas de magia no tardaron en hacerse notar, Louis a regañadientes acepto, bueno a medias, a su espalda sus dedos se encontraban cruzados y desde su plática con Lorcan una muy buena idea se maquinaba en su hábil mente – por cierto, la próxima salida a Hogsmeade aprovechare para visitar a mi sobrina ¿Vendrás?

– ¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que es niña? – Nike sonrió arrogante– ¡Sera niño!

Y discutiendo el futuro sexo de su sobrino, ambos hermanos se perdieron por los oscuros pasillos del castillo.

Ya en el gran comedor cada uno tomo camino a su respectiva mesa. Louis ya un tanto más calmado tomo su lugar a un lado de su prima Rose, aunque el hambre se le quito al ver la cantidad de comida que la pelirroja se había servido, tendría mucho de su tía Hermione, pero el apetito en definitiva había salido al papá.

– ¿Todo bien Louis? – pregunto Rose, tomando un trago a su zumo y de paso limpiando su boca, por lo menos sus modales en la mesa eran los de su madre.

– Claro Rose, todo bien – pero su prima no le creyó, tal vez fue el tono en su voz tan merodeador o el brillo de maldad que le dirigía al chico Nott. Rose odiaba la adivinación, pero estaba segura que en un futuro próximo se avecinaba una gran broma y una Dominique en estado Banshee.

* * *

**Si lees y dejas un comentario me haras muy feliz, no son reglamentarios, pero ayudan a saber en que puedo mejorar.**

**Andy **


	9. Risco Penumbra

**¡Hola! Actualizando despues de unos dias, como comente en el capitulo anterior, queria traerles un poco sobre Roxanne Weaslye, este capitulo es el mas largo que me ha salido, y eso que he decidido eliminar un poco de trama, era tanto que decidi mandar el resto a otro capitulo, traere la viñeta mas adelante. Espero disfruten la lectura, tanto como yo al escribir :)**

**Agradezco**** a todos aquellos que han dejado un review, que le han dado follow o han incluido giratiempos a sus favoritos :***

**Un pequeño detalle, hasta el momento los chicos cursan Hogwarts en el siguiente orden: 2do. año: Lily, Hugo, Lorcan y Lysander. 4to. año: Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Louis y Roxanne. 6to. año: James Sirius, Freddie, Dominique, Frank, Helios. **

**No soy rubia, ni inglesa. Por lo tanto, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, hago este sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8.- Risco penumbra.**

El invierno era la estación favorita de Roxanne Weasley, no podía descifrar que era lo que tanto le gustaba; tal vez era la blanca, fría e impoluta nieve, las frías ventiscas, el ambiente de paz y tranquilidad, las coloridas decoraciones del castillo que iban desde grandes y hermosos pinos decorados, las suaves y pegajosas melodías o encantamientos de luces, incluso la variedad de túnicas, abrigos, gorros, guantes y bufandas… no importaba el qué, la pelirroja solía sonreír de oreja a oreja durante esa estación y su carácter, siempre amable, se multiplicaba por dos.

Roxanne era conocida por todo el castillo como "la única weasley", y no precisamente refiriéndose a cantidad, que vamos, el castillo estaba plagado de pelirrojos, pecosos y ojos azules – bueno, algunos ya no tan pelirrojos, pero Weasleys a fin de cuentas –, además era la familia de magos con mas descendientes vivos del mundo mágico actual. Pero regresando al punto, Roxy tenía algo que le hacía diferente a toda su familia.

Si bien Roxanne era pecosa como casi todos, su cabellera pelirroja era distinta, su tono no era intenso como el de Rose, Dominique o Lily, tampoco en tono zanahoria como Hugo, Lucy y Molly. Más bien era un color rojo oscuro, algo avinado y con unos finos rizos, que se asemejaba al famoso estilo conocido como "afro"; Otra gran diferencia era su tez, junto con su hermano, eran los únicos Weasley morenos, pero la piel de ella era un tono aun más oscuro que el de Freddie; Sus ojos, no eran azules ni cafés, eran negros, profundo y brillante color negro y finalmente, lo que le hacía más distinta: su carácter.

Todos sabían que el gen Weasley tenía tres características _casi_ por ley: Bromistas, celosos y de mal carácter. Algunos Weasley – y Potter también – cumplían con los tres, otros solo con dos y en casos extremos solo uno – como el caso de Molly, que solo había heredado el mal carácter.

Pero la hija menor de George no era celosa, su hermano, primos y primas podían salir con todo el castillo y con la persona con la peor reputación y a ella le daba igual, siempre repitiendo que cada quien se forjaba un camino con sus propias decisiones, que ella no era nadie para dirigir vidas ajenas y mucho menos se consideraba a la altura de andar juzgando magos o muggles.

Roxy era tranquila, amable, jovial y sonriente. No era una bromista, podía disfrutar una buena broma y pasar olímpicamente otras, pero siempre mantenía su postura relajada e imparcial. Y lo más importante, era diplomática y tal vez algo curiosa. Cuando se enojaba se encerraba en sí misma, meditando los pro y los contra, sonriendo por ratos o estando seria, arreglando con palabras pero evitaba gritaba o levantar la voz, en ocasiones lloraba y algún pequeño berrinche de vez en vez a su padre o tíos… pero hasta ahí. George se quejo demasiado tiempo de tener una hija tan… tan normal, intento de todo para despertar los genes Weasley, pero Roxanne era única.

– Roxy ¡Espérame! – grito una chica de estatura pequeña, delgada y de dulce mirada marrón. La bufanda con los colores de Hufflepuff se agitaba con la fresca brisa matutina e impedía un poco la visión de la adolescente. Un grueso mechón castaño siempre iba recogido hacia su lado derecho, formando una pequeña cola y sujeto con un listo amarillo.

– De prisa Kari, el partido no tarda en dar inicio – le apresuro con una señal de mano – y esta vez sí quiero un buen lugar.

– Lo sé, lo sé. Llevas repitiendo eso desde hace dos semanas.

La castaña alcanzo a su amiga y engarzo su brazo al de la pelirroja, quien vestía un grueso abrigo y la bufanda de Gryffindor la tapaba media cara. Ambas siguieron su camino al campo de Quidditch, para ver el último partido que se jugaría en esas fechas, para definir posiciones. La temporada continuaría después de las vacaciones de navidad.

– ¡Hey, por acá! – Rose Weasley agitaba un estandarte de la casa de las serpientes, a la vez que señalaba el lugar vacio a su costado derecho.

Roxanne jalo a su amiga y se encaminaron al lugar donde Rose, Hugo, Lorcan, Lysander y Alice se sentaban. A una distancia prudente, los primos más grandes las cuidaban.

– Hola – saludaron ambas chicas.

– Hola Wood. Roxy pensé que no llegabas para el inicio – Hugo saludo a la castaña y después a su prima, la primera le regreso una tímida sonrisa.

– No me perdería esta partido ¡Me encanta el Quidditch!

– Si, lo sabemos, es tu pasión…

– No es exactamente que le encante el deporte – interrumpió Lysander a Hugo – si bien es una maniaca al quidditch, lo que le encanta a Roxy es cierto guardián del equipo de los tejones.

Roxanne se puso roja, pero sonrió de forma encantadora, ni afirmando ni negando. Las burlas empezaron y si bien el ruido era fuerte, Freddie fruncía el entrecejo, a la vez que regresaba a la normalidad una oreja extensible.

– No sé qué le ve mi hermana a McIdiota.

– Según Nike, _es guapo, atleta y con un buen trasero_ – Louis imito la voz descarada que solía usar Dominique cuando hablaba de chicos.

– Pero es un idiota – rebatió Freddie, sus brazos se cruzaban a la altura de su pecho y fulminaba con su mirada donde su hermanita.

El primogénito de la familia Weasley-Johnson no pudo seguir quejándose, pues los gritos aumentaron tras las primeras palabras del anunciador. James le puso la mano en el hombro y sonrió jocosamente, gritando en silencio con esa mueca que ya tenía en mente alguna broma contra el guardián del equipo de Hufflepuff.

– ¡Sean bienvenidos todos al último partido pre-vacaciones! ¡Slytherin contra Hufflepuff – la voz de Steve Jordan resonó en todo el campo gracias al hechizo sonorus – Se disputara el segundo lugar en la tabla de pociones… Aunque tengan a Potter´s, yo digo suerte para los tejones.

– ¡Jordan! – grito McGonagall.

– O está bien, y para las serpientes también – la multitud vitoreaba – por parte del equipo de Slytherin tenemos como cazadores a Goyle, Flint y Harper; golpeadores a Malfoy y el capitán Zabini; y como guardián y buscador, respectivamente, a los hermanos Potter.

Los gritos se volvieron aun más fuerte, pues tanto Lily como Albus tenían admiradores de todas las casas.

– Por parte de la casa de Hufflepuff tenemos como cazadores a Boot y los primos Smith; golpeadores a dos lindas chicas que parece no rompen ni una regla, Sotho y Raine…

– ¡Jordan!

– Lo siento, lo siento… – aunque el chico sonreía divertido – como guardián y capitán MgLaggen y cerrando, como buscador a McMillan.

Al centro de la pista Viktor Krum, el actual maestro de vuelo, marco el inicio del partido y con un golpe lanzo al aire la quaffle, la cual cayó en manos de la casa verde.

– Y Harper tiene la quaffle, la pasa a Flint, quien hace una finta y se quita a Boot ¡Ouch, eso debió doler! – Nuria Sotho había lanzado una bludger directo a la cabeza de Goyle – y ahora es Hufflepuff quien tiene el control, Maro Smith sortea a las serpientes, lanza y… ¡Potter! Eso es ser buen guardian. Lily ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

– ¡Jordan! Hablo enserio.

– No se enoje, o le saldrán arrugas – con el comentario, casi todo el estadio rio – Pero en fin, Goyle a Flint, Flint a Harper, de nuevo la tiene Flint y… Ahora la tiene Boot, quien esquiva se dispone a… ¡Ese chico Malfoy si que tiene fuerza! Ha tumbado a Dago Smith de un solo golpe. Tiempo muerto.

Krum se acerco a revisar al Hufflepuff, tras un trago de una poción y el chico estuvo de regreso al campo. El juego siguió avanzando, en las bancas Roxanne miraba preocupada hacia McLaggen, después de que Zabini le lanzara una quaffle directo al hombro derecho, cuando no tenía motivo.

– ¡Y Harper anota! Dejando así el marcador 80 a 20, a favor de las serpientes – Rose en las gradas gritaba, apoyando a sus primos y su mejor amigo – aunque están jugando algo sucio, como siempre.

– Es la última vez que se lo advierto, imparcial Jordan, imparcial – le apunto McGonagall con la varita en señal de reproche.

El juego continúo, donde las jugadas que mas sobresalían eran las paradas de Lily, que eran superiores a las de MgLaggen. Los fuertes bateos de Scorpius Malfoy y Nuria Sotho y una que otra jugada pesada de Zabine, Goyle y Boot.

– ¡Y Albus Potter empieza a ascender de forma escalofriante! Ese chico parece no temerle a las alturas, McMillan apenas y le puede seguir el ritmo… ¡Otra anotación por parte de Harper! Dejando 160 a 20, si McMillan atrapa la Snitch en estos momentos ganarían, pero si… ¡Eso ha sido falta! ¿Qué le pasa a Zabini por la cabeza?

Qenall McLaggen había sido despistado por Flint y Goyle y casi tirado de la escoba por Zabini, el Hufflepuff se sostenía de uno de los aros con una sola mano y antes de que Raine intentara ayudarle, Zabini había vuelto a atacar, haciendo caer al chico…

– ¡Potter tiene la snitch! 310 contra 20 ¡Slytherin gana!

* * *

Roxanne apretaba con fuerza sus manos, tanto que sus nudillos estaban casi blancos, a su lado Karine Wood miraba al piso. Ambas sentadas fuera de la enfermería, pues Madame Promfrey, les había sacado para poder terminar de curar a Qenall McLaggen.

– Se pondrá bien – Karine le tomo la mano a su amiga, sonreía de forma tímida.

– Zabini es un tonto – dijo Roxanne, sus ojos estaban algo cristalinos, un poco más retirado, su hermano y James la esperaban.

– Pueden pasar a ver a McLaggen, pero solo unos minutos, el golpe es delicado y necesita reposo y tranquilidad.

Poco a poco, alumnos entraban y salían de la enfermería, por su parte, Roxy se mantenía pegada al asiento, debatiendo entre salir corriendo a la torre Gryffindor o entrar a ver al chico. Pasados quince minutos Madame Promfrey corrió al último Hufflepuff y tras dar una última mirada a Roxanne y Karine, cerró la puerta.

– Pensé que entrarías a ver a McIdiota – la voz de Freddie era despreocupada, mantenía ambas manos en los bolsillos y no miraba nada en particular.

– Lo dejare descansar, vendré mañana. – Roxanne ignoro olímpicamente el apodo, de antemano conocía a su hermano. Los celos Weasley siempre eran intolerantes y fastidiosos.

– Si lo vas a ver, hazlo ahora que me compadezco de él, de ninguna manera dejare que mañana lo busques – zanjo el pelirrojo. James rodo los ojos, él en su vida permitiría que su hermanita estuviera cerca de ningún idiota, por muchos huesos quebrados que tuviera.

– Vamos.

Karine conociendo al pelirrojo hermano de su mejor amiga, y a su amiga misma, la convenció de entrar a hurtadillas a la enfermería, pues al día siguiente Fred cumpliría su palabra y Roxy no se atrevería a darle la contraria con tal de no iniciar una discusión. Una vez dentro Roxanne se acerco a la cama del chico que le gustaba desde su segundo año y con cuidado acaricio el cabello castaño oscuro de él.

– Valla, es bueno despertar y ver una sonrisa tan bonita – Qenall abrió los ojos con parsimonia y sonreía de forma débil.

– Siento si te incomode, pero quería saber si estabas bien.

– No te preocupes Roxanne, aun hay mucho McLaggen, una caída tan insignificante no es la gran cosa.

Karine unos pasos atrás suspiro, quería mucho a su amiga pero nunca le había agradado por completo el Hufflepuff, era algo engreído y vanidoso. Pero a su amiga le gustaba y ella estaría ahí para apoyarla.

– Señor McLaggen se tie… ¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí señorita Weasley?! El tiempo que di para visitar ya termino, así que fuera. – La mujer le miro con gesto severo y sin esperar replica saco a ambas muchachas de la enfermería.

* * *

Tres días habían pasado desde el último juego y el ambiente se había relajado bastante, si bien algunas indirectas iban o venían, nadie quería meterse en problemas antes de las vacaciones, sería muy aburrido quedarse en el castillo por esas fechas castigados.

Por otra parte, Roxanne caminaba tarareando una canción. Desde el incidente, ella y Qenall se habían acercado un poco más, sin importar que más de un chisme se corriera por los pasillos o el mal humor de Freddie.

– Mira nada mas – una voz grave corto los pensamientos de Roxanne – si es Weasley africana ¿Y tu novio Mcperdedor?

– Eres un inmaduro Zabini, apártate que tengo asuntos que si requieren mi atención – Roxy intento pasar de largo, pero Zack la jalo por el hombro y Nicolas Flint aprovecho para empujarla contra la pared.

– No hemos terminado de hablar contigo traidora a la sangre – espeto Vince Goyle, el chico eran grande y brusco para alguien de apenas sexto año.

Roxanne las miraba seria, su sonrisa se había esfumado e intentaba de forma algo torpe soltarse.

– Deberían tratar de leer un poco, con un poco de suerte, puedan armar un insulto más elaborado – La pelirroja no se dejo amedrentar, sus ojos estaban algo cristalinos, pero a causa del dolor que le estaban provocando en el brazo.

– ¡Expelliarmus!

Ninguno de los Slytherin pudo reaccionar a tiempo, Goyle salió volando y Qenall aprovechando la distracción, puso detrás de si a Roxanne, protegiéndole con su cuerpo. Zabini le miro furioso y apunto con la varita, respaldado por Flint y Harper. Algunos alumnos que pasaban por uno de los corredores cercanos iniciaron los murmullos y poco a poco fueron llegando espectadores. Nadie hacia nada, o por lo menos era lo que McLaggen pensaba, tan confiado estaba que no sintió el momento exacto en la que otro Slytherin llegaba por detrás y lo hechizaba.

– Tu novio es un fanfarrón ¿Enserio que le ves Weasley? – Zack avanzo hacia la morena, encajando su varita en el cuello, alzándose en toda su estatura y clavando sus ojos verde oscuro en su presa.

– Nada que sea de tu incumbencia, porque no me dejas en paz, yo no te he hecho nada Zabini.

– Existir – declaro con voz firme, se sentía molesto.

Aunque era clara la ventaja, la chica Weasley aun le miraba sin miedo, no de forma furiosa como cualquiera de sus locas primas haría, sino que le miraba con lastima y confusión. Del coraje estampo su puño contra la pared, muy cerca del rostro de ella.

– Espero que mi vista este mal y no sea tu puño el que ha pasado a centímetros del hermoso rostro de mi hermanita – susurro de forma furiosa y escalofriante Fred Weasley a Zack Zabini. La varita del pelirrojo se incrustaba con fuerza en la espalda del musculoso y brabucón moreno.

La tensión fácilmente podía ser cortada con un cuchillo o cualquier objeto punzocortante. Algunos alumnos que en un inicio se acercaron curiosos se alejaron temerosos de la reacción que estaba por desatarse. Por un lado estaban los Slytherin liderados por Zack Zabini, mientras que del lado contrario, los merodeadores, el trió de plata – Rose, Albus y Scorpius – y Qenall McLaggen.

Roxanne estaba nerviosa, no solo por lo cerca que estuvo de llegar a la enfermería por enfrentar a cuatro Slytherin sola, sino que ahora tenía a su hermano, primos y amigos varita arriba y dispuestos a lanzar un buen par de maldiciones. Y no se equivoco. James, Freddie y Zabini fueron los primeros en atacar y en minutos uno de los pasillos del cuarto piso paso a convertirse en campo de batalla.

– ¡Paren ya! Se van a lastimar – grito Roxanne, pero sabía era inútil, apretó su varita sin poder intervenir, ella era buena en Runas y pociones, no en defensa contra las artes oscuras. Ella quería ser Medigama, no auror.

– ¡Viene Sousa! – se hizo escuchar una voz entre los pocos espectadores. Todos pararon al instante, sabiendo que si eran atrapados por el nuevo y mal humorado amo de llaves del castillo estarían en problemas.

– Risco penumbra este fin de semana. Nos vemos a media noche – siseo Antony Harper

Y con esas últimas palabras tanto Slytherin y el resto de los involucrados salieron corriendo del lugar.

* * *

En la sala común de Gryffindor, Fred Weasley II abrazaba a su pequeña hermana – para el catorce años era aun una niña pequeña – de forma sobreprotectora, si bien la pelirroja ya estaba tranquila no sonreía con su despreocupación de siempre. Frente a ellos, James Potter, Frank Longbottom, Hugo Weasley y Karine Wood se mantenían en silencio. Todos sabían que para Freddie no había nada más importante que su familia, en especial su única hermana, casi podían sentir la ira que corría por todo su cuerpo.

– No me gustan esas carreras, pero nada de lo que diga hará que desistas ¿Verdad? – Freddie negó con la cabeza, él aun no entendía el porqué esas serpientes se habían metido con su hermana, era de conocimiento público que Roxy era una joven sociable y risueña.

– Todo es culpa de McInutil y no digas que no, desde que estas más cerca de él, esas serpientes rastreras no han dejado de molestarte – Roxanne le miro indignada – ¡Ni siquiera te pudo defender! No pretendas que confié en él, arreglare esto a mi modo, si tengo que mandar a alguien al hospital de tantos maleficios, lo hare… si tengo que volar una carrera en risco penumbra, también lo hare.

– Como quieras, pero yo volare contigo.

Freddie maldijo por lo bajo, pero termino aceptando.

– ¿Pero quién volara como guardia? – pregunto Karine Wood, al sentir la mirada de James sobre ella sonriendo de esa forma tan suya, no pudo evitar un fuerte sonrojo.

– Eso, ya está resuelto pequeña Wood.

* * *

Las carreras en escoba en Risco Penumbra se habían vuelto populares entre los jóvenes magos de Hogwarts más o menos en el tercer año de Ted Lupin, como una forma de resolver riñas entre los alumnos de distintas casas sin la necesidad de usar varita o magia de forma directa. De esta forma se evitaban ciertos problemas con la directora o maestros a la vez que demostraban valor y superioridad.

Risco Penumbra era una pendiente perpendicular que bordeaba un lindero cerca a la casa de los gritos. El lugar era profundo, escarpado, con algunas sobresalientes de roca maciza y filosa, pero sobretodo, oscuro; De ahí había ganado el nombre. Las carreras en escoba que se realizaban en ese lugar eran algo arriesgadas y peligrosas si no se tenía cierta habilidad para volar. La oscuridad era un factor bastante molesto, las rocas eran un peligro constante y la inclinación dificultaba el volar, se necesitaba equilibrio y control para volar de forma perpendicular.

Las reglas para las carreras en Risco Penumbra eran pocas: en primer lugar se tenía que volar de dos, el piloto y un acompañante, este último vendado de ojos, y sujeto de forma manual, ningún encantamiento de por medio y era quien tenía permitido realizar el encantamiento lumus con su varita para iluminar el recorrido, en realidad, ese encantamiento era el único permitido en toda la carrera; como segunda regla se tenía que contar con una "guardia", en esos casos, se trataba de tres corredores mas, cada uno con su respectiva pareja; Después se descendía, y se daba un recorrido en las rocas del fondo – el camino ya estaba marcado de forma natural por el paisaje – donde algunas salientes, recovecos e intento de cuevas creaban un camino, donde había que volar casi al ras del suelo y esquivando; y finalmente ascender hasta la superficie, sin embargo para ganar, se necesitaba que mínimamente dos de sus guardia llegara hasta el final de la carrera. El primer corredor que consiguiera eso, era el ganador.

Las carreras por supuesto eran ilegales, los maestros sospechaban algo pero nunca habían podido descubrirlos en el acto. Para acceder como espectador era necesario comprar el _pase_. Era un contrato mágico, – cortesía de Sortilegios Weasley – una vez firmado, Steve Jordan que era el actual encargado de las carreras, les daba a conocer el pasaje del sauce boxeador. Sin embargo, una vez terminada la carrera y que el mago regresara al castillo olvidaba el cómo habían podido salir de éste.

El fin de semana llego con prisa y cerca de media noche del viernes muchos estudiantes de Hogwarts se escabulleron de sus camas y aun con el frio clima, se encaminaron a Risco Penumbra.

– Pensé que no vendrías Weasley – se burlo Zack Zabini, a su lado Flint, Harper y Goyle abrigados, escoba en mano y pareja les esperaban.

– Lo de cobardes se lo dejo a serpientes como tu – gruño Freddie.

– ¿Están listos? – Jordan se apareció entre la oscuridad, se abrigaba casi por completo y su varita expedía un tenue lumus – corredores, a sus lugares y prepárense.

Freddie se ajusto la bufanda y monto a su escoba, le brindo la mano a su hermana. Roxanne suspiro agobiada, no le gustaba demasiado volar pero no dejaría a su hermano solo, sonriendo como solía hacer siempre subió a la escoba. A los lados de ellos se coloco su guardia, compuesta por los tres hermanos Potter, si bien desde un inicio era bastante probable que James volara en la carrera, la sorpresa fue la adición de Albus y Lily Potter, algunos apostaban que volarían el resto de los merodeadores.

Las parejas de los Potter eran, por parte de James, Rose Weasley; por parte de Albus, Karine Wood y con Lily, Hugo Weasley. Los espectadores eran bastantes, las apuestas estaban a favor de los Weasley, pero nadie descartaba que las serpientes hicieran trampa. Algunos otros murmuraban y criticaban el hecho de que McLaggen no se hubiera presentado a la carrera.

– Preparen varitas – a la orden de Steve Jordan, todos los acompañantes conjuraron un Lumus – listos… – con esas palabras y agitando su varita, una venda cubrió la vista de todos los acompañantes, los voladores aferraron con fuerza las escobas – ¡Fuera!

El grito fue dado mediante un Sonorus. Ninguno de los ocho corredores se hizo esperar y salieron disparados acantilado abajo.

Freddie podía sentir la presión que ejercía su hermana en su tórax pero estaba decidido a ganar esa carrera; Karine y Roxanne se aferraban con fuerza al torso de sus acompañantes y a la varita, volar no era su actividad favorita. Mientras los hermanos Potter volaban en una perfecta alineación tras sus primos, resguardando de posibles trampas por parte de Zabini y compañía.

La luz de las varitas apenas y era suficiente para ver algunos centímetros lejos de sus narices y el viendo era endiabladamente frio. Los ocho equipos seguían volando en picada, de vez en vez, sacando la vuelta a salientes pero sin dar muestra de retractarse a medio camino. James y Freddie fueron los primeros en llegar a nivel de suelo y sin bajar la velocidad jalaron el mango de su escoba, para conseguir una posición horizontal pero sin perder velocidad, el grito dado por las dos pelirrojas se pudo escuchar hasta la superficie. A los segundos los otros dos Potter les dieron alcance y con la misma maniobra tomaron horizontalidad.

– ¡Bombarda! – el hechizo cruzo la oscuridad del risco, pero para sorpresa de Flint, se topo con un escudo.

– Sabia que harían trampa – se quejo Karine, mientras se aferraba con más fuerza a Albus, sin saber si agradecer el no poder ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Este último podía jurar que escuchaba los latidos de la amiga de su prima.

– Tranquila, era algo que ya habíamos previsto, es por eso que estamos volando los tres – Albus sonreía, a su lado, Lily también sonreía pero de forma altiva.

– Son tan predecibles – de nuevo otro hechizo, Hugo se quejo de las serpientes rastreras con todos los insultos que había escuchado en más de una ocasión de boca de su padre – ¡Freddie, adelántate! Mis hermanos y yo nos haremos cargo.

Fred asintió y aun con el agudo grito de su hermana en el oído, acelero el vuelo.

Se podían ver chispas de distintos colores nacer y morir en el fondo del acantilado, pero nadie se atrevía a hacer nada, era una regla no escrita ni dicha, el no intervenir a menos que se gritara pidiendo auxilio. Todos sabían que los Potter jamás pedirían ayuda a gritos, es más, simplemente no la pedirían.

Dominique se dejaba abrazar por su novio, pero más que preocupación, su rostro era de indignación, jodidos tramposos, por eso nuestra honorable casa tiene poco de honorable a su lado, Louis, Lorcan, Lysander y Scorpius aferraban varita y escoba, sin fiarse de nada y listos para intervenir de ser necesario.

– ¡Alguien viene!

Los curiosos se acercaron mas al borde, Steve Jordan mantenía su varita en la garganta, listo para hacer su comentario… rogando a todos los magos famosos que las cosas no se pusieran feas y que…

– ¡Fred y Roxanne Weasley! – Jordan intento ocultar la emoción en su voz, pero era demasiado obvio, le venía de familia no ser imparcial – Los hermanos casi consiguen llegar al borde, sin embargo, nadie más les acompaña, conocen las reglas, necesitamos a dos guardias, de lo contrario no habrá ganador.

Freddie voló en línea recta velozmente, cuando paso el borde del Risco pudo ver la cara de alivio de sus primos y amigos, además escucho los gritos de apoyo de la mayoría de los asistentes, pero aun no podían cantar victoria. Descendió hasta el suelo cubierto de nieve y en cuanto sus pies tocaron firme, sintió como su hermana se soltaba y se quitaba la venda.

– ¿Dónde est-t…?

La pregunta de Roxanne se vio interrumpida con la ventisca que levantaron los tres hermanos Potter al salir del acantilado. James y Lily daban vueltas en su propio eje y algunas piruetas mas, Albus sonreía divertido y se limitaba a volar en círculos sobre el público. Los tres hermanos festejaban la victoria.

– ¡Potter, Weasley…Potter, Weasley! – el grito de victoria coreaba a ambas familias, logrando que la sonrisa de los merodeadores y Lily se ensanchara con mas arrogancia.

El festejo era tanto que muy pocos prestaron atención a la llegada del cuarto de Slytherin. Zabini aterrizo escaso un metro de distancia de Freddie, cruzo la mirada unos segundos con Roxanne, y dándole una última mirada envenenada y molesta se abrió paso a empujones, seguido de Harper, quien se sujetaba un brazo con fuerza, mientras que Flint y Goyle traían los abrigos rotos, quemados y algunos cortes en la cara.

Algunos se acercaron a felicitar a los competidores de forma rápida y sincera, siendo respondidos con un "Gracias" o en caso de las chicas, con promesas de futuras citas con James, Louis y Freddie. El unico que fue mal recibido y amenazado a punta de varita fue Qenall McLaggen, a ninguno de los Weasley y Potter les agrado que el chico hubiera sido tan cobarde para no presentarse, ni siquiera para avisar que abandonaba la carrera, no había dado la cara.

– Y se supone los Hufflepuff son leales ¡Ja! Ese McInutil solo piensa en no lastimar su cara bonita – Freddie se burlo abiertamente, pero sonreía, gracias a la cobardía del chico, Roxanne se había desilusionado sin necesidad de que el interviniera.

– Lastima Roxy, tenía un buen trasero – le giño el ojo Nike.

– ¡Dominique! – regañaron al mismo tiempo Louis y Roxanne. Helios entorno los ojos y la atrajo por la cintura. Nike se hizo la desentendida.

Poco a poco el risco fue quedando desértico, los Weasley, Potter, Longbottom, Wood, Scamander, Malfoy y Nott fueron los últimos en dejar el lugar, algunos en silencio, otros platicando y Roxanne sonriendo como solo ella sabía.

* * *

**Si lees y dejas un comentario me harás muy feliz, no son reglamentarios, pero ayudan a saber en que puedo mejorar.**

**Andy **


	10. Maldición Potter

**¡Hola! Aqui vengo con un nuevo capitulo, este es otra de las viñetas que tenia muchas ganas de escribir y darle forma, al final le he agregado algo mas, un adelanto de otra viñeta pero no me pude resistir. No tengo mucho para comentar, solo que tratare de actualizar el proximo fin de semana. Sobre los personajes que van apareciendo, talvez en el proximo capitulo al final agregue una nota sobre ellos :)) sin mas les dejo con el capitulo.**

**Agradezco**** a todos aquellos que han dejado un review, que le han dado follow o han incluido giratiempos a sus favoritos :* aunque quiero agradecer enormemente a Krismery que me ha dado muchos animos con sus review.**

**Un pequeño detalle, hasta el momento los chicos cursan Hogwarts en el siguiente orden: 2do. año: Lily, Hugo, Lorcan y Lysander. 4to. año: Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Louis y Roxanne. 6to. año: James Sirius, Freddie, Dominique, Frank, Helios. **

**No soy rubia, ni inglesa. Por lo tanto, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, hago este sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9.- Maldición Potter.**

El bullicio en el gran comedor por las mañanas era menor que durante la comida o la cena, después de todo, la mayoría de los alumnos aun se encontraban somnolientos. En la mesa de los profesores la directora McGonagall platicaba en voz baja con el profesor Longbottom y Horace Slughorn, de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas serias a la mesa de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, dejando en claro que el asunto a tratar era la última broma de los merodeadores.

– La Directora no les quita la mirada ¿Qué han hecho esta vez? – pregunto seria Rose a su primo Louis, ambos desayunaban en casi silencio, no era costumbre de los Ravenclaw hablar mientras comían.

– Nada… de momento – se rio el rubio – Minnie exagera demasiado las cosas, como si nosotros fuéramos los únicos bromistas de por aquí.

– Ustedes son los únicos bromistas del castillo – Rose enfatizo el únicos – Me vas a negar que la broma del jueves pasado no fue obra de ustedes cuatro.

La pelirroja se puso algo roja de indignación el solo recordar el escándalo que había ocasionado la broma: todos los estudiantes de la casa de Slytherin – excepto Nike, por razones obvias – durante el desayuno empezaron a transformarse, su piel se volvió verde y llenas de escama, una lengua alargada como la de las serpientes y las pupilas de los ojos de color amarillo y brillantes en la oscuridad. Madame Pomfrey solo había negado y comentado que no podía hacer nada, así que los alumnos de Salazar pasaron todo el día con apariencia de serpiente y siendo la burla del resto del castillo. Lo peor del asunto fue que Rose había tomado su desayuno en la mesa Slytherin, costumbre que había adoptado desde primer año cuando se peleaba con James – pues este podía sentarse en la mesa que fuera excepto en esa –, y también termino luciendo cual serpiente.

– Sonríe primita – Louis despeino los bucles rojizos de su prima, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Los ojos azules de Rose brillaron de forma amenazadora, odiaba que sus primos rompieran las reglas cada día, haciéndoles perder puntos y en vacaciones siendo los culpables del mal humor de sus tías.

– Son unos inmaduros.

Rose se puso de pie, con copa en mano y en la otra sujetando su mochila avanzo hasta la mesa de las serpientes, por tercera vez en la semana. Tomo su no-lugar oficial, entre medio de Albus y Scorpius, y aun dando una mirada desconfiada a la comida saludo a su amigo y primo.

– No te preocupes, me he encargado personalmente que nuestra comida no vuelva a ser víctima de pociones de merodeador – comento Albus, abrazando a su prima favorita.

– Por lo menos hasta que Potter vuelva a encontrar la forma de burlar o sobornar a algún elfo – a completo Scorpius arrastrando las palabras con molestia.

– Donde Sirius siga molestando le daré a tía Ginny nuevas ideas para los castigos de verano.

El rubio Malfoy sonrió de forma ladina, en su mente se recreaba la imagen de James Potter pidiendo clemencia, conocía el carácter fuerte de las mujeres Weasley y si a eso le sumaban la mente aguda de su amiga… no quería estar en el sombrero de Potter mayor.

El desayuno estaba por terminar, pudo pasar por un inicio de día tranquilo en Hogwarts, pero entonces no sería un día normal. El grito de una niña de segundo año de Gryffindor alerto a la mesa de profesores, a este grito le siguieron otros más, pero de las casas de Ravenclaw y una sonora carcajada de alumnos de Slytherin. A los minutos el resto del alumnado término sucumbiendo también a la risa, incluso Hagrid, Neville Longbottom y Horace Slughorn se vieron en la necesidad de cubrirse la boca con una servilleta para ocultar su sonrisa.

Los merodeadores habían sido víctima de una broma. En la mesa de Gryffindor a James Potter y Freddie Weasley la piel se les torno dorada y brillante, los colmillos les crecieron hasta salir de sus bocas, su nariz se achato y sus mejillas se volvieron más gordas, dándole un aspecto gracioso e infantil a sus rostros, además el cabello de la cabeza, bigote y barba de ambos se esponjo y creció formando una melena de león; En la mesa de Ravenclaw, Louis Weasley había dejado de ser rubio, su prolijo y suave cabellera dio paso a un manojo de plumas negras, su rostro es desfiguro hasta que apareció un pico de ave y la piel cambio a un tono negro; Y en Slytherin Dominique miraba furiosa su nueva apariencia, su piel se lleno de escamas, además sus piernas se habían unido y transformado hasta formar una cola de serpiente, dándole el aspecto similar al de una hidra. Su lengua era igual al de una serpiente y su nariz había desaparecido, dejando solo dos pequeñas fisuras.

Todos reían no solo de ver a los merodeadores convertidos en una transfiguración del animal que representaba su casa, sino que el bromista se había encargado de hacer que a cada tres o cuatro palabras James y Freddie rugieran, Louis trinara y Dominique siseara.

– ¡Potter, Weasley's! – grito enfurecida Mcgonagall.

– Esta vez no fuimos nosotros – se quejo el aludido, en la frase había rugido dos veces cual cachorrito de león, arrancando mas risas a los alumnos.

– ¡Donde me entere quien arruino mi perfecto rostro y cuerpo lo pagara! – siseo, de forma literal, Nike.

– Ustedes… – la directora hiperventilo – vallan a la enfermería y después les espero en mi oficina para su castigo.

Los merodeadores salieron indignados y molestos, jurando venganza contra el autor de la broma. Mcgonagall titubeo un poco en su decisión ¿Si no habían sido ellos los responsable, quien fue? Pero tras dar una mirada al gran comedor y observar todo el alboroto causado, desecho la idea, esos chicos tenían gen bromista por donde les buscara.

– ¡Orden! Deberían estar en clase y no riendo, llevan un retraso de diez minutos ya – regaño la bruja. En minutos el gran comedor quedo desierto.

* * *

James Potter observaba el techo de su habitación como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo mágico y muggle, había optado por saltarse el resto de las clases y cancelar el entrenamiento de Quidditch. De reojo observo su apariencia y rugió molesto, se supone que era él quien debía hacer todas las bromas grandiosas y no ser él el blanco de éstas.

Mcgonagall les había perdonado el castigo a final de cuentas, pero no la resta de puntos, tras una larga charla y el factor _Mal humor_ de los merodeadores por su apariencia, la bruja directora había terminado dudando de que en realidad sus revoltosos alumnos fueran los culpables, convenciéndose que esta era una de esas raras ocasiones donde un misterioso bromista les regresaba a los merodeadores un poco de su misma medicina.

– Estarás contento Sirius, le han descontado 30 puntos a Ravenclaw por su estúpida broma – una pelirroja de abundantes risos gruesos entro a la habitación molesta, sin embargo al ver a su primo en ese estado hablando un poco su expresión facial.

– Si gustas puedo seguir ayudando, es cuestión de avisar a Longbottom que has entrado a la sala común de Gryffindor y además al dormitorio de los chicos – rebatió James a su prima, tapándose la boca para aminorar los rugidos infantiles que salían de su boca.

– No seas pesado – Rose arrojo una almohada a la cara de su primo – pero enserio esta vez te has pasado de ridículo.

– Que no he sido yo – rugió James, se cruzo de brazos a la altura de su pecho y se sentó sobre la cama – no todas las bromas del castillo son mías.

– Claro – ironizo ella – entonces ha sido cosa de Freddie – James negó.

– Esta vez no fue cosa de merodeador, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero los afectados fuimos nosotros ¡Somos la burla de Hogwarts!

– Seguro es parte del plan, han causado todo un revuelo en la hora del desayuno y media población femenina está dispuesta a consolar al _pobre de Jemsie_, que ha de estar destrozado por su horrible apariencia – Rose le miro fijamente – seguramente solo querían atención, son unos ególatras.

James Potter rodo los ojos, le sorprendía que su prima siendo tan inteligente en ocasiones fuera tan ciega para no ver las cosas obvias. Para él y los otros tres afectados estabas más que claro quién era el autor de la broma, no era la primera vez que eran víctimas de venganza, aunque en Hogwarts era la segunda vez. El culpable era familia y desde pequeño les había dejado en claro a esos cuatro que no dejaría que le estuvieran usando de ratón para sus experimentos con las bromas.

– Lionne, en primer lugar no necesito más atención, con un pestañeo tengo a cualquier chica – comento arrogante James, Rose solo se enfurruño mas – y me sorprende que siendo toda una Ravenclaw, aun no hayas descubierto al autor de esta broma. Al igual que todos, estas bajo los engaños y telarañas del misterioso bromista.

Rose entrecerró sus ojos, gesto heredado de su madre, intentando descubrir la mentira en las palabras de James. Sin embargo, el chico se mantuvo imperturbable en su lugar, su cabellera castaña tan grande como una melena real de león al estar contra la poca luz que quedaba de sol lanzaba destellos rojizos y su rostro transfigurado despertaba ternura y gracia, aun con todo y transformación el chico Potter continuaba siendo atractivo y tan abrazable. Rose no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco con esos pensamientos, aunque su primo atribuyo el cambio de color a un ataque de furia contenida.

– Si no fueron ustedes ¿Quién? No muchos en este castillo tiene el valor para enfrentarse a ustedes – le hizo la observación la chica – es más, estoy segura que solo la familia.

– Exacto pecas – James se puso de pie y empezó a rondar a su prima.

– Y ahí vamos con las mentiras – se quejo – dices que esto no fue obra de ustedes – dijo refiriéndose a los merodeadores, James solo asintió – Roxy es demasiado normal, Albus es muy serio, mi hermano es bromista pero su cerebro aun no le da grandes alcances y Lily… admito que tu hermana es una chantajista por lo mismo dudo que fuera ella, le gusta que su apellido sea el causante de las bromas no el blanco – enumero a los posibles candidatos con sus pro y contras – y finalmente quedo yo…

– Tu eres demasiado aburrida para romper una norma – interrumpió James – me sorprende que estés aquí rompiendo una, pero comprendo, la tentación de no verme durante todo el día ha sido demasiado para ti.

– Es diferente, este asunto es importante, de hecho yo venía a decirte que dejes las bromas por un tiempo, Louis cada vez pierde más puntos de los que recupera – regaño Rose de nuevo con mal humor.

– Te ves hermosa sonrojada ¿Sabias?

James se acerco por la espalda, envolviéndola en un abrazo. El castaño recargo su barbilla en el hombro de su prima y aspiro su perfume floral. Rose suspiro derrotada, a sabiendas de la técnica de _abrazo de oso_ que James utilizaba con ella desde pequeños, para tranquilizarla después de alguna broma o comentario mal intencionado, evitando así que la furia de la Weasley se desatara.

– Solo deja de mentir, y evita meterte en tantos problemas Sirius.

– No miento Lionne.

Con un movimiento rápido, James cargo a su prima en brazos y la elevo en los aires. Rose cerró los ojos, odiaba no tener los pies en suelo firma, por algo evitaba tomar una escoba para asuntos más allá de los necesarios. Se abrazo a su primo y gemía en voz queda, pidiéndole que se detuviera. Al ver que James no tenía la menor intención de parar empezó a patalear, solo causando que él tropezara con el cojín que minutos atrás le había arrojado y cayeran los dos, para su suerte, los reflejos del Gryffindor actuaron de último minuto y terminaron ambos sobre la cama más cercana.

– Eres un tonto.

– Y tú una miedosa.

El merodeador levanto un poco su cuerpo, pues había terminado aplastando a su prima casi por completo y su rostro hundido entre el hueco existente en el hombro de ésta. James observo a Rose a consiencia, su cabello pelirrojo era rojo intenso pero oscuro y sus gruesos bucles se esponjaban, dándole un volumen mayor a la cabellera además de un aspecto enmarañado. Su tez era blanca, y era de las Weasley mas pecosas, incluso en sus hombros tenía una buena cantidad. Pero lo que más le gustaba observar a James de Rose, porque si, el castaño-rojizo observaba a su prima desde tiempo atrás, eran esos grandes ojos azules. Él podía sentir que se perdía en ellos e importarle muy poco el resto del mundo mágico.

Por inercia llevo su mano derecha primero a su cabello, enredando uno de los bucles entre sus dedos. Cerró los ojos, y dejo que su mano siguiera recorriendo las facciones de su adorada prima. Por su parte Rose se encontraba muda de la impresión, de pequeña había sido unida a James, pero el carácter bromista los había alejado, haciendo que ella terminara por formar un lazo con Albus. Cuando ella entro a Hogwarts la distancia creció y a la vez no, Rose no toleraba las bromas pero era la única que lo regañaba y trataba de entenderlo.

Y en todos sus años Rose nunca había visto a su primo con una expresión tan tranquila y relajada. James sonreía de forma tímida y sincera, no con esa mueca burlona, arrogante y vanidosa que ostentaba la mayor parte del día – y noche en ocasiones – con la que decía al mundo que él era el mejor.

– James… – la voz le salió tan aguda y frágil, el aludido se estremeció y abrió los ojos.

– No lo arruines.

– ¿Que cos…

Los labios de James Sirius Potter atraparon a los de su prima Rose, en un inicio fue apenas un roce, como si él temiera que ella se desvaneciera bajo su tacto o que le golpeara. Rose abrió los ojos al máximo, entre sorprendida y estupefacta, sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar. James con su juicio nublado y las emociones a flor de piel intensifico poco a poco el beso, iniciando con delicados movimientos, roses de lengua sobre los labios de ella y pequeñas mordidas, incitándola a otorgar permiso para invadir su boca.

Rose sintió una corriente recorrer su cuerpo desde su espalda hasta los pies, su pulso se acelero como si hubiera corrido un maratón y por algunos escasos cinco segundos perdió el suelo y se transporto al cielo. James le besaba como si la vida dependiera de ello y ella estaba ahí, bajo su cuerpo, aferrándose en un abrazo pero sin responder el beso.

Tan fugaz como empezó todo termino. Rose temblando intento salir huyendo, empujándolo hacia un lado, pero James no se lo permitió. La abrazo con más determinación.

– No te vayas Rose, no sin escucharme.

La voz salió grave y ronca, la habitación se había vuelto asfixiantes para ambos.

– Me gustas – declaro él con aplomo, seguridad y valentía, no por nada era un Gryffindor – se que somos primos y jóvenes y todas esas bobadas sociales pero es de las pocas cosas de las que estoy seguro en mi vida – Rose seguía pálida y silenciosa – no quiero asustarte o dañarte pero… esto es tan… como te lo explico ¿Tienes idea porque nadie te pide ir a Hogsmeade? ¿O por qué no te invitaron al baile de navidad siendo que ya estás en cuarto? – James no la dejo responder, pues de inmediato siguió su monologo, aun con todo y sus gruñidos de león – porque yo los amenace ¡Odio la idea de verte con alguien más! Si por mi fuera le sacaría los ojos a esa bola de idiotas cada que te miran de esa forma tan pervertida.

James no entendía en qué punto el cariño sobreprotector que le tenía a su prima había pasado a ser atracción para terminar convertido en amor de pareja. En un inicio todo era por hacerle el favor a su tío Ron, quien le pagaba cinco galeones cada tres meses por espantarle a cualquier espécimen del género masculino. Al tiempo lo que era un _trabajo_, se convirtió en algo tan normal y necesario, algo que era parte de su vida diaria. Tal vez las horas que había pasado observando a la pelirroja para detectar a posibles pretendientes habían hecho mella en él, pues había aprendido cada uno de los gestos de Rose Weasley. Para James observar a su prima todos los días era gratificante, además adoraba hacerla enojar, pues el color rojo en sus mejillas le hacía ver sumamente linda.

– Somos primos Sirius.

– Te digo que me gustas y te he espantado a tus pretendientes durante cuatro años y en lo único que piensas es en nuestro parentesco – bromeo el chico. Pero él sabía que su prima tenía razón.

Eran primos, su madre y el padre de ella eran hermanos y su padre y la madre de ella eran amigos casi hermanos desde el colegio. James reprimió el deseo de golpear algo ¡Tenían que ser primos! La cuestión era que si bien décadas atrás el matrimonio entre primos era normal, en esa época ya no lo era tanto. Además Harry Potter – aunque sus padres eran magos – había sido criado como muggle y Hermione Weasley era la primera bruja en su familia, por lo que se reduce que también su educación había sido muggle. En la mente de Rose y James el pensamiento de que su familia pegaría el grito al cielo estaba más que claro.

James Potter volvió a abrazar a su prima, como si fuera la última vez. No la quería dejar ir, porque sabía que en el momento que ella abandonara esa habitación tendría que fingir que nunca le dijo nada. Lo miraba en sus ojos, Rose no sentía lo mismo por él, o por lo menos, no tenía nada aclarado.

– Quédate conmigo Rose – la frase tenía más de un significado, leer entre líneas era tan sencillo pero la pelirroja no quería creer, escuchar, sentir o pensar.

– Somos primos… primos.

Y con gruesas lagrimas deslizándose por sus rojas mejillas y repitiendo esa frase, Rose Weasley abandonó la habitación. James se quedo tirado en la cama, experimentando por primera vez en la vida el sabor del rechazo y la derrota.

En esa misma posición y con el mismo rostro de frustración lo encontraría Freddie horas más tarde, cuando fuera a buscarlo a su habitación para festejar que los efectos de la broma habían pasado.

* * *

Lily Potter gozaba de muy buena memoria y una habilidad nata para conseguir sus objetivos, entre esos objetivos estaba el camino correcto para llegar a los dormitorios de los varones de Slytherin. El encantamiento tenía su mayor defecto en su virtud. El camino correcto, para los varones o mujeres, cual fuera el caso, aparecía en las mesitas de noche escrito en pergamino una vez por semana, actuando como un encantamiento Fidelio, es decir, si conocías el camino en tu mente éste se mostraba ante ti. Y Lily sabía que los hombres eran muy malos para resistirse a las muecas, miradas o palabras de una mujer bonita e inteligente como ella, o eso era lo que su prima Dominique le había dicho.

Ingreso al cuarto que su hermano y Scorpius Malfoy compartían. El ruido del agua correr le indico que alguien estaba tomando un baño, pero para suerte de la pequeña Potter su hermano estaba cómodamente recargado en el espacio creado por la forma de resalte que tenían las ventanas, para variar, leyendo.

– Desde que llegue al castillo me ha gustado como se ve el fondo del lago desde las ventanas – Lily se sentó en la cama mas desordenada, su hermano ni siquiera se digno a mirarla – deja ese libro, te estás pareciendo demasiado a Rose y tía Hermione.

– Y tu cada día te pareces mas a ¿A quién has sacado lo altiva y engreída hermanita?

Albus cerró el libro, solo para mirar como su hermanita lejos de molestarse sonreía arrogante.

– Ni idea. Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de parentescos – Lily dejo de sonreír para adoptar una mueca más seria – Creo que te has pasado un poco con la bromita.

– ¿Qué broma? – fingió demencia el pelinegro, su cara parecía genuinamente desconcertada.

– Eres grande fingiendo, pero conmigo no sirve hermanito, entre Slytherin nos reconocemos – Albus acomodo sus lentes y sonrió al saberse descubierto, por momentos olvidaba que no era él la única serpiente en su familia.

El sonido de la perilla al girar hizo girar la cabeza de los hermanos Potter. Scorpius ingreso a la habitación tan solo cubierto cintura para abajo con una toalla verde musgo, cabello húmedo y gotas recorriendo su torso, que empezaba a quererse marcar gracias al entrenamiento de quidditch. Albus le lanzo una mirada agria a su amigo.

– Quita esa cara Al, agradece que no se me da aparecer desnudo – Scorpius como todo buen Malfoy arrastro sus palabras y levanto su barbilla soberbio – además tu pelirroja hermana no debería estar aquí.

Lily le saco la lengua de forma infantil, Albus mascullo por lo bajo.

– No masculles, es de mala educación – le regaño ella – además deberían agradecer mi hermosa presencia entre tanta fealdad.

La sonrisa de Lily era bonita e inocente, lo cual contrastaba con su personalidad ambiciosa, orgullosa y sagaz. Scorpius se quedo perdido en el rostro de la pelirroja y sus gestos, mientras Albus desmintió la ofensa hacia su belleza física, si bien el rubio era el más egocéntrico de los dos, el pelinegro tenía su orgullo y vanidad.

– Pero no me cambies la conversación, esta vez fuiste algo cruel.

– Valla, al parecer tu doble cara ha vuelto a caer – Lily elevo de forma curiosa una ceja – eres la segunda persona, contándome a mí, que ha descubierto la verdadera personalidad de este Potter.

– Papá también lo sabe – agrego ella – bueno… lo sospecha – se corrigió.

– El punto es que te han atrapado amigo, y ha sido tu pequeña hermana – Scorpius se burlo libremente.

Albus se encogió de hombros, demostrandoles que no estaba dispuesto a decir nada sobre la broma, sabía que lo habían descubierto y no podía negar su autoría, después de todo él tenía un motivo – la broma de la semana pasada y las ultimas veititantas de las que los Slytherin habían sido víctimas desde el inicio de ese ciclo escolar – y era su estilo. Albus tenía un talento nato y asombroso en pociones – lo cual era una sorpresa, pues su padre nunca fue bueno en esa materia y su mamá tampoco – y en transformaciones.

– Todo tu enfado es que he arruinado tus planes de venganza ¿Verdad? Diría que siento el haberme adelantado pero, no. – Scorpius miraba de un lado a otro, esos dos eran tan diferentes como iguales – Y tu no piensas cambiarte ¡Exhibicionista!

El grito consiguió que el rubio pegara un leve respingo.

– Ya voy, ya voy. Los dejo discutir en familia, que no quiero ser blanco de venganza del _príncipe de las sombras_.

Malfoy se acerco a los pies de la cama donde Lily descansaba, abrió el baúl y saco una pila de ropa preparada, con una última mirada divertida se volvió a encerrar en el baño.

Por su parte ambos hermanos se enfrascaron en una discusión sobre la broma, donde Albus había dado en el blanco, la pelirroja más que nada se sentía decepcionada al no haber sido ella quien le recordara a su hermano mayor que a ella no la debería involucrar en las bromas merodeadoras. A final de cuentas Lily se dio por vencida, concordando con su rubio favorito, que el apodo de príncipe de las sombras le venía perfecto a su hermano.

Porque era conocido en todo el castillo que los Malfoy's desde generaciones atrás durante su tiempo de colegio fueron considerados los príncipes de la casa de Salazar Slytherin y la tradición continuaba. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Greengrass era un claro ejemplo de príncipe: guapo, caballeroso, educado, soberbio, orgulloso, ambicioso, altivo, astuto y con encanto para las mujeres. Sin embargo el mismo Scorpius era consciente que el titulo no le pertenecía a cien por ciento, si su mejor amigo tuviera más de ambición que astucia le abría arrebatado el puesto.

Albus Severus Potter Weasley también era guapo, caballeroso, educado, ambicioso y astuto, pero además tenía cualidades que el mismo Malfoy nunca tendría. Era reservado, paciente, serio y con una mente demasiado aguda para el bien de terceros. Albus siempre pensaba con la mente en frio y Scorpius aveces se dejaba guiar por sus impulsos. Potter podía ser amable con sus compañeros y con las mujeres era demasiado tímido, por el contrario, Malfoy cociente e inconscientemente demostraba al resto superioridad y si bien no era un mujeriego empedernido era por un pequeño factor pelirrojo llamado Liliane Luna Potter.

Todas esas cualidades le habían hecho ganar a Albus el apodo de príncipe de las sombras, era un secreto a voces entre los Slytherin. Todos le tenían miedo al temperamento de Scorpius Malfoy, sin embargo a Albus Potter le tenían miedo y respeto. Para algunos el alcance que podía llegar a tener el chico de ojos verdes eran tan solo fanfarronadas y palabrería, pero todos aquellos que habían presenciado el incidente de san Valentín de su primer año, no.

– Tú ganas, no le diré a James que tú has sido el responsable, pero que sepas no te saldrá gratis mi silencio – amenazo Lily, Albus acaricio la mejilla de su hermana y le dio un beso en la frente.

– Cuando a tu mentecita llegue algún nuevo capricho, me avisas – Al tomo el libro que estuvo leyendo antes de su interrupción – pero por ahora voy retrasado a mi encuentro con Raine.

– ¿Tienes una cita? – Scorp salió pulcramente vestido, su media sonrisa arranco una mirada llena de brillo de Lily – Pensé que no podías estar frente a ninguna chica sin tartamudear en cada palabra que salga de tu boca.

– Es por tarea Hyperion – el rubio hizo una mueca de molestia – y hasta donde recuerdo tú has quedado con Rose para el mismo trabajo.

– Iré mas tarde, ya pensare que excusa darle, de momento me quedare a hacerle compañía a Lils.

Albus sonrió tranquilo pero el tono oscuro en sus ojos verdes fue suficiente para que Scorp sintiera un escalofrió por toda su espalda.

– Oh, de acuerdo. Nada de Lily, todo con Rose – de nuevo otro escalofrió – me corrijo, buscar a Rose para la tarea ¿Contento? – Potter asintió – eres un aburrido amigo.

Y los tres Slytherin abandonaron la habitación: Lily sonriendo divertida por la pelea entre su hermano y su futuro novio, Scop maldiciendo la inteligencia y mente malvada de su amigo y Albus pensando en la mejor estrategia para no tartamudear o ponerse nervioso ante April Raine ¡Cuánto detestaba la timidez heredada de su padre con las chicas y a su hermano por llevarse los genes Potter casanovas!

* * *

**Si lees y dejas un comentario me harás muy feliz, no son reglamentarios, pero ayudan a saber en que puedo mejorar.**

**Andy **


	11. La madriguera

**¡Hola! Actualizando antes de lo prometido. Escribi este capitulo en tres dias pues no me gustaba como quedaba, y admito que algunas cositas aun me disgustan pero ha quedado decente. Es la viñeta mas larga que he escrito hasta el momento :) Espero no les aburra o se les haga tediosa.**

**Agradezco**** a todos aquellos que han dejado un review, que le han dado follow o han incluido giratiempos a sus favoritos :* aunque quiero agradecer enormemente a Krismery que me ha dado muchos animos con sus review.**

**COMO EXTRA, los chicos estas de vacaciones de verano, pasaran a los siguientes grados: 3do. año: Lily Potter, Hugo Weasley, Lorcan y Lysander Scamander. 4to. año: Alice Longbottom, Steve Jordan 5to. año: Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Louis y Roxanne Weasley, Karine Wood . 7to. año: James S. Potter, Fred II y Dominique Weasley, Frank Longbottom, Helios Nott, Zack Zabini, Quenall McLaggen.**

**Ire agregando los personajes a como vallan apareciendo.**

**No soy rubia, ni inglesa. Por lo tanto, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, hago este sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

* * *

**Capitulo 10.- La madriguera.**

La casa principal de la familia Weasley, mejor conocida como la madriguera, desde tiempo remoto se encuentra escondida entre algunos parajes a las afueras del pueblo de Ottery St. Catchpole, lejos de las miradas muggles curiosas. La casa original fue quemada durante la segunda guerra, pero gracias al apoyo de todos los hijos Weasley, Harry Potter y el ministerio de magia – en agradecimiento por su ayuda brindada en la guerra – se reconstruyo.

La nueva madriguera era similar a la original, varios pisos, varias chimeneas, un cobertizo y un corral, también contaba con un aire pintoresco y hogareño. El único cambio notable era el hecho que la reconstrucción había traído unidad a la casa, pues la vieja madriguera al ser construida en distintos tiempos, tenía un aspecto de rompecabezas mal acomodado, las habitaciones no dejaban duda de que habían sido agregadas a como la familia fue creciendo.

La nueva madriguera contaba con cinco pisos, contando la plantaba baja. En ésta última se encontraba la cocina y una pequeña alacena, el comedor, dos salas, un estudio, un baño y el cuarto de servicio. Los cuatro pisos restantes consistían en habitación, baños, un laboratorio – una réplica fiel del original usado por los gemelos Fred y George en sus años de estudiantes – y uno que otro pequeño espacio para leer o jugar. Además todas las habitaciones eran más amplias que los existentes en la madriguera original.

Arthur y Molly, los abuelos Weasley, eran magos con mucha energía y una bondad infinita, pero ya entrados en años. Percy, sorprendiendo a sus hermanos y amigos cercanos, se auto propuso para quedarse a vivir en la madriguera y cuidar a sus padres. Aun después de casarse y teniendo un empleo bien pagado en el ministerio con el que podría comprarse un buen departamento en el Londres mágico, Percy se negó a mudarse.

– Abuela, deberías estar descansando – Molly con un movimiento de varita puso a lavar mágicamente lo bajilla – papá se molestara contigo por no atender las instrucciones del medimago.

– Cariño, es solo un resfriado mágico, no me sucederá nada si agito un poco la varita – La matriarca Weasley aun con sus años mantenía su carácter y temple, y en ocasiones como esas, cuando sus nietas se preocupaban por ella sentía su pecho inflarse de orgullo y una cálida sensación recorrer su cuerpo.

– ¡Abuela! – volvió a regañar la gemela mayor.

La abuela Molly tomó un mandil de la alacena y arremangando las mangas de su túnica empezó a cocinar.

– Olvídalo Mimi, esta señora bruja es mas terca que un hipogrifo – Lucy apareció en el umbral de la cocina llevando consigo un recetario – cuando papá llegue de trabajar que se arregle con ella.

– ¡Deberías ayudarme! No darle la razón – grito escandalizada – si la abuela enferma mas será tu culpa por ser tan dejada.

– No soy dejada, pero se cuando retirarme con casos perdidos – murmuro Lucy.

Porque si de algo estaba consiente la gemela menor era del carácter endemoniado que su abuela tenia y que nunca, pero nunca, debías llevarle la contraria. Cuando Audrey Weasley, la esposa de Percy, regreso a la madriguera tras un largo día de trabajo, encontró a su suegra feliz de la vida cocinando una gran cantidad de alimentos, miro interrogante, su marido, suegro e hijas tenían un gran apetito, pero eso ya era exagerado.

– ¿Acaso tendremos invitados? Pensé que todos llegarían mañana – Audrey abrazo y beso a sus hijas, ambas vestidas con mandil y pañoletas en la cabeza, limpiando cada rincón de la casa.

– El peor es nada de Wood vendrá con su hermana – respondió Molly a la pregunta de su madre. Lucy le arrojo el trapo con el que limpiaba los cuadros que decoraban la pared de la cocina. – Le toca visita. Además tío Bill aviso que llegaría esta misma noche.

– ¡Mimi! No insultes al novio de tu hermana – le regaño Audrey.

– Déjala mami, es solo su envidia porque nadie la soporta y se quedara solterona de por vida.

Audrey suspiro aburrida, sus dos hijas iniciaban una pelea, de nuevo. Si bien de pequeñas intentaba hacer de mediadora, a esas alturas de la vida se había resignado. Con paso firme guardo las compras en la alacena y empezó a ayudar a su suegra en la cocina; Lucy y Molly, o Mimi como le apodaban para no confundirse con la abuela, continuaron con su pleito cerca de media hora, hasta que Percy hizo acto de presencia y las mando a cada una a extremos contrarios en la casa.

– Esas niñas me sacaran canas de colores – se quejo Percy – mas parecen hijas de Ron con ese mal humor que se cargan.

– Perce, Mimi es tan parecida a ti tanto como Albus a Harry y no me refiero solo al físico.

Audrey sonrió a su marido, le aviso de las futuras visitas y antes de que respingara o empezara con sus típicos celos de padre sobreprotector lo mando a bañar.

* * *

Las llamas verdes de la chimenea principal de la madriguera se extinguieron poco a poco, dando paso a los dos visitantes: Un muchacho entre los 18 y 19 años, castaño, alto y delgado, ojos marrón y una barba de tres días y su hermana menor, una chiquilla de 14 años, castaña, ojos marrón, de baja estatura y expresión dulce.

– Buenas noches Abuela Weasley – saludo alegre Kalliel Wood a la matriarca de la familia, ésta le había pedido que le llamara de esa forma, pues con más de dos años de novio con Lucy y conociéndolo de toda la vida, la bruja lo sentía ya parte de la familia.

– Buenas noches señora Molly – Karine Wood abrazo a la mujer.

– Mis niños – Molly los abrazo, más bien, los asfixio – ya los extrañaba. Y tu Kari, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me llames abuela.

La niña sonrió apenada, a diferencia de su hermano ella no sentía tanta confianza para llamarla de esa forma. Los tres pasaron a la sala principal, donde Percy y Molly nieta leían, el primero el periódico "El profeta" y la segunda un libro que rezaba en el titulo "Regulación de magia accidental en menores".

– Buenas tardes Señor Percival – saludo Kalliel entrando a la habitación – Cuñada, estamos de vacaciones, deberías relajarte un poco.

– No todos somos unos irresponsables como tu Wood – respondió Molly de forma cortante, si bien la escuela de leyes mágicas había dado unas cortas vacaciones nada comparadas con el resto de las instituciones escolares mágicas, ella prefería adelantar algunas lecturas.

– No empiecen a discutir, si yo se que en el fondo ustedes dos se adoran – Lucy bajo corriendo los escalones y sin importarle el gruñido de su padre le dio un suave beso a su novio – Hola Kari.

La chiquilla regreso el saludo y un fuerte abrazo, ella veía en Lucy la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo.

– Claro hermanita, MUY en el fondo.

El mes de Julio marcaba el inicio de vacaciones, y venía acompañado con unos días calurosos y con un poco de humedad en el ambiente. En la madriguera la familia Weasley-Jones, los abuelos Weasley y sus invitados degustaban la comida, entreteniéndose de vez en vez con algunas platicas, excepto Percy y Mimi, que odiaba platicar en la mesa pues les parecía de mala educación.

Al llegar al postre, Lucy se levanto en busca del flan casero que la noche anterior se había tomado la molestia de preparar, pues gozaba de un toque natural para preparar alimentos dulces. Además que aprovechaba para consentir a su novio. Por su parte, Kalliel adoraba visitar la madriguera, no solo por todas las atenciones que recibía por parte de la familia, además era el único lugar donde podía pasar tiempo con su novia. Después de salir de Hogwarts, ingreso como reserva de cazador para los Puddlemere United – y no, que su padre fuera el guardián del equipo no tenía nada que ver – y Lucy a la escuela de medimagos, dejándoles poco tiempo para verse. Así que aprovechaban cada reunión en la madriguera.

El chico Wood se levanto para ayudar a su novia, cuando el ruido de la chimenea lo distrajo, haciendo que tropezara y Lucy le mirara con ganas de hechizarlo por casi arruinar el postre, suerte que Kari tenía buenos reflejos.

– ¡Abuela Molly! –Ted Lupin salió de la chimenea mas sonriente que nunca, traía en brazos a una preciosa niña de apenas cuatro meses y medio y colgando de su brazo derecho una gran bolsa de bebes en tono rosado. – Disculpen por aparecer sin avisar, pero Torie ha tenido que presentar un último trabajo, yo tengo mi clase de sigilo y rastreo en – miro su reloj de arena, y abrió los ojos algo preocupado – diez minutos y mi abuela Andromeda ha tenido que salir a no se que cosa… ¿Podría alguien hacerse cargo de Dorea? Serán solo algunas horas y lue…

– Hablas mucho Lupin – Mimi tomo en brazos a la bebe y le paso la bolsa a su cuñado – yo la cuido, que donde sigas con tu discurso llegaras tarde a esa clase tuya.

El metamorfomago no tuvo tiempo de agregar nada ni agradecer, pues la prima de su esposa lo empujo hasta la chimenea.

Lucy y su novio sonrieron. Después de que el 99.99 por ciento de los varones Weasley – Bill no contaba, pues el ya se había adelantado – lanzaran una buena cantidad de hechizos y mandaran a Ted Lupin al hospital por propasarse con Victoire y se armara un lio en grande, se llevo a cabo una boda discreta y sencilla. La recién formada pareja continúo cada uno con sus estudios: Ted como Auror y Vic como medimaga. Al nacimiento de Dorea Lupin, una metamorfomaga más, las cosas se pusieron más complicadas para la joven familia. Andromeda Tonks se ofreció a cuidar de su bisnieta, pero en ocasiones cuando la bruja no podía, alguno de los Weasley se hacía cargo de la bebe. Para sorpresa de toda la familia, Molly II Weasley era la primera voluntaria, siempre y cuando la escuela se lo permitiera.

– Pues para ser quien más le grito a Ted que era un aprovechado y a Victoire que era idiota, quiere demasiado a la bebe – susurro el castaño a su novia.

– Te escuche Wood – le reprendió la aludida desde la sala, donde ella y Karine ya se encontraban jugando con Dorea – además es mi sobrina, y esos dos mal padres tienen que hacer por lo menos algo bien en la vida.

Lucy sonrió. Aunque su hermana se la diera de dura, el verdadero motivo era que se había encariñado con la niña. La pequeña Dorea arrancaba sonrisas tanto de Kari como de Mimi al estar cambiando el color de cabello a momentos rojo y al siguiente castaño. Era una niña muy risueña.

– Déjala ser amor, mejor vamos a dejar tu equipaje y el de tu hermana en las habitaciones correspondientes.

– ¿Hoy llegan todos? – pregunto él.

– Solo Tío Bill y su familia – cada uno tomo un baúl y con ayuda de magia los hicieron levitar – el resto llegara mañana antes del medio día.

– Oh, y yo que tenía la esperanza de pasar por lo menos hoy un día tranquilo.

La plática siguió girando en torno al tema de la gran familia de Lucy. Kalliel a pesar de conocer a su pelirroja desde años atrás y de pasar cada verano en la madriguera, le costaba acostumbrarse a las grandes masas, las bromas y gritos por doquier.

* * *

Para las ocho de la noche, el barullo en la madriguera le estaba causando dolor de cabeza a Mimi, no podía concentrarse en su lectura y la pequeña Dorea amenazaba con despertar de su sueño. Harta y frustrada, se quito y guardo con cuidado sus lentes de lectura, ordeno los libros sobre el escritorio y arropando a la bebe por última vez, abandono la habitación.

A mitad de las escaleras apenas alcanzo a sujetarse del barandal de madrea para evitar caer, Louis paso a toda velocidad, seguido por una sonriente Kari. El grito no se hizo esperar, pero el rubio la ignoro olímpicamente. Entro a la sala más pequeña, donde todos – los abuelos, sus padres, tío Bill con su familia, Ted y Victoire – a excepción de su hermana y su incompetente novio, según pensamientos de la gemela – se encontraban platicando.

– ¿Sigue dormida? – pregunto Victoire.

– Dorea es un angelito, gracias a Merlin parece que no saco ni un solo gen merodeador – Nike hice un gesto de frustración.

– Ninguna sobrina mía será una aburrida, sin ofender Mimi, pero tu vida me da flojera – Ted, internamente esperaba que su cuñada tuviera razón, el mismo era un poco bromista y su difunto padre había sido uno de los cuatro merodeadores fundadores. Aunque a su rubia esposa se le crisparan los nervios y le salieran arrugas, él quería que su niña fuera bromista y divertida.

– Te apoyo Dominique, mi hermana es una adicta a las reglas, y eso es malo para la salud.

Molly hizo oídos sordos y giro su cabeza con dignidad, haciendo que su larga trenza le diera un golpe a Ted en uno de sus brazos; Kalliel espero a que su novia pasara para cerrar la puerta que comunicaba el jardín con la sala.

– Hey cabeza de bludger, piensa rápido – Nike lanzo lo que parecía una pelota de color arena, en cuando Kalliel la tomo en manos, estallo.

El cabello y cara del chico Wood termino blanca y llena de un espeso liquido pegajoso, los presentes soltaron a reír. Como era costumbre, Nike siempre recibía a los visitantes no-familia de la madriguera con alguna broma. Estaba de más decir que Kalliel era una de sus víctimas favorita y recurrente.

– ¡Nike! por lo menos el día de hoy déjalo ser… – el castaño miro agradecido a su novia – tendrás toda la semana para molestarlo.

– ¡Hey! – Se quejo – No intentes ayudarme Lu. Además si tantas ganas tiene de bromear, que invite a su novio.

Bill, sentado a espaldas de su hija menor, movía las manos en un intento desesperado por hacer callar al novio de su sobrina.

– ¡Hasta que piensas en algo que no sea Quidditch! – Dominique se paró de un salto y corrió en dirección a las escaleras.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas? – pregunto Bill, aunque sabía que la respuesta no le gustaría.

– A escribir a Lio, le invitare a pasar la semana en la madriguera – si, en definitiva no era una respuesta que un padre _Weasley_ pudiera tomar con felicidad – si el obsesionado con el quidditch puede pasar las vacaciones aquí, mi novio también.

* * *

Scorpius se miro en el espejo por última vez, medio acomodando un mecho de su platinado cabello que se negó a quedarse en el lugar que le correspondía. Tomo la varita, un pequeño paquete y un baúl de tamaño mediano que reposaba a los pies de su cama.

En el vestíbulo de la mansión Malfoy un rubio de ojos verdes le esperaba impaciente. Mentalmente Scorpius se seguía preguntando como se había dejado convencer – en realidad no fue convencimiento, sino chantaje – de pasar una semana entera en la famosa madriguera. En ocasiones le había tocado visitar la casa Potter, pero esta vez se trataba de permanecer UNA semana entera entre pelirrojos, rubios y azabaches altamente peligrosos para su salud física y mental. Solo cruzaron un saludo rápido y entraron a la chimenea, al abrir los ojos, cerca de un tercio del colegio de Hogwarts estaba frente a ellos, o por lo menos fue lo que sintieron ambos rubios. En la sala más grande pudieron distinguir a los Weasley, Potter, Scamander, Longbottom, Lupin, los hermanos Wood… ¡Si solo faltaba el conserje de la escuela! Pensó con ironía Scorpius.

– Lio – Dominique recibió con un abrazo y un beso a su guapo novio, el gruñido de Bill sonó tan gutural como el de un animal salvaje. Nott juro sentir tensión en cada musculo de su ser – Scorp, es bueno ver tu cara por aquí, se de alguien que se pondrá feliz.

El rubio platinado sonrió de lado, la pequeña Potter era el único motivo por el que se encontraba en ese lugar.

– Hola Niki – Helios de por si era serio por naturaleza, con la amenaza que representaba su suegro apenas y tuvo el valor para regresar el beso y tomar la mano de su novia, aunque lo supo disimular con su típico rostro taciturno – Señores Weasley, un gusto, Helios Nott.

Bill miro la mano que le ofrecía el muchacho con desconfianza, ya Lupin le había quitado a su hermosa princesa rubia, y ahora ahí estaba otro canalla queriéndose robar a su princesa pelirroja. Fleur al ver como el chico mantenía el brazo extendido intervino. Mientras regresaba el saludo, encajo de forma _disimulada_ el tacón de su calzado en el pie de su marido. Scorpius se mantenía lo más serio que podía ante el espectáculo de celos. El ya tenía cierta experiencia en asuntos Weasley-Potter, su saludo fue más natural y menos estresante.

– El gusto es de nosogtos, Fleug Weasley y el cascagabias es mi esposo Bill, Nike no comento que fueggas un mago tan agtagtivo ¡Mis nietos seggan hegmosos! – Fleur sonreía radiante y el rostro de Bill cada vez se ponía más rojo que su cabello.

– Fleur, vas a asustar a Lio – se quejo Nike, colgandose del brazo de su novio.

– ¡Que soy tu magge, y no Fleug!

Helios por primera vez en su vida no sabía que decir, en minutos su novia y su suegra se habían puesto a discutir y su suegro no le apuntaba con la varita solo por miedo a un nuevo taconazo. Scorpius soltó a reír ante la desgracia ajena de su primo.

– Quita esa cara, mientras salgas con la loca pelirroja esto será algo normal en tu vida.

Cuando la discusión termino – más bien, cuando Hermione Weasley intervino y se llevo a rastras a Fleur a la cocina – Dominique aprovecho para presentar a su novio a al resto de la familia, mostrarle la casa y por su puesto la habitación que compartirían en la semana que pasarían en la madriguera. Saber que compartirían la habitación con Albus alegro el día a los rubios, pero saber que también la compartirían con James Potter termino por explotar la pequeña e ilusa burbuja de esperanza de tranquilidad.

– Quiten esa cara de susto – Nike jalo a su novio hasta una de las camas, quitada de la pena se recostó en su pecho y empezó a acariciarle su rubia cabellera. Scorpius y Albus se removieron incómodos – Lily se ha encargado de su seguridad, donde James les haga una broma pesada mientras duermen, deseara ser un simple muggle y huir al país más lejano.

– ¿Lily, la pelirroja casi novia tuya? – Helios miro escéptico a su primo – es una chiquilla.

– Te sorprenderías de lo que esa chiquilla es capaz de hacer – respondió solemne Albus – y no es casi novia de Scorp – término con un tono entre molesto y fastidiado.

– Corrijo, la pelirroja novia de mi primo ¿Mejor?

Scorpius sonrió arrogante, le gustaba como se escucho la frase.

– No tienes tu suerte Nott.

– Tu no amenaces a mi novio Potter – intervino Dominique.

– ¡FRED WEASLEY, MORIRAS!

El grito de Molly II resonó en todos los pisos de la madriguera. Le siguieron pisadas, mas gritos y el sonido de algunos objetos quebrándose. Helios miraba como su novia y el primo de ella seguían discutiendo, hasta Scorpius se entrometía a momentos ¿Acaso no escuchaban el escándalo? Algo en su interior le decía que esa sería una semana muy movida y ruidosa. Todo era extraño, ya que en su casa reinaba el silencio, pero al sentir la suave piel de su Nike contra su piel, su aroma y las miradas que le lanzaba de vez en vez, supo que valdría la pena.

* * *

Harry Potter observo atreves de sus lentes el campo de quidditch improvisado que estaba detrás del jardín trasero de la madriguera, entre algunos árboles de follaje abundante y de altura considerable. En esos momentos tanto sus hijos como sobrinos y algunos agregados mas jugaban un amistoso partido… bueno, lo intentaban. Fred en cada oportunidad envestía la escoba de Scorpius Malfoy, intentando que cayera, en consecuencia haciendo que Lily enfureciera y le gritara a cada momento, entonces intervenía Hugo y Lorcan lo más diplomáticos que podían. El otro gemelo Scamander: Lysander, ayudaba a Louis en su intento fallido de darle con una blugder a Helios Nott en la cabeza. Harry sabía que era cuestión de minutos para que Dominique sacara la varita y lanzara un par de maldiciones.

– Jamás pensé que algo así fuera posible – comento Hermione, acercándose a su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

– Exactamente que no estaba dentro de tus planes ¿Qué mis hijos se hicieran amigos de un Malfoy? ¿Qué este Malfoy fuera por mucho, distinto a su padre y abuelo? ¿Qué Dominique madurara y se pusiera de novia, y para rematar con un Slytherin? ¿Qué más de un Weasley y Potter fueran serpientes? – Harry Potter enumero pregunta tras pregunta, la mujer castaña sabia que podían estar toda la tarde y seguirían encontrando mas cuestiones retoricas.

– Todas esas y algunas opciones más – respondió ella – pero es bueno saber que después de tanto dolor, logramos que para nuestros hijos su mayor preocupación fuera la casa en la que serian sorteados al entrar a Hogwarts.

– ¿Eso es bueno, no?

Hermione asintió.

En el patio el quidditch continuaba, la mayoría participaba. Se habían dividido en dos equipos, siendo los capitanes los hermanos varones Potter: En el equipo de Albus siendo el buscador, Lily guardiana, Scorpius y Helios como golpeadores, y como cazadores Dominique, Lorcan y Lucy; En el equipo de James, el jugaba como buscador, Lysander como guardián, Louis y Hugo como golpeadores y cazadores Frank, Freddie y Kalliel.

Desde el suelo Roxanne, Molly, Rose, Karine y Alice observaban el partido. Roxy y Rose le temían a las alturas, Mimi consideraba el deporte de salvajes y si bien Kari jugaba como guardián reserva en el equipo de Hufflepuff, igual sentía cierta aversión a volar, había optado por quedarse a hacerle compañía a la niña Longbottom. Alice era demasiado torpe como para jugar quidditch, pero disfrutaba verlo.

– Si sigues viendo así a Al, hasta él se dará cuenta que te gusta – comento en voz baja Kari.

– No… y-yo – Alice tartamudeo, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas – ¿Tan obvia soy?

– A veces – Kari sonrió dulcemente, su carácter, noble y dulce le hacía pasar desapercibida, pero era una casi adolescente muy observadora. – ¿Desde hace cuanto?

– Desde hace más de cuatro años – los ojos le brillaron – en mi cumpleaños número nueve me regalo una muñeca que se parecía mucho a mí, pero tenía sus ojos verdes. Fue un lindo detalle.

Alice era una niña de cara redonda y unos bonitos ojos café claro. Su cabello lacio, era color rubio cenizo y tenía un aspecto descuidado la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo cual prefería sujetarlo en dos coletas bajas, que le daban un aire infantil. En Hogwarts se le conocía no solo por ser hija de un profesor, sino que su torpeza y timidez eran casi legendarias. Era la única alumna, después de Nymphadora tonks, que ocasionaba que la mitad de la clase de vuelo terminara en la enfermería por su torpeza.

– Albus es guapo, no tanto como James, pero tiene unos ojos preciosos – Alice se sonrojo sin saber si era de pena o coraje al escuchar a Wodd hablar así, su color bien podía hacer competencia al cabello de Rose o Lily – aunque James es un arrogante – Kari se llevo la mano al fino listón que sujetaba un poco de su cabello y su mirada se perdía en los jugadores – aunque eso lo hace más atractivo.

– Nunca pensé escucharte hablar así, no te miras de _esa_ clase de chica.

– Me pareceré a papá pero tengo mejor tacto. Mi hermanita fue la única que aparte de ser una obsesiva al quidditch saco su nula habilidad en terreno amoroso – Alice intento reprimir su sonrisa pensando que ofendería a su amiga, pero al ver a ésta reír, ella también lo hizo – y si a esas vamos, nadie pensaría que con tu timidez pretendieras a uno de los príncipes de slytherin. La tienes difícil.

Alice volvió a sonrojarse y bajo su mirada, no quería que Karine viera como su mirada se tornaba triste.

– ¡Oye! Eh dicho que la tienes difícil, más no imposible, y no lo digo porque te vea como poca cosa para Albus – el comentario había acertado, Alice pensó que la castaña podía leer la mente – sino que ambos son demasiado tímidos. Paso más tiempo con los Potter que en mi casa y aun Albus es incapaz de sostenerme la mirada.

Ambas guardaron silencio. En la mente de Alice las palabras de Kari daban vueltas y vueltas. Ella era consciente de su timidez, de su torpeza y el tartamudeo en el que se convertía su voz cada que estaba nerviosa, y para colmo, cada que estaba cerca de Albus era como si todos sus defectos se multiplicaran por tres. Mientras Kari meditaba algún plan que pudiera ayudar a la rubia, los visualizo juntos y la imagen que se formaba en su mente era linda y tierna. Algo tenía que hacerse con la timidez de esos dos.

– ¡Lo tengo! – grito entusiasta la castaña. Roxy, Nike y Rose le miraron curiosas.

– Shhh, no grites o vendrán a hacer preguntas y luego Albus se enterara y ya no me quedra ver y…

– Exageras – le corto Kari el pesimismo – además ya tengo un gran plan, es infalible, es más, para navidad Albus Potter será tu novio.

Alice abrió los ojos al máximo ¿Ella y Al? Muchas veces lo había soñado. Incluso en ocasiones escribía en las orillas de los pergaminos sus nombres entrelazados y encerrados dentro de un redondo y cursi corazón. Claro que después tenia que volver a transcribir las tareas, pues no podía entregar a sus profesores pergaminos llenos de garabatos donde declaraba su amor por el chico de ojos esmeralda.

– … Alice Longbottom ¿Me estas prestando atención? – Kari pasaba sus manos frente al rostro de la castaña, unos metros a su izquierda, las primas Weasley miraban curiosas el comportamiento de las dos.

– Perdón, me quede pensando ¿Decías?

– ¡Oh Merlín! Con estas Hufflepuff de hoy en día. En resumen, tienes que declararte.

El resultado fue inmediato, aunque más extremo del que Karine había contemplado: Alice se había desmayado.

El partido termino suspendido, pues Frank al ver como su hermanita caía de golpe al suelo, casi salta de la escoba. James como buen amigo descendió con su amigo y el resto les siguió casi enseguida. Karine mantenía una carita tranquila, tratando de restarle importancia al desmayo, no podía contarles a todos el motivo pues Alice pasaría la vergüenza de su vida y tal vez se enojara. Victoire Lupin atendió a la chiquilla, tranquilizando a todos al explicar que solo había sido un desmayo por alguna noticia fuerte o impresión, que todo estaba bien.

Alice despertó cerca del anochecer, en una de las tantas habitaciones de la madriguera. Lo primero que sus ojos vieron al despertar fue una indomable cabellera azabache, de no haber estado acostada se hubiera vuelto a desmayar o algo similar.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Albus. Su tono era pasivo y relajado. Alice podía sentir el pulzo de su corazón en la garganta, las palabras nacieron y murieron sin siquiera salir de su boca. Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca y a solas con el chico que le gustaba. – Estas roja ¿Tienes fiebre?

Al acerco el dorso de su mano a la frente de ella, para después llevarla a la suya, comprobando que Alice tenia la temperatura normal. El chico le miro curioso, justo iba a dormir cuando Kari le había pedido de favor que cuidara a la hermana de Frank mientras ella iba a hacer algo en la cocina. Si bien se pudo negar, pues estaba cansado y con bastante sueño, pensó que no estaba mal hacer el favor por algunos minutos. Alice era una niña tímida, callada y que pasaba desapercibida con facilidad, Albus tenía conocimiento que en los únicos problemas que se metía eran causados por su torpeza. En resumen, era una niña buena con mala suerte.

– No tienes fiebre, si gustas llamo a tu hermano – la rubia seguía sin responder – o a Kari… – sugirió algo nervioso, tal vez ella no hablara porque estaba incomoda con su presencia. Se despeino el cabello y se puso de pie – No importa, llamare a ambos.

Albus estaba por girar la perilla de la puerta cuando la chiquilla le llamo.

– Gracias – Al se giro, la voz de Alice era dulce, pero sin empalagar – yo… este… no quería molestar. Y si no te m-molesta, puedes llamar… a Kari – respiro para tranquilizarse, se sentía tonta con tanto tartamudeo – Frank es un histérico, se-eguro que va querer… llevarme a San-n mugo.

– Entonces Kari será – Albus levanto la vista y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Alice, era la primera persona que conocía que se podía poner más nervioso que él mismo cuando hablaba con las chicas, sonrió divertido – Mi hermano se pondrá insoportable si Frank se la pasa nervioso, son vacaciones. Así que recupérate Longbottom.

– Alice – dijo de forma atropellada – llámame po-or mi nombre… si no t-te molesta.

– Entiendo. Entonces que te mejores Alice.

Y Albus abandono la habitación. Alice se sentía en el cielo, era la primera vez que el chico que le gustaba le hablaba por más de cinco minutos. Además le había mirado ¡A ella! En su vida había visto un verde tan brillante, profundo y expresivo. Desde ese día, el verde seria su color favorito.

– ¿Cómo esta mi enferma? – Karine Wood entro a la habitación con la cena y un té. Sonreía ampliamente.

– Mejor.

Alice le regreso la sonrisa, el plan de conquistar a Albus Potter era una locura, pero después de contemplar esos ojos verdes, estaba casi segura que lo valía. Porque ambos eran tímidos hasta decir basta, bueno, Alice era tímida en general y Albus solo con las chicas, y sería necesario que uno de los dos venciera ese pequeño defecto. El problema era que Albus no estaba enamorado de ella. La solución era sencilla de decir: Alice tendría que ser la que se declarara, y de paso, la que enamorara al chico Potter.

Lo difícil seria llevar a cabo el plan.

* * *

**Si lees y dejas un comentario me harás muy feliz, no son reglamentarios, pero ayudan a saber en que puedo mejorar.**

**Andy **


	12. Jodidamente frustrado

**¡Hola! Actualizando de nuevo. Esta viñeta no es tan larga como otros capítulos pero esta escrita con tanto cariño como las anteriores. Veremos un poco de lió de faldas, como se dice por aquí en mi país o en otras palabras, problemas amorosos.**

**Agradezco**** a todos aquellos que han dejado un review, que le han dado follow o han incluido giratiempos a sus favoritos :* aunque quiero agradecer enormemente a Krismery que me ha dado muchos animos con sus review.**

**COMO EXTRA, los chicos cursar Hogwarts en el siguiente orden: 3ro. año: Lily Potter, Hugo Weasley, Lorcan y Lysander Scamander, Millincet Zabini. 4to. año: Alice Longbottom, Steve Jordan 5to. año: Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Louis y Roxanne Weasley, Karine Wood . 7to. año: James S. Potter, Fred II y Dominique Weasley, Frank Longbottom, Helios Nott, Zack Zabini, Quenall McLaggen.**

**Iré**** agregando los personajes a como vallan apareciendo.**

**No soy rubia, ni inglesa. Por lo tanto, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, hago este sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

* * *

**Capitulo 11.- Jodidamente frustrado.**

Último curso, a meses de salir del colegio, mínima distancia temporal para no escuchar regaños ni saber nada sobre montones de tarea, cambio de vida, madurez, esas y otras definiciones venían a resultar en lo mismo: Cursar séptimo año en el colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts.

James Sirius se encontraba recostado en uno de los asientos del compartimiento, tenía por lo mucho una hora desde que habían partido de la estación Kings Cross y su estado de ánimo estaba por los suelos. Sus padres atribuyeron el extraño cambio durante todas las vacaciones a la nostalgia de saber que sería su último año, pero él y su mente sabían que el asunto era más serio y complicado. A James le jodía, y le jodía bastante, que Rose le hubiera ignorado por todo el verano. La pelirroja siempre había sido una bipolar, y después de su declaración se le daba muy bien solo una reaccion ante cualquier intento de acercarse del chico Potter: Rose siempre acostumbraba a gritarle como loca y usarlo como tiro al blanco humano lanzándole cualquier objeto que tuviera a la mano; después de la declaración todo se redujo a pasar olímpicamente de él y aplicar la ley del hielo. El comportamiento de su prima no era maduro a juicio de James y para que él hablara de madurez, Rose debía de estar jodidamente mal o el mundo al revés ¡¿Era tan difícil entender que la quería?!

Frustración. Si, James se sentía muy frustrado, enojado, triste y con un amargo sentimiento de impotencia. Tal vez declararse a Rose a la corta edad de catorce años – de ella – había sido imprudente y choqueante, pero no podía ser tan malo ¿Verdad? ¿Tan raro era el amor entre primos? Suspiro agotado por decimocuarta vez.

Para colmo sus amigos no ayudaban a mejorar su estado de ánimo.

Frank le había escrito a principio de verano una corta carta – unos días después de la semana que pasaron en la madriguera –, contándole que por fin había conseguido una cita con Sara Finnigan. Obviamente las cosas habían marchado mejor de lo que su castaño amigo había previsto, quien solo esperaba algún par de citas para empezar a ganar la confianza de la Gryffindor. Dos semanas antes de entrar a clases había recibido una nueva lechuza: Oficialmente Frank y Sara eran novios.

Dominique, para sorpresa de todos, logro mantenerse en relación estable aun después del verano. Helios Nott era el único chico que parecía haber robado el corazón – y pasado las pruebas de los celosos de la familia – de la nieta rebelde de los Weasley. ¡Hasta Freddie hacia el tonto! James Sirius era despistado pero no estúpido, algo se traía su primo con cierta leona hermana de Steve. A fines de su sexto año había visto a Freddie arruinando las citas y siguiendo a todos lados con la mirada a Angelica "Geli" Jordan. El único que estaba fuera de las redes de Cupido era Louis, tal vez por ser algo joven y con cierta tendencia a cambiar de citas – admirar a su primo James no era buena influencia – como cambiaba de calcetines.

– Cornamenta ¿Me estas poniendo atención?

– No – bufo molesto – ¿Por qué no van a molestar serpientes? O a babear como babosa carnívora tras alguna falda.

Freddie, Frank y Louis le miraron aburridos, la nueva actitud entre sarcástica y apática de James no era novedad. Lo único que les intrigaba era la causa del cambio de humor en el merodeador por excelencia, sin embargo, el castaño rojizo se negaba a soltar información.

– Deja tus berrinches para tu casa Potter – siseo Nike, James le fulmino con la mirada – No nos dices que te tiene así, no quieres hacer bromas y ahora ¿Tratarnos mal? No me jodas.

El silencio se hizo por lo menos durante unos quince minutos.

– Es demasiado complicado – se llevo las manos a su cabello, desordenándolo más de lo que ya era en su estado natural. No les podía decir que Rose le gustaba y que en el verano le había robado un beso, sintió escalofríos, Freddie como mínimo le rompía la nariz o lo convertía en un mueble de jardín.

– Intenta explicarte – le animo Freddie – ¿Qué puede ser tan terrible? Ni que hubieras matado.

James sonrió irónico en su mente, matar era pecado… y hasta donde él sabía, cometer incesto también lo era.

– Ya se me pasara – pero James sabía que no era verdad, pero era más sencillo auto engañarse, que hacerse falsas ilusiones – Son cosas sin importancia.

– Si no fuera importante no estarías como alma en pena – contraataco Frank. Odiaba que James le ocultara algo ¡Se supone eran mejores amigos! En más, nunca antes el León de ojos café les había ocultado nada.

– Frank, mejor vete a pasear con tu noviecita – James estaba perdiendo la paciencia, el solo quería estar solo y dejar que su depresión le siguiera jodiendo y con algo de suerte, hacerle olvidar a su pelirroja favorita.

Louis se llevo las manos a la barbilla, con expresión meditabunda.

– ¡Una chica! – El resto de los merodeadores se le quedo mirando sin entender, Louis sonrió – Es obvio, Cornamenta se ha enamorado ¡¿Es eso, verdad?! Le jode porque él es el mujeriego número uno en Hogwarts y todas esas cosas de herencia de merodeador.

James negó, pero el movimiento fue tan rápido, atropellado y con el rostro levemente sonrojado como para creerle. Dominique levanto una de sus cejas de forma elegante, Frank y Freddie dejaron caer la mandíbula al suelo – figuradamente – y Louis lo señalaba de forma acusadora, mascullando alguna frase entre _traidor_ o _desertor_.

* * *

Su último banquete.

Zack Zabini se limitaba a agitar su comida una y otra vez, con la mirada seria y sus pensamientos lejos. A su lado, Antony Harper intentaba llamar su atención sin mucho éxito, el moreno mantenía su mirada fija en la mesa de Gryffindor y de vez en cuando el verde musgo de sus ojos se oscurecía más que de costumbre.

– Parkinson no nos ignores – Flint empujo el hombro de su compañero, arto de ver los torpes intentos de Harper.

– Deja, la única neurona de mi hermano a muerto en el verano – contesto una niña de trece años, sus manos acomodaba su largo y lacio cabello negro.

– Calla Llincet, las vulgaridades déjaselas a los mestizos o hijos de muggles – respondió Zack de mal talante. Su hermana le miro con reproche, físicamente se parecían pero pensaban de forma distinta, entre esos pensamientos estaban sus ideales sobre el estatus de los magos.

– Oh, no te preocupes hermanito, para tu decepción, soy sangre pura – Llincet dio un pequeño trago al zumo y sonrió cual angelito.

Zack sintió un escalofrió recorrer desde su cuello hasta el final de la espalda, su pequeña hermana sonreía con inocencia y eso era preocupante, Millencent era una pequeña serpiente menos prejuiciosa que él, pero de ninguna manera llegaba a ser noble y angelical. La menor de la familia Zabini tenía un carácter difícil y engañoso, el señor Blaise Zabini en más de una ocasión comparaba a su hija con su esposa Pansy Zabini; ambas serpientes, ambiciosas, inteligentes y con perspicacia mayor a la media común. La burla en la castaña mirada le dio la respuesta: su hermana lo sabía, y eso al moreno le frustraba y le jodía en igual manera.

Porque al moreno le había costado meses aceptar su _extraña_ situación. Su orgullo le había nublado la inteligencia que tanto presumía, el mismo, de forma inconsciente se negó a reconocer sus sentimientos. Además estaban todas las enseñanzas que su familia habían inculcado en él, su padre y madre habían sido mortífagos en la segunda guerra y desde pequeños habían recibido una educación donde aprendieron a sentirse y ser superiores, maltratar a los impuros o traidores a la sangre y a seguir a su señor tenebroso, lo que era una ironía a los ojos de Zack, él veía en Lord Voldemort a un infeliz mestizo con delirios de grandeza y locura, no entendía aun como tanto sangre pura siguió sus ideales.

Blaise reconocía que los mestizos e hijos de muggles no tenían por qué ser maltratados sin motivo, la guerra le había hecho madurar pero Pansy era distinta, su educación y orgullo eran más fuertes que todo el horror vivido en la guerra. Zack nunca fue educado para matar o ser mortifago pero si creció con dos enseñanzas: sentirse superior por su linaje y mantener su orgullo por sobretodo.

Esa misma educación era lo que lo orillo a maltratar con bromas crueles y comentarios irónicos a muchos estudiantes del castillo pero sobretodo a meterse con Roxanne Weasley. Porque Zack veía inconcebible el perderse en esos ojos negros, se maldecía por querer oler los finos y cortos risos pelirrojos, maldecía sus deseos de tocar la piel morena y manchada de diminutas pecas, sus ganas de golpear a cierto Hufflepuff de apellido McLaggen, pero lo que más le jodía era ver a tanto imbécil coquetear con descaro y ella ni enterada.

Y tras mucho luchar con sentimentalismos en el verano, Zack pudo admitir en su cerrada mente que se sentía un _poco_ atraído por Roxanne Weasley. Apretó los puños, solo consiguiendo que la sangre dejara de circular y se pusieran blancos. Millincet se burlaba con la mirada, desde su primer año pudo notar un ligero cambio en la actitud de su hermano y podía jactarse de haber descubierto los sentimientos de su hermano con la Weasley rara antes que el aludido.

– Metete en tus asuntos – le reto el mayor. Se puso de pie, derramando la copa de su compañero de a lado e ignorando las quejas se encamino a la salida.

– No prometo nada hermanito – Llincent se encogió de hombros, también se había puesto de pie y alcanzo al capitán de Slytherin – no gratuitamente.

Zack resistió las ganas de retorcerle el cuello a su hermana, se sentía jodidamente frustrado, tendría que revisar su cuenta privada en gringotts.

– Por cierto – la cabellera negra paso flotando a su costado – escuche en el tren que Krum está interesado en cierta leona.

Oficialmente estaba jodido.

* * *

**Si lees y dejas un comentario me harás muy feliz, no son reglamentarios, pero ayudan a saber en que puedo mejorar.**

**Andy **


	13. La lista: actitudes

**¡Hola! Actualizando. Me estoy dando cuenta que ando muy cumplidora en mis actualizaciones.. tendra algo que ver que no he tenido casi tareas? o la cantidad de lectores, follows y favoritos que siguen la historia? Yo digo que es un poco de los dos, en verdad me dan animos todos esos detallitos. Ahora esta viñeta en un principio la tenia pensada como uno sola, sin embargo por cuestiones de inspiracion lo he partido eh dos, en algunos dias subo la otra parte :) de momento espero disfruten el capitulo.**

**Agradezco**** a todos aquellos que han dejado un review, que le han dado follow o han incluido giratiempos a sus favoritos :* aunque quiero agradecer enormemente a todos los que me han dado animos con sus review.**

**COMO EXTRA, los chicos cursar Hogwarts en el siguiente orden: 3ro. año: Lily Potter, Hugo Weasley, Lorcan y Lysander Scamander, Millincet Zabini. 4to. año: Alice Longbottom, Steve Jordan 5to. año: Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Louis y Roxanne Weasley, Karine Wood . 7to. año: James S. Potter, Fred II y Dominique Weasley, Frank Longbottom, Helios Nott, Zack Zabini, Quenall McLaggen, Zteph Krum.**

**Iré**** agregando los personajes a como vallan apareciendo.**

**No soy rubia, ni inglesa. Por lo tanto, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, hago este sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

* * *

**Capitulo 12.- La lista: actitudes.**

La segunda semana de septiembre llego con su acostumbrado clima templado y agradable, siendo el día un poco húmedo y con temperatura no mayor a los 25°C. Los alumnos del colegio de magia y hechicería se mostraban entusiastas por la fecha, en especial las chicas, después de todo un año completo era el _día_. Las alumnas de todas las casas se arremolinaron en una de las paredes adjuntas a la entrada al gran comedor, donde un pedazo de mediano tamaño contenía algunas letras.

– ¡Sera durante el desayuno! – chillo una Ravenclaw entusiasmada.

– Entonces de prisa, solo faltan quince minutos – agrego una Hufflepuff, en un tono más bajo pero no menos entusiasta.

Lily Potter se llevo las manos a sus oídos, entorno los ojos y paso de largo dando una mirada de superioridad a sus compañeras. Le parecía algo ridículo todo el escándalo que hacía toda esa bola de descerebradas rastreras –como les nombraba ella– por una estúpida lista. Se sentó entre medio de Millincent Zabini y Annete Clow, dos de sus compañeras de habitación.

– ¿Demasiado ruido, Potter? – pregunto la chica Clow, con elegancia acomodo los lentes sin armazón, que ocultaban unos grandes ojos avellana.

– Son un fastidio, sus gritos agudos no tiene nada que envidiarles a las banshee.

Annete rio.

– Lo que sucede es que eres demasiado extraña – comento Millincet – o puede ser a que la mayoría son familia y conocidos ¿Eso le quita lo divertido, no?

– Algo hay de eso… – Lily levanto la vista, desde el techo encantado del gran comedor llovía, pero agua ni nieve, sino pedazos de pergamino.

Las tres chicas levantaron la mano al mismo tiempo, siendo Lily la menos entusiasta. Pronto todos los estudiantes tenían en mano uno de esos trozos. Los gritos, exclamaciones y chillidos de las mujeres, desde las más pequeñas hasta las más grandes, no se dejaron esperar. Mientras que de los hombres, algunos bufaban molestos y unos pocos sonreían con vanidad. Mcgonagall tomo uno de los pergaminos que había sobre la mesa, seguía sin saber quién era el responsable de tal acto, pero tras varios años que se repetía y al ser inofensivo no le prestaba real atención. Leyó la lista, en la parte superior se ostentaba como título _"Los más guapos de Hogwarts"_.

A la bruja directora no le sorprendieron los resultados, ese año los nombres en la lista no habían variado mucho. El primer lugar era el único que se aclaraba, los nueve nombres restantes se consideraban en empate.

_"Los más guapos de Hogwarts"_

_Primer lugar: James Sirius Potter (Séptimo año)_

_Helios Nott (Séptimo año)_

_Zack Zabini (Séptimo año)_

_Fred Fabian Weasley (Séptimo año)_

_Zteph Krum (Séptimo año)_

_Frank Samuel Longbottom (Séptimo año)_

_Qenall McLaggen (Séptimo año)_

_Albus Severus Potter (Quinto año)_

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy (Quinto año)_

_Louis William Weasley (Quinto año)_

James Potter olvido la depresión y autocompasión en la que tenia semanas viviendo por el rechazo de su prima Rose. Sonreía complacido por los resultados, en sus siete años de colegio, seis había permanecido dentro de la lista, aunque solo cuatro habían conseguido el primer puesto: Kalliel Wood en sus años escolares había logrado ser primero en la lista. Desde la mesa de las águilas, Louis le lanzaba una mirada de reproche; su descendencia veela no lograba competir con la fama soy el hijo de salvador del mundo mágico, además James físicamente era alto, de cuerpo fibroso, cabello rebelde y bien cuidado, ojos de un café bastante claro y brillante –aunque ocultos por unos lentes rectangulares de un marco fino dorado–, tez nívea y con una dentadura impecable, si a eso le agregaban una personalidad bromistas, sociable, vanidosa, egocéntrica, orgullosa pero valiente, se obtenía a un joven atractivo. James era el sueño de cualquier estudiante –guapo y famoso– y por años no se había negado en darles el gusto de regalarles su tiempo y galantería.

Por otro lado se tenía a su hermano menor, Albus Potter. El Slytherin era suficientemente atractivo para obtener el primer lugar, pues también tenía el factor fama, sin embargo, a diferencia de sus hermanos, odiaba ser el centro de atención. Al era la imagen de su padre, solo que sin la cicatriz y con un cuerpo más delgado ¡Hasta había sacado la timidez para socializar con las chicas! Bueno, incluso era peor. Albus era incapaz de mantener su mirada fija en la de otra chica, pues se ponía rojo y le daba por tartamudear. Era reservado, serio, ambicioso, astuto, paciente, buen observador y caballeroso, en especial esa última cualidad era la que mejor le definía. Si bien Severus Potter se le daba ser tímido con las mujeres, sus genes obraban milagros en él, logrando que no le fuera común quedar en ridículo frente a ellas. El Slytherin colmaba en atenciones caballerosas y atentas a las chicas, que si les abría las puertas, que cargaba sus libros, les cedía el paso, se ponía de pie cuando alguna iba a tomar asiento, cedía su capa en tiempo de frio y muchos detalles más. Más de una había pedido tener una cita con el chico de ojos verdes, pero el siempre las rechazaba con delicadeza. Albus era un príncipe de Slytherin… el príncipe de las sombras.

Porque el príncipe de las serpientes era un titulo que solo cierto rubio de ojos grises ostentaba: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

El chico era un digno descendiente de la familia Malfoy, sus facciones eran aristócratas y perfiladas; Cabello rubio platinado, ojos de un enigmático color gris, tez tan blanca que más bien era pálida, asemejando a la porcelana, de complexión alta y fibrosa, y por supuesto, un carácter caballeroso, educado, soberbio, orgullos, ambicioso, altivo, astuto, impulsivo y con facilidad con las mujeres. Scorpius estaba orgulloso de su familia, mas no de sus antepasados. Era una serpiente en casi toda regla pero no había crecido con los ideales de la sangre, pero si a sentirse el mejor por sus logros, inteligencia y astucia. Desde su ingreso a Hogwarts el rubio se encargo de mostrar a maestros y alumnos que era distinto y a la vez igual a su padre, porque Scorpius desde pequeño se prometió limpiar el apellido. Ahora, cinco años después de iniciar sus estudios había conseguido respeto y una identidad fuera de la sombra de su padre, y de las mujeres ni hablar, su nombre aparecía por segunda ocasión en la lista y su ego se elevaba a límites insospechados, acomodo el cuello de su túnica. A su costado, su primo puso los ojos en blanco.

Helios Nott, primo por el lado materno. El Slytherin, mejor conocido en casi todo el colegio solo por su apellido, pues pocos lograban tener el privilegio de llamarle por su nombre y obtener su confianza. Tenía el cabello de un color rubio cenizo semi largo, ojos verdes, tez blanca, estatura alta pero delgado y facciones afiladas sin llegar a ser delicadas, mas bien, algo varoniles, dándole un aspecto intimidante. En cuanto a carácter, Helios era el prospecto de Slytherin: inteligente, reservado, distante y tranquilo. En ocasiones podía llegar a mostrarse ambicioso y egoísta, pero siempre conservando la cabeza en su lugar y ocultando sus emociones. El misterio de su personalidad causaba sensación de rechazo y fascinación al mismo tiempo. Louis pasaba su mirada de la lista a su cuñado, no importaba lo que dijera su hermana, no le encontraba el chiste a alguien tan autista y taciturno.

A sus quince años, el menor de los Weasley-Delacourt poseía una belleza no sencilla de explicar –hablando, pues razonablemente todos sabían que Louis tenía descendencia Veela por parte de su bisabuela–. Físicamente era alto para su edad y gracias al quidditch, musculoso. El color de sus ojos era un azul oscuro, dándole un toque profundo a su mirada, tez blanca y algunas casi imperceptibles pecas en sus pómulos y nariz. Irónicamente a muchas personas las pecas les parecían imperfecciones, pero en Louis resaltaban como un atributo, de pequeño sus pecas le daban un toque tierno y ahora de adolescente, también; Ya hablando en carácter, Louis era un joven inteligente –no por nada estaba en Ravenclaw– pero con muy poca paciencia, era bromista y divertido, celoso y sobreprotector con sus hermanas, galante, mujeriego, algo terco en ocasiones y con gran imaginación. El rubio era una mezcla entre diversión y sofisticación, algo muy extraño a criterio de su primo Fred.

Fred "Freddie" Weasley II era un guapo, bromista y valiente León. Por físico no se podía menospreciar, era alto y con músculos bien trabajados por tanto deporte, cabellera pelirroja, corta y algo ondulada –herencia de su madre–, pecoso como todo Weasley pero con la piel morena clara y penetrantes ojos color negro como buen Jonhson. Fred era integrante de los merodeadores, al igual que su padre saco un gusto exagerado para las bromas y meterse en problemas. Su carácter bromista, pícaro y burlesco saltaba a la vista, aunque de los tres merodeadores era el más tierno, lo cual atribuía a su falta de interés a meter a su cama a cuanta mujer se le pusiera de frente. Freddie en resumen era un chico sociable y carismático, cosa que no se podía decir de otro de los integrantes de la lista.

Zack Zabini tenia de sociable lo que Mcgonagall tenía de divertida, pero eso no le quitaba lo atractivo. Era un Slytherin de pies a cabeza: ambicioso, perspicaz, inteligente, orgulloso, apático, poco valiente y con ideales cerrados y prejuiciosos. Ya si se hablaba en terreno físico, Zack era un muchacho de estatura entre alta y media, mucho musculo, tez morena y ojos de un color verde musgo. Sus facciones eran varoniles y un poco intimidantes. Si bien el atractivo físico del estudiante de Salazar no llegaba a ser superior al de James, Louis o Helios, su carácter de _badboy_ era algo, que para desgracias de muchos, atraía demasiado a la población femenina de Hogwarts.

Algo similar era el caso de Zteph Krum, desde pequeño tuvo que lidiar con la fama de su padre –hijo de un mago búlgaro y famoso exjugador de quidditch, y actual maestro de vuelo del colegio– convirtiéndolo en un chico osco y malhumorado, que en carácter bien podía rivalizar con el de Zabini. Krum hijo era alto de complexión media, piel rosada, cabello negro, facciones algo oscas pero con unos brillantes y enigmáticos ojos negros coronados con unas rizadas y tupidas pestañas. Era ambicioso, orgullos, decidido, reservado pero con mucho más valor que muchos de sus compañeros, no se podía decir que era un Slytherin mas.

Aunque no toda la lista era Slytherin. Qenall McLaggen era el único Hufflepuff, aunque algunos –Fred, James y Louis– solían comentar que el chico debió haber quedado con las serpientes, al tener un carácter soberbio, engreído y con pocas agallas. Físicamente McLaggen era el tejón más guapo desde tiempos de Cedric Diggory. Era alto, delgado, cabello castaño oscuro ondulado, tez blanca, ojos chocolate y facciones finas. En pocas palabras, era guapo, lo suficiente como para que las chicas ignoraran su actitud idiota y lo nominaran dentro de la lista.

Y finalmente pero no menos importante el hijo de otro profesor de Hogwarts: Frank Samuel Longbottom. Un Gryffindor de corazón y familia. Físicamente tenía el cabello castaño y lacio, cara alargada pero de facciones atractivas acentuadas por una fina barba, ojos de color café claro, alto y de cuerpo un poco fibroso. Frank si bien no era un merodeador en toda regla, también tenía un carácter bromista. Además era un chico estudioso, deportista, decidido y de gran corazón, una combinación que atraía más de una mirada femenina.

El gran comedor hervía en comentarios y miradas discretas e indiscretas, pero sobretodo, la lista causaría reacciones no agradables en ciertas adolescentes.

* * *

**Si lees y dejas un comentario me harás muy feliz, no son reglamentarios, pero ayudan a saber en que puedo mejorar.**

**Andy **


	14. La lista: reacciones

**¡Hola! Actualizando. Eh tenido suficiente tiempo libre asi que para no desperdiciarlo haciendo nada he adelantado capitulos, por eso estoy publicando seguido, cuando tenga excesos de tarea solo sera una vez por semana. ¿Que puedo decir del capitulo? Al final ciertos personajes se me han adelantado en planes y me han obligado a escribir una parte que queria retardar unos tres capitulos mas, pero en fin... xD Espero les guste.**

**Agradezco**** a todos aquellos que le han dado follow o han incluido giratiempos a sus favoritos :* también quiero agradecer enormemente a todos los que me han dado ánimos con sus review.**

**COMO EXTRA, los chicos cursar Hogwarts en el siguiente orden: 3ro. año: Lily Potter, Hugo Weasley, Lorcan y Lysander Scamander, Millincet Zabini. 4to. año: Alice Longbottom, Steve Jordan 5to. año: Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Louis y Roxanne Weasley, Karine Wood . 7to. año: James S. Potter, Fred II y Dominique Weasley, Frank Longbottom, Helios Nott, Zack Zabini, Quenall McLaggen, Zteph Krum.**

**Iré**** agregando los personajes a como vallan apareciendo.**

**No soy rubia, ni inglesa. Por lo tanto, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, hago este sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

* * *

**Capitulo 13.- La lista: reacciones.**

Odiaba los lunes, con todo su Ravenclaw corazón… en realidad no los odiaba, Rose Weasley adoraba todos los días de la semana –incluso le parecía ridícula la gente que odiaba días en particular– y todo lo relacionado: acudir a clases, hacer tareas, practicar magia y todo eso, sin embargo odia _ese_ lunes. En las cinco horas que llevaba despierta lo único que presenciaba a donde girara su cara, era la degradación del espécimen femenino.

Odiaba también la dichosa lista que año con año alguna idiota sin cerebro con hormonas subdesarrolladas repartía de forma casi siniestra ¡Ni siquiera había podido desayunar con tranquilidad y decencia! En cuanto puso el primer pie dentro del tercer invernadero agitó su varita, incinerando en el proceso más de una docena de pergaminos y haciendo callar los cuchicheos de las alumnas.

– ¡¿Qué te pasa Weasley!? – se quejo a viva voz una Hufflepuff, de la cual no recordaba su nombre.

– Cinco puntos menos a Hufflepuff por gritar a una prefecta – rebatió con firmeza la pelirroja.

– ¡No seas amargada! – se molesto una Ravenclaw – Como todos son familia y amigos. – Rose apretó con fuerza innecesaria su varita – es más, te doy lo que gustas si me presentas a James.

– ¡Diez puntos menos para Ravenclaw! No me importa si es de mi casa o cualquier otra, la que vuelva a mencionar algo sobre esa estúpida lista seguirá perdiendo puntos – Rose prácticamente escupió las palabras, su rostro estaba tan rojo como su cabello y mantenía la varita en alto de forma amenazadora.

Lo mayoría de los varones alababan mentalmente a la chica. Louis no se molesto en ocultar la risa que le causaba ver enojada a su prima, aunque tampoco se animo a hacer algún comentario, el conocía los límites entre una broma y el mal carácter de Rose.

Cuando el profesor Longbottom entro para dar su clase, se sorprendió encontrar a todos los alumnos de lo más tranquilos, mentalmente ya estaba medio preparado para enfrentar a las hormonas revolucionadas de las alumnas. Apenas abrió la boca para preguntar, Louis Weasley apunto aburrido a su prima; Rose movía su pluma de halcón con poca delicadeza y brusquedad, su cara aun seguía roja de coraje y Karine Wood, su compañera de banco, estaba sentada a una distancia prudente, es decir, al filo de la banca.

Una hora con quince minutos más tarde, Rose y Karine caminaban en silencio al gran comedor, Louis al finalizar la clase casi había corrido, estresado por el mal carácter de su prima y la poca atención recibida en esa hora. Ninguna chica en su sano juicio contradecía a Rose en su estado soy-bipolar-y-tengo-mal-carácter.

Karine empujo con suavidad las grandes puertas del gran comedor, inundando sus sentidos con deliciosos aromas. Rose relajo su cuerpo, la comida siempre le ponía de buen humor. Se despidió de su amiga para ir a su mesa, pero se arrepintió a mitad del camino ya que Louis hacia el payaso con las chicas de su casa. Giro de dirección buscando a sus dos mejores amigos, pero no los encontró en su lugar de siempre, mentalmente se reprendió, olvidaba que Albus odiaba ser el centro de atención y prefería pasar el día de la lista encerrado en la sala común de las serpientes –arrastrando en el proceso a Scorpius–, solo saliendo para sus clases.

Descarto de inmediato Gryffindor, desde el desayuno el ego de James y Freddie había crecido de forma desorbitante y por mucho era la mesa con mas hormonas. Masajeo su cabeza y apresuro el paso para alcanzar a Wood. La castaña sonrió comprensiva y se corrió un lugar, invitándola a sentarse entre medio de ella y Alice Longbottom.

– Ignóralas Rose, mira a Alice, ella sobrelleva el asunto bastante bien – dijo Kari.

– ¿Te gusta uno de los chicos? – pregunto sorprendida Alice.

– ¡Claro que no! – Respondió indignada, y autoconvenciéndose a si misma que su mal humor nada tenía que ver con celos – pero me crispan los nervios ver como se arrastran peor que una serpiente por los idiotas mas egocéntricos de Hogwarts, es humillante para las mujeres que si somos decentes.

– Teóricamente no todos son egocéntricos – Rose fulmino con la mirada a Karine, quien solo se encogió de hombros – y no me mires así, por ejemplo tu primo Albus, es un cielo. También está el novio de tu prima Dominique y…

– Ya entendí. Pero eso no… ¡Momento, retrocedan! – Rose asusto con el grito a los Hufflepuff cercanos a ella – Alice ¿Te gusta alguien de la lista? – pregunto con un tono de voz más bajo pero incrédulo.

La rubia bajo la mirada a su falda, que lucia una horrible mancha de zumo de calabaza. La actitud avergonzada y nerviosa de Alice consiguió robarle la primer sonrisa del día a la pelirroja, estaba por preguntar quién era el afortunado cuando un _¡Ohh!_ En conjunto de todo el gran hizo girar su mirada.

James Potter, su primo y el chico que dos meses atrás le había besado, dicho que le gustaba y que se paso todas las vacaciones insistiéndole que creyera en el, estaba besando… ¡Be-san-do! A una rubia de grandes pechos y largas piernas. Se puso de pie y con la mirada en alto abandono el lugar.

– ¡Lionne! – Ignoro la voz de su primo – ¡Rose! ¡Por Merlín y Circe, detente Rosie!

– Que banshee quieres Potter – contesto de mala gana, James la había alcanzado y le había hecho girar, quedando frente a frente.

– Explicarte. Yo no la bese, ella fue…

– ¿Y exactamente por qué me tendría que explicar TU a MI? – Le corto a media frase, se contenía de gritar, a cada palabra de James el recuerdo del beso la atacaba y su ira crecía – te recuerdo que _solo soy tu prima_, no me debes explicaciones.

Tiro de su brazo y continuo su camino, el apetito se le había esfumado. Por su parte, James se quedo plantado apenas unos metros fuera del gran comedor, sin saber si lo que sentía era coraje por Rose y sus hirientes y tercas palabras o consigo mismo por dejar que la Gryffindor lo besara y el respondiera.

– ¡Con un demonio Weasley, escúchame por una vez en tu vida! – grito James.

– ¡Vete al infierno Potter! – Rose se sentía herida y traicionada, odiaba sentirse así de vulnerable y mas odiaba a James por causarle todos esos sentimientos.

El hechizo rasgo el aire, de la sorpresa, James no tuvo tiempo de defenderse como siempre. El bombarda no le dio directamente, pero la explosión fue suficiente para lanzarlo varios metros en el aire. Los alumnos que presenciaron la discusión abrían y cerraban la boca confundidos e impactados, las peleas de la princesa de Ravenclaw y el Príncipe de Gryffindor eran cotidianas pero nunca tan fuertes y extremas.

Alice Longbottom había presenciado la discusión entre James y Rose. Su intención principal era seguir a la pelirroja y platicar con ella, aprovecharía que el tema habían salido a colación y que ese día andaba sola y sin la presencia de sus guardaespaldas personales –entiéndase, Albus y Scorp– para pedirle ayuda para acercarse a Albus. La idea era demasiado atrevida para ser ideada por ella, pero Karine también era parte del asunto _conquistar a Potter varón menor_.

Al final terminó ayudando al hermano del chico que le gustaba a llegar a la enfermería. James dormía con algunos hematomas y aruñones, el uniforme sucio y la respiración algo agitada, señal de mal sueño. Balanceo sus piernas, su estatura le impedía tocar el suelo, esperando en silencio a su hermano o algún primo del chico Potter apareciera.

* * *

Sus pensamientos se perdían en cierto chico de ojos verdes y cabello negro rebelde. Con eventos como el de ese día, era cuando más se sentía lejos de lograr su objetivo y su autoestima bajaba varios niveles; Quien en su sano juicio podría pensar que uno de los príncipes de Slytherin se fijaría en ella, una torpe, sin gracia y tímida Hufflepuff ¿Quién? Albus tenía a decenas de chicas guapas –aunque él ni lo notara o hacia el tonto– y extrovertidas a sus pies.

Miro triste por la ventana, era un día bonito pero no para ella, no para Alice.

– Así que tú fuiste mi salvadora – bromeo el Gryffindor que ocupaba la camilla.

– Yo… espero no haber molestado James – murmuro con su típica timidez la Hufflepuff. – Avise a mi hermano, estoy segura que pronto se aparecerá por aquí.

– Gracias pequeña Alice – James le acarició el cabello casi con ternura, conocía a la rubia desde pequeñita y si bien a veces era blanco de sus bromas, trataba que no fueran pesadas. – Pero sabemos que no se aparecerá por aquí, aun debe de estar tratando de convencer a Finnigan que él no tuvo nada que ver con las fotos de chicas desnudas que le llegaron esta mañana.

Alice abrió los ojos sonrojada. Había olvidado que su hermano ese año había aparecido dentro de la lista.

– Sara lo matara, tiene un carácter muy raro.

– Se lo merece – James sonreía a momentos, pues el dolor en la espalda le estaba matando – por deja abajo con la broma del calamar gigante.

– ¡Fuiste tú! – le apunto con el dedo de forma acusadora.

James rio más fuerte, aunque termino por doblarse ante el dolor. Madame Pomfrey apareció cargando consigo una poción de color verde chillón, que revolvió el estomago del Gryffindor con el puro aroma. Sirius compuso la mejor sonrisa, asegurando que no sentía dolor.

– Esta mintiendo, hasta hace unos segundos casi lloraba del dolor – Alice le sonrió triunfante. James Potter no tuvo más remedio que beber la asquerosa poción, se sacudió la lengua con la manga de su túnica.

– Eres malvada pequeña Alice, quien lo pensaría de ti – ella se sonrojo, aunque seguía sonriendo – te parece al idiota de Al, aparentan ser magos buenitos y bien portados, pero la realidad es otra.

Alice se volvió a sonrojar, solo que esta vez el motivo tenia nombre, apellido y unos preciosos ojos color verde. La rubia agradeció a todos los magos cuando su hermano acompañado de una sonriente Sara Finiggan, entraron a la enfermería.

* * *

El día estaba por terminar y la emoción de las chicas aun se mantenía a flor de piel, incluso un poco más. Se corrían rumores de apuestas y retos que muchas alumnas habían estado haciendo a lo largo del día, pero siendo La lista el tema en que giraran todas las conversaciones. Muchas deseaban tener alguna historia, chisme o trofeo –besos, fotos u otras cositas subidas de tono– que presumir con alguno de los diez guapos de Hogwarts para cuando terminara el día.

La sala común de Slytherin podía parecer la más tranquila, pero que las chicas no gritaran cosas absurdas como ¡James te amo! ¡¿Louis quieres salir conmigo?! ¡Krum hazme tuya! O estupideces por el estilo, que solo alimentaban el ego de los chicos y la ira de ciertas chicas, no quería decir que todo estuviera tranquilo. Las Slytherin eran menos de palabras y más de acciones, durante todo el día, chicas desde tercer hasta séptimo año se habían insinuado o lanzado casi literal sobre Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter, Helios Nott, Zteph Krum y Zack Zabini.

Los primos Greengrass –Scorpius y Helios– eran quienes mejor habían sobrellevado el asunto, y no porque las chicas les consideraran menos atractivos, sino que la presencia de Dominique intimidaba y el respeto por Lily cada día crecía mas y mas entre las serpientes.

– Déjenme en paz, serpientes de poca educación – siseo en tono molesto y cansado Millicent Zabini, apareciendo por el corredor principal que comunicaba la sala común con el castillo.

– Pero Milli querida, solo queremos que nos digas como llegar a la habitación de tu hermano – la chiquilla les regreso la mirada indignada.

– No te afecta en nada a ti – comento otra bruja, muy quitada de la pena.

– Zabini. Para brujas de tan baja categoría como ustedes, soy Zabini. Además que les hace pensar que me agrada saber que mi hermano se revuelca con… que asco.

Millincent asimilo tener arcadas, las Slytherin le miraron ofendidas. Giro sobre sus talones y se refugió en uno de los sillones cerca de la chimenea, a sabiendas del resto de los ocupantes del mismo sillón que ahora ocupaba y de los más cercanos. Las alumnas avanzaron dispuestas a seguir a la azabache, pero al sentir la mirada de pocos amigos que Dominique Weasley, se retiraron.

La pelirroja se encontraba recostada en un sillón, siendo acompañada solamente por la presencia de su novio. Su cuerpo se encontraba entre medio de las piernas y recargado en el pecho del rubio, a su vez, el chico tenía un brazo en su cintura y la cabeza escondida en uno de los huecos existentes entre el hombro y la cabeza. Por la respiración de Helios Nott, se notaba que estaba dormido, mientras Dominique –que solo vestía de su uniforme la blusa semi abierta y la falda a esas alturas del día– se limitaba a hacer nada, su política de siempre era: si puedes hacer las cosas mañana, porque hacerlas hoy. Las tareas y trabajos de la Slytherin retrasados se apilaban en su mochila.

Lily se encontraba en el sillón frente a Dominique, sentada en una de las orillas. En su regazo se encontraba un libro, que se suponía estaba leyendo, y al frente un trozo de pergamino y una vuelapluma. A su derecha Albus y Scorpius también hacían sus tareas, el primero algo incomodo al estar entre medio de su pequeña hermana y su mejor amigo.

– Lily, se supone que no debes usar vuelapluma para las tareas, es contra las reglas – comento Albus para romper la tención, no le gustaba ver a su hermana molesta y a su amigo con cara de dragón regañado.

– Si alguien se tomo la molestia de inventarlas es porque son útiles – respondió altiva – además, no pienso maltratar mis hermosas manos por bobadas como una tarea para Binns.

– Lils tiene razón Al, no creo que…

– Ni lo intentes Hyperion, sigo molesta contigo.

El rubio suspiro, Lily y Dominique eran del tipo celosas, pero tenían una muy extraña forma de demostrarlo.

La pelirroja mayor desde muy temprano había dejado en claro a las brujas resbalosas que Nott era SU novio, plantándole tremendo beso apasionado en el comedor –que le había costado diez puntos menos por parte de Mcgonagall– y para quienes no había quedado lo suficiente claro, se pasó el resto del día demostrando que tan cariñosa y apasionada podía llegar a ser. Helios poco podía hacer para negarse a los caprichos, caricias y besos de su novia, al final del día, el rubio era el que había terminado siendo celado por la tercer parte de los alumnos varones; sin embargo la pelirroja menor era otro caso.

Scorpius y Lily tenían una relación no confirmada, sin embargo, ninguno salía con nadie, rechazaban citas y tenían atenciones más allá de una simple amistad. Albus que en un principio había pensado que todo era solo un tonto capricho de su hermana, término aceptando que algo pasaba entre esos dos, ya hasta bromeaba con Scorp y su cara de bobo-enamorado sin sentir ganas de estrangularlo, que vamos era su hermanita a final de cuentas.

– Te estás comportando como una mocosa inmadura Lily – regaño Albus, medio arto de todo, el se había llevado también su dosis de chicas sobre hormonales.

– Soy UNA mocosa hermanito, si no, pregúntale a tu estúpido amigo.

Y ahí estaba el problema del día. Lily era celosa, pero tenía la autoestima demasiado elevada como para preocuparse por el asunto de La lista. En la mañana se había divertido bromeando a costillas del sufrimiento de su hermano y su no novio, y de las ilusas ilusiones de chicas que podían pensar que tenían una mínima posibilidad con ellos. Sin embargo, después de la comida, una Slytherin de último curso había hecho un comentario sobre Lily, asegurando que el heredero de los Malfoy solo se portaba atento con la pelirroja por lastima. Que nunca le pediría ser su novia por miedo a Albus y por la diferencia de edad, que una chiquilla de trece años no le podría ofrecer nada al rubio… y Scorpius no había desmentido nada. El rubio ignoro el asunto como siempre, pues era la actitud que siempre tanto él, Albus, y la misma Lily tomaban. Solo que esta vez las palabras llegaron a la pelirroja y ver la indiferencia de Scorp le había hecho malinterpretar todo.

– Pelirroja, deja de imaginar cosas que no son, ambos sabemos que Marín solo hablo por celos – Scorp estaba a punto de perder su orgullo y arrodillarse a la pelirroja, le jodía todo el enredo que la estúpida lista había desatado en el día.

– Celos un cuerno Malfoy – Lily se mantenía impasible – la descerebrada esa tiene algo de razón, tu siempre le tendrás miedo, tal vez no a Al, pero si a James y mis padres. Y a mí, la gente cobarde no me va.

– Pues si tanto quieres a alguien valiente, ve a buscar a algún estúpido León – grito ya fuera de si el rubio.

Albus miro a su hermanita, la conocía, y conocía esa sonrisa: su amigo estaba en problemas, Dominique pensaba lo mismo. Helios despertó por los gritos, no se molesto en preguntar qué pasaba, el coraje en la cara de su primo, la chispa de cólera en los ojos grises y la indiferencia en Lily hablaban por si solas.

– Te tomare la palabra, Lysander es un chico lindo y valiente – movió su varita y todo el material que había estado usando para la tarea se guardo en la mochila – además, papá y mamá lo conocen de pequeño – Lily se puso de pie, ante la incrédula mirada de Scorp, se dirigió a los pasillos de las chicas sonriendo con malicia – y lo más importante, no es un cobarde.

Scorpius que quedo plantado en su lugar, solo había atinado a ponerse de pie, pero nada más. Albus Potter se llevo las manos al rostro.

– Si te quedas parado como imbécil, Albus y James se tendrán que preparar para darle una paliza a Scamander en lugar de a ti.

Las palabras de Dominique hicieron clic en la mente del rubio, miro a su mejor amigo, después a la pequeña pelirroja, de nuevo a su amigo y de nuevo a la pelirroja, quien ya casi salía de su campo visual.

– ¡Lils, Espera! – grito, pego un salto sobre el sillón, de unas cuantas zancadas y atropellar a dos niños de primero le dio alcance a su pelirroja.

– No moles…

Dominique soltó una carcajada, Helios alzo una ceja, Millicent quien todo el rato había estado escuchando la pelea no sabía si reírse del rubio o aplaudir a la chiquilla, Albus se había quedado mudo al igual que todo el Slytherin que presenciaba la escena del beso y Lily… Lily como buena serpiente enrollo los brazos en el cuello del rubio para sentir más cerca a Scorpius.

– ¡Es mi hermanita a la que estas besando Malfoy! – grito con coraje Albus. Del beso tierno e inocente de inicio quedaba muy poco.

– Eres un corta momentos Severus – siseo la pelirroja, apenas separándose de la boca del rubio.

Por que Lily había esperado más de cuatro años por ese momento, por sentir que le robara el aliento, perder el suelo, que las mariposas de su estomago se transformaban en dragones furiosos, que sus labios y el roce de su piel quemara… que Scorpius le besara.

– No me mates Al – Scorp levanto sus manos en señal de paz, sonreía ampliamente – Es más, lo haré formal, Pelirroja mía ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?

– No – Lily se soltó del agarre del rubio y recogió su mochila del suelo. Acomodo uno de su lacios mechones tras la oreja y continúo con su camino, o lo intento, pues Scorpius la sostenía del brazo, incrédulo por la respuesta. – Lo estás haciendo por las circunstancias no porque lo sientas.

Toda la sala común de Slytherin no perdía detalle, muchos, tanto chicas como chicos mantenían los dedos cruzados y rogándole a Merlín que la relación de esos dos no se formalizara. Otros, como Albus y Dominique ya no entendían nada de nada.

– Es que eres terca como solo tu Potter – siseo Scorpius, algo enfadado por la humillación y la negativa – no pienses que yo seré un idiota dejado como lo es mi primo.

– ¡Oye! – se quejo el aludido.

– Nadie te está pidiendo eso Malfoy, ni siquiera sé qué hago yo aquí, te has estado escuchando ¿No? – Lily jalo su mano, pero el rubio se negaba a soltarla, ambos sentían como la cabeza les iba a explotar – hasta hace ni cinco minutos me has pedido a que vaya a buscar a un Gryffindor, me has besado solo porque tu orgullo pueda mas, no te agrada la idea de saber que me fije en alguien más y si me has pedido ser tu novia es por temor a que Albus te transfigure en un horrendo sapo o te envenene con una poción mañana en el desayuno.

– ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres Lily?! Que me humille y me ponga de rodillas – grito – sabes que no lo hare, porque tu tampoco lo harías.

– Tienes razón, no lo haría. No me humillaría por ti.

Scorpius sintió como algo se quebró dentro de él. Desde los sillones Albus ladeó la cabeza, él ya había entendido el juego de su hermana, y aun así, le parecía que estaba siendo algo cruel.

– Pero nunca he negado lo que yo siento por ti – a completo Lily, no lloraba, no bajaba la mirada, pero sus ojos siempre de un café claro se mostraban oscuros y con un atisbo de melancolía.

Scorpius lo noto y lo entendió.

– Y yo que te pensaba mas lista Potter – la voz del rubio era fría y arrastraba las palabras como todo Malfoy – lo suficientemente lista para entender que yo tampoco he ocultado lo que siento por ti, que rechazo a tantas citas por ti… que te quiero solo a ti.

Sonrió autosuficiente y galante, Lily se derritió con esas palabras, por fin había escuchado del rubio una declaración, una donde admitiera que la quería.

– Valla, entonces soy muy despistada, porque yo no lo sabía. Que soy bruja pero me falla la legeremancia.

– Entonces, la respuesta es ¿Si?

– No volverás a preguntar con todas las letras ¿Verdad? – Scorpius negó, pero Lily se daba por bien servida al haber hecho que el rubio confesara frente a todo Slytherin que la quería a ella, a la niña, a una Potter – Nada mas por ser tu, te diré que sí.

Malfoy atrajo el pequeño cuerpo de su ahora novia ¡Si, su novia! Pero fue interrumpido por un brazo.

– No mas besos por el día de hoy Malfoy o conocerás de primera mano al príncipe de las sombras.

Después de tres años, el príncipe y la princesa de las serpientes juntos. Dominique abrazo a su novio, alegre por su prima y lamentándolo por Scorpius.

– Tu primo no sabe en la que se mete – le susurro a Helios, mientras le mordía el labio inferior.

– Lo que le pase será tu responsabilidad Niki, tuya y de tu loca lista de los más guapos de Hogwarts – la pelirroja sonrió con falsa inocencia.

Después de todo, la lista siempre causaba buenas, malas y locas reacciones.

* * *

**Si lees y dejas un comentario me harás muy feliz, no son reglamentarios, pero ayudan a saber en que puedo mejorar.**

**Andy **


	15. Mala suerte

**¡Hola! Actualizando. Prometí que haría mi mayor esfuerzo por actualizar el fin de semana y pues para mi viernes es fin de semana :) La próxima actualización se que sera algún día de la otra semana pero no estoy segura cual. Por otra parte, sobre el capitulo ¡ME ENCANTO! en mi no tan humilde opinión -**como decia Dumbledore**- me ha quedado muy bien, me puse a escribir y no podía parar. Espero disfruten tanto la lectura como yo al escribir.**

**Agradezco**** a todos aquellos que le han dado follow o han incluido giratiempos a sus favoritos :* también quiero agradecer enormemente a todos los que me han dado ánimos con sus review.**

**COMO EXTRA, los chicos cursar Hogwarts en el siguiente orden: 3ro. año: Lily Potter, Hugo Weasley, Lorcan y Lysander Scamander, Millincet Zabini. 4to. año: Alice Longbottom, Steve Jordan 5to. año: Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Louis y Roxanne Weasley, Karine Wood . 7to. año: James S. Potter, Fred II y Dominique Weasley, Frank Longbottom, Helios Nott, Zack Zabini, Quenall McLaggen, Zteph Krum.**

**Iré**** agregando los personajes a como vallan apareciendo.**

**No soy rubia, ni inglesa. Por lo tanto, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, hago este sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

* * *

**Capitulo 14.- Mala suerte.**

La escuela de Leyes mágicas se encuentra en algún punto entre los condados de Antrim y Down, en Irlanda del Norte. El edificio, una antigua hacienda de estilo victoriano, se resguarda con ayuda de la naturaleza y algunos hechizos. Sus alumnos se mueven de un lado a otro en un silencio poco común para una escuela, las tres bibliotecas se atestan de alumnos todos los días desde muy temprano en la mañana y los juzgados de práctica son testigos de la astucia, honor e intelectualidad de algunos o las trampas y charlatanerías de otros.

Molly Weasley avanza presurosa al sótano, hacia el auditorio, donde la conferencia sobre regulación de chimeneas y tráfico de trasladores debió iniciar quince minutos atrás. La pelirroja maldice por lo bajo en nombre de toda criatura mágica que viene a su mente y de paso a su varita, que no sonó a la hora adecuada en la mañana para despertarla.

– ¡Eh Molly, espérame! – Grito una bruja de cabellera castaña – Veo que también a ti se te ha hecho tarde.

– Jice, a ti siempre se te hace tarde – enfatizo el siempre. Las dos brujas entraron con todo el sigilo que pudieron, sin embargo, no escaparon de la mirada de reproche de su maestro.

El resto del día fue para Molly aun más desastroso que la mañana: A mitad de la conferencia, los dos estudiantes de primer año sentados a su costado platicaban en un volumen demasiado alto para no ser oídos por medio auditorio, el profesor y el conferencista. Este último, un brujo del Wizengamot, se molesto tanto que mando sacar a todos los estudiantes de la fila. Molly se quedo sin escuchar la conferencia, perdió la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que en un futuro cercano podría serle de guía en su carrera y con una sanción por escándalo.

En la siguiente clase, la maestra decidió aplicar un examen sorpresa sobre el tema que peor se le daba: Las nuevas leyes sobre los derechos de los elfos. Decir que le había ido terrible se quedaba corto; Para el final de clases, dos maestros más le habían gritado y de paso, se había confundido de pergaminos, olvidando la mitad de una de sus tareas en su departamento.

Entro a la biblioteca del tercer piso agotada mentalmente, nunca había tenido un día de tan mala suerte desde que estaba en segundo año de Hogwarts y en esa ocasión todo había sido culpa de Ted Lupin y sus revoltosos genes de merodeador. Con cara de fastidio y un aura negativa se encamino a la mesa más alejada del bullicio, por lo menos leer y hacer tareas le alegraría el resto del día.

– Esa es mi mesa – Molly miro molesta al invasor, desde que había entrado a la escuela de leyes la última mesa que colindaba al estante de _Leyes y magos_ en la biblioteca del tercer piso era para su uso personal, era una norma no escrita y todos la conocían.

– No veo tu nombre escrito – contesto el chico sin levantar la vista de su pergamino – ¿Molly Weasley? Supongo

– ¿Cómo sabes…?

– ¿Tu nombre? Es fácil, algunos compañeros me advirtieron que la loca, mandona y amargada Molly Weasley me lanzaría un Avada en cuanto me encontrara sentado en _su_ mesa. Ken Towler, primer año.

La pelirroja le miro furiosa, como osaba un mocoso de primer ingreso –que bueno, ella no era tan mayor, apenas iba en segundo, pero un año era un año– le ofendiera, le quitara su mesa favorita y aparte se presentara como si no sucediera nada malo ¡Era el colmo de la desfachatez!

Molly se quedo de pie, esperando que el chico tomara sus cosas y se largara, su paciencia tenía un límite y ese estúpido oxigenado se la estaba colmando. Quería, más bien, necesitaba gritarle sus verdades pero si hacia eso se ganaría que la bibliotecaria la echarla a patadas. No, en definitiva era lo único que le faltaba a su día para pasarlo de malo a pésimo.

– ¿Y bien? – espeto de muy mal humor Molly, su pierna derecha zapateaba el piso con impaciencia.

– Y bien ¿Qué? – pregunto el rubio, sus ojos azules destellaban en sana diversión.

– No te piensas quitar, esta mesa es _mi_ lugar de estudio y no pienso dejar que un niñato venga y se dé aires de grand…

– Para ya pelirroja mil-mal-humores – le corto la perorata Ken – en primer lugar y como ya mencione, este lugar ni tiene tu nombre ni es de tu propiedad; En segundo lugar la única que se está dando aires de grandeza eres tú y en tercer lugar, solo siéntate y deja de interrumpirme, necesito terminar esta redacción.

Y dejando a Molly con las palabras en la boca la obligo a sentarse. Acomodo libros, pergaminos y plumas en la mitad de la mesa, y dejo la otra mitad libre para la chica. Después la volvió a ignorar.

Horas más tarde, el único sonido que se escuchaba en esa parte de la biblioteca eran los murmullos a momentos que Molly hacia al leer y el sonido de la pluma de Ken al rasgar el pergamino. Ninguno de los dos volvió a dirigirse la palabra, sin embargo, la pelirroja por momentos se distraía al observar a su acompañante. El mago tenía una adorable cabellera rubia con risos, ni gruesos ni delgados. La tez morena clara y los ojos de un azul claro que le recordaban a los de su prima Victoire y por su forma de sentarse, encorvando un tanto la espalda, la bruja dedujo que Towler era alto.

– Se te ha perdido algo Weasley – pregunto divertido el chico, haciendo sonrojar un poco a aludida.

– Estúpido – gruño avergonzada al ser descubierta. Regreso su mirada al libro, aun sintiendo la mirada del rubio sobre si.

– Eres agradable, no sé porque todos se quejan de ti.

Molly dejo caer el libro de la impresión. Ella era consciente de su carácter huraño, aburrido –como le recordaban sus primos cada que la veían– y adicto a las reglas y normas. Tenía pocos amigos fuera de la familia; en la academia a la única que entraba en esa categoría era Jice Barnabas y de su época de Hogwart ninguno. En pocas palabras era una bruja antisocial. Así que alguien le considerara agradable, en especial un chico, era una novedad y una fuerte impresión.

– No me conoces, así que no puedes decir como soy – A Molly le dolió decir más decir, que al chico escuchar esas palabras, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones, ella no tenía amigos, así eran las cosas – y como que ya estas grandecito para bromas.

Ken bufo por lo bajo, dejo de escribir y miro directo a los ojos azules de la pelirroja.

– No necesito conocerte, lo veo en tus ojos – Ken tomo con cuidado la larga trenza que descansaba en el hombro derecho de Molly – que por cierto son muy bonitos – y ella volvió a sonrojarse – veo buenos sentimientos pero también veo soledad.

Molly aparto la mano del chico con un golpe sordo. Le espanto que alguien pudiera leerla como si fuera un libro, y eso no le gustaba. Sin embargo, Ken le transmitió un sentimiento cálido que nunca había experimentado y también podía sentir su cara arder. En su mente la voz de su gemela repetía ciertas frases que le había gritado en una de sus tantas peleas.

– Weasley ¿Me estas poniendo atención? – Ken agitaba su mano derecha frente al rostro de la pelirroja, tratando de obtener su atención.

– Me he distraído.

– Me di cuenta. Pero te decía, que si no te importa compartir tu lugar de estudio – Molly le miro como si tuviera dos cabezas en lugar de una – es que veras… es la mesa con mejor luz natural y un sitio tranquilo. ¿Te importaría que compartiéramos?

El silencio volvió a reinar por aproximadamente media hora. Media hora en la que ni la pelirroja ni el rubio hablaron, media hora en la que Molly fingía leer y Ken garabateaba apuntes sin sentidos en la mitad de un pergamino. La bibliotecaria se acerco a los dos estudiantes, algo sorprendida que la chica Weasley estuviera tranquila compartiendo su lugar favorito de estudio con un estudiante, aun mas extraño varón, y no armando una tercer guerra mágica. Acomodo unos libros e informo a los dos estudiantes que la biblioteca cerraría en menos de diez minutos.

Molly con un movimiento de varita recogió su mitad de la mesa, guardo sus lentes en un estuche y acomodo su trenza.

– Con una condición.

Ken pego un brinco en su lugar, pero aun así sonreía.

–Llámame Mimi – el rubio le miro confundido – Nada de Weasley o Molly.

Porque solo en su familia le llamaban así, porque Weasley era muy formal y Molly era su abuela. Y si por primera vez iba a confiar en alguien como amigos, quería iniciar con el pie derecho. La bruja abandono la biblioteca, pensando que tal vez no había sido un día de total mala suerte.

* * *

Roxane Weasley se encerró en su habitación, sabía que la mala suerte no existía y mucho menos los días completos de ésta, pero justo ese día superaba los límites de lo ridículo. Ella era una persona alegre, un poco lógica y con una paciencia casi infinita; sostenía el ideal que una buena sonrisa era la solución para muchas cosas y la relación con casi todos sus compañeros de colegio era agradable. Pero el día de hoy no se sentía tan ella.

Cuando empezó su quinto año de colegio y le llegaron los rumores de Zteph Krum estaba interesada pensó que era un chisme mas. Con el paso de las semanas, los constantes encuentros "accidénteles" y las atenciones recibidas por parte del mitad búlgaro mitad ingles, reconoció que tal vez y no eran simple chismes. Era lo suficiente sincera para reconocer que la compañía y platicas de Zteph eran agradables y le hacían sentir especial; Pero cuando le llego el rumor que cierta serpiente estaba interesado en ella, los ánimos empezaron a calentarse.

Zabini era un Slytherin con todas las letras de la palabra. La actitud del moreno le colmaba la paciencia y algunas veces llego a causarle temor, pero no era ciega para ver los pequeños cambios que había demostrado desde que había iniciado en año. Si bien, aun se metía en constantes problemas con James –en algunas ocasiones Potter era el responsable– había dejado de molestar a los alumnos menor que él.

Y con esos pensamientos llego a su presente. Era jueves, la semana de clase estaba por terminar y la visita a Hogsmeade estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Toda la semana había estado agitada, los maestros estaban algo paranoicos con los TIMOS y eso que aun faltaban algunos meses para su aplicación. Estaba tan agotada física y mentalmente, que cuando una lechuza llego con una nota donde la invitaban a ir al paseo ni se molesto en leer quien la invitaba –dio por sentado que se trataba de Zteph– y acepto sin chistar.

Roxy no se entero que acepto ir al pueblo mágico con Zack Zabini hasta que su hermano la intercepto en un pasillo del cuarto piso para reclamarle. La morena no tenía la menor idea de lo que hablaba su hermano, lo escucho en silencio –y no es que pudiera decir mucho con semejantes gritos– y con unas terribles ganas de llorar, por todo lo que Freddie le decía. Y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por la intervención de James y Louis, quienes se llevaron al pelirrojo y de Dominique, que se acerco a consolarla.

_No es tan malo salir con un Slytherin_

Aunque la misma Dominique había dudado al decir esas palabras. Zack Zabini no era su compañero de casa favorito. Para la cena el estado de ánimo de Roxanne estaba por el suelo, ni siquiera las palabras de aliento de Karine Wood y Alice Longbottom la animaban.

El colmo del día llego con el reclamo del guapo Slytherin de séptimo año, y no precisamente hablamos de Zabini. Krum ardió en cólera por la noticia, o más bien, al comprobar que era verdad. A media cena irrumpió en el gran comedor y con muy poco delicadeza había gritado un mundo de reclamos y ofensas a Roxy, entre las que destacaba de nuevo la palabra traidora –Freddie ya la había llamado así horas atrás– y mujer arpía doble cara. Los ojos negros de la bruja se nublaron en tristeza y sin poder aguantar un segundo más las lagrimas, salió corriendo.

– Krum es idiota – Dominique entro a la habitación, en la puerta, Fred y James mantenían la mirada baja.

– ¿Cómo…

– Soy una merodeadora prima, me sé la contraseña de todas las casas. Solo no se lo digas a Rose o pegara el grito al cielo. – Roxy sonrió, se limpio las lágrimas, pero éstas volvían a escurrir por sus ojos.

– Siento haberte gritado todas esas cosas horribles hermanita.

Fred se acerco con cuidado, bajo la fiera mirada de Nike y la sorprendida de Roxanne. No esperaba que su hermano se disculpara tan pronto. Los hermanos se abrazaron y la pelirroja volvió a llorar.

– No quería que te enfadaras… yo acepte ir, pero no es como todos piensan y…

– shhh – Fred acaricio el cabello de su hermanita menor. Odiaba verla llorar y lo peor de todo era saber que las lágrimas de Roxy en parte eran culpa de él. – No tienes que explicar nada.

– Como no ¡Saldrá con un Slytherin! – grito James, tan imprudente y poco sensible como solo él sabía ser.

– Cierra tu bocota James – le regaño Dominique, dándole un golpe en la nuca – Yo soy una Slytherin, mi novio también y antes de que digas algún comentario idiota, a su favor, el golpe que Zabini le dio a Krum estuvo fenomenal.

– ¡¿Le pego?! – Roxy cada vez sentía que todo estaba peor.

– Un buen derechazo – confirmo Fred – nunca pensé que una serpiente elitista como Zabini se atreviera a pelear a la forma muggle. – Roxy seguía mirándolo, expectante, buscando una explicación más amplia – Después de que saliste corriendo por tanta estupidez dicha por Krum, Zabini se puso de pie y sin medir palabra le soltó un golpe y le grito que en su vida volviera a ofenderte.

Roxanne apretó con fuerza el pedazo de pergamino guardado en la bolsa de su túnica. Antes de que su prima entrara a su habitación había escrito una pequeña nota para Zack, declinando su invitación. Pero si lo que su hermano y primos decían era cierto, tal vez no fuera tan mala idea darle una oportunidad para que pusieran las cosas claras.

* * *

La oficina de la directora Mcgonagall siempre le había causado curiosidad al menor de los varones Potter, sin embargo, eran contadas las veces que había estado dentro de ese lugar. Las pocas ocasiones –como esa– eran culpa de su hermano James o de su mejor amigo Scorpius. Detrás de la mujer bruja de aspecto severo, el retrato de Severus Snape le miraba entre curioso y decepcionado.

– Por favor Potter, deje de entrometerse en los pleitos de su hermano y Malfoy, no me gusta verlo por mi oficina – le aconsejo Minerva.

– Ni a mí me gusta, pero no podía dejar que esos dos cabezotas se mandaran a la enfermería – Albus suspiro, era tan complicada su vida.

– Por esta ocasión me limitare a castigarlo y no quitarle puntos, pero la próxima vez no seré tan condescendiente – la bruja se acomodo los lentes – ahora fuera, que tengo mucho que hacer y ya es tarde.

Albus se puso de pie y bajando su cabeza en señal de respeto, se despidió de la directora y de los retratos de los antiguos directores.

Camino con paso tranquilo, recorriendo corredores y escalones. Afuera ya era de noche y ningún estudiante estaba fuera de la cama, si Sousa lo atrapaba en los corredores por más que le dijera que había estado en la dirección, se pondría pesado y con alguna tonta excusa haría que aumentara su castigo. Saco la capa de invisibilidad, la cual había quitado a James dos horas atrás cuando intervino entre el duelo de él con su amigo Rubio, y la coloco sobre sí mismo.

Al llegar al primer piso cambio un poco su ruta, igual ya estaba rompiendo las reglas y tenía la capa. Se había saltado la cena para evitar el séptimo enfrentamiento en lo que iba de la semana de su estúpido hermano y su imbécil amigo, así que una visita a las cocinas no le caería mal a su estomago. Saco la mano de la capa para hacer las cosquillas a la pera del retrato mágico, pero se detuvo a medio camino al escuchar un sollozo.

Siguiendo el sonido del llanto se adentro en uno de los dos corredores que estaban cerca al retrato, al final del corredor, escondida entre una de las columnas y la sombra proyectada por un gran ventanal, la figura menuda de una chica se encontraba encogida, abrazando sus rodillas con ambos brazos y ocultando la cara entre el hueco que esta posición ofrecían sus pies. Se acerco cautelozo, no quería espantar a la chica –lo más seguro es que fuera alguna Hufflepuff, pues estaban cerca de la entrada a esa casa–. Al llegar a su altura frunció la boca con molestia, en efecto era una estudiante de la casa de los tejones: Alice Longbottom.

Abrió la boca para llamar la atención de la rubia, aunque sin saber muy bien que le diría. Unos pasos del otro lado del corredor lo distrajeron, pero no cualquier pasó. El sonido venía acompañado con el replique de algo metálico. Albus maldijo en su mente al inoportuno de Albert Sousa y su manía de patrullar el castillo toda la noche. Con un ágil movimiento se agacho, cubrió con su capa a Alice y con la mayor delicadeza posible del momento la empujo contra la pared, tapando en el proceso la boca de la chica para callar sus sollozos.

– Ssshhh – Albus chisto cual serpiente, señalando con su cabeza a un punto del pasillo, donde el conserje-amo de llaves de Hogwarts vigilaba. Alice asintió temblorosa.

Tras varios minutos, que parecieron eternos para ambos estudiantes, Sousa se alejo, arrastrando su pierna derecha –de ahí venia el sonido metálico, pues era una prótesis de acero– y mascullendo.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Albus, retirando su mano del rostro de Alice lo suficiente para dejarla hablar. Ambos se encontraban casi tirados sobre el suelo y con la capa sobre ellos.

– Yo… – las palabras quedaron ahogadas por leves hipidos, lágrimas y llanto.

– Tranquila.

Potter la abrazo, como lo hacía con una Lily, cuando aún era pequeña y una inocente bruja llorona. Acaricio el cabello rubio cenizo, tratando de reconfortarla y hacerla entrar en confianza. Ambos se conocían de toda la vida, pero Albus siempre había sido muy tímido como para entablar una amistad, se limitaba a verla de lejos. De cierta manera, Alice le recordaba a Lily, solo que mucho más inocente, dulce y torpe.

– Mis compañeras de habitación se burlaron de mi – comenzó a explicar, miraba a un punto en la pared, evitando hacer contacto con Albus e ignorar su cercanía – me quedare para navidad, mamá tuvo problemas con la familia y necesita viajar y pues papá…

Y de nuevo las lágrimas interrumpieron su explicación.

– El profesor Longbottom aun en navidad se queda en el castillo ¿No? Solo sale algunos días para pasarlo con ustedes, pero los proyectos con algunas plantas requieren su atención aun en invierno.

Alice solo asintió. Albus siempre había pensado en su mala suerte con las mujeres, pensando infinidad de veces que James era el afortunado de la familia con ese toque seductor y galante –Lily era mujer y no contaba, las chicas eran atractivas con el simple hecho de ser mujeres–, pero lo que él nunca había razonado era que el también poseía algo que le hacía quedar bien con las mujeres, hacerlas sentir bien… solo que era demasiado tímido para explotar esa habilidad.

– Soy una llorona – se lamento. La carcajada de Albus le hizo girar la cara, sus miradas se cruzaron: la de ella lastimada y la de él divertida.

– Disculpa, no me reía de ti. Bueno si, pero no. – Alice inflo sus mejillas – Es que es la primera vez que no te escucho tartamudear frente a mí.

– ¡No tiene gracia! Además, si a esas vamos, es la primera vez que tú mantienes una conversación con una mujer, que no es tu familia, sin bajar la mirada.

Albus dejo de reír, analizando las palabras de la rubia.

– Touche – sonrió de medio lado, una sonrisa que muy pocas veces acostumbraba a usar. – Entonces puedes presumir que has logrado que Albus Potter te mire a los ojos y no salga corriendo. Considérate afortunada – En la mente del azabache, Scorpius se burlaba de él, recordándole una vez más por que le llamaba príncipe de las sombras.

– Pensé que el arrogante era James.

– De vez en cuando me gusta ser un poco Potter a mí también.

– Me gusta más el otro Albus…

Las palabras quedaron en el aire. Alice abrió los ojos más grande de lo que ya usualmente eran, de pronto tenía unas ganas inmensas de salir corriendo.

Sin embargo no lo hizo, se había propuesto conquistar a Albus y todos sus intentos habían fallado. Por primera vez estaba avanzando un poquito y sin haberlo planeado. Albus agradecía a la oscuridad, pues estaba seguro que sus mejillas estaban rojas, su primer pensamiento fue correr o hacer el tonto como siempre, pero al ver el brillo en los ojos de Alice y esa carita de preocupación, miedo y vergüenza, prefirió quedarse, tal vez no afrontar el tema directamente pero tampoco rechazar los sentimientos de la Hufflepuff.

– Lo tendré en cuenta – fue el primer comentario coherente y no estúpido que se le vino a la mente. Al ver como la expresión de la chica se relajaba, el también lo hizo.

– Es tarde, nos pueden atrapar y castigar – Alice intento ponerse de pie, fue hasta ese momento que Albus recordó que casi estaba sobre ella. Se retiro con cuidado y la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

– No te preocupes, podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche y nadie nos vería – toco la tela – capa de invisibilidad, cortesía de mi padre.

Albus era consciente que era secreto familiar, pero Alice le inspiraba confianza.

– Increíble. Pero aun así, tú debes dormir y yo solo te estoy entreteniendo y causando problemas – comento Alice apenada.

– No molestas. Pero creo que si deberíamos ir a dormir ¿Te acompaño a tu sala común? Prometo no divulgar su ubicación.

La rubia sonrió, pero al instante su alegría se esfumo. No quería regresar a su habitación, no quería ver a sus compañeras… simplemente no soportaría sus burlas por la mañana. Albus Potter pareció entender los problemas existenciales de Alice. Con delicadeza la tomo de la mano y la guio por pasillos, corredores y escaleras.

Por segunda vez en la noche rompió otro secreto. Llevo a su ¿Amiga? A la sala de los menesteres, la cual se convirtió en una agradable habitación con dos camas, una mesita de noche y una puerta, que seguramente conduciría al baño. El sueño era tanto, que no opuso resistencia cuando Albus la condujo a la cama más cercana a la ventana.

– Quédate conmigo – Alice se reprendió segundos después de decir semejante frase, ahora el chico que le gustaba pensaría cualquier cosa de ella y todo lo que había logrado en una sola noche se iría a la basura. – No es lo que piensas… p-pero… este-e… Frank acostumbra a dormir conmig-go cuando estoy… triste.

Albus sintió una punzada de molestia cuando lo comparo con Frank ¿No acababa de decir que le gustaba? ¿O mal interpreto sus palabras?

– Tranquila Alice – acaricio la mejilla, no le podía quitar la mirada de encima, aunque le molestara un poco el ver la mirada roja e hinchada que le regresaba la rubia. – Aunque no me hubieras explicado no me creo capaz de pensar cosas malas de ti. No creo que seas _esa_ clase de chicas.

Cerró sus ojos verdes y pensó, la sala volvió a cambiar: La segunda cama desapareció y la otra se amplió, lo suficiente para permitir a ambos dormir cómodamente.

Albus se quito los zapatos y se deslizo dentro de la cama, con algo de nerviosismo. La molesta voz, que se parecía a la de su amigo Malfoy, se burlaba de él. Sin embargo todo el estrés se disipó al sentir como el menudo cuerpo de Alice se acurrucaba en él, buscando refugio en su pecho y brazos. Por primera vez pensó que tal vez no tenía tan mala suerte con las mujeres como él siempre había creído.

– Me quedare en el castillo para navidad – soltó el Slytherin de la nada. Alice que casi se quedaba dormida abrió los ojos de golpe, busco la mirada verde y al no encontrar rastro de broma no supo muy bien que sentir.

– Gracias – las palabras fueron apenas un suave susurro, pero lo suficientemente audibles para Albus.

Por primera vez desde que estaba en el castillo, Al experimento unas terribles ganas de besar a una niña. Sus instintos Slytherin luchaban por salir, sin embargo no quería asustarla ni arruinar el momento. Esa noche parecía haberse deshecho de su mala suerte con las mujeres y pensaba mantener la suerte de su lado; También, dormiría fuera por primera vez desde que Mcgonagall le había asignado un dormitorio separado del resto. Scorpius Malfoy lo atacaría a preguntas a la mañana siguiente –igual no obtendría nada, ante todo era un caballero– pero valdría la pena.

* * *

**Si lees y dejas un comentario me harás muy feliz, no son reglamentarios, pero ayudan a saber en que puedo mejorar.**

**Andy **


	16. Días normales

**¡Hola! Actualizando. Notas al final del capitulo. **

**Agradezco**** a todos aquellos que le han dado follow o han incluido giratiempos a sus favoritos :* también quiero agradecer enormemente a todos los que me han dado ánimos con sus review, en especial a KRISMERI, ALISSA Y FERRUCA.**

**COMO EXTRA, los chicos cursar Hogwarts en el siguiente orden: 3ro. año: Lily Potter, Hugo Weasley, Lorcan y Lysander Scamander, Millincet Zabini. 4to. año: Alice Longbottom, Steve Jordan 5to. año: Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Louis y Roxanne Weasley, Karine Wood . 7to. año: James S. Potter, Fred II y Dominique Weasley, Frank Longbottom, Helios Nott, Zack Zabini, Quenall McLaggen, Zteph Krum.**

**Iré**** agregando los personajes a como vallan apareciendo.**

**No soy rubia, ni inglesa. Por lo tanto, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, hago este sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

* * *

**Capitulo 15.- Días normales.**

Se acercaban las vacaciones de navidad, en la torre Gryffindor las llamas cálidas de la chimenea se atizaban mágicamente. La sala estaba casi vacía, la mayoría de los leones se refugiaban en la calidez de sus camas, así que se disfrutaba una paz inusual. En uno de los sillones, James Potter y su primo Freddie Weasley desparramaban su cuerpo con pereza y desfachatez –el primero, sin perder ese aire arrogante tan común en él–, a su derecha, en otro de los sillones, Frank Longbottom acariciaba con cuidado el cabello rubio oscuro de su novia: Sara Finnigan.

– Buenas… las tengan – saludo Louis con poca vergüenza, entrando a la sala común de Gryffindor, seguido por su hermana Dominique.

– No seas vulgar – regaño, ligeramente _ofendida_ Nike. Con la elegancia y aura sobrenatural que le caracterizaba al tener descendencia veela, robo la mirada de casi todos los varones de la sala.

– Ahora resulta, la personificación de la inocencia ¿No? – se burlo Freddie de su prima.

Los hermanos tomaron asiento en el mismo sillón que Frank, para los leones ya era común la presencia del rubio _raven_ y la seductora Sly en su sala. Nadie podía obviar después de siete años –cinco para Louis– la unión que compartían esos cuatro, sin hacer referencia a los lazos familiares.

Los merodeadores se enfrascaron en una plática que rayaba el nivel de susurro, pero lo suficientemente audible para que Sara y Frank se enteraran de las futuras bromas. Freddie sonreía feliz, James aun no recuperaba por completo esa chispa bromista, pero al menos ya no estaba tan irritable, volvía a tramar bromas y su ánimo decaído era menos notorio.

– Eh bambi, ya te has conseguido a la _irresistible_ – si bien el tono de voz de Louis era burlón, también existía un atisbo de duda genuina. James ladeo los labios, en una de esas sonrisas marca Potter.

– Aun no, pero no me ha ido tan mal.

Sara le arrojo uno de los cojines de la sala. Algunos días atrás, se había enterado gracias a su novio que una chica misteriosa había logrado encantar a James soy-un-alma-libre-y-sin-compromisos Potter, su reacción había sido soltar a reír, pero al ver la expresión tan seria de Frank y la extraña actitud del merodeador, lo tomo por cierto. Ahora, la chica morena, se encargaba de fastidiar a James haciéndole ver que con esa actitud tan arrogante e idiota nunca lograría que la chica –James había soltado un discurso demasiado cursi y ridículo como para suponer que la chica no era una facilona de poco cerebro– le prestara atención de verdad.

– Déjalo Sara, me es gratificante ver que alguien le hace sufrir.

– ¡Nike! Me has clavado la varita por la espalda – dramatizo James – a partir de hoy mi vida ya nunca será igual. Además, tu ni hables, aun me sorprende que sigas conservando a la serpiente inexpresiva.

– Serás imbécil. Lio no es una mascota – la pelirroja le soltó un puño en la espalda, visiblemente molesta. Louis adivinando la pelea que venía en camino, porque si algo había aprendido en esos meses, era en no meterse con el novio de su hermana.

– Ya, dejen sus peleas de amores para otro día, estamos aquí para ver lo de las bromas de la semana.

Freddie sonrió entusiasmado. Removió el contenido de su mochila hasta que dio con un libro pequeño, viejo y con las tapas forradas de color vino.

– Veamos… – el pelirroja empezó a pasar paginas y paginas, de vez en vez se detenía para hacer algunas anotaciones – ¿Qué tal lo de las armaduras? James y yo lo hemos estado perfeccionando en estos días.

– Demasiado fuerte para unos mocosos de segundo.

Si algo caracterizaba a Louis, era lo centrado y cuidadoso que era respecto a la integridad física de sus víctimas. El Ravenclaw era la voz de la conciencia del grupo y se encargaba de recordar a sus primos que no era la misma meterse con alumnos de primero y segundo –la regla incluía incluso serpientes– que con alumnos de quinto en adelante.

– Entonces pastillas vomitivas para los _tejones_ de segundo, lo de las armaduras lo probamos con los _raven_ de sexto y de paso inundamos la sala de las _serpientes_ – dijo James, mucho menos entusiasta que otras ocasiones – que ya tiene días que lo llevan muy relajado.

– ¿Por qué no mejor inundamos Ravenclaw? – se quejo Nike. Louis le miro irritado y con un tic en el ojo – solo denme por lo menos un día para impermeabilizar mis cosas.

– Además se te olvido agregar baño de dulce para los gatitos de cuarto, el idiota de Wilson y compañía me la debe – agrego Louis divertido.

Porque nadie escapaba de los merodeadores, y al decir nadie, los Gryffindor también se incluían en la lista de bromas.

* * *

En la biblioteca, tres chicos estudiaban a conciencia y voluntad. Bueno, al menos la chica del trió, pues los dos chicos a cada minuto suspiraban hastiados y tenían cara de haber recibido un crucio.

– ¿Cómo ha tomado Sirius lo tuyo con Lily? – pregunto la bonita pelirroja sin despegar la vista del libro. Pasaba continuamente la página de un lado a otro, buscando algún detalle que hubiera pasado por alto y mordía la punta de la pluma.

– Obviamente mucho mejor que Al – respondió Scorpius irónico.

– Sirius es un idiota celoso.

– No me digas Rose, no lo había notado.

El tercer chico sonrió bajito, recordando los líos que se habían armado dos semanas atrás. Albus recordaba la pésima noche –en vela– que había sufrido el día de la declaración de amor entre su mejor amigo y su única, pequeña e inocente hermana. No había dormido y Scorp tampoco, pasaron toda la noche discutiendo hasta conseguir llegar a un acuerdo bien entrada el alba; aunque para eso, Albus se tomo la molestia de dar algunos golpes en el rostro de su rubio amigo, hechizarlo y mandarlo a dormir en la tina del baño.

Mientras la situación con James fue por mucho más caótica. El castaño-rojizo en cuanto se entero de la noticia –de boca del mismo Scorpius– dio el grito al cielo en nombre de todos los magos famosos, vivos o muertos. Los gritos, insultos, reclamos y órdenes se escucharon por todo el castillo, y aun así el rubio no se dejo amedrentar. La discusión había desembocado en un duelo, donde James demostró ser hijo digno de padre; Cuando Lily se entero que su novio estaba en la enfermería desato toda su furia Weasley-Evas-Potter.

– Lily sigue sin dirigirle la palabra a James – comento Albus algo serio, pero sin pizca de preocupación. Scorp podía jurar que su amigo disfrutaba del sufrimiento de su hermano mayor.

– Se lo merece por metido.

Rose levanto la mirada, sus dos mejores amigos apreciaron el matiz de enfado en los ojos de la pelirroja. Scorpius presiono inconscientemente su antebrazo, si bien la fractura ya había sido curada, aun se resentía.

– Potter arrogante, no se da cuenta que yo soy lo mejor para Lils – Rose rodo los ojos y Albus levanto las manos al cielo, rogando ayuda divina.

– O si, el escorpión hablando de aguijones. – La voz tranquila y altiva de mujer irrumpió a mitad de la plática. Lily abrazo a su novio por la espalda, luciendo una radiante sonrisa – Además, tienes que admitirlo rubio, YO soy lo mejor que te ha pasado a ti.

– Hablando de arrogancias y egos – se burlo Rose.

Albus pasaba la vista entre su hermana, su prima y su amigo. Se recargo en la silla con las manos en la cabeza y se dispuso a escuchar las típicas peleas tontas de esos tres. Siempre era lo mismo: narcisismo puro por parte de las serpientes y el sermón sobre humildad y esas bobadas por parte de Rose.

– Lily, se nos hace tarde – llamo una chica de piel morena clara, cabello negro y rasgos finos mas no ingleses. La chica era una rara combinación de la cultura de oriente medio.

La pelirroja dio un rápido beso a Scorpius y se despidió de su hermano y prima con un gesto de mano. Rose la miro perderse entre los estantes en compañía de la Ravenclaw con el seño fruncido.

– ¿Sigue sin agradarte Kozlov? – pregunto Albus. Rose no se molesto en responder, pero los gestos de molestia en su cara hablaban mejor que las palabras.

– No entiendo tu problema con _Katya_, es agradable.

– Celos entre cerebritos, supongo. – Rose apretó su pluma con más fuerza de la necesaria, suficiente señal para que ambos Slytherin dejaran de molestarla.

* * *

La última visita a Hogsmeade antes de vacaciones. Una semana más y podrían descansar algunos días. El invierno si bien no era tan crudo como en otros años, los alumnos del Hogwarts no se podían dar el lujo de andar a la intemperie desabrigados. Las placas de hielo en los caminos obligaban a todos a caminar con cuidado y las montañas de nieve en las ventanas, obstruían la vista de los escaparates.

Rose Weasley caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos, a sus costados, caminaban Albus y Scorpius. Al ser la última visita al pueblo mágico, Malfoy menor había decidido hacer la excursión con sus amigos –por tradición y por la necesidad de escapar de su novia para poder comprarle un regalo sorpresa–, Albus si bien había recibido muchas invitaciones, su timidez terminaba ayudando para que él rechazara las proposiciones y Rose… la única persona que le había pedido una cita era precisamente la última persona con la que sentía deseos de ir.

Tras vagar un rato más, el trió de plata se decanto por entrar a uno de los locales del pueblo: un pequeño bar, instalado donde antes había estado cabeza de puerco. Albus se reacomodo las bolsas con las comprar que habían hecho hasta el momento, tenía el sentimiento que olvidaba algo. Escucho como Scorpius pedía cerveza de mantequilla para los tres, sin embargo su mirada se encontraba distraída, perdida en algún punto fuera de los cristales que les protegían del frio. A lo lejos, entrando a La casa de las plumas distinguió a su prima Roxy, seguida de las hermanas Wood, Kari y Livia, y cerrando el grupo, Alice Longbottom. Su mente hizo clic, recordando que días atrás se había propuesto comprar un detalle para la tímida Hufflepuff.

– No importa que tan fuerte mires el cristal, no lo vas a romper – se burlo el rubio, al notar la intensa mirada de Al.

– Muy gracioso Malfoy. ¿Ya has decidido que comprarle a mí hermana? – cambio de tema el azabache, al divisar una calle alejada, pasar a Lily en compañía de Hugo, Lorcan, Lysander y Kozlov.

– Ni idea – dudo – tu hermana es especial, si fuera cualquier chica le compraría alguna joya – Scorp suspiro, recordó como todas las chicas sangre pura que conocía con una frivolidad de ese tipo se sentirían más que alagadas, mas no su pelirroja novia – mi pelirroja es especial.

– Valla que eres cursi escorpión albino. Lily te tiene atrapado. – Rose se incorporo a la plática, molestando como era costumbre en ella a su amigo. Al, jamás en su vida había estado tan de acuerdo con su prima.

Malfoy hizo como que los ignoraba, dándole un trago a su cerveza. En momentos como esos era cuando se preguntaba de que le servía tener de amigos a esos dos idiotas.

– Lo dice la cerebrito con mirada de hada idiotizada.

– ¿De qué me perdí? – pregunto Albus.

– Nada Al, Malfoy ya delira. Si ya decía yo que algún día su gran ego le afectaría de alguna forma.

Rose intento sonar sarcástica y monótona como siempre que rebatía los comentarios molestos de su amigo, sin embargo, el ligero temblor en sus manos y los segundos de duda, bastaron para que su primo le mirara significativamente. Scorpius arrugo el entrecejo débilmente, cada vez estando más seguro que su amiga mandona algún lio amoroso se traía entre manos. Estaba seguro que la mirada que la pecosa ponía en ciertos momentos del día, eran de bruja enamorada, o por lo menos, con algún interés romántico con alguien. El dilema era ¿Con quién? No le sorprendía que Albus no lo hubiera notado, si bien el chico de ojos verdes era muy perspicaz y receptivo, en cuestiones de amor era un completo inútil.

Rose miro a la calle, justo en la acera contraria, el ocupante de sus pensamientos y noches de desvelo bromeaba con Freddie, Frank y Louis.

* * *

******Primero que nada, eh podido actualizar rápido sin embargo, el capitulo es mucho mas corto que los últimos que he escrito ¡Pero no menos interesante, eh! Esta vez me di por dar una leve pincelada mas general de los personajes. Si se dieron cuenta he agregado a un nuevo personaje, una chica de apellido extranjero ¿Adivinan de quien podria ser hija? Hagan sus apuestas. **

******El asunto Rose$********James aun sigue inconcluso y que decir de Albus&Alice. ¿Scorpius podra seguir vivo para navidades cuando toda la familia se entere de su noviazgo? hahaha lo sabran en el proximo capitulo ;)**

**Finalmente, si lees y dejas un COMENTARIO me harás muy FELIZ, no son reglamentarios, pero ayudan a saber en que puedo mejorar.**

**Andy **


	17. Navidad

**¡Hola! Actualizando mas pronto de lo normal. Notas al final del capitulo. **

**Agradezco**** a todos aquellos que le han dado follow o han incluido giratiempos a sus favoritos :* también quiero agradecer enormemente a todos los que me han dado ánimos con sus review, en especial a KRISMERI, ALISSA ALFY Y MOON (al no tener cuenta, no puedo responder tu review personalmente, pero te agradesco de todo corazon tu apoyo)**

**COMO EXTRA, los chicos cursar Hogwarts en el siguiente orden: 3ro. año: Lily Potter, Hugo Weasley, Lorcan y Lysander Scamander, Millincet Zabini, Ekaterina Kozlov. 4to. año: Alice Longbottom, Steve Jordan 5to. año: Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Louis y Roxanne Weasley, Karine Wood . 7to. año: James S. Potter, Fred II y Dominique Weasley, Frank Longbottom, Helios Nott, Zack Zabini, Quenall McLaggen, Zteph Krum.**

**Iré**** agregando los personajes a como vallan apareciendo.**

**No soy rubia, ni inglesa. Por lo tanto, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, hago este sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

* * *

**Capitulo 16.- Navidad**

Valle de Godric es un pequeño y tranquilo pueblo al oeste de Inglaterra. un lugar donde conviven magos y muggles, con un panteón que se dice esta embrujado por los eventos que han marcado su historia y un obelisco que se transforma a vista de los magos en una estatua en honor a la familia Potter. A diferencia de años atrás, después de la guerra, el Valle se denso de forma considerable. Familias como los Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, Finnigan, entre otros y algunos magos retirados –como Rolanda Hooch–, se mudaron ahí, dándole más vida al pueblo.

Harry Potter, tratando de cerrar un episodio de su vida, mandó reconstruir la antigua casa de sus padres, con algunas modificaciones extras para ampliarla y adaptarla a su numerosa familia –que los Weasley eran demasiados–. Después de la guerra, Harry se negó a vivir en la casa que su padrino le había heredado; Grimmauld Place seguía fungiendo de cuartel general para la orden del Fenix.

– ¡Potters, donde no bajen a desayunar sabrán quien es Ginevra Weasley! – el grito de la mujer de la familia resonó en toda la casa. A sus cuarenta años, Ginny conservaba el carácter fuerte y gran energía.

– ¡Mami, James me ha gritado horrible! – Lily bajo las escaleras casi llorando, aun en pijama y con su largo cabello pelirrojo sujeto en una cola alta.

James apareció bajando las escaleras casi a tropezones, pero antes de intentar defenderse, su madre ya le estaba gritando.

– JAMES SIRIUS POTTER ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO MOLESTES A TU HERMANA? ¡ES MENOR QUE TU! COMPORTATE – Ginny gritaba furiosa, al haber crecido entre seis hermanos varones, le hizo desarrollar un sentimiento de protección de su única hijita sobre sus hermanos. James odiaba que su madre creyera ciegamente en la manipuladora de su hermanita.

– Pero si ha sido ella la que ha…

– No me interesa quien ha iniciado – le interrumpió – solo deja de molestarla, es menor y punto. Ahora sentados todos, que tengo mucho que hacer hoy.

Lily abraso a su madre, desde el resguardo del abrazo, le sonrió burlona a James, el castaño-rojizo bufo por lo bajo pero lo dejo por la paz. Frank longbottom se tapaba la boca con una mano, intentando reprimir la risa. Si bien Albus no sonreía tan abiertamente, pues también disfrutaba del sufrimiento de su hermano –como siempre–, era por la presencia de su invitada.

El azabache había prometido pasar las vacaciones en el castillo con Alice, sin embargo, tomando en cuenta el rollo del noviazgo Scorpius pedófilo-acosador-de-niñas-Potter con Lily y la poca disposición de Ginny por dejar que alguno de sus hijos pasara las navidades fuera de la familia, Albus considero que invitar a la chica a pasar las vacaciones en su casa era la mejor solución. Los padres de la Hufflepuff no pusieron demasiadas objeciones, si bien les extraño, ambas familias se conocían de años, Frank también se quedaría –algo ya más común, debido a la amistad con el mayor de los Potter– y la rubia podía dormir en la misma habitación que Lily.

– Alice, tu madre te envió carta – Ginny tomo uno de los sobres del montón y lo entrego a la pequeña rubia. – James, terminado el desayuno, derechito a tu habitación. La quiero tan limpia, que sea capaz de ver de qué color es la alfombra.

James asintió de buena gana, apenas tenía media hora despierto y le habían gritado suficiente.

– Albus, lo mismo para ti, pero de la biblioteca – Ginny tomo los platos sucios y los llevo hasta el fregadero, donde con un movimiento de varita, se empezaron a limpiar por sí mismo – has dejado un lio de libros. Lily, tú me ayudaras con la decoración.

– ¿Puedo ayudarte Lily? – pregunto tímidamente Alice. Si bien, preferiría ayudar a su amor platónico, no se sentía capaz de pasar tanto tiempo con él sin desmayarse.

– Claro, veras que genial quedara todo.

Horas más tarde, la cena de navidad estaba lista. El movimiento por los preparativos era agradable, aunque menos ruidoso del que estaba acostumbrada la pelirroja en la madriguera. Ese año la familia había decidido pasar esas fechas solos después de una gran discusión entre Ron y el matrimonio Potter. Harry tenía una gran amistad, casi hermandad con el pelirrojo, pero no toleraba los comentarios, a su gusto, idiotas que había hecho contra la relación entre Lily y Scorpius Malfoy. Harry sabia admitir que el rubio no era igual que el padre, además se habia encargado de cuidar a su pequeña con ayuda de Albus de comentarios mal intencionados. Ginny, como buena esposa y hasta cierto punto de acuerdo con el punto de vista de Harry, había apoyado sin reparos la decisión de su esposo.

– ¡Feliz navidad! – grito Harry en cuanto se apareció en su casa. Era un sobreviviente de la guerra y se había propuesto disfrutar de su vida y familia, en cada ocasión que podía o era especial, se mostraba más efusivo que de costumbre.

– Feliz navidad amor – Ginny camino hasta su esposo, besándolo dulcemente. Vestía una túnica sencilla de color escarlata, con algunos accesorios y unos tacones de vértigo – aunque faltan algunas horas ¿No crees que te has adelantado un poquitín?

– Tal vez – sonrió él – pero el espíritu navideño es contagioso, después de tantos buenos deseos y felices navidades en el trabajo…

– ¡Papi! – Lily se dejo ir sobre su padre, sonriendo tan inocentemente peligroso como solo ella podía. A su lado, un rubio de estatura alta y ojos grises también saludaba, solo que menos efusivo.

– Princesa, Te ves hermosa. Buenas noches a ti también Scorpius ¿Todo tranquilo con los chicos? – Harry saludo con gesto sereno a su ahora oficial yerno. En su mente aun se le hacía demasiado inverosímil la idea, pero si su hija era feliz, el también lo era.

– Todo bien, señor Potter. Al se ha dedicado a ignorarme, me ha cambiado por una Hufflepuff y James… tiene a Frank, además Lils es demasiado peligrosa cuando se molesta.

Ginny rodo los ojos, Lily se colgó del brazo de su novio, sonriendo inocente y Harry y Scorp compartieron una mirada cómplice; en definitiva, ambos sabían que la pequeña pelirroja no era inocente y James era inteligente al tenerle respeto.

– Papi ¿Te gusta la decoración? Lo he hecho yo con algo de ayuda de Alice.

James y Frank, que en esos momentos bajaban de las escaleras cargando algunos artículos de bromas especiales para esas fechas y varita en mano, bufaron. El salón de la casa Potter lucia precioso, con un gran pino en una esquina decorado con figurillas móviles, chispas de colores y pequeños renos en miniatura trotando en el aire alrededor de éste y muchos regalos a los pies. Además algunas guirnaldas, muérdago, velas, bocadillos, campanas de cristal, entre otras decoraciones; el punto era que si bien la decoración era cálida, escarlata y alegre, no se podían pasar desapercibidos los colores verde y plata de algunas decoraciones. Lily era una orgullosa serpiente y se encargaba de recordárselo a su familia cada que podía –siempre apoyada por Albus–, aunque ese año también había un poco de color amarillo también.

– Te ha quedado muy bien Lily – respondió Albus, apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina, tras de él apareció Alice, cargando un pastel de tamaño mediano – Es más, todos los años tu deberías ser la encargada de decorar la casa.

– No seas abusivo cabeza de bowtruckle – dijo Scorpius – aunque hay que admitir que mi pelirroja tiene excelente gusto.

Harry no supo si tomar el chico Mafoy estaba intentando ayudarlos o riéndose de ellos. Al final todos felicitaron a las dos chicas por la decoración y se dispusieron a disfrutar de la noche. La comida, música y muchas anécdotas alegraron el ambiente, y si bien James aun lanzaba miradas o comentarios mordaces a Scorpius, su semblante se había suavizado un poquito por el espíritu navideño.

Cuando el reloj marco la media noche, las copas con wisky de fuego o cerveza de mantequilla se alzaron al mismo tiempo, brindando por la familia, el amor, la amistad, la paz, el perdón y por Lily Evans y James Potter. Sirius y Frank soltaron fuegos artificiales Weasley en miniatura en la sala, el espectáculo de luces fue precioso y divertido: Albus adelantándose a la mente de su hermano, modifico la estructura química de los fuegos, haciendo que algunos le explotaran a su hermano en cuanto los prendieron; Lily sintió el abrazo de Scorpius mas sentimental que de costumbre, además de las palabras de agradecimiento –por aceptarlo como era y su pasado– que el rubio susurro en su oído. Albus aun riendo de su hermano y con la mirada recelosa de Frank, abrazo a Alice, deseándole feliz navidad y sintiéndose extrañamente más feliz que de costumbre. Harry repartía besos cariñosos a Ginny, agradeciendo una vez más a la vida la gran y hermosa familia que le había brindado.

– ¡Los regalos! – grito entusiasmado James, a sus diecisiete años, aun conservaba esa alma de niño que tanto le recordaba a Harry a su padre y a su padrino.

Los regalos debajo del árbol volaron a las manos de sus dueños, las envolturas metálicas brillaban bajo la luz de las velas. El matrimonio Potter abría los regalos, gratamente impresionados con sus hijos, pues cada año se lucían. A James y Frank les brillaba la mirada a cada regalo que abrían.

– ¡Es hermoso! Verdad que me puedo quedar con él – grito Lily entusiasta, su padre no entendía que quería decir con "él" – Le llamare Jacques.

La pelirroja sostenía en sus brazos el cachorro de un gato montés de abundante pelaje rojizo y ojos amatistas. El animal se retorcía complacido por las caricias de su, ahora dueña. Ginny miro algo abrumada al animal, pues era un regalo costoso y no precisamente domestico. Sin embargo, Harry sabia que sería una buena mascota para su hija, además no le podía negar nada.

– Pues yo no tengo ningún problema, aunque ya tienes a _Imperio_ – dijo refiriéndose a la lechuza que el mismo le había regalado para entrar a Hogwarts, tradición que se había autoimpuesto cada que uno de sus hijos ingreso a edad escolar – si piensas que serás lo suficientemente responsable, adelante.

Lily asintió feliz. Con cuidado quito el otro regalo que venía atado al cuello del animal: una pulsera de plata con un dije en forma de una cobra real, con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes. Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo costoso que lucía el regalo, pero tomando en cuenta que era un Malfoy… no debía sorprenderles.

– Lils, el gato no es gato, es gata – le hizo ver Scorp.

– Oh, pero no importa, entonces será Jaki, se escucha bonito.

– Es muy lindo Lily ¿Puedo tocarlo? – pregunto Alice. Lily acerco a Jaki, quien gustoso se dejo acariciar por la chica. – Hola Jaki, eres muy bonita. Por cierto ¿Po que el nombre?

– Por mi hermano – respondió Lily. Albus y James elevaron la ceja derecha al mismo tiempo al puro estilo Potter – Jaki es un diminutivo de Jacques y Jacques es el nombre francés equivalente a James ¿A que se parecen? – pregunto levantando a su gata, poniéndolo justo a un costado de su hermano.

Albus y Scorpius fueron los primeros en soltar a reír. El rubio se retorcía en el sillón de lo más divertido. Frank se unió a la risa y Alice, aunque lo intento, también soltó a reír suavemente. Harry y Ginny aunque trataban de estar serenos y hasta algo estrictos, su cara era de diversión. El único que no parecía divertido era James Sirius.

– ¡Es una gata! Una g-a-t-A. Además ¡No nos parecemos en nada! – bramo nada divertido el primogénito de la familia. Su cara estaba roja y no por coraje.

– Claro que sí. Los gatos monteses son parecidos a los cachorros de León ¿Y tú eres un orgulloso Gryffindor, no?

James maldijo y se quejo, sin embargo, Lily no cambio de opinión: Su nueva mascota se llamaría Jaki sin admitir replicas. Pasada la risa continuaron abriendo los regalos, Albus se sintió solo _un poco_ culpable de reírse de su hermano cuando descubrió que éste le había regalado un libro de pociones que él había estado tratando de conseguir por más de un año; Scorpius sonrió complacido y a la vez feliz con el regalo que Lily le había echo, un conjunto nuevo de protección para jugar quidditch y una fotografía enmarcada de ellos dos de sus vacaciones en Francia; Frank se desvivía en agradecimientos a Ginny, por obsequiarle una budgler autografiada por todo el equipo de las Holyhead Harpies. A su lado, su hermana menor miraba incrédula el regalo que Albus le había hecho.

– ¿No te gusto? – pregunto abrumado el azabache, temiendo el haberse equivocado con su regalo.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunto desconcertada – ¡Claro que no! Digo… si, si me gusto.

James se acerco curioso por detrás, le intrigaba saber que le había regalado su hermano a la chica.

– ¿De dónde has sacado una _réplica_? Mejor dicho, de donde has sacado el dinero para pagarlo – James miraba alucinado a la réplica de un Ironbelly Ucraniano.

– Tío Charlie y con mis ahorros – respondió Al.

Alice tomo con ambas manos al pequeño y tranquilo dragón, su estatura no pasaba los diez centímetros y sus escamas plateadas brillaban a cada sacudida torpe que daba en sus alas. Los preciosos ojos rojos de la criatura miraban curiosos a la rubia.

– Mi tío me ha dicho que solamente crecerá por lo mucho unos cinco centímetros más. Además apenas tiene un mes de nacido, así que es inofensivo. Es la edad perfecta para entrenarlo, sin contar que su especie es lenta por naturaleza pero fuerte como para proteger. Me ha parecido un regalo bonito para ti – explico Albus a la pregunta no hecha por nadie, pero que todos tenían en mente.

– Amigo, tienes un concepto muy extraño de lindo. En definitiva eres un idiota con las mujeres – se burlo el rubio. James por primera vez en su vida, estuvo de acuerdo con Malfoy.

– No pienso lo mismo. Es muy lindo – Alice se expreso de forma sincera, Frank torció la boca en una mueca, sospechando que su hermana no se refería solamente al mini dragón.

Si bien la reacción inicial de la chica fue sorpresa, le gustaban los animales, no por nada era de las mejores en cuidado de criaturas mágicas, y además le ayudaría a defenderse de las pesadas de sus compañeras de habitación. Alice termino de abrir su regalo, sacando del fondo un paquete pequeño envuelto en papel semi transparente, dentro venia una mascada* para el cabello de tono salmón con algunas líneas en espiral de amarillo pálido.

– Gracias Albus. Este es el tuyo – la rubia con las mejillas sonrosadas y su corazón bombeando tan fuerte que casi juraba todos en la sala podían escucharlo, entrego un paquete de tamaño mediano.

– Igual a su padre – susurro Ginny divertida, sabiendo que su hijo ni enterado de los sentimientos de la chica por él.

El azabache saco de la caja una bonita bufanda de dos tonos de verde. Al final, las iniciales del chico estaban bordadas.

– Así que era para la serpiente – comento Frank, Alice se puso más roja, sabiendo que su hermano haría un comentario imprudente – siéntete afortunado Albus, Alice es pésima con las manualidades, pero se llevo desde principios del mes tejiendo esa bufanda. Le ha quedado decente.

Albus Severus Potter sintió una calidez que nunca antes había experimentado y las ganas de abrazar a la rubia eran tan grandes, que venciendo su carácter tímido, lo hizo. El tierno momento fue interrumpido por la llegada de una lechuza parda, que todos reconocieron como _Cofy_, la mascota de Rose. James tomo el tozo de pergamino y a las primeras letras de la carta su rostro se ilumino.

– ¡Me ha dicho que si! – grito JS.

Y se desapareció.

Frank miro la lechuza, recordó la nota, la cara de su amigo y el grito.

– ¡Rose es la chica! – grito horrorizado.

– ¿De qué chic…? – Albus cayó a media frase, ante la mirada interrogante de sus padres se llevo ambas manos a la cara, el rostro de preocupación su hijo mediano y la de preocupación de Frank le dieron mala espina a Harry – James es idiota.

– Albus Severus, me puedes explicar que está sucediendo ¡Ahora! – demando Ginny, su instinto de madre le decía que algo iba mal.

– Tenemos que ir a la madriguera ¡Ya! Tío Ron matara a… bueno, todos los tíos mataran a James.

Albus se sentía incapaz de ser él quien les diera la noticia a sus padres, no le correspondía.

* * *

La media noche había llegado a la madriguera, y Rose Weasley fingía estar disfrutando de la fiesta de navidad, fingía cada una de sus sonrisas y fingía una felicidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Nadie parecía darse cuenta, excepto Hermione. La mujer de abundante cabellera castaño podía ver la tristeza en los ojos de su hija, ya había hablado con ella horas antes y si bien no le conto toda la verdad, sabia el motivo de esa tristeza. Como madre preocupada por su hija, la aconsejo y prometió su apoyo, no tenía idea de quién era el misterioso chico, Malfoy menor estaba ya descartado, así que dudaba que existiera alguien a quien su esposo no aceptara con el paso del tiempo. Rose termino de abrazar a todos sus tíos, primos, abuelos y agregados a la fiesta y dando una excusa sobre un dolor de cabeza, se retiro a su habitación.

Rose entro directo a su baño, el reflejo que el espejo le regresaba era la imagen de una adolescente muy pecosa, intensos ojos azules opacados por la tristeza y los gruesos risos habían desaparecido esa noche, dejando una suave y lisa cabellera pelirroja. Suspiro agotada, decidida a ir a dormir. Su sorpresa fue grande al abrir la puerta, de lo apurada y distraída no se había detenido a mirar su cuarto; cada rincón de la habitación, cada mueble, estaban cubiertas de arreglos de rosas rojas y el suelo bañado de pétalos. Algunas velas flotaban iluminando con una tenue luz rojiza y sobre la cama un enorme peluche con forma de leona abrazaba una caja de regalo y bajo una de sus patas, aplastaba una única flor blanca.

La pelirroja se acerco maravillada a la cama, tomo la rosa y se dejo embriagar por el aroma. Con cuidado desato el listo dorado y dentro encontró un libro y una carta, que en letra grande y medio legible, rezaba un "NO LA ROMPAS, POR FAVOR".

_¿Querida pecas? ¿Hermosa pelirroja? Emm ¿Hola? La verdad no tengo la menor idea de cómo iniciar esta carta. Es que me pones idiota y las pocas neuronas que según tu yo tengo, dejan de trabajar. Pero me estoy desviando del tema, el cual ambos conocemos muy bien._

_Estos meses han sido de tortura para mi, AUNQUE NO ME CREAS, nunca pensé que alguna chica me fuera a hacer sufrir de amor, mucho menos, mi propia prima. Sé que durante años me he portado como un… ¿Cómo era? ¡Ah sí! Un arrogante, idiota, creído, vanidoso, egocéntrico, narcisista, imbécil, inmaduro, mujeriego y todas esas palabras que siempre me repetiste por años. Me ha costado admitirlo Lionne, así que dame un punto a favor ¿Si? Pero admitiría eso y más si con ello me das una oportunidad, UNA SOLA, no pido más. Me enamore como un idiota de ti y no me avergüenza decirlo ¿Qué si somos primos? Ni a Merlín le debe importar eso, al que no le guste, que le envié sus quejas por escribo al mismísimo Lord Voldemort, porque a mí no me importa su opinión… bueno, tal vez la de mi padre. Nadie me hará cambiar de sentimientos Rose, por favor, solo dame una oportunidad para demostrarte cuanto te quiero. Sé que en estos momentos por tu cabecita lógica debe estar pasando las mil formas en que tío Ron me puede torturar ¿Pero sabes? Tampoco me importa, soy un valiente Gryffindor enamorado y si tengo que enfrentar a un héroe de guerra, lo hare. _

_Rose, sé que no te soy indiferente (y no lo digo por arrogancia, bueno, si, tantito pero obviemos eso). Sé que tú eres una Ravenclaw, pero tus genes son los de una leona, MI leona. Si me aceptas, aun con mis revoltosos genes Potter que en futuro heredaran nuestros hijos y te sacaran arrugas y todo eso, respóndeme esta carta, de lo contario, si tu respuesta sigue siendo no… te deseo una feliz navidad pelirroja._

_Con amor. _

_James Sirius Potter_

La chica estaba impresionada, lagrimas corrían libres desde sus ojos y se perdían después de sus mejillas, pero era imposible no sentirse tan vulnerable, feliz, alucinada… miro a su alrededor, ella también lo quería y le dolía no poder estar juntos, el miedo a que su padre le dañara era mucho. Pero miro el peluche, una linda forma de James para recordarle que para él, siempre seria su leona. Haciendo acopio de los genes de sus padres y sabiendo que contaba con el apoyo de su madre –la cual de seguro la mandaría por una chimenea al internado más alejado en cuanto supiera toda la verdad– escribió una breve nota.

Se dejo caer en la cama, ya estaba hecho, solo esperaba que Sirius tuviera el suficiente cerebro para terminar de leer la nota, donde le pedía, mejor dicho, le suplicaba que esperara hasta el día siguiente para hablar a solas con sus padres. Se abrazo al peluche, el aroma de su primo inundo sus sentidos, el muy arrogante había casi vaciado el perfume que utilizaba. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando escucho revuelo en el piso de abajo… algo le decía que James Sirius había sido lo suficiente idiota para no terminar de leer la carta.

– Te dije que habl…

Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en la garganta de Rose, James la abrazaba tan fuerte, como si su vida dependiera de ello. El impulso había sido tal, que ambos habían caído al suelo, desde el marco de la puerta, Ron y Bill observaban la escena desconcertados, Hermione lo hacía con una extraña mueca. El temor de la tercera integrante del trió dorado se confirmo ante sus propios ojos, al ver como su sobrino besaba a su hija. Lo peor ¡Ella le correspondía!

– ¡JAMES SIRIUS POTTER WEASLEY! – Grito Hermione enfurecida ante el espectáculo – ¿QUE PRETENDES BESANDO A MI HIJA? ¡ES TU PRIMA!

Ron despertó de su transe con el grito de su mujer, pero no fue lo suficiente rápido para impedir que Hermione llegara hasta los adolescentes y le soltara una cachetada a James. Los ojos de la castaña centellaban de furia contenida. Bill se acerco a su cuñada y la tomo de la mano, evitando que volviera a levantar la mano a su sobrino.

– Estoy enamorado de Rose – declaro el chico con una seriedad inusual, ni se molesto en limpiar el fino hilo de sangre que corría por su barbilla, se enfoco en proteger el cuerpo de Rose tras él – y ni usted tía ni usted tío – apunto a Ron – ni nadie, hará que cambie de sentimientos.

Harry y Ginny entraron justo a la habitación cuando su hijo declaraba sus sentimientos, se quedaron congelados a unos pasos de la puerta.

– ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! – grito Ron rojo de furia, había tardado en reaccionar, algo más tranquilo que su esposa, como todo Weasley, era celoso por naturaleza.

– No – el tono tan firme y decidido, hizo recordar a los abuelos Weasley y a otros tantos espectadores a un Harry de diecisiete años.

– Papá, mamá, por favor – rogo Rose, y Rose Weasley nunca rogaba.

– ¿Desde cuándo? – pregunto Harry. Su única acción desde su llegada había sido interponer su cuerpo entre el de su hijo y sus mejores amigos. – ¿Te das cuenta de la locura que estas ocasionando? Maldición James Sirius ¡Son primos! Casi hermanos.

– _Casi_, tú lo has dicho. Pero no somos hermanos – James se despeino desesperado, aunque algo agradecido de que las cosas no se hubieran puesto tan feas como el imaginaba en su mente – ¿Cuándo? Tal vez media vida, pero me he dado cuenta un poco antes de las vacaciones de verano pasada. Quiero que lo entiendan, todos, no estoy bromeando, no estoy jugando, estoy E-N-A-M-O-R-A-D-O de Rose, prima o no, es lo que menos me importa. Amo a Rose y si tengo que enfrentarme a toda la familia, lo hare.

Albus sabía que su hermano era idiota, un arrogante de primera e imbécil pero le reconocía lo valiente.

– Yo también lo amo – Rose hablo también firme, en su cabeza las palabras _amo a Rose_ se repetían una vez tras otra. Sus ojos estaban empañados por las lagrimas y su ritmo estaba a niveles cardiacos, pero no dejaría que el chico del que estaba enamorada sufriera solo las consecuencias – escúchennos, por favor. No fue algo que nosotros manejáramos o decidiéramos ¡Simplemente sucedió!

Ron no soporto, se lanzo sobre su sobrino. En minutos la habitación de Rose paso a convertirse en terreno de duelo, hechizos iban y venían. Ron, Hermione, Harry, James, Ginny y Rose agitaban la varita, para fortuna del chico, no por nada Harry Potter era el salvador del mundo y jefe de aurores.

– ¡Suficiente! – grito Molly Weasley. La mujer, tan mayor que las arrugas ya cubrían cada centímetro de su piel, impuso el orden que nadie se había atrevido a intentar.

– Maldición madre ¿Qué no lo ves? Esto es… ¡Horroroso! – grito Ron, Hermione no pudo estar más de acuerdo con la opinión de su marido.

– ¿Desde cuándo el amor es algo horroroso? – contra ataco Rose.

– Si ¿Desde cuándo? – Pregunto Scorpius, para sorpresa de todos – Me sorprende que hagan tanto lio por algo así ¿Qué son primos? Como piensan que se ha conservado la sangre mágica a través de los siglos ¿Por obra de Merlín?

– Calla Malfoy – gruño Ron – que en tu asquerosa familia tengan costumbres tan aberrantes no te da derech…

El pelirrojo salió volando, Lily mantenía su varita en alto, mirando duramente a su tío.

– No lo insultes – siseo ella, el café claro de sus ojos, había adoptado ese tono peligroso y oscuro que salía a relucir cuando estaba enfadada.

– Lily, no vuelvas a levantar la varita contra tu tío – regaño Harry de mal humor, la cabeza le dolía a horrores – y tú Malfoy, continua con tu explicación.

– ¡Harry! – gimieron Hermione y Ginny a unisonó.

– Señora Weasley, con el debido respeto, me sorprende que la mente más brillante del último siglo no sea consciente de cómo nacieron los matrimonios entre primos – Scorpius no era valiente, no por nada estaba en Slytherin, pero no dejaría a su mejor amiga en problemas – Los matrimonios nacieron como una medida preventiva, si desde siglos remotos los magos no hubieran hecho esos arreglos entre familia, ya casi no quedaran magos. No se trataba de pureza de sangre, si bien algunas familias como la mía lo transvasaron a esa finalidad idiota, el punto es, que si siempre se hubiera buscado casarse con magos fuera de la familia, se hubiera tenido que procrear con mestizos y muggles en medidas desmesuradas, ocasionando un desgaste de los genes mágicos y por consecuencia arriesgarse a que los nacimientos de los squib fueran en aumento y la casi extinción de la magia ¿Me explico? – La mayoría asintió – los matrimonios entre primos segundos o terceros refuerzan la sangre mágica, ahora en el caso de Potter mayor y Rose, donde existe el amor y no conveniencia, creo que no deberían interponerse, sino aceptarlos y apoyarlos.

– Scogpius tiene gazon – apoyo Fleur Weasley. La guapa mujer rubia camino hasta sus sobrinos y apoyo una mano en el hombro de cada uno.

– Sera raro, pero estoy dispuesto a apoyarlos – Harry tenia rato observando a su hijos, reconoció la mirada que Ron y el mismo tenían con sus mujeres y lo mismo en Rose. No tenia corazón para oponerse, su hijo y su sobrina se amaban.

Increíblemente Ron dio su apoyo también, la única que miraba receloso a la pareja era Hermione. Ella había sido creada como muggle, y aun se mantenía apegada a esas enseñanzas.

– No la lastimare nunca, cuidare de Rose a costa de mi propia vida – James se acerco a su tía con cuidado.

Hermione le miro de reojo, sin emitir palabra mando a volar a su sobrino contra la pared, Rose miro con reproche a su madre. Rápidamente la pelirroja llego hasta su novio, porque si, eran su novio y nadie le llevaría la contraria.

– Esta bien, pero que sepas que donde te pases de listo Potter, yo misma cabo tu tumba a la manera muggle.

Rose miro a sus padres ilusionada, a sus tíos, a sus primos, abuelos y hasta su hermano, no estaba radiantes de felicidad pero lo aceptaban. Si no tuviera los brazos ocupados abrazando a James, habría saltado de agradecimiento.

– Te dije que no me importaba enfrentar a héroes de guerra – murmuro con un tonito autosuficiente. Rose rodo los ojos, pero sonreía feliz.

– No seas creído. Además le debes las gracias a Scorp.

James Sirius se fingió horrorizado, pero muy en el fondo sabía que su hermosa pelirroja tenía razón. Pero de eso se preocuparía después, ignorando las protestas y gritos de su tío, tía y madre, beso a su novia. Albus rodo los ojos, como siempre su hermano armando líos en grande.

* * *

******Mascada: trozo de tela, de un grueso moderado que se usa para sujetar el cabello, generalmente en colores llamativos o decorado. Es como un pañuelo, solo que para peinarse xD**

******¿Ta da? Jooo, la verdad la mitad de este capitulo no me ha costado nada, pues lo de navidad ya lo tenia planeado varios capitulos atras pero lo de James y Rose, tenia idea de como iniciar pero no de como reaccionarian Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron ¿Extraño lo sucedido no? Si bien siempre Ron es el celos, tome en consideracion las tradicioenes de magos, los Weasley son sangre limpia y alguna vez en su historia se consideraron este tipo de acuerdo, o por lo menos es lo qe yo imagino. Asi que si analizamos a conciencia, los mas necios a aceptar la relacion de primos seria Hermione y Harry, pero nuestro mago favorito es mas centrado en alguanas cosas y Hermione mas cerrada. En resumen, a mi me ha encantado lo que ha salido ¿Y a ustedes?**

******En lo de navidad, yo quiero estar en el lugar de Lily y Alice TToTT Tratare de actualizar el viernes o sabado.**

**Finalmente, si lees y dejas un COMENTARIO me harás muy FELIZ, no son reglamentarios, pero ayudan a saber en que puedo mejorar.**

**Andy **


	18. Oportunidades

**¡Hola! Es viernes y como prometi, ACTUALIZANDO. Notas al final del capitulo. **

**Agradezco**** a todos aquellos que le han dado follow o han incluido giratiempos a sus favoritos :* también quiero agradecer enormemente a todos los que me han dado ánimos con sus review.**

**COMO EXTRA, los chicos cursar Hogwarts en el siguiente orden: 3ro. año: Lily Potter, Hugo Weasley, Lorcan y Lysander Scamander, Millincet Zabini, Ekaterina Kozlov. 4to. año: Alice Longbottom, Steve Jordan 5to. año: Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Louis y Roxanne Weasley, Karine Wood . 7to. año: James S. Potter, Fred II y Dominique Weasley, Frank Longbottom, Helios Nott, Zack Zabini, Quenall McLaggen, Zteph Krum.**

**Iré**** agregando los personajes a como vallan apareciendo.**

**No soy rubia, ni inglesa. Por lo tanto, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, hago este sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

* * *

**Capitulo 17.- Oportunidades.**

Las vacaciones de navidad habían terminado, y el regreso a clases había sido inminente. Las noticias y chismes después de esas fechas tan especiales se disipado de forma alarmante por todo el castillo, para la primer semana, la noticia del noviazgo de James Potter con su prima Rose Weasley era conocido por todo el alumnado. Las reacciones iban desde sorpresa, desagrado, envidia, apoyo y los más sensatos, evitaron dar opiniones.

El invierno durante enero seguía presente, con algunas nevadas y ventiscas que calaban hasta los huesos. Un chico de séptimo año de Slytherin caminaba por los pasillos del segundo piso, en su pecho lucia la insignia de prefecto, algo cubierta por la bufanda. Algunos alumnos pasaban a su lado con la cabeza baja y evitando hacer contacto con los profundos ojos negros de Zteph Krum, además, las facciones toscas por su descendencia búlgara causaban cierto temor a primera vista.

Los pensamientos del chico de piel rosada se hacían nudo en su mente, desde el incidente en el gran comedor con Roxanne, los primos de ésta no le permitían estar cerca de ella, mucho menos, dirigirle la palabra. Y para agregar la cereza al pastel de problemas, Zteph había escuchado comentarios de algunos alumnos que aseguraban que el elitista de Zabini se había comportado en su cita con la pelirroja ¡Hasta la había hecho reír!

– En los pasillos no se corre – gruño de mal humor el prefecto a unos alumnos de Ravenclaw – cinco puntos menos para Ravenclaw.

Los niños lo miraron casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Caminar rápido no es igual a correr, cinco puntos menos a Slytherin por abuso de poder – tercio una voz. Zteph se giro sorprendido, su padre caminaba erguido en toda su altura y con aire calmado.

– Que bien dejas a tu hijo – se quejo molesto.

– No es mi culpa que no controles tu temperamento. Si sigues con esa actitud, la hija de George seguirá pensando que eres un patán.

– ¿Cómo te has enterado?

– Soy tu padre – respondió Viktor simplemente. A contra voluntad del adolescente le revolvió el cabello y continuo su camino a los campos de vuelo.

* * *

Feliz, era la palabra que mejor describía su estado de ánimo. Zack no exteriorizaba su alegría con sonrisas tontas o palabras sentimentales, pero su poca predisposición para molestar, gritar o humillar a los alumnos del castillo era suficiente señal para Millincent Zabini, la hermana menor del moreno.

– Donde no quites esa actitud de Hufflepuff, desconoceré nuestro lazo sanguíneo como mínimo – se burlo la chiquilla de cabellos negros.

– No molestes Llincent.

Llincent torció la boca en una mueca de molestia, odiaba que su hermano la ignorara, en realidad, odiaba que cualquier persona pasara de ella –herencia genética de su madre– y lo peor, no entendía que veía Zack ni Krum a la chica Weasley. Busco en la mesa Gryffindor, encontrando a la pelirroja sentada entre medio de Sara Finnigan y Angélica Jordan, analizo un poco a la chica: era pecosa, estatura promedio, tez morena, ojos negros y cabello rizado de color pelirrojo. En definitiva, no le miraba nada extraordinario, incluso sonreía como tonta todo el día y a su gusto, tenía poco carácter.

Después regreso su vista a Zack y al chico Krum, ambos miraban idiotizados a la Gryffindor –Krum de una forma aun más patética que su hermano– y por poco se les caía la baba. Dejo de revolver su comida cuando decenas de lechuzas sobrevolaron el gran comedor para entregar el correo, dos lechuzas dejaron caer con suavidad un ramo frente a Roxanne Weasley.

– ¿Rosas? Le has enviado rosas – escucho como Lily conversaba algo aséptica con Krum – poco original pero para Roxy será algo lindo.

– Tienes la sensibilidad de mi tío Ron – a completo Dominique.

– Lo dice la chica con el novio más tierno del colegio ¿No? – rebatió Zteph. Helios si lo escucho, lo ignoro.

– Mi novio es único, nunca serás tan maravilloso como él, en _ningún_ sentido – Nike giño el ojo, esta vez, consiguiendo que más de uno se sonrojara, incluido el aludido.

Millincent perdió el hilo de la conversación al ver como otra lechuza se paraba frente a _la_ Weasley con otro ramo, solo que este era de flores más sencillas y colores más vivos. Se sorprendió un poco, en primer lugar, con ese presente la muchacha se había sonrojado y en segundo lugar, dudando de donde había sacado su hermano –había reconocido la lechuza– esas flores con semejante clima en Escocia.

– Ahora resulta que tu cerebro te da para ideas sensibles y cursis – medio se burlo, medio pregunto.

– En enserio mocosa, mantén la boca cerrada.

Y con esa última advertencia, Zack Zabini abandono el gran comedor, sintiendo la mirada fría de Zteph Krum clavada en su espalda, pero sonriendo por dentro, seguro de que sus flores habían superado a las patéticas y trilladas rosas que Krum había mandado.

* * *

Las clases de astronomía podían llegar a ser de las materias más interesantes de todo el repertorio existente en Hogwarts, sin embargo, a muchos alumnos no les terminaba de agradar que la profesora Siniestra les hiciera tomar clases en horario de invierno: estar medio a la intemperie, a varios metros de altura soportando los fríos vientos de enero y pasada la media noche, no era un panorama muy alentador. Roxanne Weasley bajo las escaleras de la torre de astronomía en compañía de Karine Wood, dos chicas de Hufflepuff que no recordaba el nombre y un compañero de su misma casa. Los pasos de la pelirroja eran lentos y bostezaba a cada tres o cinco pasos que daba.

– Roxy, el león mas perezoso, envidiaría tu forma de bostezar ¡Hasta me estás contagiando tu sueño! – comento divertida Karine.

– Anoche me desvele terminando la tarea de hoy, esa del mapa sobre los planetas y sus alineaciones, no me salía, soy pésima para la materia.

– Lo bueno es que el próximo año podrás dejar la materia.

– Si. Creo que dejare casi todas, pienso estudiar Arte _en fotografía mágica_.

– Pido ser modelo, si no es mucha molestia – Zteph Krum interrumpió al grupo de alumnos en la entrada del castillo, se encontraba recargado en el muro. Le sonrió con algo de pena a Roxanne – ¿Importaría si te robo unos minutos?

– Yo… nos vemos mañana Kari – la pelirroja se despidió de su amiga, quien miraba con algo de molestia a Krum, aun no había olvidado las palabras que había gritado a su amiga frente a todo el colegio. – Estaré bien.

Roxanne sentía sus ojos pesados, pero el dolor que las duras palabras de Zteph le habían causado ya habia desaparecido y creía que el Slytherin se merecía la oportunidad de explicarse. Por su parte, Zteph no habia encontrado otro horario para poder hablar con la chica, pues casi todos los Weasley y en especial los merodeadores no lo dejaban acercársele durante el día. Incluso Rose y Hugo, que eran amigos de él desde pequeños, le miraban receloso.

– Siento molestarte tan tarde, pero…

– Mis primos, lo sé. Son algo recelosos, sobreprotectores y rencorosos cuando se meten con la familia – comento Roxy.

– Gracias por escucharme – fue el primer comentario del mitad búlgaro – se que merezco todo por cómo te ofendí, no supe controlar mi temperamento. Fui un idiota.

– Nike también opina que eres idiota y algunos adjetivos mas – dijo Roxanne apenada y divertida a la vez, recordando a su prima maldecir con poca delicadeza.

Zteph rio nervioso.

– En verdad lo siento Roxy. Estaba celoso y furioso, y con ganas de ahorcar al idiot… a Zabini – corrió al ver la mirada de la pelirroja – te quiero, ya te lo había dicho. Y no pensé en lo que decía al enterarme que saldrías con _ese_.

Por más que intentaba controlarse, no podía evitar hablar despectivamente cada que nombraba a Zack Zabini. Roxanne suspiro triste, no le gustaba los líos que se crearon por culpa de ella. Porque ella se sentía culpable al no poderse decidir entre ambos chicos. Los dos eran encantadores y especiales a su modo.

Desde inicio de año Zteph le había hablado claro sobre sus sentimientos. Roxanne no era tan despistada como muchos pensaban. Zteph y ella se conocían de años atrás, pues su tía Hermione era muy amiga del exjugador, así que cuando los Krum se mudaron a Inglaterra, de vez en cuando pasaban a visitar a la madriguera. Roxanne reconocía que el chico era un celoso y no era muy bueno controlando su temperamento, pero lo compensaba con sus atenciones. Zteph fue educado por su padre para ser un caballero con las mujeres, respetarlas y tratarlas como princesas. También era un poco gracioso y un gran conversador. Otro punto a su favor era el respeto que sentía hacia los magos no puros, Viktor también había educado a su hijo para no tener ideales ni tener prejuicios sobre los mestizos e hijos de muggles.

Por otro lado tenia a Zack Zabini, el chico era un Slytherin sangre pura hecho y derecho, con todo y prejuicios. Era un tanto apático y poco le importaban las demás personas. Sin embargo, había demostrado a Roxanne que también poseía un lado que nadie conocía; un lado que podía amar y respetar, tal vez no era un poeta expresándose, pero tenía un lado lindo que demostraba con algunas acciones.

– Te disculpo Zteph – la chica bostezo, a este paso, se quedaría dormida a medio pasillo – y hablare con mi hermano para que te dejen en paz.

– Eso también lo agradecería con toda el alma, los merodeadores son pesados en lugar de divertidos si se lo proponen – Roxanne asintió – sobre el otro tema, tu crees que… podrías ¿Pensarlo?

– Te seré sincera – Weasley no sabía cómo decir lo que ya había explicado a Zack Zabini un día atrás – yo te quiero, pero como amigo – agrego rápidamente para evitar confusiones, Zteph sintió un nudo en la garganta – nos conocemos desde hace años y se que eres un gran chico. Pero tampoco puedo prohibirte sentir cosas por mi y tampoco puedo decir que nunca me podría enamorar de ti… se lo dije a Zack y te lo digo a ti, no puedo aceptar salir contigo porque no te correspondo de la misma forma. No quiero lastimarte.

– Entiendo – respondió Zteph, sentía un sabor amargo en la boca del estomago, aunque algo de alivio al saber que tenia la misma oportunidad que el otro idiota.

– ¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos? No quiero ser egoísta, pero también eres importante para mí y me dolería que no nos volviéramos a hablar.

El Slytherin miro los ojos de Roxanne, se miraban mas brillosos que de costumbre en la oscuridad. Podía reconocer la tristeza y ansiedad en ellos, se sintió mal por hacerla sufrir. Con cuidado acaricio la mejilla de la pelirroja y asintió a su pregunta, estaba dispuesto a seguir siendo su amigo. Con algo de esfuerzo y paciencia intentaría que ella lo mirara de la misma forma que él a ella. Sin poderse contener se acerco con lentitud, dándole la oportunidad de quitarse, sin embargo, Roxanne solo sonrió; Zteph la beso, apenas un sutil rose, pero suficiente para sentirse en el cielo.

– Te acompaño a tu sala común – dijo en voz baja, evitando lo mayor posible el destruir el momento – no quiero que te quedes dormida a mitad de las escaleras.

– Muy gracioso.

Le respondió somnolienta. Se dejo guiar por los brazos de su amigo, se sentía triste, aun no se sentía lista para entregar su corazón a nadie pero esperaba que el tiempo le diera solución.

* * *

**Pues ha sido algo cortito, pero en esencia era lo que queria expresar, que les recuerdo son viñetas y no toda la historia romantica paso a paso xDD La verdad, sigo indecisa, asi que de momento no formalizare a Roxy con nadie. El siguiente capitulo lo llevo a la mitad mas o menos, perooooooo... tengo ahora si demasiada tarea, por lo tanto no actualizare entre semana, lo hare el proximo fin, lo mas seguro que el VIERNES. **

**Finalmente, si lees y dejas un COMENTARIO me harás muy FELIZ, no son reglamentarios, pero ayudan a saber en que puedo mejorar.**

**Andy **


	19. Febrero

**¡Hola! Si lo se, no es viernes, pero tuve que adelantar la entrega dos días, ya se la saben, explicaciones al final.  
**

**Agradezco**** a todos aquellos que le han dado follow o han incluido giratiempos a sus favoritos :* también quiero agradecer enormemente a todos los que me han dado ánimos con sus review.**

**COMO EXTRA, los chicos cursar Hogwarts en el siguiente orden: 3ro. año: Lily Potter, Hugo Weasley, Lorcan y Lysander Scamander, Millincet Zabini, Ekaterina Kozlov. 4to. año: Alice Longbottom, Steve Jordan 5to. año: Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Louis y Roxanne Weasley, Karine Wood . 7to. año: James S. Potter, Fred II y Dominique Weasley, Frank Longbottom, Helios Nott, Zack Zabini, Quenall McLaggen, Zteph Krum.**

**Iré**** agregando los personajes a como vallan apareciendo.**

**No soy rubia, ni inglesa. Por lo tanto, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, hago este sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

* * *

**Capitulo 18.- Febrero**

Freddie Weasley era integrante de los merodeadores, y al igual que su padre, saco un gusto exagerado para las bromas y una habilidad nata para meterse en problemas. Su carácter bromista, pícaro y burlesco saltaba a la vista, sin embargo, tenía algo que el resto de los merodeadores no: sentimentalismo y ternura. Desde siempre la fama de mujeriego se la había ganado gracias a sus primos, no era secreto que James antes de enamorarse como idiota, se llevaba a la cama como mínimo a una chica al mes, Louis aun seguía siendo un Casanova de primera y Dominique antes de su noviazgo, si bien no era una zorra y ninguna de sus citas había hablado mal a sus espaldas, se intuía que la chica era algo _traviesa_ y algunos rumoreaban haber tenido el honor de estar en su cama. Nunca se había molestado en desmentir las suposiciones y no le importaba que todos lo metieran en "la misma bolsa que a sus primos", no hasta el momento en que se intereso en Angélica Jordán.

La Gryffindor compartía año con él, era una bonita morena de ojos castaños, estatura pequeña y complexión delgada, y cabello castaño oscuro rizado, casi siempre recogido en un flojo moño alto. Además, _Geli_ tenía un gusto por las bromas y una risa contagiosa, Freddie se volvía loco cada que la tenía tan cerca pero tan lejos.

Ese año era su último curso en Hogwarts, así que el pelirrojo Weasley se propuso conseguir por lo menos una cita; Se aprendió su horario, le hizo detalles, escribió poemas y canciones, se humillo un poco en tres ocasiones y hasta chantajeo al hermano de la chica para que le contara cosas y usarlas a su favor. Nada funciono.

– _Equus_, puedes quitar esa cara de Doxi con dolor estomacal – dijo James Sirius, los cuatro merodeadores caminaban con despreocupación por los pasillos del primer piso.

– ¡Es que no lo entiendo Cornamenta! He hecho de todo y nada de nada – se quejo Fred, Louis puso los ojos en blanco, seguía sin entender ese raro gusto que les había dado al resto de los merodeadores por formalizar relaciones.

– Es que eres feo primo, a las chicas nos gustan agradables a la vista.

– ¡Eh, que yo soy muy guapo! – Freddie miro indignado y ofendido a Nike.

– ¿Entonces Jordán es ciega? – Pregunto Louis – aunque tal vez tenga algo que ver que tienes poco estilo.

Freddie deseaba ahorcar a sus primos. No estaban ayudando en nada a sus nervios, ya estaba empezando a entender el estado de ánimo de James los meses antes de que Rose le dijera que sí.

Dejaron su discusión en el momento que una gran multitud de alumnos les llamo la atención. Todos miraban hacia el patio interior que comunicaba con el puente, las chicas murmuraban entre sí, dando pequeños brincos y sonrisas bobas, mientras los chicos tenían muecas raras en sus caras.

– Hey tu – James intento llamar la atención de una chica, pero esta lo ignoro, parecía tener prisa en colarse al frente de la multitud – ¿Han visto eso? ¡Me ha ignorado! A mi – se señalo, dramatizando – ¡Soy James Sirius!

– Bambi, cállate – dijo Dominique – observa y aprende.

La pelirroja se acerco a un grupo de tres chicos, cruzo algunas palabras y con algunos movimientos de pestañas, tenía a los chicos babeando y explicando todo lo que sabían. Louis bufo, odiaba ver a imbéciles desvestir a su hermana con la mirada, pero más odiaba que Nike los provocara.

– ¿Y bien? – pregunto Freddie.

– Me han dicho algo muy interesante, pero… no les diré – los tres chicos alzaron una ceja – nada, nada. Anda, es mejor ver el espectáculo en primera fila.

Y haciendo uso de sus encantos femeninos –de nuevo–, logro colar a sus primos y ella hasta al frente.

– Hermano ¿Esa no es tu casi chica? – pregunto Cornamenta.

Pero Freddie estaba muy ocupado abriendo y cerrando la boca. Angélica Jordán estaba parada en medio de la fuente y apuntando con su varita al chorro de agua, el cual se transfiguraba en letras. La Gryffindor sonreía de oreja a oreja, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas. Los espectadores no sabían si por estar mojada con el clima frio de febrero o por pena.

– ¡Despierta Freddie! – Le grito Nike – ¿No piensas decir nada?

El pelirrojo a modo de respuesta camino a grandes zancadas hasta llegar frente a la chica, sacarla del agua y besarla. Porque hasta momentos atrás, el chorro de agua formaba una frase: "Fred Weasley ¿Quieres ser mi novio?".

– Bueno, lo ideal era que dijera que si – se burlo Louis – estos primos, dándome malos ejemplos.

Fred recordó que necesitaba aire, se separo tan solo unos centímetros, sonriendo ampliamente y perdiéndose en los castaños ojos de la morena. La abrazo para asegurarse que no estaba soñando y giro con ella hasta perder el equilibrio y caer ambos al suelo.

– ¿Eso es un sí? – pregunto risueña Geli.

– ¡Claro que sí! Pero…. Pero – Freddie no sabía cómo expresar su alegría con palabras – Estoy tan contento que me dan ganas de pintar de verde a los Slytherin o volar los baños del tercer piso con todo y Myrtle la llorona.

Los que estaban cerca soltaron a reír, bueno, algunos Slytherin soltaron un bufido de inconformidad.

– ¡Lo perdimos! – lloriqueo James.

– Ni hablar, que a ti te perdimos primero – contraataco Freddie – por cierto hermosa, sé que soy genial, y aun así pasabas de mi ¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión?

– Los merodeadores hablaron conmigo y me explicaron que en realidad tú no eres un mujeriego – explico Jordán. Fred miro sorprendido a sus primos-amigos-merodeadores perplejo, todo lo relacionado con los merodeadores era secreto capital, ninguno hablaba del otro en _ese_ tipo de temas.

– Nos dabas pena ajena. Ya nos habíamos hartado de verte llorar Equus – dijo Nike.

– Así que _Fénix_ propuso que hablamos con tu chica – continuo James, apuntando con la mano a Dominique, haciéndola responsable. A Fred le salto el corazón al escuchar "tu chica".

– Tuvimos que contar tu pequeño secreto – a completo Louis – que en realidad eres una niña sentimental y cursi, que nunca se ha llevado a nadie a la cama porque esperaba a su princesa rosa – término burlón, apuntando a Angélica.

– Yo nunca me detuve a pensar las cosas con calma hasta que hablaron conmigo, no te enfades con ellos, me explicaron algo sobre romper secretos de merodeador pero… – dijo Geli – ¿Estas llorando Fred Weasley?

– ¡Claro que no! Es agua, que tu estas empapada – dijo Fred, ni los merodeadores ni la morena le creyeron.

Poco a poco el lugar se fue despejando, aunque todos seguían hablando del espectáculo montado. Por su parte, los merodeadores felicitaron a la nueva pareja y festejaron a lo grande, es decir, haciendo uso de productos Weasley para gastar bromas a los inocentes que aun se encontraban merodeando cerca del patio. Para su mala suerte, la profesora Vector pasaba cerca y les mando un castigo. Aun así Angélica Jordán sonreía radiante, porque estaba segura de haber dado oportunidad a un gran chico, uno que traería felicidad y risas a su vida.

* * *

Athenea Nott es la princesa de papá y de su hermano, Helios Nott. La niña de apenas trece años, casi catorce, era una Slytherin atípica. Era de estatura promedio para su edad, cabello rubio castaño largo, terminando ondulado a la altura de las caderas, tez blanca, ojos verdes, complexión delgada apenas haciendo notar algunas curvas y de la cara, facciones delicadas. Lo atípico lo causaba su carácter: demasiado amable, sonriente y falta de arrogancia para ser una sangre pura. Los más cercanos a la adolescente eran consientes que no solo se parecía a Daphne físicamente, sino en carácter también, incluso un poco más agradable.

Algunos estudiantes de la casa de las serpientes evitaban a Nott mayor por su aire taciturno que daba algo de escalofrió, y a Athenea la evitaban por incomodidad. No era normal mostrar tanto sentimiento. Aun así, la Slytherin tenía buenas amigas, dos de sus compañeras de habitación: Millencent Zabini y Liliane Potter.

– Hoy amaneciste más alegre de lo común Athena – comento Millincent.

– No me digas que te vas a poner sentimental por la fecha.

Lily jugaba con Jaki recostada en su cama. La gata se mostraba sumisa y mimada con su dueña, pero había demostrado ser una fiera salvaje, cuando James había entrado a su habitación durante las vacaciones para jugarle una broma.

– Si es por la fecha – respondió Athenea – pero no por la que imaginas Lily.

– Ilumínanos ¡Oh gran serpiente feliz! – ironizo la pelirroja.

– El catorce de febrero es mi cumpleaños ¿No lo recordaban?

De repente ambas Slytherin se sintieron _levemente_ culpables. Estaban tan ocupadas y envueltas en todo el griterío y exaltación que se armaba en esas fechas, que habían olvidado que el día de los enamorados era también el cumpleaños de la única amiga que tenían en común.

– Nott, ofende la duda – dijo la pelinegra – obvio no olvidaría el cumpleaños de la única Slytherin que vale la pena.

– Lo que dijo la hija de banshee – comento distraída Lily.

Millincent entrecerró los ojos, furiosa. Toleraba ser compañera de habitación de esa Potter arrogante y admitía que le era entretenido fastidiarla, sin embargo, no toleraba que se metiera con la familia. Athenea, previniendo una discusión, salto sobre la chica, apretujándola en un gran abrazo.

– ¡Suelta! Con un demonio Athenea Nott, eres peor que una sanguijuela de fuego. Sabe que odio los abrazos – Zabini se quejaba y patalea, miro con odio a Lily, quien reía divertida ante su desgracia – ¿Por qué no abrazas a Potter? ¡_Esa_ también es tu amiga!

– Llincent – la castaña aflojo un poco el agarre, su voz era solemne, como si estuviera recitando una respuesta para alguna clase – a Lily no le molestan los abrazos, además, su gata me da pánico ¡Hace dos noches destripo a mi oso de peluche! – a completo horrorizada.

– Que no fue adrede, solo que Jaki estaba aburrida y yo olvide dejar su pelota de estambre – dijo como si fuera obvio – además, ni te quejes, que lo he dejado como nuevo.

En resto del tiempo que tenían para alistarse antes de ir a las pocas clases de ese día, paso entre algunos comentarios mordaces entre Millincent y Lily, risas de Athenea y maullidos de gato. Era muy extraño ver a las tres Sly juntas, pero ese día era especial, era el cumpleaños de la chica Nott y ni Lily, ni Millincent, estaban dispuestas a dejar de pasar un buen rato con su amiga solo porque les disgustaba _un poco_ la presencia de la otra.

Después de la primera clase, Lily argumentando que tenía que ir a detallar los últimos arreglos para el regalo de Scorpius se despidió de la castaña, prometiendo regresar en el menor tiempo posible. Corrió de regreso a las mazmorras, esculco entre sus cosas hasta encontrar un pequeño espejo, enmarcado en un fino marco dorado, que a la reversa tenia grabada sus iniciales. Estaba por llamar a Albus para pedirle que le consiguiera un regalo decente para Athenea, había mentido a su amiga, pues si que había olvidado el cumpleaños por estar con lo de Scorpius. Así que era cuestión de obtener un buen regalo, pasar lo que restaba para llegar al medio día con su amiga y aun así, le alcanzaba el tiempo justo para alistarse e irse a su cita con su rubio favorito. Su mente organizaba su tiempo, cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió.

– Sabia que te encontraría aquí Potter – Millincent cerró la puerta y con un movimiento de varita insonorizo la habitación.

– ¿Ahora te dedicas a seguirme Zabini? Si ya sabía yo que era irresistible, pero que sepas no me van las mujeres.

La otra Slytherin entorno los ojos. No entendía por qué alguna gente preguntaba de donde venia su poca paciencia hacia los Potter ¡Todos eran unos arrogantes! En especial la engreída que tenia de compañera. Aun así, tragándose parte de su orgullo, evito responder. Necesitaba un favor de la pelirroja.

– Se que se te ha olvidado lo del cumpleaños y no intentes negarlo. Pero estamos en las mismas – Lily se quedo de pie y en silencio, esperando que Zabini continuara – se que no somos amigas ¿Pero por esta vez podemos hacer una tregua? Necesito un regalo para Athena y tú eres la única que lo puede conseguir.

– ¿Que te hace pensar eso? – pregunto.

– Eres una Potter y aunque es algo muy molesto, tu hermano, tus primos y tus amigos se conocen muy bien el castillo y como salir de él ilegalmente.

Lily medito las palabras de su compañera. A ella no le caía totalmente mal Zabini, bueno, su hermano mayor si, pues era un completo explotador en los entrenamientos y no dejaba de acosar a su prima Roxy ¡Ella quería ver a su prima saliendo con Zteph, no con Zabini mayor! El punto era que Millincent podía llegar a ser agradable, su único defecto eran sus estúpidos ideales sobre la pureza de la sangre, no tan grandes como los de Zack, pero suficientes para que Lily evitara ser su amiga. Hizo como que pensaba y al final imaginando la cara de tristeza de Athenea por saber que le habían mentido, acepto ayudar.

– Esta bien, pero que quede claro, lo hago por Athena, no por ti – Llincent asintió fastidiada – y te aclaro, no iba a pedir ayuda a James, sino a Albus.

La pelinegra arrugo el ceño. No le caía bien el hermano mayor de Lily, pero era preferible pedirle un favor a él que a Albus. Porque el Slytherin era eso ¡Un Sly! Y tenía fama de no hacer favores nunca, no gratis.

– Ya que, no hay remedio. Es catorce y sin tu ayuda no podría salir y mucho menos conseguir un regalo decente.

Diez minutos después, ambas serpientes salían algo molestas y con tremendas ganas de asesinar a Albus Potter ¡Era un jodido chantajista! Lily quería retorcerle el cuello a su hermano, le chocaba que fuera por la vida con ese aire de chico bueno –ella lo hacía, pero, pero… ¡Era injusto! – pero no podía hacer un favor de forma gratis a su hermanita ¡No señor!

* * *

Los merodeadores por primera vez en sus años en Hogwarts no habían hecho una sola broma en lo que iba del día; Dominique tenía un poco más de un año de novia con Helios Nott y era el segundo san Valentín que pasaban como pareja. Ambos habían desaparecido después del desayuno. Fred justo ese día cumplía apenas una semana de novio, aun tenia la euforia de la declaración y con ayuda de sus primos, había preparado un día de campo dentro del bosque prohibido. James conocía demasiado a su pelirroja novia, como para saber que pegaría de grito donde la hiciera romper las reglas, así que había optado por arreglar una cena romántica en la sala de los menesteres. Tenía hasta la mitad de la tarde para tener listo el lugar, cambiarse y luego pasar por Rose a la salida de su última clase. Y Louis, desde la noche anterior se había molestado en organizar su tiempo para poder asistir a más de una cita.

Otras parejas habían pedido un permiso especial a Mcgonagall días antes para visitar Hogsmeade. Entre ellos estaba Frank y Sara, Roxy y Zabini –quien se había adelantado por cinco minutos a Zteph para pedirle la cita a la pelirroja– y Katya Kozlov, que acepto una cita con Marcus Corner, un Ravenclaw de sexto.

Albus se había escondido en la biblioteca algunas horas, después se había escabullido a su habitación, evitando a las chicas que intentaban darle regalos y pedirle una cita. Cuando su hermanita le había llamado por medio de los espejos encantados, estuvo tentado a mandarla a volar, sin embargo, al saber que era por buena causa, no pudo negarse. Tomo la capa de invisibilidad –el mapa lo tenía James– dispuesto a ir y venir lo más rápido posible a Hogsmeade, pero a medio camino se encontró con Alice. La Hufflepuff caminaba en dirección contraria a él, en sus manos, sostenía varios regalos.

– Para llevar tantos regalos, tu cara no es de felicidad.

Alice de la impresión piso mal el último escalón, y hubiera caído de no ser por el brazo flotante salido de ve tú a saber dónde, que la sostenía por la cintura.

– Lo siento – se disculpo – soy yo, Albus.

– ¡La capa! – la rubia sentía sus mejillas arder, de pena y por la cercanía del azabache. Si bien no lo podía ver, sabía que estaba junto a ella. En el pasillo algunos alumnos aun se paseaban, así que con cuidado recogió los regalos y se metió a un aula vacía – ¿Sigues aquí?

Albus se quito la capa. Alice sintió que se sonrojaba aun más. Cinco minutos atrás su mente venia ocupada pensando en el Slytherin, lamentándose tener tan poca valentía como para no poder entregarle su regalo al chico, menos pidiéndole una cita como muchas otras chicas hacían. Su amistad se había estrechado, pero ella seguía siendo muy tímida.

– Entonces ¿Me dirás porque esa cara triste? – pregunto él curioso.

– Nada importante Al, cosas de chicas. Y tú ¿No deberías estar en una cita con alguna de esas chicas bonitas que te han invitado a salir?

Esta vez, el turno de sonrojarse fue de Potter. El chico le quito importancia al asunto y le conto sobre el pedido de su hermana. Alice se rio de todas las caras que Albus hizo durante sus quejas; Después de quince minutos de platicas sin sentido, y con una dosis de valentía poco común en Albus, el chico invito a la rubia a que lo acompañara a Hogsmeade.

– Tu ayuda será muy buena para escoger un regalo de niña. Además, tú no tienes ningún compromiso, yo tampoco. Que dices ¿Vienes?

– Porque no. Ayudar a un amigo nunca está de más.

Alice se mordió la lengua por su comentario, pero tampoco se quería hacer falsas ilusiones. Eran amigos, y para ella, era un buen comienzo y suficiente de momento. Mientras que Albus, sintió una desconocida molestia al escuchar la palabra amigo, pero rápidamente la ignoro. Otro día se pondría a pensar con más calma todo lo que la hija de su profesor de Herbología ocasionaba en el. De momento, solo se le antojaba ir a comprar el dichoso regalo lo más rápido posible para poder pasar una bonita tarde con su linda acompañante.

* * *

Para los chicos de Hogwarts, febrero pasó volando, dejando atrás una bonita y tradicional festinación, refuerzo de amistades, muchas parejas nuevas, algunas rupturas e incluso algunos engaños al descubierto. A pesar de eso, para la gran mayoría, había sido un mes agradable –en especial por las pocas tareas de esas fechas– que dejaba el invierno atrás y daba paso a la primavera.

Los alumnos de séptimo año podían sentir la presión de sus exámenes y la melancolía que nacía al pensar en dejar ese mágico castillo en algunos meses. Los merodeadores observaban el bosque prohibido, desde el tejado de la torre Ravenclaw, con los ojos brillantes de emociones encontradas:

James consciente de que su padre en esas fechas había vivido momentos muy difíciles. Que él nunca sería un héroe de guerra, que su mayor logro había sido recibir casi tantos castigos como su abuelo –y quedarse con el apodo de cornamenta– pero nunca tan bueno en calificaciones como él. Podía presumir de haber disfrutado sus siete años, que adopto el castillo como su segundo hogar y haber encontrado el amor en su propia prima ¿Y qué? Nada de eso le preocupaba, su meta estaba casi completa, saldría de la escuela, estudiaría para Auror y aun así, pudo forjarse una personalidad propia, lejos de la fama de su padre.

Fred pensaba en su padre y en su tío fallecido, en quien en honor había sido nombrado. Trataba de imaginar el estilo de vida y felicidad que la guerra había arrebatado a su familia, no le gustaba rememorar memorias que no eran de él, pero su pecho se llenaba de orgullo cuando pensaba en todo eso. Porque para él su padre era un héroe, no por haber levantado la varita en la guerra, sino por haber sobrevivido a la tristeza. Por eso, él, Fred Weasley II, había vivido al límite en Hogwarts, para mantener viva la felicidad de su padre y de su tío.

Dominique se abrazaba a sí misma, adoptando una actitud tranquila y apacible que muy pocas veces mostraba. Dejando caer esa mascara de chica mala, rebeldía y arrogancia que le caracterizaba. Porque ella no era una bruja mala ni oscura, pero debía su felicidad a la libertad y al poco respeto de las reglas, porque era una Slytherin orgullosa pero divertida, que gracias a todo lo sucedido en ese mágico castillo había conseguido que su madre entendiera que no era su hermana, que le dio una identidad, que la dejo conocer al mundo más allá de lo que sus padres le contaban pero sobretodo, que encontró a un chico que la quería como era, con todo y su necesidad de libertad.

Louis admiraba a su hermana y a sus primos, de pequeños habían sido sus héroes, sus modelos a seguir. Ahora que los veía ahí, disfrutando ese efímero momento y con sus miradas brillantes, rebosantes de emociones –una mirada que él esperaba ansioso también tener dentro de dos años–, podía entender que él no era igual que ninguno de ellos, que a pesar de su amistad más allá del lazo de familia, había podido desarrollar su propia personalidad. Sin embargo, sabía que los iba a extrañar, porque se irían y lo dejarían solo. James, Fred y Dominique siempre serian sus héroes de carne y hueso.

Porque los merodeadores eran cuatro: Cornamenta, Canuto, Colagusano y Lunático. Cuatro amigos que se habían apoyado uno al otro, con penas y alegrías, que habían compartido bromas, secretos y experiencias, cuatro animagos que habían ido cayendo por el paso de la guerra uno a uno… el primero por envidia y una mala elección en algún punto del camino, el segundo por proteger a su familia, el tercero por proteger el único recuerdo que lo unía a su hermano del alma mas no de sangre, y el cuarto, peleando hasta el final de la guerra, protegiendo todo lo que Cornamenta y Canuto habían defendido y que Colagusano no supo valorar, buscando terminar con todo ese dolor.

Y muchos años después, esos cuatro merodeadores también estaban unidos, compartiendo lo bueno, lo mano y las bromas, apoyándose mutuamente. Solo que la historia no se había repetido, eran cuatro, si. Pero no hubo traición, no hubo guerra, y no hubo muerte.

Meses después, en el último día de clases, sobre la torre de Ravenclaw, los cuatro merodeadores volverían a suspirar melancólicos y alegres, volverían a recordar todo lo vivido, volverían a agradecer, pero sobretodo, volverían a ser los merodeadores: _Cornamenta, Equus, Fénix y Aquila_.

* * *

**Primero lo de la actualizacion, si recuerdo que era el viernes, pero ese dia estare haciendo una tarea mega gigante y no me fio de terminar a tiempo para actualizar. Asi que adelante. La siguiente actualizacion vendría siendo el proximo MARTES.**

**Pasando a otro tema: Athenea Nott o Athena, como ustedes gusten. ¿A que no se esperaban a la pequeña hermanita de Helios con ese caracter? A veces ni yo misma se de donde saco tanta idiotez pero me divierto escribiendo. A esta niña le tengo mucho cariño y ya veran un poco mas de ella en otros capitulos. Despues continuamos con estos nuevos merodeadores, si, les cambie los nombres, bueno, a James no pero todo tiene su explicacion:**

**A JS le deje cornamenta porque es el único merodeador por ascendencia. Los otros nombres tecnicamente han salido del latín .. sin embargo, tienen un pequeño factor que explicare en mi siguiente historia, pero les adelanto algo; James es cornamente pero se transfigura en un León, Fred es Equus y se transfigura en un caballo, Louis es Aquila pero se transfigura en un zorro, y finalmente, Nike es Fenix y se tranfigura en uno. LO DE FRED Y GELI, que mas puedo decir... **

**Con este capitulo cierro este año escolar, me quiero enfocar ahora un poco mas en los personajes mas jovenes y en algunos que aun ni aparecen :) Dudas, ya saben como contactarme (MP)**

**Finalmente, si lees y dejas un COMENTARIO me harás muy FELIZ, no son reglamentarios, pero ayudan a saber en que puedo mejorar.**

**Andy **


	20. Rumores

**¡Hola! Si lo se, no tengo perdón por el retardo pero es que la escuela esta vez si no me ha dejado nada de tiempo, para mas explicaciones, al final la notita.  
**

**Agradezco**** a todos aquellos que le han dado follow o han incluido giratiempos a sus favoritos :* también quiero agradecer enormemente a todos los que me han dado ánimos con sus review.**

**COMO EXTRA, los chicos cursar Hogwarts en el siguiente orden: 2do. Livia Wood, Diane Thomas 4ro. año: Lily Potter, Hugo Weasley, Lorcan y Lysander Scamander, Millincet Zabini, Ekaterina Kozlov, Athenea Nott. 5to. año: Alice Longbottom, Steve Jordan 6to. año: Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Louis y Roxanne Weasley, Karine Wood .**

**No soy rubia, ni rica, menos inglesa. Por lo tanto, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, hago este sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

* * *

**Capitulo 19.- Rumores.**

Cuando despertó esa mañana, Hugo tenía como única preocupación la clase doble de encantamientos –materia en la cual no era pésimo, sino lo que le sigue a ese término– a primera hora. Su madre era una mujer de carácter y palabra, así que seguía negándose a comprarle una escoba decente mientras no obtuviera una calificación aceptable. Y él necesitaba una escoba ¡Ya! Empezaba su cuarto año y las ganas de entrar al equipo de quidditch eran más grandes que Hagrid. Lo bueno era que había llegado a un acuerdo con Shon Finnigan, quien le prestaría su escoba para dar la prueba a cambio de unos cuantos sickles.

Para la hora de la comida, el pelirrojo irradiaba felicidad por cada poro de su piel, por primera vez en su estancia en Hogwarts, había conseguido cinco puntos para Gryffindor en encantamientos ¡Merlín sabría cómo! Lysander Scamander como buen amigo, fue el primero en burlarse de su logro, gritando a viva voz que era el fin del mundo mágico.

– Huguin, dicen las malas lenguas ¿Qué has conseguido cinco puntos en encantamientos? ¡Encantamientos! – Steve Jordán atrapo al pelirrojo en un ajustado abrazo a la altura del cuello, que incluso, le cortaba un poco la respiración.

– Es… ver-rdad – dijo el pelirrojo, casi sin aire, empezando aponerse morado.

– Lo vas a matar, y hoy es su día de gloria – se burlo Lysander, a la vez que ayudaba a Hugo a librarse del moreno.

Los tres Gryffindor tomaron su típico lugar, más o menos, a mitad de la mesa. Las fuentes estaban atestadas de distintos platillos, haciendo que el apetito del pelirrojo se abriera aun más, si era posible. Hugo dejo de prestar atención a la plática de sus dos amigos en cuanto una gran y apetecible pierna de pollo cruzo su visión, sin embargo, apenas le dio una mordida cuando sintió la presión que solo una mirada intensa podía causar. Por inercia, dirigió la mirada a su prima Lily, pero ésta se encontraba bastante ocupada haciéndole cariños a su oxigenado novio; Albus se dedicaba a comer en silencio, aunque podía jurar que su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del gran comedor. Siguió buscando, hasta dar con la fuerte mirada de su hermana en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Rose le miraba entre enfadada y escéptica ¿Ahora que había hecho? Su hermana tendía a regañarlo por su falta de modales o por sus notas "malas", que en realidad eran buenas, solo que para Rose Weasley, si no era Extraordinario, toda calificación era mala.

– ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Lysander.

– ¿Eh? Si, si. Porque preguntas.

– Tienes más de cinco minutos sosteniendo tu pieza de pollo sin darle una sola mordida – dijo Steve Jordán con obviedad.

Hugo bajo la pieza, un tanto incomodo. Poniendo más atención a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que no solo su hermana le miraba, varios alumnos de todas las casas lo observaban, se secreteaban, reían o le apuntaban.

– Rose me mira raro – Hugo suspiro – y no solo ella.

– Ha de ser por lo de Wood – Lysander se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. Hugo le miro confundido ¿Qué Wood? Y en especial, que tenía que ver él.

– No entiendo.

– Eso no es novedad amigo.

Lysander apenas alcanzo a levantar sus manos para evitar que un poco de pasta le diera totalmente en la cara. Steve sonreía divertido, estando casi seguro que Hugo desconocía el rumor que se había corrido por todo el colegio desde la noche anterior.

– Te explico cabeza de zanahoria – empezó a explicar Jordán – en estos momentos tu hermana se ha de estar preguntando por que no le habías dicho que estas enamorado su amiga, la chica Wood.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – Pregunto exasperado Hugo – Yo no estoy enamorado de nadie, menos de Livia. Esa niña es demasiado hiperactiva.

Livia Wood era una Gryffindor de segundo año, hermana menor del novio de su prima Lucy y un autentico remolino humano. La chiquilla era una obsesionada con el quidditch –herencia de padre–, hablaba demasiado y no podía estar quieta más de cinco minutos. Hugo se mareo en tan solo pensar en la posibilidad de salir con esa niña, además hasta donde él sabía, _Liv_ tenía otra obsesión: su primo Louis.

– ¿Y quién hablo de la pequeña? – pregunto Steve, su sonrisa se ampliaba mas y mas, al mismo tiempo en que la cara de Hugo se tornaba de color rojo intenso.

– ¡KARINE!

Al instante siguiente, Hugo se dio cuenta que había gritado el nombre de la chica de la que supuestamente estaba enamorado: Una Hufflepuff, mejor amiga de su prima Roxanne, amiga de su hermana, guardiana y capitana del equipo de quidditch de su casa, casi novia de Phil Kirke y dos años mayor que él. Escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos, deseando desaparecer. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez _No está pasando, no está pasando._

* * *

Una semana ¡Una semana! Y todo el colegio seguía hablando de su supuesto enamoramiento, si ya hasta parecía novela barata, de esas que Lucy veían en el aparato muggle llamado televisor cuando iba a casa de sus abuelos maternos. Ya había explicado a su hermana que él no se traía nada con Kari, si hasta casi le soltaba que a él, la chica se le hacía fea –¡Mentira! de hecho, se le hacía bonita y con una sonrisa encantadora, pero donde admitiera eso en voz alta, sería su muerte– y sin gracia. Rose le miro feo por dos días completos, recia a creerle.

Para colmo, Steve Jordan en compañía con el que suponía era su mejor amigo, Lysander casi-de-momento-exmejor-amigo Scamander, lo molestaban con bromas pesadas día y noche. Está de sobra mencionar que cada que miraba a la Hufflepuff salía corriendo –literalmente– o en los peores casos, se ponía rojo de vergüenza y terminaba cometiendo una imprudencia o ridiculez.

– Hugo.

Lily Potter apresuro el paso para alcanzar a su primo favorito.

– Si tú también vienes a burlarte, te puedes ir dando la vuelta – espeto de mal humor el chico.

– ¡Que carácter! Esta es tu faceta Hugo Granger ¿No? – Lily se quito la mochila del hombro y con desfachatez, la colgó en el hombro de Hugo – lleva mis libros como cuando pequeños.

– ¿Para eso tienes a Malfoy, no? – respondió de forma borde, no llego a lanzar la bolsa al suelo, como era su intención, al sentir _esa_ mirada. Conocía a Lily mejor que a su hermana – ¡¿Ahora qué?! No me mires así, no la tire, solo lo pensé.

La Slytherin mantenía su rostro sereno, pero su mirada era fría y su sonrisa grande, muy grande, tan feliz… tan escalofriante. Hugo camino molesto con todo el mundo, con su prima, con su hermana, con Karine Wood por ser la causante de que de pequeño él comentara en alguna ocasión que se le hacía bonita; Y que ahora todo Hogwarts supiera eso y supusiera muchas cosas más.

– Bueno, dejando tu mal humor de lado, que un poco mas y será igual al de Rose y eso será escalofriante – Liliane Luna se estremeció – ¿Cuándo piensas hablar con Kari?

– No tengo nada que hablar con ella ¡Todo es culpa de ese tonto rumor!

– Ya, claro. Y luego dicen que lo valiente es de los leones – ironizo la chica.

Y Hugo lo sabía. Conocía a su prima desde que ambos usaban pañales, caminaron casi a la vez, la primer palabra de ambos fue la misma –chocolate, total culpa de Teddy– y no por nada la había estado evitando, igual o incluso más que a Karine Wood. Porque Lily le sacaría la verdad, Lily lograría que el reconociera cosas que no quería aceptar y sobretodo, haría que él, Hugo Weasley fuera a explicar las cosas a Karine. En definitiva, no tenía ganas de hablar con su prima.

– Vamos Hugo, si es solo un rumor, solo ve y acláralo, se valiente como tus padres – dijo Lily despreocupada. Y Hugo la fulminaba con la mirada ¿De dónde sacaba tantos cambios de humor por segundo su prima? – si no es un rumor, igual ve acláralo, te hará bien y nunca sabes que puede suceder.

– Olvídalo Lily. Conozco todos tus juegos psicológicos.

– Oh, me has descubierto – se mofo fingiendo preocupación y decepción – en fin, yo que te iba a decir quién inicio el rumor como recompensa por tu valentía.

Y el pelirrojo se quedo plantado en el umbral del aula de pociones, con intensas ganas de zarandear a su prima por ser tan ella, por conocerlo tanto, hasta el punto de saber que daría lo que fuera por saber quien había sido el idiota que había iniciado el rumor. La pelirroja le quito la mochila con esa elegancia que solo una serpiente poseía y muy quitada de la pena fue a tomar lugar junto a Athenea Nott. Hugo supo que tendría que esperar a que la clase terminara. Sería una larga clase de pociones.

* * *

Ekaterina Kozlov, mejor conocida entre sus amistades como Katya, avanzaba por los pasillos del tercer piso con cara de preocupación y apretando, con más fuerza de la necesaria, unos trozos de pergamino en su palma derecha. A cada paso que daba, la sensación de opresión en su pecho aumentaba y los ojos le escocían, pero se negaba a llorar; su padre la había educado desde pequeña para ser una mujer fuerte e independiente –clara muestra era que ella vivía en un país extranjero a su natal Rusia, en casa de su única tía materna y lejos de su familia solo por seguir su sueño de estudiar en Hogwarts–, alentándola a seguir sus sueños y recordándole en cada oportunidad que las lagrimas se guardaban para momentos extremos, cuando la cantidad de sentimientos revezaba los limites de sanidad mental.

Con esos pensamientos en la mente la encontró cierto Ravenclaw, rubio, de ojos azules y con aire de casanova. Estaban en una vieja aula, que en algún punto del tiempo sirvió como sala de estudio, incluso aun se conservaban mesas de lectura, algunos viejos estantes y unos pocos libros.

– ¿Problemas en el mundo de Diane Thomas? – le pregunto Louis después de diez minutos de silencio, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

– Por increíble que lo parezca, mi prima no tiene nada que ver en esta ocasión – respondió con tono monótono la Ravenclaw – sus argumentos son tan tontos y trillados, que creo me he vuelto inmune a ellos.

– ¿Argumentos? Hablas enserio. El intelecto de tu prima no es tan grande como para que sus pláticas se consideren a ese nivel – se burlo el rubio. La chica sonrió, sabía que Louis estaba siendo demasiado duro con su primita, tal vez fuera algo hueca, pero apenas tenía doce años y ser hija mujer única en su familia no ayudaba a la causa.

Diane Thomas solo tenía un hermano, así que al ser la menor y aparte mujer, era consentida a niveles catastróficos. La chiquilla había quedado en Gryffindor, la casa de sus padres, así que sus tíos hinchaban su pecho con orgullo y cada que podían presumían que su niña sería una gran bruja, inteligente y valiente. Sin embargo, Diane tenía una personalidad pobre, con pensamientos demasiado fantasiosos y una debilidad por el chisme; no podía mantener la boca cerrada por más de cinco minutos, y cada que la abría, era para hablar mal de alguien más.

A los once años, Katya había tenido que mudarse a Gran Bretaña para poder acudir a Hogwarts, dejando atrás a su familia. Desde pequeña su madre le conto mil y una historias sobre su colegio, sobre sus amigos, sobre la guerra, sobre Harry Potter, sobre el ED y muchas cosas más; todos esos relatos sembraron en ella el anhelo de estudiar en esa maravillosa escuela, de conocer a los amigos de su madre y llegar a ser alguien importante en la vida. Unas semanas después de cumplir once años, enfrento a sus padres, no era la primera vez que les hablaba a ellos sobre sus deseos de acudir a Hogwarts pero estaba segura que sus padres nunca la habían tomado enserio, pero después de ese día lo tuvieron que hacer, Katya no dejo fallos en su defensa, quería estudiar en la misma escuela que su madre y punto.

Así fue como termino viviendo en casa de Diane, la madre de ella y la suya eran hermanas gemelas, así fue como solucionaron el problema que acarreaba económicamente estar viajando de país en país cada año en vacaciones de navidad y pascua. El problema residía no solo en la diferencia de edad –dos años– sino en que su prima y ella no congeniaban demasiado por su forma de pensar, y claro, que Diane tenía la idea equivocada que Katya quería quitarle toda la atención de su madre. Si, pensamientos idiotas, pero creíbles en la malcriada mentecita de la Gryffindor.

– Ya, deja de hablar mal de Diane, es medio tonta pero algún día madurara, además, mi prima a fin de cuentas. – Defendió Katya – No me digas que te dedicaras a molestarme ahora que los merodeadores y el novio de tu hermana dejaron el colegio.

– No se te da ser graciosa Kozlov – se burlo Louis. Aunque eso le recordaba que tenía que encontrar un entretenimiento, si bien no dejaría de hacer bromas, no era la misma sin sus primos. Y ni hablar que su _adorable_ cuñado ya no estaba para molestarlo. – Y no me cambies el tema. Si no es Thomas ¿Qué te ha hecho llorar?

– ¡Yo no estaba llorando! – Elevo la voz indignada ante la acusación – Recibí carta de mamá y de mi tía, Tanya está enferma.

Louis dejo de hacer burla a su amiga, sabía que a él también le sabría mal que alguna de sus hermanas estuviera enferma.

– ¿Tanya es Tatiana, no? – pregunto Louis, algo dudoso.

Katya tenía dos hermanas; una menor que ella y la otra su gemela, y un hermano mayor. El problema residía en la extraña costumbre Rusa de deformar los nombres en extraños diminutivos, claro ejemplo era el diminutivo del nombre de la chica, para Louis, aun era un misterio la relación gramatical entre Ekaterina y Katya, y ni hablar el de los hermanos.

– Si – Katya miraba por la ventana abatida. Louis se levanto de su lugar y fue a abrazar a su amiga –la única–, a sabiendas que necesitaba de su apoyo.

– Se pondrá bien, si tu gemela es la mitad de terca que tú, no dejara que cualquier bicho que le haya enfermado pueda más que ella.

– Lo mismo me ha dicho tía Parvati en la carta que me ha enviado – Ella sonrió abatida, mientras Louis le secaba las lágrimas, la mitad rusa no sintió el momento en que empezó a llorar.

En esa posición, abrazados y platicando sus penas, los encontró el celador del castillo; Albert Sousa era tan desagradable como el viejo Filch, en pocos minutos el mago los llevaba casi de la oreja a la dirección, mascullando sobre comportamiento inapropiado dentro de las aulas y una sarta de mentiras. Louis maldijo su mala suerte, se había manoseado con distintas chicas, en distintos lugares, a distintas horas y eran pocas las ocasiones en que le atrapaban; justos ahora, cuando se estaba portando decente con una chica, apoyándola en un momento de tristeza y no quebrantando normas, lo encontraban y le inculpaban injustamente, recordó un viejo dicho muggle: _cría fama y acuéstate a dormir_, y lamento lo acertado que estaba.

– Para mañana estarás en boca de todos, y será enteramente mi culpa – le dijo Louis a su amiga en voz baja y con tono culpable – a nadie le costara trabajo creer que estábamos haciendo cositas malas, con la famita que me cargo.

– No te preocupes Will, mientras tú y yo sepamos la verdad.

– Odio ese sobrenombre, algún día le reclamare a papá. Y de lo otro, ¿Y Corner? Pensé que estabas saliendo con él – interrogo él.

– En eso estamos, aun no es formal. Ya más tarde yo le explicare, si no confía en mi palabra es que no vale la pena – aclaro Katya, pero ya no pudo seguir la conversación, frente a ellos, Minerva McGonagal les miraba con le seño fruncido y mirada severa.

* * *

Los iba a matar, lenta y dolorosamente. Escribiría a los merodeadores para darles una lección, o le diría a Rose, aunque eso ultimo se vería muy de niñita e infantil. Se tendría que conformar con las genialidades que James le podía sugerir. Pero Lysander Scamander y Steve Jordán sabrían lo que Hugo Weasley enojado y avergonzado era capaz de hacer.

– Los torturare hasta el final de los tiempos – dijo en voz alta a la nada, esta vez sus amigos se habían pasado con la broma, fueron demasiado lejos.

– Valla, pensé que solo Alice hablaba sola.

Hugo se tenso al momento, tenia días evitando a la dueña de esa voz. Miro a su alrededor, estaba atrapado, ya sabía él que venir a la torre de astronomía a quejarse con la vida y despotricar con sus amigos no era buena idea. La única salida la tapaba Karine y él no estaba dispuesto a saltar por la ventana, no sin una escoba a la mano.

– Hola Kari – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para cortar el silencio – y ese milagro, tenía días sin verte.

Se reprendió mentalmente, en definitiva, debió haberse quedado en el saludo. La castaña sonrió divertida.

– ¿Tendrá algo que ver que me has estado evitando? – Hugo sintió enrojecer desde sus mejillas hasta las orejas ¡Se había dado cuenta!

– Yo…

– ¿Tu?

El pelirrojo miraba al suelo avergonzado, mientras Karine se mantenía sonriente y con una mirada condescendiente. La Hufflepuff sabía que el chico la evitaba por el rumor, no quería presionarlo, pero tenía una pequeña duda que quería resolver.

–Sientomucholoquetodoshablanl averdadnoqueríameterteenprob lemasmenossabiendoqueestassa liendoconKirkeperotodofuecul padelidiotadeLysanderySteve – soltó Hugo demasiado rápido y pegado, imposible de entender a oídos de Kari.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto a punto de carcajada.

– Que lo siento, todo fue culpa de Lysander y Steve – explico más pausado – yo no quería… nunca fue… este… no quería meterte en problemas, tu estas saliendo con Kirke y…

– Yo no salgo con Phil – interrumpió ella – solo somos amigos.

– Igual te he causado problemas… no debía – dijo abrumado, no era muy bueno con las palabras, no porque tuviera poca sensibilidad, sino que le costaba expresarse libremente; Mas bien era cosa de autoestima, sentía que debía de darle a todo el mundo por su lado, complaciéndoles y callando lo que en realidad pensaba.

El silencio que es prolongo por los siguientes minutos fue tenso e incomodo. Hugo estaba seguro que sus orejas debían parecer como esos _semefos_ de los muggles, cambiando de color. En la mente del pelirrojo se recreaban distintos escenarios, pero en todos el terminaba golpeado, hechizado, torturado o algún termino similar por la Hufflepuff. En definitiva, mataría a Lysander y su –_Hugo_– grandiosa idea "hacer que tu amor platónico se fije en ti", en –_Hugo_– cuanto a Steve, en definitiva, lo acusaría con Rose y dejaría que ella se hiciera cargo por secundar –_Hugo_– las ideas idiotas del rubio. Sí, eso haría, aunque se rebajara a pedirle ayuda a su hermana menor y…

– ¡Hugo! ¿Me escuchas?

Dio un respingo. No se había dado cuenta en qué momento había dejado de prestar atención a su alrededor, genial, sencillamente genial. Ahora Kari pensaría que además de bocón, era un grosero y poco caballeroso.

– Si… bueno, no. Discúlpame por favor – Hugo hacia musarañas y extraños ademanes, causando la suave risa de su acompañante.

– Eres divertido, nada que ver con Rose – Kari se sujetaba el estomago, tratando de parar un poco la risa – Sin ánimo de ofender, pero tu hermana es…

– Entiendo – le corto Hugo agradecido por la desviación del tema – mi hermana es medio histérica y una prefecta perfecta.

La plática siguió desviándose, pasando por temas demasiado triviales, ayudando al Gryffindor a olvidar los motivos por los cuales tenía más de una semana huyendo de Karine. Ambos abandonaron la torre de astronomía entre risas y bromas. La atención de muchos alumnos se centro en ellos al verlos pasar tan alegres, desbordando camaradería, en especial por que el rumor de que a Hugo le gustaba una chica mayor que él aun no había pasado, seguía siendo noticia. Pero a Hugo ya no le parecía importante la opinión de los demás, estaba contento, Karine no le había reclamado, y para el final de la plática, sin darse cuenta como sucedió, había quedado de acompañar a la castaña a Hogsmeade a la siguiente salida. Fue cuando Hugo pensó que tal vez los rumores no fueran tan malos.

* * *

**Primero me quiero disculpar por no haber actualizado cuando esta previsto, pero esta vez no me fue posible, las tareas consumieron todo mi día y noche, literalmente. De hecho, la próxima actualización sera dentro de dos o tres semanas, no lo tengo bien definido, pero antes no. Pero ya casi salgo de vacaciones y actualizare mínimo dos veces por semana :)**

**Quiero agradecer a las nuevas lectoras que me han hecho feliz dejando su review, extraño tambien a mis viejas lectoras que de momento andan algo perdidas, pero yo se que siguen leyendo :D**

**En el caso de** Moon,** Linda se que te gustan los merodeadores, pero no los puedo tener repitiendo año tras año y a los demas no los puedo dejar pequeños de por vida. Gracias por tus comentarios :* Y Lunatica, me has echo sonrojar con tu comentario. ¿Porque a todos les gusta el Albus&Alice? Jejeje Y sobre el ultimo merodeador, ya deja una pequeña pista en este capitulo, aunque talvez cambie de parecer y lo empareja con un ¿Chico? Jajaja broma, no me gusta el Slash. Al resto, saben que les he respondido de forma privada, pues con ustedes si me puedo mensajear a MP**

**Ahora sobre el capitulo. ¡Nuevo Año escolar! Los merodeadores han dejado Hogwarts, pero no por eso no volveran a aparecer ;) Pero para bromitas aun nos queda Louis, Lysander y Steve ¿A que son lindos estos dos ultimos? En lo referente a Katya, por fin desvelado de quien es hija ¡Si! Padma Patil, la gemela inteligente se caso con un Ruso (en mi mente, y no, no admito replicas) y se ha ido del pais. Y pues Parvati se ha terminado casando con Dean Thomas ¿Alguien lo vio venir? Lo dudo, porque no habia hablado de los Thomas, bueno, solo mencione al hermano mayor de Diane hace algunos capitulos pero nada importante... en fin. Y el asunto de Hugo, es un personaje que me lo imagino muy lindo, algo ingenuo y un poco falto de confianza... de momento :p Ya veremos como evoluciona todo el asunto de Kari&Hugo.**

**Finalmente, si lees y dejas un COMENTARIO me harás muy FELIZ, no son reglamentarios, pero ayudan a saber en que puedo mejorar.**

**Andy **


	21. A contra cara

**¿Hola? Jeje, creo que esta vez me excedí, no tengo perdon. Pero que conste yo habia avisado que tardaría en actualizar, pero ya estoy de regreso ¡Y con mucha mas energia e ideas! explicaciones, al final la notita.  
**

**Agradezco**** a todos aquellos que le han dado follow o han incluido giratiempos a sus favoritos :* también quiero agradecer enormemente a todos los que me han dado ánimos con sus review.**

**LOS CHICOS CURSAN Hogwarts en el siguiente orden: 2do. Livia Wood, Diane Thomas 4ro. año: Lily Potter, Hugo Weasley, Lorcan y Lysander Scamander, Millincet Zabini, Ekaterina Kozlov, Athenea Nott. 5to. año: Alice Longbottom, Steve Jordan 6to. año: Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Louis y Roxanne Weasley, Karine Wood .**

**No soy rubia, ni rica, menos inglesa. Por lo tanto, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, hago este sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

* * *

**Capitulo 20.- A contra cara.**

Ted Lupin estiro con pereza ambos brazos, tenía demasiadas horas corrigiendo algunos apuntes, además de adelantar el papeleo que necesitaría para la siguiente clase; siempre había sido una persona organizada, según su abuela Andromeda, rasgo heredado de su padre, pues su madre era un verdadero desastre. Dio un último vistazo al programa de actividades para la siguiente semana y sin mucha ceremonia tomo su varita.

Después de graduarse de la Academia de Aurores con muy buenas calificaciones y haber trabajado unos meses en el Cuartel General de Aurores, su padrino, Harry Potter, lo había recomendado para el puesto vacante de maestro en Hogwarts. Teddy intento por todos los medios negar la ayuda de su padrino, alegando que no se sentiría bien si conseguía un empleo bien pagado para mantener a su recién formada familia por méritos no propios, sin embargo, Harry Potter termino ganando la discusión, recordándole que el solo lo estaba recomendando, quedarse con el puesto tendría que ser merito propio, después de todo, Minerva McGonagall podía llegar a ser una bruja demasiado dura y quisquillosa.

– ¡Papi! – el grito agudo y chillon de una pequeña niña de cabello rubio casi blanco y de apenas año y medio le distrajo en cuanto apareció por via flu en su hogar.

– ¡Princesa! – Teddy abrió los brazos para recibir a su pequeña hija. Los ojos, que en ese momento eran de color verde, le miraban con un brillo de alegría.

– Como está el hombre más guapo de todo el mundo mágico.

Victoire Lupin apareció por el pasillo que conectaba el vestíbulo de la casa con la pequeña biblioteca. La guapa rubia vestía una túnica corta en tono morado con el escudo de San Mungo en la manga derecha, por debajo usaba una amplia falda de corte circular hasta los tobillos blanca y sus altos tacones apenas replicaban a cada paso que daba. Ted acomodo a Dorea en su brazo derecho, mientras usaba el izquierdo para abrazar por la cintura a su veela favorita y besarla de forma dulce.

– Pues guapo – contesto él, sonriente – y justo en este momento feliz, después de dos semanas de no ver a mi princesita y mi reina.

– Esa McGonagall es una explotadora – se quejo Torie.

Ted había logrado imponerse ante los otros tres candidatos para la plaza de maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras y desde inicios de ese ciclo, el joven maestro vivía prácticamente en el castillo de Hogwart. El metamorfomago sonrió a su mujer, a la vez que le acompañaba a la sala, con su hija en brazos.

– Mas bien diría que Minerva es mi ídolo – Victoire alzo ambas cejas, en gesto de desconcierto muy propio de ella – manejar a tanto alumno mago joven no es sencillo, te lo aseguro. En especial tu hermano, primos y allegados a la familia – Teddy tomo asiento en el suelo, sobre una alfombra mullida, donde Dorea tenía varios juguetes mágicos – además, no olvides que fue lo suficiente comprensiva para dejarme salir de Hogwarts cada fin de semana.

La rubia sonrió. Los maestros vivían casi todo el año dentro del colegio, pues sus obligaciones se extendía mas allá de lunes a viernes; la mayoría de ellos tan solo dejaba el colegio en temporada de vacaciones, y por algunos días. Sin embargo, con Teddy había hecho una pequeña excepción. El joven mago podía regresar cada viernes a su casa, para pasar el fin de semana con su esposa e hija.

Victoire estaba cursando su último año para medimaga y entre Andromeda Tonks y Fleur Weasley se hacían cargo de la pequeña Dorea en las horas que ningún padre podía estar con ella. Gracias al permiso de McGonagall, Ted podía ayudar a criar a su hija al menos dos días a la semana, y el sueldo era suficiente sustancioso como para brindarles una vida cómoda y sin carencias.

– ¿Papi? – Dorea jalo la túnica de su padre, cansada de no obtener la atención deseada. Ted le sonrió a su pequeña princesita, a la vez que acariciaba sus cabellos.

– ¿Que paso princesa?

La pequeña bruja tan solo sonrió como su padre y se arrojo a abrazarle. Victoire sonrió enternecida y feliz con la vida. Observo a sus dos más grandes amores y derramo unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría. Para Torie, su hija se parecía demasiado a Teddy, tenía casi todas sus muecas y físicamente hablando también, claro, en su estado natural. Dorea ya había presentado los primeros brotes de magia accidental –haciendo un berrinche al no querer comer las verduras y haciéndolas volar por todo el comedor, lo más lejos de ella– pero también de metamorfomago. La niña al nacer tenía el cabello de un castaño tan claro que parecía rubio, facciones de cara finas pero de tamaño mediano y ojos color dorado, no fue hasta varias semanas después que empezó a cambiar el color de cabello, ojos y piel; aunque Teddy había asegurado que Dorea no era completamente metamorfomaga, pues parecía que sus habilidades se limitaban a eso, solo cambios de color. La pequeña no podía cambiar facciones como él.

Algunas horas más tarde, Dorea se encontraba acurrucada entre mantas, almohadones y juguetes en su alfombra de juegos, bajo la atenta mirada de sus jóvenes padres.

– Espero mi princesa tenga más genes Delacourt que Lupin – sentencio Teddy.

– Weasley amor – Ted negó con la cabeza.

– Torie, tu eres más Delacourt que ninguno de tus hermanos. Lo único que sacaste de los Weasley fue el color de ojos. Y después de este mes dando clases, he llegado a la conclusión que mi princesa debe ser bien portada.

– Exagerado – se quejo Victoire – además ¿No eras tú el que decía que no quería una hija aburrida?

– Aun estoy a tiempo de retractarme y llevar a mi hija por el buen camino.

La rubia trato de mirarle seria, pero no pudo evitar soltar a reir a carcajada limpia.

– Teddy, cariño – hablo con calma, casi deletreando las palabras. Ted se cruzo de brazos, sabiendo que su mujer saldría con algún comentario que le dejaría callado o algo por el estilo – es imposible que Dorea sea una niña "normal", con tíos Weasley y un padre Lupin. Aunque no me hace gracia, las bromas e hiperactividad están en sus venas.

– Me conformo con que sea la mitad de traviesa que tu hermano.

Teddy recordaba perfectamente sus días de colegio, había obtenido buenas notas, fue prefecto y no fue premio anual por sus genes Lupin-Tonks. McGonagall le había descubierto en más de una broma y algunas peleas. En pocas palabras, no fue mal alumno, pero tampoco un modelo a seguir, pero valla que su cuñado era de cuidado, y ni hablar del resto de los primos de su mujer. El chico con un movimiento rápido, digno de un Auror, atrajo a su esposa a sus brazos.

– Louis es un verdadero desastre, me da cada dolor de cabeza ¿Ya te mencione que lo atrape con una chica en pleno manoseo a mitad de un pasillo en horario no permitido?

– ¿De nuevo? – inquirió Victoire. Teddy asintió, mientras depositaba pequeños besos en el cuello de su rubia.

– Además entre Hugo, los gemelos Scamander y Jordan, me volverán loco – se quejo con desgana – ¡Y ni hablar del adorable trió que forma Albus, Rose y Scorpius!

– De esos tres me sorprende – acepto desconcertada Victoire – Albus y Rose siempre han sido chicos tranquilos y siempre pensé que tu primo, al ser un Malfoy, sería un chico serio.

El metamorfomago negó, a la vez que su cabello se aclaraba un tono, pasando de azul eléctrico a azul cielo. Gracias a Albus, la relación entre su tío Draco y su primo se había estrechado, incluso su abuela Andromeda pasaba largas horas tomando el té con su hermana Narcissa.

– Esos tres son una farsa – se burlo él, al recordar el incidente de una semana atrás.

Gracias a su entrenamiento de Auror, había podido dar con el culpable de una broma pesada hecha a un pobre Hufflepuff de último año. Su sorpresa fue grande al descubrir que el autor de la broma había sido su casi hermano Albus, con ayuda de su primo Scorpius. Si bien Rose parecía no estar involucrada directamente, había sido culpable al no delatarlos.

– Igual que tu – Victoire delineo con elegancia y seducción natural en ella el rostro de Teddy – vas por la vida dándote de un manso corderito, cuando en realidad eres un _lobo_ feroz.

El joven profesor sonrió con inocencia fingida. En más de una ocasión el retrato mágico de Sirius Black que estaba en casa de su padrino, le había dicho algo similar: _Eres un falso, como tu padre_. Haciendo referencia a la facilidad que tenían los Lupin de aparentar que no rompían un plato, pero con una ágil mente traviesa y sangre bromista.

– ¿Con que lobo feroz, eh? – Teddy pego a Victoire mas a su cuerpo, dio un vistazo a su niñita, quien dormía placidamente y sonrió socarrón – Pues hay que comprobar a que sabe este apetecible cordero.

* * *

El escudo de la escuela de Leyes Mágicas, tallado en los escudos de bronce sostenidos por las armaduras que daba la bienvenida a uno de los juzgados de prácticas, se imponía de forma elegante a los ojos de los alumnos. Una joven bruja avanzo a paso seguro fuera de la estancia, sosteniendo en su mano una carta, a la mitad del recorrido hacia su habitación, Molly Weasley termino la lectura de ésta.

– Mimi – la voz de hombre la distrajo de su camino. No era normal ver a la pelirroja acompañada por los pasillos de la enorme hacienda victoriana, por lo menos, alguien ajeno a Jice Barnabas.

– No esperaba verte hoy – contesto a modo de saludo la chica, acomodando con delicadeza sus lentes.

– Gracias, a mí también me alegra verte – arremetió Ken con sarcasmo – pero dejando de lado tu sentido del tacto, termine temprano la auditoria y me dije ¿Por qué no visitar a mi pelirroja consentida? _Y voilá_.

– Siempre perdiendo el tiempo. Andando, que tengo que contestar a mi desordenada hermana.

Pero a pesar del tono fastidiado, Ken pudo apreciar de reojo la pequeña sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos de su acompañante.

Por su parte, Molly no podía evitar sentirse feliz. Era una chica inteligente y sabia que tenia sentimientos más allá de amistad con ese enfadoso y despreocupado chico, y no podía quejarse. Gracias a Ken su vida se sentía menos vacía y la soledad que siempre le molestaba se alejaba día a día, la relación con su hermana había mejorado considerablemente –incluso ahora se escribían al menos una vez a la semana– y ya podía tolerar a su cuñado sin desear cortarle la cabeza; pero lo mejor es que seguía siendo ella y él no le reclamaba. Mimi y Ken podían pasar horas en la biblioteca, en absoluto silencio, les bastaba la compañía mutua, y eso, era algo que la pelirroja agradecía de todo corazón.

– ¿Alguna novedad? – pregunto Ken. Molly escribía de forma rápida pero clara la respuesta a la carta de su gemela, mientras él se limitaba a mirarla.

– Su estúpido novio le ha propuesto irse a vivir con él – soltó ella de golpe. Ken prefirió mantenerse en silencio, conociendo a su chica –porque Ken estaba seguro que aun día esa pelirroja mil mal humores se convertiría en su novia–, y valla que la conocía, intuyo que la noticia no le hizo gracia – ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? ¡Que mi padre acepto! Porque es obvio que la tarada iba a decir que si ¿Pero papá? El mundo se ha vuelto loco.

Los risos rubios de Towler se agitaron de forma curiosa con el casi salto del chico, quien algo asustado por el brusco cambio de humor de Mimi, se alejo de forma torpe algunos pasos. Él sabía que él era buena influencia en el carácter de la pelirroja, pero Wood se había extralimitado en las acciones.

– ¿Y eso es muy, muy malo? – le pregunto con cautela.

– ¡Claro que sí! ¡Es inmoral, por el amor a Merlín!

– Se que no soy nadie para opinar – Mimi se mordió la lengua para no soltarle que estaba en lo cierto. Estaba enojada, y cuando estaba enojada, nunca pensaba lo que decía – pero ¿No confías en tu hermana?

– Claro que si – Ken sonrió aliviado, pensando en tener una oportunidad de abogar por su casi concuño – pero no confió en el cabeza hueca de Kalliel.

El mago rodo sus claros ojos azules. Molly seguía despotricando.

– Mimi – la tomo del rostro con delicadeza. La pelirroja rápidamente adquirió un color rojo intenso en sus mejillas – se que te preocupas por tu hermana y todo eso, pero no creo bueno que te entrometas ¿A ti te hace gracia lo que está haciendo tu mamá con nosotros?

La chica ya no contesto, un molesto sentimiento de culpa le embargo. Estaba a punto de mandarle una carta a su hermana donde casi le prohibía con todas las letras de la frase que se mudara con el chico Wood. Estaba por hacer lo mismo que su madre: meterse en una relación que no le competía.

Molly Weasley quería a Ken más que a ningún otro chico que alguna vez le llego a gustar y era consciente de que él sentía lo mismo, sin embargo su madre se opuso totalmente a ese noviazgo. En un principio Mimi pensó que era por el casi año de diferencia que ella le llevaban a Ken, pues su madre simplemente se había limitado a dar un rotundo no cuando ella les platico –con toda la pena de su vida y del mundo– sobre sus sentimientos. No fue hasta que su padre platico con ella que entendió la negativa.

Ken Towler bien pudo ser el hijo del ministro o de un pordiosero, o de cualquier otro hombre del mundo, es más, hasta pudo ser hijo de un mortífagos, y su madre no se hubiera opuesto, sin embargo, el atractivo rubio era hijo de la única ex novia de su padre, Penelope Clearwater, y Audrey Weasley era una celosa compulsiva.

– No debo meterme ¿Verdad? – pregunto Molly, aunque ella ya conocía la respuesta.

– Eres lista Mimi, ya sabes la respuesta. Lo mejor es que apoyes a tu gemela, ya en caso de que las cosas salgan mal, yo mismo me comprometo a cortarle las piernas a ese cuñado tuyo.

– Salvaje – respondió ella sonriendo, negando con la cabeza.

Agito la varita sin mucha ceremonia, quemando al instante la vieja carta. Saco de su mochila tres nuevos pergaminos,

– ¿Tres cartas? – pregunto él.

– Necesito escribir tres cartas nuevas: una a mi hermana, apoyándola. Otra a mi cuñado, amenazándolo, para no perder la costumbre y otra a mi madre, necesito hacerle saber mi decisión – explico ella decidida.

– ¿Qué decisión? – pregunto curioso.

– Avisarle que ella ya escogió a su novio y que ahora me toca a mí, escoger al mío.

El rubio sonrió ampliamente, anotándose mentalmente enviarle un gran regalo a su futura cuñada y a ese tal Wood.

* * *

**Primero me quiero disculpar por haber aplazado tanto la actualizacion, pero apenas hace dos dias sali de vacaciones y necesitaba dormir y festejar ;) ¿Me perdonan? La proxima actualizacion sera de ser posible para el domingo, de lo contrario, la pospondre para el proximo miercoles.**

**Ahora sobre el capitulo. Esta vez vimos un poco de Ted y su nueva familia y obvio, como va el cambio positivo de Molly Weasley II y su casi relacion con Ken.**

**¡Tenemos a Teddy de profesor de DCAO! La verdad me inspire en Remus, estoy segura que ese chico tendra la paciencia y el don para ser un gran profesor :) en cuanto a la broma de Albus, lo mas seguro es que se enteren de todo entre el capitulo 21 y 22, no estoy aun muy segura ¿Tienen alguna teoria? ¿Porque Al haria a un Huffy victima de su retorcida mente de serpiente? **

**Ademas, Dorea ya tiene su buen año y medio. Es una bebita encantadora y muy mimada. Y pues la segunda parte del capitulo, no crean que fue algo que me saque de la manga, desde que cree a los personajes, les asigne padres y una historia. Ken es hijo de Penelope Clearwater, la ex de Percy, esa que mencionan en los primeros libros, y el papa es Towler Kenneth, un ravenclaw que se graduo unos años antes que Harry. Asi que, la traba de Audrey a esa relacion ya estaba planeada en mi malvada mente desde un inicio.**

**Son libres de preguntar cualquier duda, nos veremos en unos dias y muchas gracias a los que aun me siguen y me esperan y me tienen fe :* ¡Besos de chocolate!**

**pdt: En Twitter estare publicando spoilers de la historia, datos interesante, como el porque escoji cada nombre de los capitulos, de los personajes, sus fechas de cumpleaños, y detallitos por el estilo ¡Asi que, agregame si te quieres enterar de mas cosas! SeleneiteAndy**

**Finalmente, si lees y dejas un COMENTARIO me harás muy FELIZ, no son reglamentarios, pero ayudan a saber en que puedo mejorar.**

**Andy **


	22. Celos

**Este es mi regalo por estas fechas, no los entretengo mucho explicaciones, al final la notita.  
**

**Agradezco**** a todos aquellos que le han dado follow o han incluido giratiempos a sus favoritos :* también quiero agradecer enormemente a todos los que me han dado ánimos con sus review.**

**LOS CHICOS CURSAN Hogwarts en el siguiente orden: 2do. Livia Wood, Diane Thomas 4ro. año: Lily Potter, Hugo Weasley, Lorcan y Lysander Scamander, Millincet Zabini, Ekaterina Kozlov, Athenea Nott. 5to. año: Alice Longbottom, Steve Jordan 6to. año: Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Louis y Roxanne Weasley, Karine Wood .**

**No soy rubia, ni rica, menos inglesa. Por lo tanto, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, hago este sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

* * *

**Capitulo 21.- Celos.**

Los jardines de Hogwarts se extendían en todas direcciones, sin embargo, los linderos que colindaban con el bosque prohibido eres los menos frecuentados por los estudiantes, y no solo por la orden de la directora McGonagall de restricción, sino que el contexto lúgubre y los misterioso sonidos que rodeaba el bosque imponía.

– Se pueden apresurar – demando una joven pelirroja, su lacia cabellera se mecía al compas del viento – no piensen que las estaré esperando, así que no lloren si se pierden ¡he!

– ¿Porque el mal humor Potter? – pregunto desesperada Katya Kozlov, Lily les llevaba varios pasos de ventaja y no daba muestra de disminuir la velocidad.

– De seguro Malfoy hoy no le llevo el desayuno a la cama – se burlo Karine Wood de las exageradas atenciones que siempre tenía el rubio hacia la pelirroja.

Lily giro apenas unos grados su rostro, sus ojos se perfilaron en una gélida mirada contra la castaña, ésta se limito a sonreír inocente.

– Eres mala Kari. Pero ya deja a mi prima por la paz o en verdad nos dejara perdidas en medio del bosque.

Las chicas guardaron silencio, si aceptaban hacer las reuniones en el bosque prohibido, era a base de la confianza que le tenían a Lily Potter y su orientación, pero era algo que nunca admitirían en voz alta, pues no querían alimentar el ego de la Slytherin. Roxanne fue la primera en alcanzar a su prima, justo al tiempo que llegaban a una zona de densa vegetación. Las cinco brujas tomaron asiento en las raíces.

– ¿A qué se debe la reunión? – pregunto Alice Longbottom con timidez. No era común reunirse en el bosque, a escondida de los ojos de todo el colegio.

– Katya necesita ayuda – resumió Lily.

Karine, Roxanne y Alice buscaron con la mirada a la mitad rusa, quien jugaba con su varita, pasándola de una mano a otra.

Las reuniones en el bosque prohibido habían nacido a finales del primer año de Lily en Hogwarts, tras una horrible pelea entre Karine y Roxanne con sus hermanos mayores. La pequeña pelirroja planteo a su prima una buena broma, al final, las chicas concluyeron que de vez en cuanto era bueno apoyarse entre chica, dejando de lado el mundo dominado por el salvajismo de los hombres, hermanos mayores y adultos.

– ¿A quién tenemos que lanzar al lago?

– No seas agresiva Kari – regaño Roxy, pero su mejor amiga se encogió de hombros.

– En realidad Wood, eso de lanzar al lago a Corner suena tentador – La voz de Ekaterina destilaba enojo. Alice ladeo un poco la cabeza, tratando de recordar el último rumor que circulaba por los pasillos del colegio.

– ¿Tiene algo que ver con Louis y cierta aula vacía del tercer piso? – pregunto Alice.

Lily y Katya asintieron, a la vez que Karine y Roxanne parecían perdidas en la conversación. Con la calma usual que caracterizaba a la Ravenclaw, explico el rumor mal intencionado que se había extendido sobre Louis Weasley y ella, tras ser encontrados, solos, por el celador del castillo en una habitación en desuso.

– ¡No lo puedo creer! – chillo Kari. Katya bufo por lo bajo, dispuesta a recordarle que en el castillo, los chismes eran pan de cada día, pero fue callada a la primer palabra – No me refiero al rumor tonta, sino al rubio. Louis no puede estar a solas con una chica sin meter mano.

– ¡Oye! Mi primo no es tan indecente – defendió Roxanne.

– Vamos Roxy, Louis aprendió todas las malas mañanas de nuestros estúpidos hermanos mayores – dijo Lily fastidiada. Le importaba muy poco las malas costumbres de su hermano, pero odiaba a todas las golfas con las que James Sirius había salido antes de Rose. Todas demasiado huecas y superficiales.

– Nos estamos desviando del tema – les recordó Alice.

– Cierto. Pedí una reunión porque necesito vengarme del inepto de Corner – explico Katya – cuando se entero del rumor me busco ¡Solo para reclamarme que le estuviera pintando el cuerno y una sarta de vulgaridades más! Además, esa misma noche se atrevió a pasarme por enfrente con la fácil de Varinia Boot.

Las brujas bufaron indignadas.

– Y yo que pensaba que Marcus era un chico inteligente, pero salir con Boot – Alice hizo una pausa – eso fue bajo, incluso para él.

– ¿Entonces alguna idea? – pregunto Katya.

– ¿Recuerdan el hechizo de traga-babosas? – Las chicas asintieron a la pregunta de Karine – abra alguna forma de modificar los efectos, no sé, como que en lugar de escupir babosas, sude la baba o algo así.

– ¡Eres brillante castaña! Hugo se ha conseguido una gran chica.

La cara de la Hufflepuff se torno de color rojo, a la vez que Lily reía de su propio chiste. Ella mejor que nadie conocía los detalles de la cita de su primo favorito, pero también sabía que por la diferencia de edades y la poca seguridad de Hugo, no habían llegado a nada.

– No sabía que estabas saliendo con mi primo – Roxanne miro extrañada a su amiga.

– Y no lo hago… aún – Karine peino su cabello con sus propios dedos, recordando feliz la salida con el pelirrojo. Viendo la cara interrogante de sus amigas, explico un poco más la situación – Hugo me gusta pero es muy chico, si saliéramos en estos momentos todos me verían como una abusadora. Quedamos en un tipo de acuerdo.

Roxanne y Alice le miraban con los ojos brillantes, expectantes.

– Si dentro de algunos años aun mantenemos sentimientos por el otro, nos daremos una oportunidad – término de explicar la chica Wood.

– En fin, dejando de lado el momento cursi – Lily cortó el bonito momento con su brusca interrupción – hay que planear bien eso de convertir a Marcus Corner en una babosa gigante viviente.

Las cuatro chicas restantes dieron pequeños brinquitos de felicidad, incluso Alice se sintió inusualmente feliz y más segura que de costumbre, recordándose a sí misma que no estaba nada mal hacer justicia a propia mano de vez en cuando.

* * *

_Niger_, una preciosa mamba negra de piel escamosa en color gris metálico y dos metros y medio de longitud, se enrosco en algunas extremidades del cuerpo de su amo, mientras su bífida lengua entraba y salía de su cavidad bucal.

– En momentos así es cuando más das miedo.

Scorpius cerró la puerta de su dormitorio, observando de reojo la cama de su amigo, donde esté se encontraba tirado, mirando al techo y acariciando con parsimonia y cariño a su singular mascota. El heredero de los Malfoy se quito la corbata de un tirón y se saco los zapatos y con una desfachatez muy poca apropiada para un joven de su educación, se tiro también en la cama de su mejor amigo. La serpiente siseo molesta, sin embargo, no ataco.

– Estoy pensando, no molestes Scorp – aclaro Albus, en su mente se reproducía una y otra vez una escena poco agradable.

– ¿Piensas Potter? Eso es novedad – se burlo.

– No estoy para bromas hurón albino. Una palabra más y pasaras a convertirte en alimento de Niger – amenazo el pelinegro.

– Y tú pasarías el resto de tu vida pudriéndote en Azkaban y además con remordimiento de conciencia por matar al ser más hermoso del mundo mágico.

Scorpius había aprendido a manejar el mal humor del menor de los Potter, no por nada tenía el gusto –o disgusto en ocasiones– de soportar sus bipolaridades por seis años consecutivos. Así que muy poco se amedrento, aunque muy en el fondo de su ser, temía no por su vida, pero sí de pasar un momento desagradable en manos de semejante animal.

– ¿Cuántos años me darían si Niger matara a alguien? – se planteo Albus en voz alta. Scorpius le miro de reojo, el tono serio le hizo dudar un poco de la cordura mental de su amigo.

– Solo fue un comentario cuatro ojos, relájate.

– ¿Ah? Si no lo digo por ti, soporto el egocentrismo de James, lo tuyo es un chiste.

– ¿Entonces?...

De la boca del joven Slytherin salieron unos suaves siseos, haciendo que su mascota abriera la boca, mostrando el color negro en el interior al cual debían su nombre. Albus acaricio los colmillos de su serpiente, cada vez meditando más a fondo las opciones de venganza que su mente formulaba.

– Smith. Dago Smith es mi problema.

– Pobre chico, por tu mirada, no le auguró un futuro feliz – se burlo con sorna Malfoy – pero se puede saber que te hizo que te tiene tan enojado. Es solo un insignificante Hufflepuff, no puede ser tan importante ¿O sí?

Albus se mantuvo callado ¡Estaba furioso con el mencionado! Para ser un insignificante tejón valla que sabia joderle la existencia.

– Invito a salir a Allie, pero ella no acepto. Entonces el inepto ese la beso ¡_Ass iatsssee… atsieii…ssiiideeass!_ – Albus escupió con rabia las palabras, Niger a su lado acaricio la palma de la mano de su amo, tratando de mantenerlo sereno.

Y tal como lo pensó, su amigo soltó a reír. Era poco común ver a su amigo perder la paciencia, y mucho menos hablar en pársel.

– ¡Por Merlín! Estas celoso – y no era una pregunta.

– Claro que no – se defendió el de ojos verdes – Allie es mi amiga y ese la forzó y…

– ¡Oh, cállate! A ti te gusta la rubia y si no te has dado cuenta, en verdad eres más idiota de lo que pensé – _y me harás perder una apuesta con Lily_, pensó Scorp, al recordar la apuesta hecha con su novia en vacaciones.

– ¡A mí no me gusta Alice! – grito Albus totalmente rojo, sacando a relucir sus genes Weasley. Increíblemente, tanto la mamba como el rubio, le regresaban una mirada escéptica.

– Hasta Niger está de acuerdo conmigo. Y mira, que tu mascota se dé cuenta de tus sentimientos antes que tu, es patético.

El silencio reino por minutos la habitación de ambos Slytherin. Albus miro indignado como su propia mascota le daba la espalda y se pasaba a favor de su mejor amigo. Giro varias veces en su cama, ordenando pensamientos. A él no le gustaba Alice Longbottom ¡Claro que no! Es su amiga, es una niña que necesita protección, siempre con esa sonrisa tímida, su cabello revuelto en esas adorables colas, el brillo en sus grandes ojos café, su predisposición para tropezar o la poca coordinación de sus pies y manos, el sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando estaba nerviosa, la bondad con la que trataba a todo ser vivo, la fascinación que tenia hacia toda criatura mágica y ¡Su banshee madre! A él no le gustaba Allie… él estaba ¡Merlin y Circe! Se negaba a ponerle nombre a ese sentimiento.

– ¿Y bien? Lo aceptas o te seguirás mintiendo – Scorpius le miraba de tal forma, que el gris de sus ojos se miraba amenazante.

– No me gusta, Scorp – sentencio decidido. Scorpius pudo jurar que la mamba negra bajo la cabeza avergonzada de su amo – Es algo más fuerte pero… es mejor no ponerle nombre a esto que siento.

Scorpius Malfoy abrió la boca sorprendido.

– Bueno, esas son fuertes declaraciones – mas silencio – ¿Cuánto crees que me de James por esta información?

El rubio salto de la cama, corriendo a la puerta sin darle oportunidad a su amigo de parpadear más de tres veces.

– ¡Hyperion Malfoy!

El pelinegro salió tras su amigo con varita en mano y mascota pisándole los talones. Scorpius esquivo algunos hechizos gracias a sus reflejos de golpeador, sin embargo, no logro alcanzar el pasillo que conectaba la sala común con el exterior al castillo, pues la imponente mascota de Albus se interponía. Todos los Slytherin abrían paso al par de amigos, algo incómodos por quedar a mitad de fuego cruzado.

– ¡Era broma Al! – el brujo de ojos grises a penas y tuvo tiempo de salir del rango de un expelliarmus, pero no de Niger. Sabía que la estúpida mascota de su amigo solo estaba jugando con él, y no lo mordería… mucho. Se quedo tirado en el suelo, quieto y con una mueca de molestia.

– Niger ssiiaattaass… seett.

Al instante la mamba salió de encima de Scorpius y regreso junto a Albus.

– Odio cuando estás en tus días – se quejo el rubio Slytherin. Al le dio una significativa mirada – está bien, me callo… Anda principito, hemos asustado a suficiente gente y si escuchan nuestros futuros planes de venganza, terminaran por hacerse del baño aquí mismo.

Los dos amigos se retiraron de la sala común, dejando tras de sí a unos conmocionados Slytherin de todos los grados, quienes miraban con temor a la mascota del chico Potter, recordándoles a muchos el incidente de san Valentín de algunos años atrás y el porqué se había ganado respeto.

* * *

Alice levanto la mirada, buscando a la persona responsable de impedir que los rayos del sol le llegaran. Su dulce mirada castaña se topo con la penetrante mirada jade del chico que ocupaba su mente técnicamente todo el día, en otro momento se hubiera sonrojado y bajado la mirada, sin embargo, se encontraba molesta, así que mantuvo sus ojos fijos.

– ¿Estas molesta? – pregunto Albus, su tono era dudoso. El chico no recordaba haber hecho algo malo contra su amiga.

– ¿Tendría por que estarlo? – contesto con otra pregunta.

Albus tomo asiento junto a la rubia. A unos metros el lago negro les brindaba una agradable brisa y el enorme abeto bajo el que se encontraban, proyectaba una sombra bastante amplia. La Hufflepuff suspiro resignada, no era alguien que acostumbrara guardar rencor o enojo contra alguien, y peor si se trataba de Albus. Contra el chico Potter siempre se sentía tan indefensa y protegida.

– No fue correcto lo que le hiciste a Dago.

El nombre del chico tejón de séptimo basto para molestar al Slytherin.

– Lo sé. Pero lo merecía. – Al no daría su brazo a torcer. Aunque en su mente admitía varios meritos para su rubia favorita, lo había descubierto. – ¿Como supiste que fui yo?

– No lo sabía – respondió aun seria – lo sospechaba, pero tú me lo has confirmado.

– Touche. Me atrapaste con el truco más viejo y típico.

Esta vez Alice Longbottom no sonrió, como acostumbraba a hacerlo con la mayoría de los comentarios ácidos de Albus, en cambio, el Slytherin si lo hizo, se recargo en el tronco del árbol y dejo que su mente rememorara los acontecimientos de algunos días atrás.

_Vacio el contenido de la poción en una redoma de cristal, después de muchas horas de discusión y que Scorpius desechara tres cuartos de sus ideas por catalogarlas como peligrosas para la salud mental o integridad física, por fin tenía en sus manos uno de los elementos que le ayudaría a vengarse._

_– ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda? – pregunto el azabache._

_– Media hora._

_Chasqueo la lengua y sin despedirse de su amigo tomo la capa de invisibilidad, tenía que llegar a los baños de prefectos antes que su víctima._

_Casi dos horas más tarde, recargado en una columna y cubierto por la capa, observo satisfecho como Dago Smith abandonaba el baño de prefectos, sonriendo y secando su cabellera. A simple vista el Hufflepuff parecía normal, nadie podría haber sospechado que horas atrás, las sales aromáticas habían sido bañadas en una poción Odoramenturum. La primer parte de su plan estaba cumplida._

_Albus siguió a Smith a varios metros, la sonrisa a flor de piel crecía cada vez que alguien se alejaba del Hufflepuff con una mueca de asco. El chico empezó a notar que algo extraño sucedía a su alrededor, todos le miraban con repulsión y se tapaban la boca y nariz con las bufandas o las mangas de las túnicas._

_– Amigo, necesitas un baño – dijo uno de los compañeros de habitación, acercándose casi a la fuerza y tapando su nariz con su mano derecha._

_– Vengo justo de tomar uno – explico el chico – está bien que en la práctica haya sudado, pero no exageres._

_– ¡Smith, apestas! – se quejo a viva voz April Raine._

_Dago les regreso una mirada interrogante, el no detectaba ningún aroma extraño, sin embargo, a su alrededor, todos se alejaban, como si tuviera la peste. Por su parte, Albus Severus Potter apenas podía soportar la risa, a sabiendas que el olfato del Hufflepuff no se veía afectado por el apestoso aroma, pues la poción actuaba sobre él, y se fundía con la toxinas de sudor, el cuerpo de Dago registraba el aroma como normal, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de quienes rodeaban al chico._

_– ¡Tu nariz! – Grito asustada Raine, al ver como el chico Smith empezaba a transfigurarse ante sus ojos – ¡Oh Merlín!_

_Algunos metros, sobre las escaleras, Scorpius Malfoy en compañía de su pelirroja novia observaban el lento y doloroso cambio del Hufflepuff. El cabello castaño cambio a negro y creció por todo el cuerpo, además de una larga, esponjosa y abundante cola apareció en la retaguardia del chico; las extremidades se encogieron, la boca dio paso a un alargado hocico de nariz húmeda y rosada. En minutos donde antes estaba un joven mago, apareció un pequeño e indefenso zorrillo._

_– Mi hermano sí que sabe como humillar a la gente – dijo Lily, mirando casi con lastima al Dago Smith._

_– Y aun falta lo mejor – Scorpius soltó a reír – tu y yo sabemos que McGonagall lo regresara a su forma en pocos minutos, pero el aroma no se irá en muchos días._

Alice jalo la manga de la túnica de su acompañante.

– ¿Cuándo se le pasara el efecto?

– No lo sé, tal vez, dos o tres…

– ¿Días? Es demasiado, ya tiene casi una semana apestando a zorrillo.

– Claro que no – Albus le resto importancia con un ademan de manos, Alice le miro perspicaz, segura que no le gustaría la respuesta – me refiero a semanas.

En definitiva, no le gusto la respuesta.

– ¡Estas siendo cruel! Dago está siendo víctima de exilio social, además Frank ya le había dado unos golpes – La mirada de la chica se puso vidriosa. Albus por un minuto se sintió mal, sin embargo, de recordar el beso, se olvidaba la toda buena voluntad enseñada por su padre.

– Lo de tu hermano es punto y aparte. Y no llores, por favor, no me gusta verte triste. Menos por un idiota que no lo vale.

– ¡Tu no decides quien vale mis lagrimas! – grito ya molesta la rubia. No entendía como Albus podía llegar a ser tan cruel.

– Y tú no decides como vengarme de idiotas que se aprovechan de la chica que me gusta.

Alice se puso rígida de golpe. Albus, sentado frente a ella le miraba también molesto, con los brazos tras su nuca y sonriendo de lado de forma arrogante, dándole un parecido arrebatador con su hermano mayor.

– Todo esto…es por…

– Si. Es porque me gustas, así que no me digas que no…

Toda la seguridad que había estado ensayando con su estúpido y arrogante mejor amigo se fue al demonio en cuanto sintió los brazos de la Hufflepuff enredados a su cuello. Alice escondía su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y la cabeza de Albus, abrazando de forma fuerte, tratando de asegurarse que no era un sueño.

– Eres un grandísimo tonto. No tienes porque hacer todo eso, a mi me enamoro el Albus tranquilo, despreocupado y sonriente.

– Yo…lo siento – dentro de sus planes nunca estuvo el disculparse, pero Alice lo había desarmado en menos de un minuto. Haciendo que se sintiera tímido y tonto.

– Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer – pidió ella.

– Con dos condiciones.

Potter separo a la chica con cuidado, pegando su frente a la de ella. Disfrutando de la cercanía de sus rostros.

– No vuelvas a dejar que nadie te bese. Porque de lo contrario, no dudare en hechizar – Alice sonrió dulcemente, tentada a decirle que no era algo que ella pudiera controlar – y en segundo lugar, aceptando ser mi novia.

– ¿Y si no acepto ser tu novia?

– Me veré en la obligación de convencerte.

Y aprovechando la distancia mínima, beso los rosados labios de la rubia. Fue un beso tierno, tranquilo, tan solo unos roses de labios. Albus se sentía torpe, pues en sus dieciséis años de vida, nunca antes había besado, y Alice estaba demasiado conmocionada; Apenas se despego, Albus de nuevo busco los labios de la chica, esta vez, acariciando los labios con su lengua, humedeciendo. Mordió despacio, causando un escalofrió en Alice, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso.

Por su parte, Allie mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las manos al cuello de su serpiente favorita. No pensaba, si respiraba era porque era una necesidad involuntaria de su cuerpo y su mente estaba en shock. Sintió una de las manos de Al aferrarse a su cintura, atrayéndola más al hueco conformado por sus pies. Ya ni recordaba porque estaba molesta minutos atrás, todo se reducía a Albus Potter y ella, besándose.

– ¿Ya te convencí? – susurro contra el oído de la chica.

Alice abrió los ojos, podía sentir su cara arder.

– Si.

– Déjame asegurarme.

Y reclamo los labios de su ahora novia. Albus no dejaría que Alice Longbottom se le escapara de las manos, era una chica encantadora y maravillosa. Abrió ligeramente uno de sus ojos, buscando a Scorpius, que hasta el momento recordaba haberlo olvidado unos metros de donde se encontraba; El rubio seguía en el mismo lugar, solo que acompañado de Rose, su hermana, su hermano y su ahora cuñado... Sabía que le esperaba una charla nada agradable, pero a quien le importaba, Allie lo valía.

* * *

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! ¿Les gusto el regalo? Se que este es un capitulo esperado por muchas de ustedes lectoras (es) y que mejor fecha que esta para publicarla. Se que dije domingo, pero la idea siempre fue entregarla este dia xD La proxima actualización oficialmente sera el viernes. Asi que pasemos al capitulo.**

**La primer mas que nada tiene como fin dar pincelasos de Hugo/Karine, ademas de que estoy planeando ciertas cositas con Katya. A final de cuentas cambie de planes y movi varias parejas :) Cuando cree giratiempos la pareja oficial de la rusa era Mark, sin embargo, ya no.**

**Ahora ¡Albus y Alice! Por fin jejeje pero es que mi chico Potter salio algo lento para el amor ¡Hasta su mascota se dio cuenta! Y sobre Niger (Negro en Latín), es una adorable mamba negra ¡Amo esas serpientes! Si pudiera tuviera una de mascota, pero como no hablo parsel y no correre peligro de envenenarme, pues me jodo. El nombre de esta serpiente viene del color negro dentro de su boca (y no me refiero el de _Niger_ solamente, sino de ahi el mamba _negra). Albus tiene dos mascotas de hecho, pues tambien tiene una lechuza. En cuanto a lo del parsel, es algo que no explicare en este momento, sino hasta el siguiente fic, que ya tiene nombre ¡Llamada del mas allá! Les juro que no solo se divertiran, sino que ademas respondere todas las incognitas que deje al aire en este Giratiempos._**

**_La broma estuvo sencilla, pero divertida. No se ustedes, pero obvio es un golpe al estatus social de alguien ser recordado como el chico zorrillo xD Espero sus opiniones de este capitulo, espero no haber decepcionado._**

**_Ahora,_**Lunita_,_**_ acertaste, al igual que_**Lidia**_ y_**Ginger.** La broma nacio por los celos, la verdad el lado malo de Albus nace cuando alguien lastima a sus seres queridos -.- Por cierto, hice algunos arboles genealogicos por consejo de Lidia, estan en mi Twitt. Nos seguimos leyendo niñas.**

**pdt: En Twitter estare publicando spoilers de la historia, datos interesante, como el porque escoji cada nombre de los capitulos, de los personajes, sus fechas de cumpleaños, y detallitos por el estilo ¡Asi que, agregame si te quieres enterar de mas cosas! SeleneiteAndy**

**Finalmente, si lees y dejas un COMENTARIO me harás muy FELIZ, no son reglamentarios, pero ayudan a saber en que puedo mejorar.**

**Andy **


	23. Mío

**Hola, pues técnicamente ya es viernes, asi que, vengo a actualizar :) explicaciones, al final.  
**

**Agradezco**** a todos aquellos que le han dado follow o han incluido giratiempos a sus favoritos :* también quiero agradecer enormemente a todos los que me han dado ánimos con sus review.**

**LOS CHICOS CURSAN Hogwarts en el siguiente orden: 2do. Livia Wood, Diane Thomas 4ro. año: Lily Potter, Hugo Weasley, Lorcan y Lysander Scamander, Millincet Zabini, Ekaterina Kozlov, Athenea Nott. 5to. año: Alice Longbottom, Steve Jordan 6to. año: Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Louis y Roxanne Weasley, Karine Wood .**

**No soy rubia, ni rica, menos inglesa. Por lo tanto, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, hago este sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

* * *

**Capitulo 22.- Mío.**

Scorpius tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, le dolía a horrores y para colmo, su padre había decidido sin su permiso su futura profesión. Así que en cada tiempo libre –Lo cual Draco entendía como doce horas al día– tenía que soportar las lecciones de su abuela y su padre sobre administración mágica, contratos, leyes y un sinfín de consejos financieros ¿Alguien se tomaba la molestia en saber cuál era su sueño? ¡Claro que no! Siempre siendo tan Malfoys.

Miro por una de las ventanas de su habitación, dejando que sus pensamientos viajaran hasta los recuerdos de su linda, encantadora, pelirroja y medio manipuladora novia. Miro con atención los copos de nieve caer, extrañamente, le recordaban a Lily: tan frágiles pero a la vez mortales. Era peligroso quedarse bajo una tormenta de nieve por muchas horas, y también era muy peligroso hacer enojar a su chica.

Sonrió recordando su última visita a la mansión Malfoy. Lily Potter se había encargado de hacer rabiar a su padre en menos de una hora, contradiciendo las opiniones que tenia Draco Malfoy referentes a las últimas leyes sobre criaturas mágicas oscuras. Ese día fue tan divertido, para él y Lily obviamente.

También recordó el cariño que Astoria y Narcissa Malfoy le tenían a la pelirroja. Ambas mujeres encontraban en Lily la hija y nieta que nunca habían llegado a tener; se pasaban horas dándole consejos de moda y etiqueta, alagando su mente aguda, enseñándole artes femeninos para manejar a hombres, periodistas y otras tantas multitudes, y consintiéndola en cualquier otro capricho.

– Scorpius, tu padre y abuela te esperan en el despacho – Astoria Malfoy ingreso a la habitación de su único hijo, caminando elegante y orgullosa, como toda sangre limpia.

– Definitivamente, no iré hoy – _Ni nunca más_ pensó él. Su madre le miro resignada, ya acostumbrada a los desplantes y contradicción de Scorpius cuando no le agradaban las decisiones impuestas por Draco o Narcissa. Era una costumbre suya desde que se había hecho muy amigo del niño Potter.

– ¿Qué te molesta ahora mi amor? – pregunto ella.

– Sencillo. No tengo la menor intención de encargarme de las empresas, bueno, no de manera directa como espera padre y abuela.

El rubio tomo la mano de su madre, no podía predecir cuál sería la reacción de ella cuando le contara cuáles eran sus planes a un futuro cercano.

– Seré Auror.

Astoria sintió como su presión bajo y su piel se volvía fría. Espero escuchar cualquier cosa, menos eso.

– ¿Sabes que tu padre pegara el grito al cielo, verdad? – Astoria soltó esa pregunta sin pensar mucho. A ella lo único que le importaba era que su hijo fuera feliz, así que si ser cazador de magos oscuros era su sueño, no se interpondría. Pero estaba segura que su marido no pensaría igual.

– Y tú sabes que no me importa ¿Verdad? – Respondió el Slytherin – es _mi_ vida, son mis decisiones, es mi futuro.

La mujer sonrió feliz.

– Te apoyo cariño.

Y con esas últimas palabras, abandono el cuarto de su primogénito. Informaría a su marido que Scorpius no bajaría y después se marcharía de compras. No le apetecía quedarse a presenciar una gran discusión Malfoy.

Por su parte, Scorpius espero a que su madre se marchara para relajarse y hechizar la puerta de su habitación. Su padre era predecible, en menos de diez minutos iría a buscarlo, pero él tenía otros asuntos de que preocuparse. Aun recordaba la última discusión con Lily y no estaba nada contento. Malfoy menor adoraba a su novia, la quería con cada célula de su cuerpo y con cada gota mágica que poseía en su sangre. Las peleas no eran constantes en su relación, más bien eran casos esporádicos y aislados, siempre de poca importancia y fáciles de resolver; pero la última pelea aun le calaba.

– Siempre los Potter siendo tan complicados.

_Lily apretó ambos puños, haciendo que su piel se tornara blanca y atascando las uñas en la piel de las palmas de su mano ¡Como odiaba a esas zorras busconas! Siempre se decía a si misma que no tenía nada que temer, que su relación era estable y que su guapo, atractivo y lindo novio nunca le engañaría. Pero esas chicas habían logrado meterle una fuerte duda. Fingiendo que nada de lo dicho le afectaba, giro sobre sus talones y dejo con la palabra en la boca a las Slytherin de sexto y séptimo años._

_Anduvo dando vueltas por el castillo varias horas, entre sus clases y descansos buscando con la mirada la cabellera rubia platinada, o en su defecto, un par de ojos grises, pero la suerte estaba en su contra. No fue hasta entrada la noche, que se encontró con su novio en la sala común._

_– Hola pelirroja hermosa – le saludo Scorpius, abrazándola por la espalda y depositando un beso en la mejilla._

_– Hola guapito._

_Lily giro y beso suavemente a su novio. Haciendo rabiar a las fans que soñaban con que la pareja terminara y a su hermano, que odiaba ver las muestras de cariño tan explicitas –según palabras de Albus–._

_– Es mi imaginación, o ¿Tu carita luce triste? – pregunto Scorp. El ojigris era un Malfoy hecho y derecho, pero cuando se trataba de Lily, no podía esconder la calidez de sus sentimientos._

_– Ya que lo mencionas ¿Podemos hablar? – Dijo Lily sin mucho ánimo, haciendo que no solo Scorp se preocupara, sino Albus también – en privado._

_Al bufo. _

_– ¡Si, adelante, córreme! – soltó indignado. Pero la pareja directamente lo ignoro y se perdieron en los pasillos que daban a las habitaciones._

_Al llegar a la habitación que compartía Malfoy y Potter varones, Lily se encamino a la cama de su hermano, pues en esos momentos la aterradora mascota serpiente, descansaba sobre la cama de su novio._

_– ¿Qué te preocupa bonita? _

_– ¿Tu me quieres Scorp?_

_– Mas que a mi cabello – bromeo el rubio con la leve obsesión que tenia hacia su cabellera, pero al ver la mueca seria de Lily, dejo de sonreír – Lily ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Tu sabes que te quiero, eres mi vida y por ti siempre termino haciendo lo impensable y pisoteando mi orgullo Malfoy ¿Acaso… tu ya no sientes lo mismo? _

_El tono de Scorpius Malfoy fue un intento vano de sonar indiferente, pero su voz fue quebrada y con un tinte de miedo._

_– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que te quiero! – grito casi horrorizada Lily, de pensar que el príncipe de las serpientes pensara algo así – pero es que…_

_– ¿Es que? _

_– ¡¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo?! Frente a todos siempre me tratas como una niñita tonta ¿Tienes una idea como me hace sentir que rechaces mis besos en público? A veces pienso que me sigues viendo como la pequeña hermana menor de tu mejor amigo._

_– Así que era eso – Scorpius se mantenía tranquilo. En el fondo, él pensaba que el problema era más grave. _

_Lily Potter miraba la tranquilidad con la que Scorpius tomaba todo ¡Y eso le desesperaba! El no la tomaba enserio y eso le dolía._

_– Tú no me quieres – término por decir la pelirroja. Si no lloraba, era porque su orgullo Potter-Weasley-Evans era demasiado grande._

_– No digas tonterías Liliane – le regaño. Ya habían discutido por algunas otras pequeñeces, pero era insólito que después de todo lo que él hacía por mantenerla feliz, le viniera con esos inventos injustificados._

_– Pero…_

_– Guarda silencio y escúchame – pensó en cómo explicarle, las cosas no eran lo que parecían – Pelirroja, desde que nos conocimos, aquellas vacaciones de verano en el Callejón Diagón, supe que eras especial. Fuiste todo corazón en no juzgarme por mi apellido y me brindaste tu amistad – Lily sonrió, agradeciendo mentalmente a su hermano Albus – y jamás olvidare el desayuno en la mansión, donde declaraste frente a mis padres, abuela y tu hermano que serias mi esposa ¡Debiste ver la cara de Al! Se debatía entre llamar a tu padre o golpearme. Pero me estoy desviando – recordó el reclamo de su novia – Lily, tienes mi corazón desde hace mucho tiempo y dudo que eso logre a cambiar, pero aun tienes catorce años ¡No puedo andarte besando a mitad de cada pasillo! Nunca dejaría que hablan mal de ti. Yo te respeto y quiero que todos lo hagan, de lo contrario tendríamos a más de un zorrillito caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts._

_La risa de Lily Potter resonó en la habitación, recordando la bromita que Albus había hecho al Hufflepuff de séptimo. Además, Scorpius le había regresado la tranquilidad a su alma y pensamientos. Se lanzo a los brazos del rubio, tumbándolo al suelo en el proceso, y ella terminando sobre él. Niger, desde la cama, siseo de mal modo._

_– Odio a la mascota de mi estúpido y celoso hermano._

_– Al solo te cuida. Igual no tiene de que preocuparse, no me llevare a su hermanita a la cama… aun – Los colores subieron al rostro de Lily – aun somos jóvenes bonita, bueno, tu mas que yo ¡Pero es que eres afortunada! Mira que tener a este hombre tan guapo y sexy a tus pies, eso habla muy bien de ti ¡He!_

_– Es obvio rubio, soy una Potter, soy irresistible._

_– Engreída – espeto Scorp – pero eres mi engreída. Y recuerda, te quiero, y deja de hacer caso a comentarios mal intencionado. A nadie le debe importar que quiera llevar la relación lento._

_La joven pareja siguió platicando, riendo y haciéndose mimos, todo, bajo la atenta vigilancia de la mascota de Albus._

Scorpius masajeo su sien, los golpes en su puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos, sin embargo, ni se molesto en atender, no estaba de humor para escuchar a su padre.

Regreso de nuevo a sus divagaciones, recordando que después de ese momento de duda, Lily se comportaba extraña a momentos. Definitivamente, Scorpius sabía que tendría que usar algo más que palabras para convencer a su pelirroja novia de olvidar toda la sarta de estupideces y rumores mal intencionados que escuchaba por los pasillos del colegio, pero algo en su mente le recordaba que debía dejar el tiempo correr, a ambos les faltaba madurar.

* * *

Inhalo una gran bocanada de aire, tratando de recuperar el aliento ¡Maldita chiquilla cabeza hueca! Katya contaba mentalmente una y otra vez hipogrifos en su mente, buscando paz interior y un buen motivo para no arrojar a Louis manipulador Weasley al lago. Estaba consciente de que él la apoyaba en todos sus momentos difíciles, es decir, las acostumbradas discusiones con su prima Diane, los momentos nostálgicos en los que se deprimía por estar lejos de su familia y en las últimas semanas, a minimizar su rompimiento con Marcus Corner, pero eso no le daba derecho para mandarla a deshacerse de la pequeña molestia que lo perseguía día y noche.

Seguirle el ritmo a Livia Wood era titánico. La chiquilla, de apenas doce años, era un tornado andante. Revoloteaba por todo el castillo casi siempre a prisas, corriendo de clase en clase, participando en toda actividad durante las clases, practicando quidditch, jugando a las orillas del lago con su prima o alguna otra compañera de clase, entre otras cosas.

– ¡Ekaterina, mueve esos pies! – grito la Gryffindor algunos metros alejada de la Ravenclaw, los grandes ojos marrones de Livia brillaban emocionados.

– Voy – Katya no se molesto en elevar la voz, era una dama ante todo, y gritar a viva voz no era nada femenino.

Los ojos negros de Diane Thomas observaban a su prima desconfiada, no entendía la relación que pretendía entablar con su mejor amiga.

– No entiendo porque tenemos que tenerla de tutora – el tono de voz de Diane seguía siendo infantil, además su apariencia le hacía parecer menor: estatura promedio, complexión delgada y cabello negro tan cortó que apenas rozaba la unión del cuello con su rostro. Antes la llegaban a confundir con un niño, por lo que al entrar a Hogwarts tomo la costumbre de lucir llamativos moños en uno de los costados de su cabeza – no le caes bien a mi prima, a mi no me cae bien, a ti no te cae bien mi prima…

– Tienes razón, pero esto es puro interés – el cabello rubio asimétrico de Livia se meció con el viento. Su objetivo era llegar a estar más cerca de Louis Weasley, y si para eso tenía que soportar un poco a la única amiga que le conocía al rubio, lo haría. Además a ella no le caía tan mal la mitad rusa.

– ¿Qué materia veremos hoy? – Katya interrumpió la conversación, ni siquiera se molestaba un poco en mostrar interés o un poco de agrado por estar ahí, en lugar de en la comodidad de su habitación, leyendo algún buen libro.

– Transformaciones – respondieron al unisonó las niñas, bastante desanimadas.

Ekaterina les miro con algo similar a lástima, sería una tarde larga.

* * *

– ¿Qué has podido investigar de mi molesta seguidora? ¿Ya tienes un plan? De preferencia que sea algo elegante, que sabes cómo odio quedar como un patán y eso solo…

– ¡Quieres callarte Weasley! – grito Kozlov, no le gustaba perder la calma, pero su amigo podía llegar a ser irritante si se lo proponía.

– Que genio ¿Mala tarde?

– Te juro que si no fueras mi mejor amigo, te ahogaría yo misma en el lago.

– No lo harías – dijo confiado, pero la mirada dura en los bonitos ojos azules de Katya le dio escalofríos, pero como buen merodeador, ignoro el molesto sentimiento y continúo con su perorata – ¡Esta bien! Pongámonos serios ¿Cómo va el asunto de la pequeña pesadilla?

– No entiendo porque estás haciendo esto, simplemente recházala y ya.

Katya Kozlov recordaba cómo días atrás su mejor amigo le había pedido acercarse a Livia Wood, alegando la amistad que compartía su prima Diane con la susodicha. Louis tenía más de un año siendo acosado por la Gryffindor y su ultima brillante idea consistía en que ella –katya– forjara un tipo amistad o algo así y la convenciera de dejarlo en paz o al menos, conseguir algún dato vergonzoso que pudiera usarse para deshacerse de ella.

– ¡Claro como no se me ocurrió eso! – Louis ironizo, chasqueando la lengua y peinando con elegancia su cabellera rubia – creo que si lo intento por ¿Cómo se dice 197 en números ordinales?

– Centésimo nonagésimo séptimo.

– Cerebrito – espeto – siempre quitándole lo divertido a mis bromas.

– ¿Eso era una broma? – Louis sonrió – pero no cambiemos de tema. Wood es una buena chica, es medio agradable, cuando se le pasa un poco lo hiperactiva. Además sigo pensando que lo mejor es que hables con ella de frente y le expliques con calma que te sientes asfixiado.

– ¿Y que deje de prepararme esos deliciosos postres caseros? ¡Ni de broma!

– ¿Quieres que te deje de acosar pero no de cocinar? – pregunto incrédula la Ravenclaw. Pero no necesito respuesta, la sonrisa tonta de Louis hablaba por sí sola.

_¡Hombres!_

* * *

Katya festejaba desde las gradas con esa delicadeza y gracia tan propia de ella el triunfo de Slytherin sobre Ravenclaw, estaban a menos de dos meses para terminar el año escolar y los últimos partidos estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. La mayoría apostaban entre Slytherin o Hufflepuff, este último, había logrado una gran victoria sobre Gryffindor y las esperanzas de los tejones por obtener la copa después de tantos años se veían cada vez más cerca.

La Rusa abandono las gradas, llevándose a su paso varias miradas reprobatorias por su falta de apoyo al equipo de la casa, pero quienes conocían a la chica un poco, sabían que Kozlov no era aficionada al juego –lo consideraba salvaje y poco agradable–, su presencia en ese partido era por pedido exclusivo de Louis y Lily, así que le daba lo mismo quien ganara, pues ambos eran sus amigos.

– ¡Katya, viniste! – Lily se colgó del cuello de su amiga.

– Lily, me vas a romper el cuello, vertebras y demás ¿Has estado comiendo de más?

Lily ahogo un grito.

– Scorp ¡¿Estoy gorda?! – el rubio abrazo a la pelirroja por la espalda, a la altura d ellos hombros.

– Claro que no bonita, Kozlov que anda en su faceta de hacerle segunda a Louis.

– Eres mala Ekaterina – pero Lily sonreía, claramente nada ofendida.

– Kozlov ¿Podemos hablar?

La aparición de Livia Wood atrajo más de una mirada, era muy extraño escuchar a la Gryffindor llamar por su apellido a alguien, además, después de la derrota de los leones, la chiquilla no se había parado por el estadio. Katya se encogió de hombros y prometiendo alcanzar a Lily para festejar la victoria, se alejo en compañía de la rubia.

– Aléjate de Louis.

Las palabras de Livia fueron claras, fuertes y sorpresivas. Katya detuvo sus pasos abruptamente, bastante sorprendida de la "amable" orden.

– ¿Disculpa? – pregunto confundida, queriéndose asegurar que había escuchado bien.

– Ya escuchaste la primera vez, pero no tengo problemas en repetirlo, quiero que te alejes de Louis – Livia le apuntaba de forma acusadora con su dedo índice, los ojos no le brillaban, dándole un aspecto más maduro.

– Haber niña ¿Qué has tomado?

– No he tomado nada y deja de hacerte la que no entiendes ¡Louis no me hace caso por tu culpa!

Y Katya entendió a donde iba toda esa charla. Livia estaba celosa y la hacía responsable de su poco éxito en conseguir una cita con su rubio amigo. Lo cual, a su gusto, era algo absurdo. Louis era un mujeriego empedernido que gustaba de pasar de falda en falda, aprovechando al máximo sus encantos. Le parecía algo tonto que esa niña aun no se diera cuenta que Louis no cambiaria, no al menos, en una cuantos años –si tenían suerte–.

– Eres una inmadura Wood, tu nula relación con Louis no es culpa mía ¿En serio no te has dado cuenta? Louis no es un chico de relaciones formales.

– ¡Mientes! – Livia bajo la cabeza, tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas – yo se que lo puedo cambiar y hacer que guste de mi ¡Pero contigo entrometiéndose no se puede! Por eso quiero que lo dejes en paz.

– Olvídalo niña – zanjo de mal humor la rusa – Louis es mi amigo y no lo dejare por el capricho de una niña tonta. No sé quién te metió esas ideas en la cabeza, pero yo no ando dando opiniones respecto a las citas de Louis, menos decidiendo por él con quien sale y con quién no.

Los sollozos de la rubia Gryffindor era lo único que se escuchaba en el tenso ambiente. Ekaterina odiaba ver a las personas llorar, las lagrimas era para débiles y llorar por un chico, además de débil, era patético. Aun así se compadeció de la chiquilla, se acerco con cuidado, poniendo una mano en el hombro derecho y ofreciéndole su pañuelo.

– Llorando no resolverás…

– ¡Suéltame! – Livia aparto de forma brusca la mano de la Ravenclaw – ¿No lo entiendes? ¡No se trata de si das o no opiniones! Es tu presencia la que estorba, te gusta Louis y con tu falsa amistad haces que no tenga ojos para nadie que no seas tú.

Más silencio.

Y para sorpresa de la rubia, Katya soltó a reír. Era una risa burlona, divertida, libre y un poco escandalosa.

– Ahora si lo he escuchado todo. Livia, escúchame, porque solo lo diré una vez, yo se que eres inteligente – la rusa se agacho un poco, quedando a la altura del rostro de la Gryffindor – Entre Louis y yo no hay nada. Somos amigos. Y lo mejor que puedes hacer es tratar de dejar esa obsesión que tienes con Louis, solo te está haciendo sufrir.

El tono de la Ravenclaw fue dulce y comprensivo, sin embargo, Livia le seguía mirando recelosa.

– No, entiéndelo tu – rebatió con enojo – Louis será mío, me gusta y no me daré por vencida – se limpio las lagrimas con la manga de la túnica, mientras con su otra mano acomodaba su cabello. Giro sobre su eje y tras dar unos cuantos pasos, se detuvo – y yo también te doy un consejo: deja de mentirte.

El viento se sintió por un breve instante denso y frio, algo extraño para estar tan próximos a verano. Katya observo curiosa como la cabellera rubia de Livia Wood se perdía en la lejanía.

En total silencio tomo el camino contrario por el que minutos atrás había partido la Gryffindor, de pronto las ganas de ir a festejar se le habían esfumado; Agito la cabeza, dispuesta a no dejarse engatusar por las estúpidas suposiciones de esa molesta e hiperactiva niña ¿A ella, gustarle su mejor amigo? ¡Patrañas! Aun así, un amargo sabor le revolvía en estomago cada que las palabras _mío_ y _aléjate de Louis_ venían a su mente.

* * *

**¡Bueno fin del capitulo! ¿Que les pareció? Espero que bien, porque lamentablemente, les tengo que dar una mala noticia, por situaciones familiares no podre continuar la historia. Nunca fue mi intencion dejar Giratiempo incompleto, pero lamentablemente asi sera. No les prometo poder continuarla, asi que no dare falsas esperanzas, como ultimo comentario les recuerdo que ****feliz dia de los inocentes XDDDD broma, broma. Obviamente no me pude resistir ¿Me disculpan? jejeje**

**Mejor pasemos a explicaciones ¿Si? :D Creo que se hacen una idea del porque el titulo del capitulo ¿No? Si no, pues necesitan volver a leer. Ya tenia capitulos que no escribia sobre Lily/Scorp, asi que fui buena y adelante un poco la escena. En cuanto a la segunda parte ¿Que les puedo decir? Diane y Livia ya tenian que salir a la luz, son las mas pequeñitas de esta generación.**

**Ambas aun son un poco inmaduras, pero alguien tiene que hacer esa papel en la vida y pues ellas dos fueron las afortunadas, aunque admito que me cae mejor Livia. La pregunta aqui es ¿Con quien dejare a Louis? No les miento, ya le tengo pareja, solo espero las apuestas jejeje. **

**¡Besitos de chocolate! Nos seguimos leyendo, Proxima actualización, miercoles.**

**pdt: En Twitter estare publicando spoilers de la historia, datos interesante, como el porque escoji cada nombre de los capitulos, de los personajes, sus fechas de cumpleaños, y detallitos por el estilo ¡Asi que, agregame si te quieres enterar de mas cosas! SeleneiteAndy**

**Finalmente, si lees y dejas un COMENTARIO me harás muy FELIZ, no son reglamentarios, pero ayudan a saber en que puedo mejorar.**

**Andy **


	24. Accidente

**Hola, se que me retrace, pero mas vale tarde que nunca. Explicaciones, al final.  
**

**Agradezco**** a todos aquellos que le han dado follow o han incluido giratiempos a sus favoritos :* también quiero agradecer enormemente a todos los que me han dado ánimos con sus review.**

**LOS CHICOS CURSAN Hogwarts en el siguiente orden: 2do. Livia Wood, Diane Thomas 4ro. año: Lily Potter, Hugo Weasley, Lorcan y Lysander Scamander, Millincet Zabini, Ekaterina Kozlov, Athenea Nott. 5to. año: Alice Longbottom, Steve Jordan 6to. año: Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Louis y Roxanne Weasley, Karine Wood .**

**No soy rubia, ni rica, menos inglesa. Por lo tanto, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, hago este sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

* * *

**Capitulo 22.- Accidente.**

Luna Lovegood vivió una agradable pero extraña infancia junto a su padre en una casa en los límites del pueblo Ottery St. Catchpole, en el sur de Inglaterra. Muchos años después, cuando su apellido cambio a Scamander, su padre falleció y se volvió madre de unos lindos gemelos, Luna mantenía un amor al lugar que la vio crecer.

– ¡Por fin en casa! – grito Lysander, entrando a tropezones y dejando tirado su baúl y mascota en el jardín frontal de la casa.

– ¡Tu baúl! Scamander, no pienses que yo voy a subir tus cosas – Lorcan intento parar a su hermano, pero esté ya había desaparecido por las escaleras – ¡Mamá! Lysander dejo sus cosas tiradas.

Pero la única respuesta fue el silencio. Al parecer, no había nadie en casa, de nuevo.

Lorcan adoraba a sus padres, a sus ojos eran geniales, unos magos asombrosos y con un trabajo interesante y divertido, pero siempre odiaría que le prestaran más atención a sus investigaciones que a sus hijos. Luna y Rolf eran unos obsesionados de criaturas mágicas, en especial, de las desconocidas; desde pequeños, los gemelos habían llevado una vida errante, nómada. Sus primeros once años de vida pasaron de pueblo en pueblo, de ciudad en ciudad, de país en país, de civilización a naturaleza…

– ¿No están verdad? – la voz de Lysander sonaba apagada y triste. Su hermano evito mirarle, no le gustaba ver esa mirada desolada – ¿Por qué no tenemos unos padres normales?

– ¿Por qué todo sería muy aburrido? – respondió, tratando de buscarle el lado amable. Lysander se llevo ambas manos a la cara, resignado.

– Pero por lo menos no estaríamos solos.

– Papá y mamá solo buscan darnos una buena vida. Además, les apasiona.

– Ya, claro. Y a nosotros que nos lleve la jodida ¿No?

Lysander escupió receloso, sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo de la casa. Lorcan sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, no por nada era el gemelo listo: las lágrimas de su hermano no pasaron desapercibidas.

El Ravenclaw adoraba a sus padres, pero también a su único hermano y le dolía verlo sufrir. Todos conocían al Lysander divertido, alegre, bromista, despreocupado y pésimo en las materias de criaturas mágicas y runas ¿Pero alguien conocía la otra faceta? Alguien conocía el lado atormentado e infeliz por la falta de sus padres. La respuesta era sencilla: si y no a la vez. Solo Lorcan la conocía y aun así, el gemelo serio era consciente que aun le faltaba mucho por descubrir de su hermano. Con ambas manos en los bolcillos del pantalón muggle y la varita en la oreja, salió de la casa tras su hermano.

Tardo una hora en encontrarlo. Justo el tiempo que le tomaba llegar caminando desde la casa en la colina hasta las rocas que hacían de cerco entre los predios de ellos y los Weasley.

– Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

– Sabía que me buscarías, así que me he dejado encontrar.

– Igual no tienes otro lugar a donde correr.

– ¿Ahora eres adivino? – Le cuestiono Lysander – yo pensé que solo la loquera de Luna se te había pegado.

– No te dirijas así a mamá – gruño el otro gemelo de mal humor. Gris con gris se encontraron, ambos molestos, distintos motivos.

– ¡¿Porque siempre la estas defendiendo?! Nos mintió, otra vez.

El Gryffindor se puso de pie, apretando los puños con fuerza y apuntando la varita contra su hermano. Lorcan ni siquiera se inmuto, a sabiendas que su hermano lo que necesitaba era sacar todo el coraje y frustración.

– Debió tener algún inconveniente.

– ¿Qué fue esta vez? ¿Torplosopos o narggles? ¡Lo prometió Lorcan! Dijo que nos iría a recoger a la estación y no llego ¡Ni siquiera está en casa!

Ante las replicas de Lysander, Lorcan permaneció callado. A él también le dolía que su mamá y papá no tuvieran el suficiente tiempo para ellos, pero intentaba entenderles lo mejor que podía.

– Por lo mismo Ly – apenas fue un susurro, pero la tranquilidad y silencio del prado permitió que el mayor de los gemelos le escuchara – cuando mamá promete algo, lo cumple.

Y Lysander tuvo que darle la razón a su hermano. Sabía que últimamente había tenido muchos problemas en su casa cada que llegaban las vacaciones, siempre por lo mismo. En el último verano, Luna había prometido a sus hijos pasar vacaciones de navidad en casa, como una verdadera familia. Nada de viajes imprevistos, nada de investigaciones, tal vez algo de excentricidades, pero esas últimas no se podían evitar o no serian los Scamander.

– ¿Deberíamos llamar al tío Harry? – Lysander paso de estar enojado a asustado.

– No sería mala idea. Tal vez el sepa algo.

Sin embargo a medio camino les intercepto una lechuza tan blanca como la nieve, al parecer, al parecer _alguien_ se les había adelantado.

* * *

Uno de los gemelos caminaba histérico a lo largo del pasillo en un repetitivo ir y venir que solo conseguía estresaba más a su hermano.

Lorcan ignoraba los gruñidos de su Tío Ron y los intentos de su Tío Harry por sentarlo y mantenerlo tranquilo. Tenía ya demasiadas hora en San Mungo y ningún sanador se dignaba a darles una mísera explicación del estado de salud de sus padres, mientras en una de las tantas bancas frías y sin gracia del hospital Lysander se mantenía quieto, sin emitir una sola palabra y con la mirada perdida.

_¡Nadie los entendía! _

Los gemelos Scamander se sentían más solos que nunca.

– Por favor Lorcan, para unos minutos – intento una vez más Harry – harás un camino en el piso, sin contar que no importa cuantas vueltas des, eso no ayudara en nada y solo pone más nervioso a todos.

– ¡Yo solo quiero saber cómo esta papá y mamá! – grito Lorcan, perdiendo la paciencia como pocas veces sucedía.

– Lucy y Victoire están intentando agilizar los trámites, por favor Lorcan – explico y suplico el "niño, ya no tan niño, que vivió".

Sin embargo, el rubio hacia oídos sordos. Desde que recibió la noticia del accidente de sus padres en el laboratorio de plantas mágicas de Irlanda del Norte, donde tenían cerca de dos semanas trabajando con una nueva planta venenosa, tenía los nervios a flor de piel y para empeorar las cosas, Lysander se había hundido en un estado depresivo.

– Familiares del matrimonio Scamander.

Lorcan paró en seco y Lysander levanto la cabeza, los gemelos prestaban total atención al medimago, mirándole con ansiedad y esperanza. Harry temió por unos instantes que los rubios se lanzaran contra el pobre hombre por hacerles esperar por noticias.

– Ellos son sus hijos – se atrevió a aclarar Ron, al ver que ninguno de los adolescentes magos estaba en condiciones de hablar, irónicamente, se habían quedado sin palabras – y nosotros los aurores encargados del caso.

– Entiendo – el mago paso su mirada de un lado a otro, y con voz calmada continuo hablando – la condición del Señor Rolf Scamander se encuentra estable, la contaminación fue detenida a tiempo, así que puedo asegurar que esta fuera de peligro, sin embargo, la situación de la señora Scamander es mucho más delicada…

De haber podido leerse las mentes, los gemelos hubieran descubierto que ambos dejaron de escuchar al mismo tiempo. La mente de ambos se negó a seguir trabajando después de la palabra _delicada_. Cuando el medimago se retiro, lo único que sabían a ciencia cierta era que su madre se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

A Lysander poco le importo estar frete a su hermano y sus casi tíos, tampoco le importaron las personas que estaban alrededor, mucho menos el resto de los trabajadores del hospital que iban y venían, se dejo caer en la banca a llorar; Lysander jamás había perdido por tanto tiempo su sonrisa.

A menos de un metro de distancia, Lorcan aun se mantenía de pie, estático y con la mirada perdida. Se acerco hasta una de las paredes y se deslizo hasta el suelo, también soltando a llorar. Harry y Ron cruzaron sus miradas abatidos, nunca habían visto a sus sobrinos tan tristes y destruidos.

– Ellos se pondrán bien – dijo Harry, acercándose hasta Lysander y apoyando su mano en el hombro del joven mago, en un intento por darle esperanza.

Aunque a Ron las palabras le sonaron mas a auto convencimiento.

* * *

**Dos días de retraso lo se, no tengo perdón, pero las cosas no me salieron como lo planee XD Me disculpo y pido no me quemen en la hoguera. Siguiente actualización el próximo miércoles (Lo juro, ahora si).  
**

**Es un capitulo corto, pero algo emotivo, necesitábamos un cambio de emociones ¿No les parece? En dos capítulos se enteraran en que terminó esta situación. Los gemelos son unos lindos, las pocas veces que he mencionado a los gemelos son a un Lysander alegre y bromista, y a un Lorcan serio e intelectual, asi que quise mostrarles otra cara de los hermanitos Scamander.**

**Se acercan los capítulos finales :( quiero ver si los termino para la ultima semana de este mes. Extrañare giratiempos, pero tampoco quiero hacer tediosa la historia, ni pare ustedes ni para mi. Eso si, no dejare de escribir. **

Laura,** gracias por tu comentario :*** Lunatica,** no pude resistirme a hacer una broma jejeje y que bueno que te gusto el regalo de navidad ¿Porque a todos les esta gustando el Louis/Katya? Es un misterio para mi eso XD Al resto les respondi personalmente por MP como siempre.**

**pdt: En Twitter estare publicando spoilers de la historia y otros datos. Asi que, ¡Agregame si te quieres enterar de mas cosas! SeleneiteAndy. ****Finalmente, si lees y dejas un COMENTARIO me harás muy FELIZ, no son reglamentarios, pero ayudan a saber en que puedo mejorar.**

**pdt2: Para quien le gusta la serie de Power rangers, inicie un proyecto sobre ello. **

** www . fanfiction (punto net diagonal) forum / Por-siempre-Power-Rangers/125400/**

**Andy**


	25. Abriendo caminos

**Hola, actualizando y esta vez a tiempo :) Explicaciones, al final.  
**

**Agradezco**** a todos aquellos que le han dado follow o han incluido giratiempos a sus favoritos :* también quiero agradecer enormemente a todos los que me han dado ánimos con sus review.**

**LOS CHICOS CURSAN Hogwarts en el siguiente orden: 2do. Livia Wood, Diane Thomas 4ro. año: Lily Potter, Hugo Weasley, Lorcan y Lysander Scamander, Millincet Zabini, Ekaterina Kozlov, Athenea Nott. 5to. año: Alice Longbottom, Steve Jordan 6to. año: Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Louis y Roxanne Weasley, Karine Wood .**

**No soy rubia, ni rica, menos inglesa. Por lo tanto, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, hago este sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

* * *

**Capitulo 24.- Abriendo caminos.**

Tranquilidad. La habitación se hallaba en penumbras y un cómodo silencio. La joven mujer se removió inquieta en la cama, acercándose inconscientemente al cuerpo de su novio, en busca de calor. Helios pasó con cuidado uno de los brazos por la cintura de Dominique, atrayéndola más hacia sí y de paso aprovechando para acariciar la suave piel –expuesta sin pudor en esos momentos gracias a la desnudez de ella– de la espalda.

Inhalo el aroma a cítrico que siempre le caracterizaba –y que a él tanto le gustaba– y se entretuvo repartiendo pequeños besos en el hombro y una de las mejillas de su pelirroja. Nike se dejo querer, estaba demasiado agotada y que le mimara su guapo y atractivo novio era de sus actividades favoritas.

– Te extrañe reptil – murmuro Nike a media voz, luchando por mantenerse despierta.

– Parece que viejas costumbres nunca cambian ¿Eh? – La melodiosa voz de la pelirroja fue música para Lio – pero he de admitir que yo también te extrañe Niki.

– Me di cuenta – se burlo ella – se que tus visitas son cada mil años pero podemos quedarnos aquí, no me apetece compartirte con nadie.

– No hay problema, pero te importa si dormimos un rato – los ojos verdes de Helios le pesaban y la oscuridad de la habitación era como un somnífero, a pesar que afuera de las paredes y gruesas cortinas, la luz del día bañaba la ciudad – la escuela me mata y además tengo que aprovechar – Nike se giro hasta quedar frente a frente.

– ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto.

– Que no todos los días puedo dormir con mi hermosa novia.

El rubio sabía que de ser una persona más extrovertida gritaría al mundo que estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa Weasley rebelde y problemática.

Pasar una tranquila tarde con ella, era más que suficiente para hacerlo feliz.

– Esta bien Nott…

La frase quedo al aire, Helios aprovecho la posición para besarla lento y dulce, casi con miedo a despertar y ver que aun estaba en su habitación de la academia de aurores, en compañía de sus gritones compañeros y sin Dominique.

* * *

Algunas horas más tarde el rubio despertó de golpe. Se tranquilizo al ver que solo era el patronus de uno de sus maestros y no algún peligro. Le fue imposible conciliar el sueño tras el abrupto despertar. Maldijo a su primo Scorpius y sus ideas locas; gracias a decenas de platicas sobre el pasado de sus padres y muchos otros sangres puras, el rubio menor le había terminado de convencer que estudiar la carrera de auror seria una gran oportunidad para desligarse definitivamente de viejas tradiciones familiares y de paso, tener un poco de emoción en la vida y ayudar en cierta forma a corregir errores de sus padres.

Entrar a la academia de Aurores fue una sorpresa para sus padres, pero lo pudieron comprender, aun así Helios había quedado desheredado: dejar el Londres mágico fue una decisión que Theodore y Daphne Nott nunca pudieron entender y menos apoyar.

– ¿Estas despierto?

Sin embargo el rubio no se arrepentía de su decisión.

– Si, descanse lo suficiente. Además, Dawlish se encargo de recordarnos que solo tenemos dos días de descanso.

Sus miradas se encontraron en la oscuridad, ambas llenas de cariño infinito –y un poco de pasión– y comprensión.

La joven Weasley era un alma libre pero necesitaba entre la tormenta alguien para apoyarse, y ese era Helios Nott. Ella recordaba que al iniciar su relación no había estado del todo segura, pero casi tres años después se repetía todos los días que darle una oportunidad al primogénito de los Nott fue una de las mejores decisiones de su juventud.

Casi un año atrás, al terminar su séptimo año, Nike tuvo una fuerte pelea con sus padres y la mitad de su familia. Fleur y Bill se negaban a dejar que su hija se dedicara al modelaje, se fuera a vivir sola y menos al mundo muggle. Dominique siempre fue consciente de su belleza y atractivo, y no pensaba desaprovecharlo, sin embargo, empezar a modelar en el mundo mágico estaba fuera de sus planes. La pelirroja quería formarse fama y reconocimiento por ella misma y no por ser hija, sobrina, nieta, etc. de héroes de guerra; el Londres muggle era la opción más factible para iniciar su carrera.

Así que dejo el mundo mágico en contra de su familia.

Al principio las cosas fueron complicadas, el mundo de la moda es cruel y lleno de envidias, pero Dominique era fuerte, decidida y orgullosa. Le tomo medio año lograr que se le diera la primera oportunidad en un desfile importante, el cual la llevaría a llamar la atención de varias revistas y casas de moda importantes y reconocidas. Ahora, Dominique tenía una reputación bastante buena en Inglaterra, pero su sueño aun estaba lejos: conquistar las pasarelas de Paris y después las del mundo mágico.

Por eso Nike sabía que ser novia de Lio lo valía. El rubio la apoyo desde siempre e incluso abandono todo lo que tenía por estar cerca de ella; No era bueno para la carrera de Dominique el estar yendo y viniendo del mundo mágico al muggle, no tenía el tiempo suficiente y mucho menos era fácil. Y lo mismo aplicaba a Helios.

Ambos vivían en el Londres muggle, en apartamentos separados –bueno, Nott vivía más en la academia que en su nuevo hogar– y aprovechaban cada minuto libre para pasarla junto.

– ¿Dónde estarás dentro de dos semanas?

– Según Joe, hay un desfile en Barcelona, es un tipo de encuentro entre modelos jóvenes y talentosos – Nike enredo su cuerpo en la sabana, y fue hasta la ventana para correr las cortinas, dejando que los rayos del sol iluminaran la habitación.

– Insisto ¿Dónde estarás tu? Porque eso de talentosa…

Una almohada estampo en el rostro de Helios.

– Eres tan insoportable – se quejo la pelirroja – a veces me pregunto donde quedo ese reptil serio y taciturno.

– Se fue de vacaciones en el momento en que abusaste de mí y me robaste mi inocencia – Lio sonrió inocente.

– Claro, culpa a la sexy pelirroja – ironizo Dominique, regresando al lado de su novio, aprovechando para tumbarlo y quedar ella sobre él – Pero no me puedo quejar, me gusta tu nueva personalidad ¿Hay que asegurarnos que sigas así, no?

Como respuesta, el chico la beso en el cuello y con un ágil movimiento –aprendido en su entrenamiento como auror– invirtió las posiciones.

– Eres hermosa – la miraba intensamente, deleitándose con la belleza de Dominique, agradeciendo al destino el permitir que ella fuera para él – nunca te dejare ir.

– ¡Pero tengo que desfilar! – bromeo Nike.

– Hablo enserio Niki – la voz de Helios era firme, dejando claro que no estaba jugando – eres la persona que quiero a mi lado el resto de mi vida.

Dominique pudo sentir como su corazón se exaltaba. La felicidad que Helios le hacía sentir le llenaba.

– Este bien, nunca me dejes ir. Pero tu tampoco te puedes ir – el asintió sonriendo de forma radiante – si lo intentas te buscare, te torturare y luego te volveré a secuestrar por semanas en mi habitación.

– Entendido. Pero retomando el tema ¿Entonces Barcelona?

– Sí. Eso me recuerda.

Estiro la mano hasta el cajón de noche, saco un sobre y la entrego al rubio.

– ¿Qué es?

– Tu pase. Hable con Isabella y la agencia, ya arregle todo para que tengas libre acceso – Helios hizo una mueca – ¿Cuál es el problema?

– Pues que ahora ya no necesitare entrar de contrabando y será más fácil para esos muggles molestar.

Dominique rio, recordando que su novio odiaba a los medios de comunicación, fotógrafos y prensa, quienes estaban empecinados en descubrir la identidad del misterioso novio de la atractiva pero letal "Veela Delacourt", como se hacía llamar Nike en el mundo del modelaje.

– Es el precio de la fama.

– ¡Pero si la modelo eres tú! – se quejo él.

– Y tú el novio.

Y con un giño de ojo, la pelirroja abandono la habitación rumbo al baño. Aun quedaban varias horas de luz y toda una noche por delante para aprovecharla con su atractivo novio.

Helios suspiro resignado, ya no tenía la vida cómoda con la que todo Nott había crecido, pero por tener el amor de esa mujer era capaz de eso y más.

* * *

**¿Ven que el retrazo pasado fue un poco de mal karma? Yo siempre soy muy cumplida xD Desde ya les aviso que la siguiente actualización es asta el próximo Lunes.**

**Es un capitulo corto, al igual que el otro, pero si se dan cuenta, solo me estoy centrando en dos personajes, en un solo momento.**

**Tenia ya bastantes capitulos sin escribir de esta pareja y leyendo un manhua sobre modelaje, recorde que Nike queria ser modelo de grande y esto es lo que nacio ¿Que opinan de estos dos sexys? La pelirroja sigue siendo de mis personajes favoritos y que decir de su rubio novio.**

Lunatica,** como siempre, gracias por tus reviews :* y a los demas, ya les respondia via MP. Hoy no tengo mucho que decir, que tengo mucho sueño y mi cama me llama para dormir. Nos seguimos leyendo**

**pdt: En Twitter estare publicando spoilers de la historia y otros datos. Asi que, ¡Agregame si te quieres enterar de mas cosas! SeleneiteAndy. ****Finalmente, si lees y dejas un COMENTARIO me harás muy FELIZ, no son reglamentarios, pero ayudan a saber en que puedo mejorar.**

**pdt2: Para quien le gusta la serie de Power rangers, inicie un proyecto sobre ello. **

** www . fanfiction (punto net diagonal) forum / Por-siempre-Power-Rangers/125400/**

**Andy**


	26. De notas y cartas

**Hola, actualizando un dia antes de lo previsto, pero tengo mi excusa justificada :) Explicaciones, al final.  
**

**Agradezco**** a todos aquellos que le han dado follow o han incluido giratiempos a sus favoritos :* también quiero agradecer enormemente a todos los que me han dado ánimos con sus review.**

**LOS CHICOS CURSAN Hogwarts en el siguiente orden: 2do. Livia Wood, Diane Thomas 4ro. año: Lily Potter, Hugo Weasley, Lorcan y Lysander Scamander, Millincet Zabini, Ekaterina Kozlov, Athenea Nott. 5to. año: Alice Longbottom, Steve Jordan 6to. año: Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Louis y Roxanne Weasley, Karine Wood .**

**No soy rubia, ni rica, menos inglesa. Por lo tanto, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, hago este sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

* * *

**Capitulo 25.- De notas y cartas.**

Roxanne se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama, seguía sin entender cómo se las ingeniaban esos dos para causarle un ataque de nervios y un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Miró las dos cartas que recibió en la mañana. Siempre era lo mismo desde que inicio su sexto año, Zabini y Krum le escribían al menos cinco veces al mes e irónicamente, al mismo tiempo; se estaba replanteando la idea de que se espiaban mutuamente, para no quedarse atrás en sus intentos de conquista.

Tomo la primera carta. El pergamino estaba pulcramente doblado, sellado con cera y en la esquina inferior derecha, escrita con una caligrafía pulcra en tono verde oscuro, se leía el nombre _Roxanne_.

_Roxanne… _

_No importa cuántas veces te escriba, siempre me resulta complicado iniciar estas cartas._

_¿Cómo te encuentras? A pasado una semana desde la última vez que te escribí y siento como si hubiera sido hace meses. Ya, ya, lo recuerdo, prometí no presionarte ni nada, pero es algo complicado. Entre otras cosas, tu última respuesta ¿En verdad aceptas mi invitación? La verdad me alegra que consideres mi propuesta para visitar Rusia (aunque vengas acompañada por tu fastidioso hermano), se que encontraras paisajes muy interesantes para tus fotografías._

_En cuanto a tu pregunta, no creo poder hacer mucho. Mi padre está algo senil (así que es terco a morir) y madre se pone histérica cada que le menciono el tema. Me tendré que resignar a seguir con las empresas de la familia y renunciar a mis sueños. Eso es triste ¿No? Pero al menos si les obedezco en eso, no tendré remordimientos cuando les dé la noticia que estoy saliendo contigo (hablando hipotéticamente, que eres lo suficientemente amable para recordarme que aun estas indecisa y no es presión ¡eh!)._

_Nos veremos más pronto de lo que piensas. Un abrazo._

_Zack Z._

No sabía si reír por lo terco del exslytherin o compadecerlo porque sus padres le obligaban a dedicarse a algo que no le gustaba del todo. Hizo a un lado esa carta, aunque ya pensando en lo que respondería; tomo la otra, casi tan elegante como la de Zack. Después de todo, la letra de Zteph no era tan limpia.

_¡Roxy! _

_Te tengo buenas noticias, pasare vacaciones de invierno en Londres; se cancelaron algunos juegos amistosos que teníamos contra la selección de Irlanda, así que tendré tiempo libre, por lo tanto espero y aceptes al menos una invitación para comer, quiero mostrarte algo que te interesara. Solo te puedo adelantar que se trata sobre ese pintor que te gusta tanto ¿Van Gogh? Es que la pintura muggle no se me da muy bien, pero da la casualidad que a uno de mis compañeros de equipo si y… bueno, larga historia, te la contare cuando nos veamos ¿Por qué nos veremos, verdad?_

_Ha, ya que lo recuerdo ¿Acaso sabes algo de Kall? Escuche por ahí que se había casado con una guapa pelirroja ¿Lucy, imagino?_

_Prometo escribirte lo más rápido que pueda. Te extraño pequeña._

_Z. Krum_

La morena rio de buena gana, era gracioso que todo el mundo dijera que las chismosas eran las mujeres, cuando ella tenía comprobado que los hombres son por mucho –demasiado, diría ella sin temor a equivocarse– mas comunicativos. Y más gracia aun era para Roxanne descubrir las personalidades de esos dos chicos. Zteph era mucho menos serio de lo que aparentaba y Zack era más inseguro, frente a sus padres, de lo que alguien podría llegar a pensar.

– Weasley ¿No bajaras? – Pregunto una de sus compañeras de habitación – la cena empezó hace media hora.

– No tengo hambre, además, quiero terminar de responder estas cartas.

La chica se encogió de hombros, sonriendo, antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

* * *

_"Necesito hablar contigo ¡Por favor! Sabes dónde encontrarme. En verdad, necesito explicarte. LW."_

Termino de leer la breve nota, que _misteriosamente_ había aparecido en su libro de pociones. Dio una mala mirada a Lily.

– Dile a tu incompetente primo que no iré, ni hoy, ni nunca.

– No te preocupes, ya se lo dije. – Katya le miro de forma extraña. – Te conozco y tomando en cuenta que Louis se comporto infantil, me corrijo, se porto como un idiota redomado, sé que no lo quieres ver.

La mitad rusa asintió distraídamente.

Le parecía ridículo el comportamiento de su exmejor amigo. Porque eso era desde el momento en que le dio más importancia a un estúpido chisme y a las palabras de una mocosa malcriada, que a ella. Katya no recordaba con exactitud el discurso ridículo y sin sentido que Louis le había soltado aquella tarde en la biblioteca, pero sí que recordaba el resumen: no podían seguir siendo amigos porque podía ser peligroso para ella. O esa fue la conclusión que el rubio saco con los chismes que se corrían en Hogwarts sobre que ella estaba enamorada de él.

¡Ja! Pensó con amargura la Ravenclaw. Le dolió que Louis no hubiera ido con ella misma a preguntarle si todo lo que se decía era cierto, de hecho, le dolía el simple hecho que el no confiara en ella.

– No te quiero hacer daño – le había dicho en un tono arrepentido.

Ekatherina deseo retorcerle el cuello y darle un buen puñetazo en la cara, haber si así le ajustaba las neuronas. Pero había sido educada como una señorita y andar repartiendo golpes no estaba en su comportamiento; Louis no le dejo explicarse, no le dejo decirle con sus propias palabras que ella solo le miraba como amigo y que todos esos chismes mal intencionados eran productos de los celos de una niñita obsesionada.

Pero era tarde. Louis no confió en ella, su mejor y única amiga. El no la escucho ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo ella?

Lily Potter la miro irse con la cabeza en alto y el seño levemente fruncido. Tenía una muy buena amistad con la Ravenclaw, y por esa misma amistad y cariño no le contaría lo que ella sabía; No le describiría la mirada vacía que Louis tenía desde su pelea, tampoco hablaría a favor de su primo y sus tantos intentos por que le perdonara y mucho menos le explicaría que su primo no se alejo porque él creyera que ella tenía sentimientos hacia él, sino todo lo contrario.

Porque Lily sabía que Louis tenía sentimientos más allá de amistad por Ekatherina desde que se conocieron en Hogwarts, pero también sabía que tenía miedo de que eso se descubriera. El rubio era consciente que Katya no sentía lo mismo por él: "no quiero hacerte daño". Louis nunca dijo que era por no corresponderle, sino porque no quería que ella se sintiera incomoda o presionada en aceptarlo. No quería dañarla, haciéndola sufrir por no sentir lo mismo. Además, Louis sabía que no se la merecía.

– Son unos ciegos.

– ¿Quiénes mi pelirroja? – pregunto Scorpius, alcanzando a su novia fuera de su clase.

– Louis y Katya. Siguen peleados.

– No te preocupes, son mejores amigos. Bueno, es la única amiga que le conozco al niño bonito. Dale algunos días y todo estará como antes. – comento Scorpius despreocupado.

El rubio no sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

* * *

_"Hoy amaneciste más hermosa que nunca. ASP"_

_"No me digas esas cosas, me da pena. Además, es malo decir mentiras. AL"_

_"¡No miento! Eres la niña más bonita, linda, encantadora y adorable de todo el mundo mágico. Me siento afortunado de que seas mía. ASP"_

_"¡Hey, no soy un objeto! AL"_

_"Lo siento bonita, no lo decía con esa intención ¿Me perdonas? ASP"_

_"Si me das un beso. AL"_

_"¿Uno solo? Te daré muchos. ASP"_

Scorpius miro volar el papelito en forma de una pequeña ave. Su mejor amigo tenía media clase haciendo el idiota con su novia y por consecuente, ignorándolo ¡A él! A un Malfoy. Agito la varita e intercepto el pergamino, leyendo algo asqueado, de tanta dulzura, la conversación.

– Hipócrita. No le gusta que le de besos a Lily, pero el si puede dárselos a Longbottom – se quejo por lo bajo. Sonrió de medio lado.

Ya que lo ignoraba, el se haría notar.

_"¿Qué pensaría el profesor Longbottom de esto, eh, pelos de estropajo? SM"_

_"¡Malfoy! Tus padres no te enseñaron a no meterte en conversaciones ajenas. AL"_

_"Desteñido, deja de molestar a mi novia y de entrometerte en conversaciones ajenas. ASP"_

_"¡Pero estoy aburrido! SM"_

_"¿Y a mí que me importa? … Hermosa, te enviare un pergamino "_

_"Tu amigo es… extraño. Diferente a lo que imagine. AL"_

_"Leí eso Longbottom. SM"_

_"¡Scorp! Se supone que cambie de pergamino para que TU no te ENTROMETAS, es una conversación privada. ASP"_

_"Oh, mi corazón ¡Se siente herido! Me has cambiado por una rubia ¡Exijo mi derecho de antigüedad! Y te recuerdo que no hay muy buena opinión de ellas. SM"_

_"¡MALFOY! Yo también leí eso. No quieres saber que sucede cuando duermes con lazo del diablo... Amor, no sabía que tu amigo era gay. AL"_

Albus tuvo que aguantar la risa. No sabía que era más gracioso: imaginar a Scorpius como gay, durmiendo con una planta letal o Allie, quien no se daba cuenta que Scorpius solo estaba bromeando.

_"Es enserio rubio. Te convertirás en el alimento de Niger. Además, tú también eres rubio… Bonita, el estúpido de mi mejor amigo está jugando contigo, no es gay, aunque si lo fuera yo sería feliz ¡No me tendría que preocupar por la inocencia de mi hermanita! ASP"_

_"Es complot. Pobre de mí. Siempre levantándome falsos ¡Hum! … Potter, la mala fama la tienen LAS rubias, no LOS rubios. SM"_

_"Enserio Malfoy, te lo estas ganando… Allie, te invito a perdernos a la hora del almuerzo, te tengo una sorpresa. ASP"_

_"Me encantaría ¡Eres tan lindo! AL"_

_"A mí también me encantaría ¿Qué comeremos? SM"_

_"¡Tú no estás invitado! Dije A-l-l-i-e. ASP"_

_"Si no me llevan, los acusare con el profesor "_

_"Eres tan maduro Malfoy (leerlo con ironía, por favor). ASP"_

_"Jajajaja son tan divertidos y tiernos ¿Siempre son así? AL"_

_"Claro que no rubia. Yo soy el divertido, lo tierno se lo dejo al chico con un nido de pájaros de cabello. SM"_

_"Mi mascota tiene una semana sin alimentarse ¿Sabias ricitos de oros? ASP"_

_"… ¡Rubia, tu novio quiere asesinarme! SM"_

_"Albus, no intentes alimentar a tu mascota con tu amigo, se puede enfermar la o el pobre. Por cierto ¿Qué es? AL"_

_"Si Potter, platícale sobre tu "tierna" serpiente de dos metros y medio. SM"_

_"¡Oye! Niger si es tierna, solo que tu no la comprendes. Allie, es una mamba negra ¡Pero no temas, es inofensiva! Yo se que te encantara. ASP"_

_"¡La quiero conocer! AL"_

_"Uno de estos días. Vez, por eso te quiero. Eres única. ASP"_

_"Pfff, son el uno para el otro. Igual de excéntricos y cursis. SM"_

_"¡QUIEREN PRESTAR ATENCIÓN DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!"_

Los dos chicos y la rubia Hufflepuff saltaron en su lugar al leer por turnos el mensaje. No tenia firma, pero no era necesario; desde su lugar –enseguida de Scorpius–, Rose Weasley les fulminaba con la mirada.

– Buenos, fue divertido mientras duro.

– ¿Dijo algo joven Malfoy? – pregunto el maestro, mirándolo inquisitivamente desde el frente del aula.

– Si. Dije que Weasley está a punto de explotar el caldero – respondió Scorpius alejándose de su compañera.

No pasaron más de cinco segundos cuando el caldero de cobre exploto en cuanto agrego las ortigas secas. Un desagradable aroma y un denso humo amarillento se expandieron en toda el aula. Rose apretó los puños con fuerza, segura que ella no se había equivocado en el procedimiento de la poción.

– Eso te pasa por agregar ojos de pez globo de más – se burlo el rubio.

– ¡Yo no…! – Scorpius sonrió de lado – ¡Fuiste tú, tarado!

– ¡Ustedes dos, fuera de aquí!

El profesor Slughorn perdió la sonrisa bonachona y agradable. Todos sabían que lo único que sacaba el mal humor del maestro de pociones, era que arruinaran una.

Rose y Scorpius abandonaron el salón, la primera refunfuñando y el segundo tranquilo y con las manos en los bolsillos. Albus estaba seguro que definitivamente en la tarde comería con su novia, no quería quedar entre medio de la discusión que se avecinaba.

* * *

**Bueno, aun estamos a domingo y se supone actualizaba mañana, pero voy a tener unos cursos esta semana y unos tramites en la universidad sobre mi servicio social, asi que tuve que adelantar mis planes. Por este mismo motivo la próxima actualización se debate entre dos días: Viernes o domingo.**

**Ahora, el capitulo. Es algo diferente a lo escrito en los anteriores. En especial la parte de las notitas en clase de Albus, Scorpius y Alice ¡Pero me divertí a lo grande escribiendo este capitulo! En la primer parte como veran, les hago saber un poco mas de que fue de la vida de Zack Zabini y Zteph Krum, ademas sus intentos de conquista. Sigo sin saber con quien dejarla (Andy en modo confundida).**

**Ahora, en cuanto a Louis ¿Se lo esperaban? Yo se que no, pero debieron imaginarlo. Si el niño bonito no tenia amistad con nadie mas y a parte la respetaba, era obvio que tenia un cariño especial por Katya.** Nunquam,** te lo dije cariño, tienes mucha imaginacion, pero esta vez no acertaste. ¡Y LA MEJOR PARTE! La conversación, moría de risa cuando lo escribía ¿Y ustedes? La verdad Scorp y Al tienen una amistad muy linda, y pues la parejita son bien amorosos, esto es lo que sale si juntan a esos tres en una platica y claro, Rose. Ella es la voz de la razón ¿A que si? No los entretengo mas. Nos seguimos leyendo. **

**Enserio, a todos esos que leen, me gustaría al menos una vez recibir algún comentario de ustedes, sobre que les parece la historia. ¿MERESCO UN REVIEW?**

**pdt: En Twitter estaré publicando spoilers de la historia y otros datos. Así que, ¡Agregame si te quieres enterar de mas cosas! (arroba)SeleneiteAndy. ****Finalmente, si lees y dejas un COMENTARIO me harás muy FELIZ, no son reglamentarios, pero ayudan a saber en que puedo mejorar.**

**pdt2: Para quien le gusta la serie de Power rangers, inicie un proyecto sobre ello. **

** www . fanfiction (punto net diagonal) forum / Por-siempre-Power-Rangers/125400/**

**Andy**


	27. Ampliando círculos

**Hola, actualizando un dia antes de lo previsto, otra vez xD Explicaciones, al final.  
**

**Agradezco**** a todos aquellos que le han dado follow o han incluido giratiempos a sus favoritos :* también quiero agradecer enormemente a todos los que me han dado ánimos con sus review.**

**LOS CHICOS CURSAN Hogwarts en el siguiente orden: 3ro. Livia Wood, Diane Thomas, Eleanor Finch-Fletchley 5to. Lily Potter, Hugo Weasley, Lorcan y Lysander Scamander, Millincet Zabini, Ekaterina Kozlov, Athenea Nott. 6to. Alice Longbottom, Steve Jordan 7mo. Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Louis y Roxanne Weasley, Karine Wood .**

**No soy rubia, ni rica, menos inglesa. Por lo tanto, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, hago este sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

* * *

**Capitulo 26.- Ampliando círculos.**

– ¡Estate quieta Liv!

– ¡No! Y aleja esa cosa de mí. Apesta. – chillo la rubia, escondiendo el rostro entre las sabanas.

La habitación de las niñas de tercer año de Gryffindor era igual al resto: circular, cinco camas con doseles escarlatas, baúles y grandes ventanales, gracias a las cuales se podía apreciar un bonito paisaje. Los rayos del sol se filtraban, iluminando casi toda la habitación, dándole una calidez que los estudiantes de las otras tres casas –en especial Slytherin y Hufflepuff– envidiarían en invierno; Diane Thomas bufo malhumorada, bastante harta de tratar –en vano– que su mejor amiga tomara la medicina.

– Liv no me hagas perder la paciencia – le amenazo Diane, haciendo un puchero de molestia y sosteniendo una poción en mano – recuerda que la señora Susan te dejo salir de la enfermería…

– Solo porque yo intercedí, porque eres mi amiga – Eleanor Finch-Fletchley termino la oración, recordándole con voz firme y sin admitir replica, la condición con la cual la nueva enfermera de Hogwarts le dejo salir antes de estar completamente sana – y le di mi palabra a mamá.

– Pero sabe horrible.

Livia Wood lagrimeaba y hacia pucheros, tratando de despertar un poco de lastima a sus dos amigas. Pero Diane le conocía demasiado como para saber cuando estaba mintiendo o dramatizando, Livia Wood era demasiado charlatana, y muy buena actriz, según fuera el caso, y Eleanor era terca como mula y no era sencillo tomarle el pelo; además, había prometido a su madre que cuidaría de su amiga y se aseguraría que tomara las pociones, y así seria.

Después de minutos de discusión, la única rubia del trió, se rindió ante la infinita paciencia de sus amigas y el fuerte dolor de cabeza. Liv había pescado un señor resfriado, pero era poco aficionada a hospitales o enfermerías; era una chiquilla demasiado hiperactiva para estar bajo vigilancia de medimagos gruñones y mandones –encaso de Hogwarts, la medimaga Susan Finch-Fletchley–. Gracias a la intervención de una de sus amigas –hija de la medimaga–, se había escapado de permanecer en la enfermería más que algunas horas, aunque el molesto dolor de cuerpo y la fiebre, le estaban haciendo dudar de su decisión.

– Lo que no entiendo, es que te obligaba a estar ayer fuera del castillo, con semejante tormenta ¡Eso fue muy irresponsable!

La mirada azulada de Lea miraba a ningún punto en especifico, pero el tono de voz hacia ver que quería una respuesta. Diane dejo de lado el frasco vacio, también interesada en saber los motivos de su amiga, aunque tenía una vaga idea.

– Practicaba. – Livia tomo un pañuelo de la mesita de noche, sonándose la nariz de forma poco femenina. Desde su cama, la cara de Eleanor adquirió un leve tono verdoso y contuvo una arcada de asco. – Hay una jugada que no me sale y eso es frustrante.

Diane Thomas rodo los ojos, había acertado. Eleanor se cruzo de brazos, bastante indignada.

– ¡Estás loca! Por un tonto juego estas ahora en cama, casi muerta.

– Y mas quejosa que de costumbre – termino por agregar Di.

– Exagerada – le corto Livia en un tono medio gangoso, pero bastante ofendida con su amiga por menospreciar al quidditch. Como toda buena Wood, tenía una leve obsesión con el deporte y estaba más que decidida ese año a entrar como titular al equipo.

La discusión pronto se desvió en temas más triviales, pero a los minutos regresaba al punto de partida, es decir, quidditch y el resfriado. Livia hacia muecas y tiraba de los azabaches rizos de Finch-Fletchley, y ésta fruncía el seño y con muy poca delicadeza usaba una de sus almohadones para contraatacar. Diane ya había tenido algunos meses para acostumbrarse a ese extraño panorama, y aunque a momentos sentía que su mejor amiga no le prestaba tanta atención como antes, también se alegraba de haber extendido su círculo de amistad y compartir momentos con más personas.

Al ingresar a Hogwarts, Diane Thomas y Livia Wood congeniaron casi de inmediato: sus gustos y actitudes eran tan similares, que ambas se miraban como las hermanas que les gustaría haber tenido –Diane tan solo tenía un hermano mayor y Livia consideraba a Karine algo aburrida y muy diferente a su forma de pensar–. Eran mejores amigas y parecían no estar dispuestas a compartirse con nadie más, sin embargo, Eleanor logro pasar esa fina línea, consiguiendo acoplar su carácter responsable pero energético, con la hiperactividad e inmadurez que caracterizaba a las otras dos Gryffindors.

Eleanor era una chiquilla que no llamaba demasiado la atención: era bajita, con algunos gramos de más, tez blanca, cabello negro rizado y ojos azules, en palabras concretas, era una alumna mas del montón, ni guapa ni fea; Lo mismo podía aplicar para Diane. Ojos y rebelde cabello negro, tez morena clara, estatura promedio y un rostro de mejillas redondas y con labios gruesos.

Por el contrario, Livia si llamaba la atención –y no solo por su personalidad hiperactiva-obsesiva con el quidditch– con una bonita cabellera rubia de extravagante corte asimétrico, grandes y brillantes ojos marrón, un rostro bonito, estatura alta y complexión delgada. La menor de los Wood era una niña bastante carismática para su edad y llamaba la atención de varios alumnos de grados mayores.

–…no deberías, te ha costado mucho llegar hasta él y no es algo que sea de tu incumbencia.

– Pero me siento mal por él – Livia seguía jalando uno de los rizos de Lea, y sus mejillas estaban igual o más sonrosadas que minutos atrás, aunque la escandalosa tos de horas atrás ya había cesado – ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y esa tonta de Kozlov no da su brazo a torcer.

– ¿De nuevo el asunto de mi prima? – pregunto en tono monótono Diane, incorporándose a la plática tras la mención de su prima – Lea tiene razón, no es asunto tuyo.

La rubia bajo la mirada. Porque tenía a varios chicos mayores pidiéndole citas, mas no al que ella le gustaría. Liv había conocido a Louis Weasley en una reunión a la que acompaño a su hermano mayor algunos años atrás, desde que lo conoció le pareció un niño encantador y con el paso del tiempo ese gusto creció. Lástima que Louis solo tuviera ojos para la prima de su mejor amiga.

Por eso, cuando la amistad de su amor platónico con la chica Kozlov se quebró, ella casi salto de gusto por todo el castillo, viendo en ello la posibilidad de conquistarlo de una vez por todas. Lástima que las cosas no habían salido como ella deseaba; si bien su amistad con Louis se estrecho, solo llego a eso, amistad. La pelea que tuvo con Ekatherina solo sirvió para que él se diera cuenta que estaba enamorado hasta la última gota de magia de esa chica.

Livia sabia que nada podía hacer contra eso. Ya había intentado de todo, desde cocinarle todos los días, lo cual fue una tarea titánica, pues conseguir la ubicación de las cocinas en el castillo no fue sencillo, y convencer a los elfos que le dejaran bajar todos los días, tampoco; También intento acercarse con sus conocimientos de quidditch y algunos otros temas que interesa a los chicos y que a ella se le daban, pero eso solo consiguió que Louis la viera como una amiga-amigo. Y finalmente y lo mas desesperado, fue declararse abiertamente: estaba de más decir que el resultado no había sido favorable.

– Louis me considera ahora su amiga, una amiga de verdad y no una fan – explico la chiquilla, no era lo que ella deseaba, pero eso era mejor a nada – y como su amiga, se que le afecta que tu tonta prima no le hable. Y pues… todo empezó por mi culpa ¿No? Por eso creo que si me corresponde ayudarle.

– Es lo más maduro que has dicho en tu vida – dijo Eleanor, bastante sorprendida de escuchar hablar así a Livia. La menor de los Wood era demasiado inmadura, impredecible, hiperactiva y con tendencia a hablar sin pensar las cosas dos veces, en pocas palabras, era una tonta impulsiva.

– Hare como que no dijiste eso, mala amiga.

– Es cierto Liv – Diane se puso de lado de la otra pelinegra – nunca pensé escuchar de tu boca que le dejarías el camino libre a mi prima o a cualquier otra chica.

– ¿Cuándo dije eso? – pregunto Livia Wood, medio alzando las cejas y arrugando la nariz.

– Pero tu…

– Yo nunca dije eso – las dos Gryffindor se miraron entre sí confundidas, no entendiendo nada de nada – dije que trataría de arreglar lo que estropee, es decir, la amistad entre Louis y tu prima – dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra amistad –pero no dejare de intentar conquistarlo. No hasta que Louis tenga un anillo en el dedo.

Diane entorno los ojos.

– Si, era demasiado lindo para ser verdad – se burlo Lea.

* * *

La profesora McGonagall observo desde la terraza de su oficina a un quinteto de alumnos que a últimas fechas eran su dolor de cabeza; sobresalían tres cabelleras rubias, una pelirroja y una azabache. Era un grupo curioso, no solo porque eran Gryffindors y Ravenclaws, sino por las diferencias de edades. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba la amistad y claro, como pasar por alto, la facilidad que tenían para armar líos.

La directora estaba ya bastante acostumbrada a las trastadas y desarreglos que los descendientes de los merodeadores: Louis, Fred y Dominique Weasley, en conjunto con James Sirius Potter, solían haces casi a diario. La bruja no se mentía a sí misma, admitía a quien fuera la felicidad que sintió cuando tres de esos pequeños –ya no tan pequeños– demonios se graduaron. Minerva creyó ingenuamente que con eso las bromas se reducirían en grandes cantidad, pues no pensaba que Louis Weasley tuviera la energía para armar el mismo número de bromas a la semana sin sus compañeros de crimen. Lástima que al rubio bromista, mejor conocido como _Aquila_, se le uniera otro primo y amigos para seguir con la tradición de las bromas.

Los cinco chicos se empezaron a alejar, rumbo al lago, riendo a carcajada y platicando todos al mismo tiempo. McGonagall no les podía oír, pero estaba segura que el tema de conversación iba encaminado a los _misteriosos_ hechizos que de momento gran parte de las paredes tenían, evitando que los fantasmas pudieran atravesarlas y éstos se la pasaran quejándose a viva voz. Porque la vieja directora sabía que esos cinco eran los responsables, pero por esa única ocasión lo dejaría pasar, fingiría que ella no sabía nada. McGonagall fijo su vista en los gemelos: Lorcan y Lysander habían vuelto a sonreír después de semanas de no hacerlo, tras el accidente de sus padres.

– Siento que alguien nos observa, como si quisiera tragarnos con la mirada. – Los cabellos rubios de Lorcan se agitaron con el viento, despeinándose más de lo normal. Casi al mismo tiempo, de forma inconsciente, levanto su mano para acomodar la varita que descansaba en su oreja derecha.

Sus cuatro acompañantes buscaron a su alrededor, pero nadie les prestaba más atención de la necesaria, mucho menos les observaba fijamente.

– Tu imaginación hermanito.

– Que no Lysander, pero no importa, han de ser los Schauensees.

Louis, Hugo y Lysander, ya acostumbrados a las extrañas manías del gemelo pasivo, no se inmutaron, pero Steve Jordan le miro interrogante.

– ¿Qué es un scha-nose-que-cual?

– Son unos bichos pequeños, pequeños, pequeñitos – Lorcan junto dos de sus dedos, dejando apenas un milímetro de separación – que tiene como pasatiempo observar y después imitan ¡Tienen una gran memoria! No tiene forma definida, más bien son extraños y claro, tienen la mirada muy fuerte.

– ¡Oh! ¿Y tú has visto alguno? – pregunto el moreno.

– ¡Claro! Junto con mamá los he estudiado.

– Aquí el único raro y extraño eres tú – dijo Hugo, algo molesto. Si algo había heredado de su madre, era la poca paciencia hacia todo aquello que no sonaba racional – no le hagas caso Steve, son puros inventos.

Lorcan se encogió de hombros, importándole poco si creían en sus palabras. En ningún momento había dejado de sonreír.

– Esta vez te equivocas Hugo – interrumpió Lysander – esos bichos SI existen. Es una de las especies que mamá ha descubierto. Fue hace algún tiempo, en un viaje que hizo a Sudamerica.

Jordan miro fascinado a los gemelos, en especial al Ravenclaw. Lysander no tuvo tiempo de advertirle al chico que eso no siempre era así, que su hermano acostumbraba a desvariar mucho. Steve se enfrasco en plática cerrada con Lorcan sobre muchos otros animales que nadie nunca había escuchado mencionar.

– ¿Tú crees que sepa que tu hermano esta desvariando… otra vez? – pregunto Hugo.

Louis miraba divertido al par que caminaba delante de ellos. Lysander se tapo la cara con sus manos, tratando de esconder su risa.

– Olvídalo – se auto respondió el pelirrojo – Steve es más ingenuo que yo.

– Y yo que pensaba que eso era imposible.

– Cállate _niño bonito_ – contraataco Hugo, logrando que Louis compusiera una mueca de desagrado, ante el apelativo que Dominique usaba para fastidiarlo. Al menor de los Weasley-Delacourt no le agradaba que lo calificaran como bonito en lugar de guapo.

– No tientes tu suerte _fosforito_. O te enfrentaras a la ira del gran _Aquila_ ¿Tú no quieres hacerme enfadar, verdad? – Hugo cerró la boca de golpe. Sabía como molestar a su primo, pero aun le seguía faltando valor, tenia inseguridades que eran muy complicadas de dejar atrás.

Lysander hizo un sobreesfuerzo por no tirarse al suelo a reír.

– ¡Niñitas dejen de lloriquear y apresuren el paso! – Les grito Steve Jordan algunos metros adelante, en los límites del lago, ya con la capa en mano y los broches de su túnica abiertos – ¡El último en llegar al agua será popo de hipogrifo!

– ¡Y tendrá que invitar a salir a Corner! – a completo Lorcan.

Los tres chicos restantes se miraron entre sí apenas unos segundos, para después correr torpemente, empujándose entre sí, tratando de hacer resbalar a los otros dos. Louis tenía suficiente líos de faldas, como para invitar a salir a alguien más, Hugo era demasiado tímido –además, a él le gustaba Karine Wood– y Lysander tenía conflicto con las chicas, le parecían tontas, gritonas y superficiales: Ninguno deseaba perder.

* * *

**Bien, otra vez actualizo antes de fecha, aunque como tenia dos días Viernes y Domingo, al final he terminado actualizando hoy sábado. Con este capitulo inicio el Ultimo año de Albus y compañía y entro en la recta final de Giratiempo. Quedan como 3 capítulos mas, si contar este. La próxima actualización sera entre el miércoles de la siguiente semana.**

**En este capitulo intento hacerles ver un poco mas de la vida de la menor de los Wood y sus amigas (si, la hija de Parvati Patil con Dean Thomas, y la hija de Justin Finch-Fletchley con Susan Bones) . Ella no es mala niñas, solo que aun es pequeña e inmadura. Es un personaje al que le tengo cariño, se los juro. Así que** Lunita,** intenta entenderla, ella solo esta algo encaprichada. No es _tan_ boba.**

**Y la otra mitad del capitulo, que les puedo decir, Minerva nunca tendra un año tranquilo xDDDD Aunque Louis esta empezando a madurar. Lo veremos mejor en mi otro Fic.**

**No tengo mas comentarios del momento, solo agradecer infinitamente los comentarios. ¡Ya casi llego al review 100! Muchos besitos de chocolate. **

**¿MERESCO UN REVIEW?**

**Andy**

**pdt: En Twitter estaré publicando spoilers de la historia y otros datos. Así que, ¡Agregame si te quieres enterar de mas cosas! (arroba)SeleneiteAndy.**


	28. Por una apuesta

**Hola, capítulos de la recta final ¡Falta muy poco! :( Explicaciones, al final.  
**

**Agradezco**** a todos aquellos que le han dado follow o han incluido giratiempos a sus favoritos :* también quiero agradecer enormemente a todos los que me han dado ánimos con sus review.**

**LOS CHICOS CURSAN Hogwarts en el siguiente orden: 3ro. Livia Wood, Diane Thomas, Eleanor Finch-Fletchley 5to. Lily Potter, Hugo Weasley, Lorcan y Lysander Scamander, Millincet Zabini, Ekaterina Kozlov, Athenea Nott. 6to. Alice Longbottom, Steve Jordan 7mo. Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Louis y Roxanne Weasley, Karine Wood .**

**No soy rubia, ni rica, menos inglesa. Por lo tanto, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, hago este sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

* * *

**Capitulo 27.- Por una apuesta.**

Simplemente genial. Athenea Nott no era de las señoritas que le gustara armar escándalos y mucho menos, pasar todo un día de mal humor. Pero la situación se le escapaba de las manos y sus padres cada día estaban más irritables, todo desde que su hermano mayor decidiera mandarlos por un tubo y se fuera a vivir al mundo muggle siguiendo a su novia. No sabía con quien estar más molesta, si con sus orgullosos y poco comprensivos padres o con su inconsciente hermano.

– Athena, pásame un poco de díctamo – pidió Lily Potter, sin levantar la mirada y triturando algunas hiervas en un mortero.

La casi rubia tomo el pequeño frasco y lo paso a su compañera de banco, pero su mal humor era tanto, que uso demasiada fuerza y estrello el frasco con uno de los bordes de la mesa.

– Yo… lo siento Lily, no me fije y…

– Déjalo, pero lo que sea que te tiene de mal humor, espero lo resuelvas, odio que las pociones no me queden tal y como debe de ser. – Espeto demasiado tranquila la pelirroja. Nott supo entonces que no era una sugerencia, sino una orden.

La clase transcurrió con algunos pequeños inconvenientes más, de esos que todos estaban acostumbrados y eran cotidianos en una clase de pociones. Los alumnos de las cuatro casas abandonaron las mazmorras entre quejas y charlas, casi al final, Lily, Athenea y Millincet salieron calladas y sin cruzar palabra. Un poco más atrás, Hugo y los gemelos Scamander las seguían, susurrando por lo bajo.

– Hazlo ahora.

– Pero…

– Vamos hermanito, perdiste ¡Se hombre!

– Además, fue tu idea.

– Gracias Hugo, pero no era necesario que me lo recordaras.

– Entonces, a por ella tigre.

Antes de que Lorcan pudiera objetar algo, Lysander le dio un empujón bastante fuerte en la espalda, haciéndolo trastabillar, hasta terminar tirado en el suelo. Maldijo en voz baja, se sentó en el suelo y al levantar la mirada para buscar a su hermano, se encontró con la mirada de las tres Slytherin. Por primera vez se sintió incomodo, a su espalda podía escuchar la risita tonta de Lysander.

– ¿Lorcan? – pregunto Lily, entre divertida e interrogante – algún motivo en especial por el que estas limpiando el piso.

– No quieres saber – respondió este. Se puso de pie, sacudiéndose el uniforme y tragando un poco de saliva, y componiendo una mueca serena se dirigió a la Slytherin de ojos verdes – pero… Nott, me permites unos minutos, por favor.

La chica se apunto a sí misma, algo desconcertada. El rubio asintió; En sus cuatro años en el colegio, nunca había cruzado palabra con ese chico. Sabía que era uno de los gemelos Scamander y por su uniforme dedujo que era Lorcan, pues en Gryffindor había quedado el que respondía al nombre de Lysander.

– Supongo, unos minutos no le harán mal a nadie.

Lily Potter ladeo un poco su cabeza, divisando al fondo a su mejor amigo-primo Hugo y al otro gemelo. Estaba segura que algo tenían que ver, pero éstos adivinando sus intenciones, salieron casi huyendo por el pasillo contrario. Millincent Zabini se giro y siguió su camino, pues no le apetecía quedarse a solas con la chica Potter, y esta última, también decidió seguir su camino, haciéndole unas señas a Athenea para que la alcanzara en cuanto se desocupara.

Por otra parte, Lorcan sentía sus manos un poco húmedas y un sentimiento de sofocación que nunca antes había experimentado. A su mente vino el recuerdo del día en el lago. Maldijo el momento en que se le ocurrió gritar que el perdedor invitaría a salir a Corner, pero más maldijo a la estúpida rama que se le atravesó a tan solo unos pasos de llegar al lago, dándole tiempo a su hermano y a sus amigos de pasarlo y ser él el último en llegar.

– ¿Tu eres Lorcan Scamander, no? – Athenea inicio la plática, cortando el incomodo silencio. Tenía bastante curiosidad sobre el motivo que llevaba a ese chico a buscarla.

– Eh… si, lo siento, que grosero de mi parte. Lorcan Scamander, señorita Nott – el rubio le tendió la mano, no sin antes, limpiarse el sudor disimuladamente en la túnica.

– Athenea Nott. Y creo que lo de señorita no es necesario, haces que me acuerde de los señores que se me presentan en las fiestas aburridas de adultos.

Lorcan sonrió y se volvió a disculpar. La Slytherin olvido entonces el mal humor que la había estado asediando por días.

– Bueno, lo que pasa es que… – el rubio no sabía cómo pedirle una cita sin sonar demasiado atrevido – me gustaría pedirte un favor, bueno no, no es un favor, más bien es… no sé cómo explicarlo.

Con cada palabra, el Ravenclaw se sentía más y más tonto. El había visto un millón de veces a Louis pidiendo citas. Lo hacía ver tan fácil. Athena estaba intentando aguantar la risa, no le había tocado ver a un chico tan nervioso y torpe al hablar, bueno si, a Hugo Weasley, el primo de su amiga Lily. Pero ese pelirrojo era un tanto inseguro y hasta donde ella sabía, el rubio que estaba frente a ella era considerado uno de los mejores alumnos de su casa. Nunca imagino que fuera tan tímido e inseguro.

– Tranquilo, respira, cálmate y trata de nuevo – Lorcan dejo de hablar, dándose cuenta que no había logrado decir una sola frase coherente – ¿Necesitas algo de mí?

– Técnicamente sí.

– ¿Y eso es?

Nott sonreía, era una sonrisa bastante bonita, según los pensamientos del gemelo, tal y como el recordaba. Tal vez ella nunca le había prestado atención, pero él a ella sí, y no solo por ser amiga de Lily, sino que en segundo año le toco verla sonreír y quedo maravillado. No por nada había pedido a sus amigos cambiar a la persona a pedirle la cita. No tenía nada personal en contra de Yuri Corner, bueno… tal vez era un poco antipática, pero él prefería invitar a salir a alguien que mínimamente le llamara un poco la atención.

– De antemano pido una disculpa, y la verdad no quiero sonar muy atrevido, pero me gustaría invitarte a Hogsmeade la próxima salida.

Lo había dicho. Estaba seguro que su cara estaba roja, y en cualquier momento se desmayaría. También se temía que la chica le lanzara con algun libro, pero ninguna de las dos cosas sucedió.

– ¿Me estas invitando a salir? – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió perguntar. Athena estaba un poquito contrariada, por su mente no paso esa posibilidad en ningún momento.

– Si.

– Valla.

Lorcan trataba de mantener la mirada al frente y calmar sus nervios. Athenea de pronto sintió su cara arder y una gran vergüenza.

– ¿Por qué? – Lorcan por fin aparto la mirada – Digo, nunca antes hemos hablado y de la nada vienes aquí…

– Entiendo y no te voy a mentir, porque se lo que sucede en estos casos.

El Ravenclaw ya había pensado en la posibilidad de explicar a la chica su abrupta petición. Tal vez no era muy buena idea ir, pedir una cita a una chica con la que nunca has hablado y aparte, decirle que haces eso por una apuesta. Definitivamente, eso se escuchaba muy mal, pero tampoco era buena idea mentir, pues tarde o temprano le podía llegar el chisme a la chica y entonces si estaría en verdaderos problemas.

Le tomo menos de tres minutos resumirle la apuesta y la situación que origino todo ese embrollo.

– Pero antes de que pienses que soy un tonto machista y muchas cosas malas, déjame terminar de explicar – pidió, o más bien, casi imploro. Al ver la mirada sombría de la Slytherin. Tomo el silencio de ella como una señal para continuar hablando – la apuesta tan solo consistía en invitar a salir a Yuri Corner. Pero pues yo no me sentiría cómodo invitando a alguien que ni siquiera me llama la atención, digamos que la apuesta es una excusa para mí mismo.

– No entiendo.

– La apuesta es una mera formalidad que me ha dado el valor para pedirte una cita – término por explicarse el rubio.

Athenea guardo silencio, como analizando las palabras.

– Entonces ¿Te gusto? – pregunto a quemarropa.

– Pues… creo – Lorcan no pensó que la chica fuera a hacer una pregunta tan directa. Lo tomo totalmente desprevenido, pero al menos, aun seguían conversando y él estaba ileso – no estoy muy seguro. Pero, me gusta tu sonrisa, es muy bonita.

El comentario logro que Athena sonriera apenada y olvidara un poquito el enfado. Tania muchos problemas en mente, pero la heredera de los Nott admitía que esa situación –un tanto rara e inusual– le había cambia el humor. Volvió a mirar al rubio de forma un poco descarada, analizándolo en esa ocasión de pies a cabeza: era alto y delgado, el cabello rubio lo llevaba largo y despeinado, que en conjunto con esos ojos de un tono gris brumoso, le daba un aire atolondrado. Aun así, tenía un rostro atractivo y según rumores, era el listo de los gemelos. Tal vez, no era tan mala idea aceptar salir con él.

– Acepto la invitación, pero me tendrás que llevar a donde yo quiero, pagar todo lo que pida y si me siento incomoda, me marchare ¿Entendido?

– Claro que sí. Lo que la princesita desee.

– ¡Oye! – Se quejo – No te burles de mi sangre real – siguió el chiste, sonriendo ampliamente. Lorcan también sonrió, tal vez la apuesta resultara en final feliz.

* * *

Giro por última vez, antes de despertar totalmente. Se levanto con una sonrisa tonta en la cara y con el recuerdo fresco del sueño, ese que tenía casi todos los días, donde su encantador novio la iba a visitar de contrabando al catillo y le susurraba al odio muchos "Te amo" y otras cosas lindas; Desde que había iniciado una relación con James Sirius, Rose no podía dejar de sonreír ampliamente, andar de mejor humor, relajarse con las tareas pero sobretodo, de pensar en lo que le esperaba fuera de las paredes de Hogwarts.

Algunos meses más y terminaría su educación mágica básica. Rose nunca pensó que añoraría tanto salir de Hogwarts, pero extrañaba tanto a James que estaba ansiosa por salir. Aunque aun le faltaba terminar sus estudios, que por muy enamorada que estuviera, ella quería estudiar Leyes, ser una gran defensora de las criaturas mágicas como su madre; esta ultima se había puesto como loca cuando le había insinuado que si bien seguiría sus estudios, existía una gran probabilidad de hacerlo estando casada. Pero ella no tenía la culpa: Era una mujer enamorada y James Potter era un impulsivo de primera.

– Pronto serás la señora Potter, mi hermosa pelirroja. – Le había dicho JS en una de sus citas, con un atardecer de fondo y una gran sonrisa.

Las críticas y comentarios mal intencionados desde que habían iniciado su noviazgo no habían hecho falta. Rose recibía todas las semanas cartas de amenazas por parte de las admiradoras del chico Potter, comentarios mal intencionados por los pasillos del colegio y también se habían expandido una serie de rumores no tan buenos ¡Hasta el profeta saco una nota! Claro, Ginevra Potter se había encargado de dar un buen escarmiento a la periodista que escribió el artículo y Hermione Weasley mando un par de vociferadores a los altos funcionarios del periódico. Pero la paz había regresado a su vida cuando Harry Potter se encargo –mediante una conferencia con amenazas incluidas– de dejar claro que nadie tenía derecho en meterse en la vida de su hijo y su sobrina.

– Mi hermano te manda esto – Albus le extendió un paquete – por cierto, hazle saber a ese cabeza dura que no soy lechuza.

– Cierto Weasley, mi amigo no es un feo pajarraco, más bien es una venenosa y traicionera serpiente – dijo en un tono muy poco amistoso Scorpius.

Rose desenvolvió el regalo, encontrándose con un libro, una rosa roja y una carta.

– Por que han peleado esta vez – pregunto la chica, mas por mera costumbre que por interés. Toda su atención estaba en la carta, además que las peleas entre sus dos mejores amigos siempre eran por una tontería.

– ¡Me ha cambiado el shampo, MI shampo de esencias, por uno corriente! Mi cabello ha sufrido un atentado – exclamo el rubio, bastante ofendido.

– Tu le has contado a Allie sobre el incidente con la Ravenclaw de sexto – se excuso Al.

– ¿La castaña hueca de grandes pechos?

Si, Rose tenía un vocabulario bastante extenso y culto, pero cuando su mente estaba absorta en algo relacionado con James Sirius Potter, soltaba lo primero que pensaba. Los dos chicos la miraron como si fuera de otro planeta.

– ¡¿Qué?! Si es una hueca y sobre lo otro, vivo rodeada de chicos que hablan ese lenguaje.

– En fin – Scorp le quito importancia – el punto es que este cabeza de estropajo arruino mi cabello.

– ¡Tu le mentiste a mi novia! Duro todo un día enojada. Así aprenderás a no exagerar las cosas y mentir. Sabes que fue ella la que se me insinuó.

– ¡Pero…pero…mi cabello! ¡Rose dile algo a tu primo!

Pero la chica estaba bastante ocupada, sonriendo y suspirando. Tenía un novio maravilloso que cada que podía le recordaba lo mucho que la quería, además, la carta le traía noticias muy _interesantes_. Albus dejo que su amigo hiciera drama, tomo un libro y se dio a la tarea de ignorar a los otros dos, pero Scorpius estaba indignado. Arrebató la carta de las manos de su amiga y se cruzo de brazos, aunque con la mirada señalaba de forma acusadora al azabache.

– ¡Oh, está bien! Potter deja de meterte con el cabello de Malfoy – inicio la chica su _regaño_ – y tu Malfoy, deja de mentir a la novia de Potter ¿Contentos?

Le arrebato la carta al rubio Slytherin, y dejando con la palabra en la boca a sus amigos, se marcho.

– Tu hermano la trae loca.

– Y que lo digas – respondió el príncipe de las sombras – no sé que es peor, tener una Rose gritona o a esta, que se la pasa en las nubes, ignorándonos…

– La gritona – terminaron respondiendo al unisonó.

Por su parte, Rose abandono la biblioteca casi corriendo, necesitaba encontrar a Lily y al resto de sus primas. Sirius le contaba en la carta un interesante secreto: para Halloween abría un baile de disfraces. No tenía idea de cómo se las había ingeniado para conseguir esa información, pero tratándose de James Sirius Potter, todo era posible.

* * *

**¡Miercoles! La cuenta entra en proceso de reversa, ya solo queda un capitulo mas y el epilogo, no se si estar feliz o triste ¡Es tan complicado! Desde ya aviso que el ultimo capitulo lo subiré el sábado y el epilogo sera el 1 de febrero, ese día pondré fecha para publicar la continuación de** Giratiempo.

**Este capitulo es uno de mis favoritos ¡Lorcan es un amor! Y tiene gustos un tanto complicados, porque vamos ¿Athenea Nott? Y en la segunda mitad vemos un poco del trio de plata. La amistad de estos tres es de por si extraña y metiendo de por medio a las parejas... Les recuerdo, si tienen preguntas, este es un buen momento para hacerlas.**

**Agradesco infinitamente los comentarios. Y** Lunita,** no me ofende, si no te gusta un personaje nadie puede decir nada ;) eres libre de odiar a quien tu gustes.**

**¿MERESCO UN REVIEW?**

**Andy**

**pdt: En Twitter estaré publicando spoilers de la historia y otros datos. Así que, ¡Agregame si te quieres enterar de mas cosas! (arroba)SeleneiteAndy.**


	29. El baile

**Y llegamos al capitulo final de GIRATIEMPO. Dejare lo sentimental para el final, asi que les deseo una lectura agradable.**

**Agradezco**** a todos aquellos que le han dado follow o han incluido giratiempos a sus favoritos :* también quiero agradecer enormemente a todos los que me han dado ánimos con sus review.**

**LOS CHICOS CURSAN Hogwarts en el siguiente orden: 3ro. Livia Wood, Diane Thomas, Eleanor Finch-Fletchley 5to. Lily Potter, Hugo Weasley, Lorcan y Lysander Scamander, Millincet Zabini, Ekaterina Kozlov, Athenea Nott. 6to. Alice Longbottom, Steve Jordan 7mo. Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Louis y Roxanne Weasley, Karine Wood .**

**No soy rubia, ni rica, menos inglesa. Por lo tanto, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, hago este sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

* * *

**Capitulo 28.- El baile.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO FINAL**

Hogwarts, el colegio de Magia y Hechicería, pasaba por uno de esos momentos donde las hormonas revolucionadas de las chicas ascendían a límites insospechados y la paciencia de los varones, fantasmas, retratos y maestros se ponían a prueba. La directora McGonagall duro bastantes meses sopesando la decisión de celebrar un baile, pero según el torneo de duelo de magos –que se celebro durante las dos primeras semanas de septiembre, donde el colegio fue sede– era una costumbre. Desde un inicio supo que no sería muy buena idea, podía haber compensado a los participantes de otro modo, pero al final termino cediendo.

Agito la varita en un floreo circular, haciendo que el centenar de velas flotantes se prendieran a la vez. La bruja acomodo sus gafas y dio un vistazo general: calabazas flotantes, murciélagos revoloteando, luces de distintos tonos oscuros iluminando todo el lugar, un templete para música en vivo, pequeñas mesas de seis personas, una gran mesa de bocadillos, telarañas, fantasmas yendo de un lado al otro, entre otros encantamientos. Debía reconocer que sus alumnas se habían esforzado en dejar bonito el gran comedor.

– Profesora – le llamo una Ravenclaw de último curso – ¿Nos podemos retirar?

– Claro señorita Lawrence, vallan. Yo me hago cargo de los últimos ajustes.

Como si las palabras hubieran sido un hechizo de desaparición, las pocas alumnas que aun quedaban se esfumaron más rápido que decir quidditch.

* * *

– Mueve Scorp, yo también tengo derecho.

Albus empujo a su mejor amigo, intentando hacer un pequeño espacio frente al espejo de la habitación, el cual había sido secuestrado por Scorpius Malfoy.

– Vamos Al, no importa que tanto hagas, tu cabello sigue pareciendo un nido de aves – se burlo el rubio, acomodando su blanca camisa de lino.

– Envidioso, mi cabello es perfecto – dijo con bastante orgullo. Scorpius levanto una ceja, algo intrigado por la nueva opinión del azabache, quien siempre se quejaba de su cabello desgreñado.

– Oh, ya entiendo. La rubia te ha dicho que le gusta tu cabello y tu le has creído ¿No?

Albus no se tomo la molestia de responder, pero el leve tono rosado en sus mejillas era respuesta suficiente para Scorp. Los dos amigos se siguieron arreglando, entre comentarios mordaces y uno que otro empujón, aprovechando que aun faltaba media hora para que iniciara el baile, además de conocer la fama de retraso que todas las chicas tenían en asuntos de bailes.

El baile era de disfraces temático, una "maravillosa" idea que se le había ocurrido al viejo profesor de pociones, es decir, no solo se tendría que disfrazar, sino que además era obligatorio que todos los chicos y chicas de la misma casa y mismo año vistieran igual. Y como cereza del pastel, se había corrido el rumor que la mejor casa recibiría un premio. Las chicas se habían puesto histéricas y obsesivas, queriendo ganar a toda costa.

– ¿Crees que ganemos? – pregunto Albus, algo inseguro por la idea que se le había ocurrido a su hermana.

– No lo creo, estoy seguro – Scorp sonrió a su reflejo con vanidad – tomaremos por sorpresa a las otras casas. ¿Quién podría imaginar que un Slytherin, los más elitistas de la escuela, eligiéramos un disfraz muggle?

Porque Lily había propuesto a su hermano y novio que vistieran como un personaje de fantasía muggle. Así que los alumnos de Slytherin de séptimo y las alumnas de quinto estaban listos para dar la sorpresa en el baile.

* * *

La música sonaba, inundando el gran comedor, opacando un tanto las platicas de los alumnos que ya estaban disfrutando de la fiesta. Todos, sin excepciones, llevaban una capa sobre su disfraz, ocultándolo de los curiosos.

– Atención brujas y magos – la voz de la profesora Siniestra interrumpió el barullo, las luces se concentraron en ella y la música se transformo en apenas un arrullo – ha llegado el momento de hacer las presentaciones de sus disfraces y dar inicio oficial al baile. Les dejo con la señorita Lawrence.

Una muchacha alta de ojos negros, prefecta y perteneciente a la clase de Ravenclaw, subió al templete con elegancia. A diferencia del resto, ella usaba un vestido de noche sencillo, con una túnica larga y abierta sobre éste. Una combinación perfecta entre lo muggle y lo mágico.

– Bueno chicas y chicos, no le daré muchas vueltas, solo aprovecho para recordarles que junto a la mesa de bocadillos estará un cáliz donde tiene que depositar un trozo de pergamino con su voto al mejor disfraz. Solo tiene que escribir la casa y el grado. Empezaremos por la casa de Hufflepuff, tercer año.

Un grupo de alrededor de una media docena de chicas se retiro la capa y paso al centro del gran comedor. Las chiquillas vestían lo que asemejaba un vestido hecho con pétalos de flores, descalzas y el cabello suelto decorado con coronas de flores. Sus rostros estaban maquillados con tonos pasteles y cada vez que agitaban sus manos, pequeñas flores nacían en el suelo y paredes. En el caso de los chicos, vestían con ropas blancas, también descansos y un extraño cuerno de un tenue brillo les había crecido en la frente. La paz que todos sintieron al mirarlos dejó mudo a la mayoría.

– ¡Un aplauso a las dríades y unicornios de Hufflepuff! – pidió con alegría Lawrence, y éstos no se hicieron esperar.

Fue una agradable sorpresa en un principio, pero todos reconocieron que ambas criaturas mágicas eran muy al estilo Hufflepuff. Seres tranquilos y nobles. Todos unos tejones amantes de la naturaleza.

– Ahora, un aplauso a la casa Gryffindor de tercer curso.

Nuevamente capuchas cayeron y cerca de veinte magos, entre chicas y chicos revolotearon en el centro del gran comedor. Los aplausos se hicieron mucho más fuertes. Los chicos se habían disfrazado de centauros mientras las chicas de hadas. El contraste de los coloridos trajes de las mujeres y la delicadeza de sus movimientos contra los tonos opacos de los hombres y la imponente presencia fue un acierto y un espectáculo agradable a la vista. Louis aplaudió un poco más fuerte que el resto: Livia Wood se veía bastante bonita y por primera vez proyectaba un aura armónica y tranquila. La pequeña rubia sonrió ampliamente.

La presentación de disfraces continuo, cada casa se había esforzado en crear muy buenos disfraces, aunque algunos recibían mejores comentarios que otros. Como en el caso de las chicas de quinto año de Ravenclaw, que se habían disfrazado de banshee, y sus gritos habían molestado a más de uno.

– Esa debió ser idea de Corner – se burlo Lily en voz lo suficiente audible, para que el grupito de amigas de la mencionada la volteara a ver indignadas.

– ¿Por qué tan segura mi pelirroja?

– Es obvio Scorp, nos quería presumir a todos su verdadera personalidad ¿Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo?

El rubio soltó a reír.

– No seas mala amor. Por cierto, tu turno.

La voz de Lawrence Joyce anuncio el quinto año de Slytherin.

Los varones se quitaron las capas, dejando a la vista túnicas de gala antiguas, con algunas joyas, porte altivo y mascaras. El disfraz no era demasiado original, habían optado por vestir como los magos sangre pura de la antigüedad, sin embargo, la exclamación de sorpresa cuando las mujeres retiraron las capas sí que fue grande.

Lily Potter en compañía de Millincent Zabini fueron las primeras en presumir con gran orgullo su disfraz. Como lo predijo la pequeña Potter, todo el castillo quedo mudo. Las Slytherin vestían como la reina de corazones del cuento muggle de Alicia en el país de las maravillas: un vestido blanco, negro y rojo, straple y ceñido en los pechos. De falda amplia, con encaje, largo de atrás y muy corto de enfrente; corazones decorando el atuendo, una corona, medias negras, tacones y maquillaje en tonos fuertes. El disfraz no sería gran novedad si fuera fiesta muggle, pero los magos no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de disfraces. Además, Athenea logro hechizar los disfraces, causando un efecto similar al de las Veelas cuando las miraban, ningún varón las perdía de vista.

Después de esa presentación, las únicas que habían causado un impacto verdadero, habían sido las alumnas de Gryffindor de séptimo, quienes personalizaron a sirenas; incluso habían transformado el piso del gran comedor en un lago temporal. Y los chicos de séptimo de Slytherin, quienes al igual que las chicas de quinto año, vestían como muggles. El atuendo de piratas apuestos, orgullosos y charlatanes, habían conseguido robar más de un corazón y uno que otro gruñido de descontento por parte de los chicos.

– ¿Y cómo debo llamarte ahora? ¿Capitán Albus? – Alice se acerco a su novio, tras la presentación de su disfraz.

Potter la tomo de la cintura y la beso dulcemente, olvidando que media escuela tenía la atención sobre él y que su novia odiaba ser el centro de atención.

– No es necesario. Para ti siempre seré Al, amor, novio tuyo o como gustes decirme – contesto éste sonriendo, apenas despegándose unos centímetros del rostro de Alice.

– Es bueno escuchar eso. Porque con todas esas miradas que te dan las chicas, siento que te robaran.

– No importa si me roban, yo siempre regresare a ti bonita.

– Puagg, no seas cursi – se entrometió Scorpius, arruinando el momento y recibiendo como recompensa una fea mirada por parte del azabache – hola rubia ¿Tratando de robarme a mi amigo de nuevo?

– Lo dice el que se roba a mi cuñada – contraataco la Hufflepuff.

– Touche – dijo Lily, apareciendo con algunas cervezas de mantequilla – Por cierto Alice, gran disfraz, casi tan bueno como el mío. Aunque eso sí, te vez más linda que de costumbre, mi hermano tiene un gran gusto.

La novia de Albus, lejos de ofenderse sonrió apenada. Conocía la personalidad de Lily, esa parte Potter arrogante que era imposible ocultar en ciertos momentos. Scorpius reparo en que su novia tenía razón, Alice Longbottom, al igual que las otras alumnas de Hufflepuff de sexto, usaban un disfraz de Felix: un vestido largo atado al cuello, al cuerpo, es decir, ni holgado ni ajustado. En su espalda un par de alas emplumadas semi transparentes, descalzas, la piel llena de pequeños brillos y un extraño resplandor cálido, y en el cabello un tocado en forma de diadema de plumas y oro. Todo era en un tono rojizo.

– Gracias Lily. Tú también te ves muy guapa.

Todo era alegría y convivencia. En cada rincón del gran comedor los alumnos bailaban, platicaban, presumían sus disfraces y las parejas aprovechaban para disfrutar juntos.

Rose bailaba en la pista, más feliz que nunca, con su atractivo novio. La pelirroja no sabía cómo habían conseguido el permiso de McGonagall para colarse al baile, pero no le importaba… mucho.

– ¿Y esta sirena también canta? – pregunto James Sirius al oído de Rose, aprovechando de paso para morder un poco el cuello.

– Sabes que tengo talento nulo para eso. El disfraz tampoco obra milagros – se quejo ella en un puchero. Sirius la beso en la frente.

– Ni modo, me tendré que conformar con tu belleza extraordinaria.

La reacción de Rose fue sonrojarse hasta la raíz de su cabello.

Como esa, algunas otras parejas se perdían en su mundo de miel: Albus y Alice habían desaparecido de la pista de baile. Scorpius y Lily continuaba bailando cerca de donde estaba Rose y JS. Hugo y Karine bailaban cerca de la mesa de comida, aprovechando para tomar algunos bocadillos cada tres o cuatro pasos de baile y Lorcan y Athenea platicaban amenamente en una solitaria mesa, al fondo del gran comedor, ignorando algunas miradas indiscretas.

– Por favor – rogo Louis, hincado y con la mano extendida frente a Katya – solo un baile ¿Si? Por los viejos tiempos. Cuando aun me considerabas tu amigo…

– Pero será solo uno – le aclaro Katya, conmovida tan solo un poco.

Louis casi salta de alegría. Y antes que la chica se arrepintiera, la tomo de la cintura y la hizo girar hasta la pista de baile. En su mente, el merodeador agradecía a su pequeña amiga Gryffindor y su consejo sobre como pedirle un baile a Katya.

* * *

– ¡Ganamos! – grito eufórica Lily, saltando de un lado a otro, abrazada de su amiga Nott – ¡Te lo dije! ¡Se los dije!

Incluso Millincent Zabini sonreía sincera, sin arrogancia.

Lawrence aplaudía sonriente, al igual que la mayoría del gran salón. El primer lugar de disfraces para las chicas lo habían ganado las alumnas de Slytherin de quinto año con una diferencia considerable respecto a las otras casas y grados. En el caso de los chicos, fue una sorpresa que el primer lugar lo obtuvieran los alumnos de tercer año de Hufflepuff. Habían ganado con una diferencia mínima a los Slytherin de último año, pero esos pocos votos los habían convertido en los ganadores.

– ¡Bah, estuvo vendido! – se quejo Scorpius. Receloso del resultado para los varones.

– Lo sé, fue un fraude – le secundo Albus.

– Vamos hermanito, admite que perdieron – dijo con algo de sorna James Sirius, disfrutando de la desgracia ajena.

– Suerte de principiantes – espeto Al – en todo caso es culpa de la enana – Albus apunto a Lily. Dejando implícito en la frase que la idea del disfraz había sido de ella.

– No me culpen a mí de su poco encanto.

– Cariño, hay que reconocer: Les gano la ternura de esos niños.

A las palabras de Alice, Rose y Lily asintieron.

– Atención chicos – la voz de Lawrence se escucho en todo el gran comedor, la Ravenclaw parecía y se escuchaba emocionada – para poner punto final al concurso, les tenemos preparada una pequeña sorpresa. Les pido que todos me acompañen.

Lawrence los guio hasta el patio, desde donde pudieron disfrutar de un hermoso espectáculo de fuegos artificiales marca Sortilegios Weasley. Entre la multitud, los que más disfrutaban eran los hijos de aquellos que habían participado en la guerra, los hijos de los sobreviviente, los hijos que representaban un futuro mejor: más justo, más comprensivo, empático y alegre.

Desde las puertas del castillo, la bruja directora sonreía, satisfecha. Tal vez aun existían algunos magos con ideales radicales y aun pesaban muchas muertes, pero las épocas oscuras cada vez se veían como un pasado más y más lejano. Minerva McGonagall supo en ese momento, bajo los fuegos artificiales y gritos de festejo, que aunque las cicatrices nunca se borrarían, ese era un futuro que no cambiaria.

* * *

**Oh, me agarra la nostalgia... por fin el capitulo 28... el capitulo final ¿Les gusto? Yo se que tienen muchas dudas y ganas de saber que paso con muchos de los personajes, pero... esas dudas las resolvere en el sigiuente Fic ¿A que soy algo malvada? De momento les recuerdo que el epilogo lo subo el 1 de febrero.**

**¡Llegue al review numero 100! Y eso me hizo muy muy muy feliz.** Nunquam** fue la afortunada y le mando un besote. Tambien agradesco especialmente a:**

Lunatica **(mi lectora rencorosa)**

Anya** (mi lectora acosadora)**

**a la linda de** Ari** (Lilius)**

Krismery

Ferruca

Himeko

Ginger

Camis

Kuki-chan

Basileya

Prettylittleblack

Laura

Lady witt

Lidia Aka

Misila

Alissa-2012

Moon

Hermi-au

Alfy-Malfoy

AnnHilary

Romi

scp1998

Miila Cullen

Niernath

Lia Cullen

89cheshire

dany16

Lunitaemo-granger

Takahashi-Karumi

**Aun estan a tiempo de hacer preguntas o expresar disconformidades, lanzar Avada's, entre otras cosas. Les aviso que en twitter subi fotos de posibles "rostros" que darian vida a los personajes de GIRATIEMPO. Una vez mas les mando un besote de chocolate. ¿Alguien tiene una idea de que ira al epilogo? ;)**

**¿MERESCO UN REVIEW?**

**Andy**

**pdt: En Twitter estaré publicando spoilers de la historia y otros datos. Así que, ¡Agregame si te quieres enterar de mas cosas! (arroba)SeleneiteAndy.**


	30. Epilogo: La foto

**¡S0RPRESA! Les traigo el epilogo antes de tiempo ¿Porque? Se los explico al final.**

**Agradezco**** a todos aquellos que le han dado (O daran) follow o incluido giratiempos a sus favoritos y por supuesto, a todos los que dejan un review.**

**LOS CHICOS CURSAN Hogwarts en el siguiente orden: 3ro. Livia Wood, Diane Thomas, Eleanor Finch-Fletchley 5to. Lily Potter, Hugo Weasley, Lorcan y Lysander Scamander, Millincet Zabini, Ekaterina Kozlov, Athenea Nott. 6to. Alice Longbottom, Steve Jordan 7mo. Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Louis y Roxanne Weasley, Karine Wood .**

**No soy rubia, ni rica, menos inglesa. Por lo tanto, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, hago este sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

* * *

**Epilogo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"La Foto"**

A Scorpius Malfoy le gustaba pasar vacaciones en casa de su novia, por eso, cada que Lily Potter lo invitaba a Valle de Godric le tomaba menos de una hora hacer su baúl y menos de cinco minutos hacer gritar a su padre. Y no era que Draco Malfoy se llevara mal con los Potter –las viejas riñas de adolescente habían quedado atrás– pero le sacaba de quicio la poca preocupación de su único hijo por los negocios de la familia Malfoy. Ir a la casa de los Potter, era la excusa perfecta del rubio para rehuir de las clases aburridas de Narcissa y Draco.

– Estos son mis abuelos.

– ¿Los padres de tu papá? – Lily asintió – Tu hermano tiene cierto parecido físico a tu abuelo.

– Créeme, según las historias de papá, el parecido va más allá del físico.

Ambos jóvenes, sentados junto a la chimenea con galletas y chocolate caliente, se entretenían viendo los viejos álbumes fotográficos que Harry Potter guardaba de su juventud.

– Esta es el E.D. – la pelirroja quito con cuidado la foto, acercándola un poco más para apreciar a los integrantes.

– ¿Qué es el "ED"? – pregunto él.

– Una organización que creo mi papá en su quinto año. Les enseño a defenderse y otras cosas relacionadas con la guerra. No le gusta hablar mucho sobre esa época, pero sobre el Ejército de Dumbledore sí, creo que está orgulloso de todos sus compañeros.

– Tu padre fue genial de joven, me recuerda a Al.

Lily atino a reír.

– La mente de mi hermanito es demasiado malévola en comparación a papá.

Y Scorpius Malfoy no lo pudo negar.

– ¿Y los conoces? – La pelirroja le miro sin entender – a los que aparecen en la foto ¿Siguen todos vivos?

– No. Mira, de derecha a izquierda. Lee Jordan – señalo a un chico alto, de tez morena – él es el padre de Steve. A su lado esta Collin… no recuerdo su apellido, el si murió en la guerra – Scorpius miro con atención al pequeño niño de Gryffindor y sintió tristeza e impotencia por igual – enseguida esta mi madrina Luna, luego tío Ron y tía Hermione.

– Lorcan tiene el mismo aire de despistado que la señora Scamander y tus tíos no han cambiado nada.

Lily asintió y siguió nombrando en el mismo orden: Neville Longbottom, los gemelos Weasley, Cho Chang, las gemelas Patil, Ginny Weasley, Zacharias Smith y finalmente Terry Boot. Scorpius reconoció en la foto a su exprofesor de herbologia, a los padres de su novia y al padre de Roxanne Weasley, aunque le sorprendió un poco enterarse que éste último había tenido un gemelo.

– Tío Fred murió en la batalla de Hogwarts ¿Enserio no sabias? – el rubio negó.

Le recordó a su novia, que su padre tampoco hablaba mucho de la guerra y que le había pedido que evitara rememorar una época tan dolorosa y oscura.

– Ella es la mamá de Corner – Lily señalo a Cho Chang – y una de las gemelas es la mamá de Katya y la otra de Diane. Según papá había mas miembros, creo que la enfermera del colegio también estuvo dentro, la mamá de Alice y la esposa de tío George, entre otros. Son muchos.

– No imagino a la señora Finch-Fletchley levantando su varita para atacar. Da la impresión de ser una mujer pacifica.

Cada fotografía tenía una historia muy interesante. Para la mitad de la tarde, James Sirius y Albus se habían unido a la pareja, cada uno contándole a Scorpius su versión de la historia. El rubio ya no estaba tan seguro de creer todo lo que le decían; en una de las fotos donde salía un dragón, JS le había asegurado que su padre y los de Rose lo habían criado desde pequeño y que después lo usaron para escapar de Gringotts.

– ¡Que Norberto si fue mascota de papá! – aseguro James. A sus veinte años, de vez en vez seguía comportándose como un pequeño e inmaduro mocoso de trece años.

– No exactamente.

Harry Potter apareció en la chimenea, tosiendo por el hollín y más despeinado que nunca. La pequeña –ya no tan pequeña– Lily salto a los brazos de su padre, quejándose de sus hermanos y su poca delicadeza en dejarla pasar tiempo a solas con su novio. Harry, aun con su hija adolescente colgada del cuello, saludo a sus otros dos hijos y su yerno.

– ¿Norberto si fue su mascota? – pregunto Scorp. La curiosidad le carcomía por dentro.

– No es Norberto, sino, Norberta – Harry sonrió nostálgico – es una dragona a la que tuvimos el gusto de conocer –refiriéndose a Hermione y Ron también– en nuestro primer año de colegio, cuando aún era un huevo. Hagrid la consiguió, aunque en unas circunstancias… poco ortodoxas. La tuvimos solo unos meses a nuestro cuidado. Conseguimos que Charlie, uno de los tíos de Rose, se la llevara a una reserva en Rumania.

– Increíble – soltó Scorpius – pero entonces, si el tío de Rose se hizo cargo ¿Lo de Gringotts, sobre el escape, es solo un cuento de JS, verdad?

– Bueno, sobre eso… no usamos a Norberta exactamente.

Y con ese último comentario y una sonrisa picara, Harry se despidió de los chicos.

– No jodan ¿Enserio escapo de Gringotts en un dragón? – pero ninguno de los tres hermanos respondió. Estaban tan sorprendidos como el rubio. Harry Potter evitaba el tema de la guerra y los libros no contaban todos los hechos – Definitivamente, su padre es mi héroe.

Los tres hermanos asintieron, aun impresionados ¿Qué tantas cosas les ocultaría su padre? Era el pensamiento que rondaba por la mente de ellos. Los cuatro volvieron a enfrascarse en los viejos álbumes, buscando más pistas de la época joven de Harry Potter.

– ¿Imaginan como seria conocer a papá de joven? – pregunto Lily, mientras sostenía un recorte de periódico mal recortado, sin título y con una foto del trió dorado de unos diecisiete años.

– Deja tú a papá ¡Dumbledore! – a completo JS, sosteniendo otro recorte, donde salía el viejo mago en compañía de Harry. Tampoco había titulo.

Scorpius se unió a los desvaríos, gritando y alegando con su novia y su cuñado sobre magos que valdría la pena conocer. Por su parte, Albus se mantenía callado, dándole vuelta a las hojas del álbum y con una mueca de concentración.

– ¿Y si no lo imaginamos?

– ¿Cómo? – Pregunto Lily – ¡Tienes una idea! Si la tienes – grito extasiada la pelirroja.

Albus se encogió de hombros, pero la mirada brillosa y la sonrisa de lado dejaban mucho a la imaginación. Movió la mano, pidiendo a sus hermanos y Scorpius que se acercaran.

James Sirius Potter miro a su hermano con orgullo, ni a él mismo se le hubiera ocurrido una idea tan original.

* * *

**Wiiiii por fin el ultimo punto final de** Giratiempo,** 207 paginas de Word, mucha imaginación bastantes horas y sobretodo corazón ¿A que quedo bonita la historia? hahaha espero haberlos sorprendido a todos con la actualización temprana, pero es que éste primero de febrero SI hay actualización, pero del nuevo Fic: _Llamada del mas __allá_.**

**Una vez mas me deshago en agradecimientos a todos los que comentaron, los que tienen agregados a favoritos la historia o a mi e incluso a los que le dieron clic a follow. ¡Son un amor!**

**¿Y que me dicen del epilogo? Se esperaban algo así Deje suficientes pistas para que se hagan a la idea sobre que va la continuación, ya tengo escrito el prologo y tres capítulos ademas de un esquema en general de la historia, así que también tendremos un mínimo de 15 capítulos.**

**Me despido (De momento). Soy feliz porque es la primera historia larga que termino satisfactoriamente. Siento que si cumplió mis expectativas :)) yo seguire paseandome por asi que no crean que se han deshecho de mi. Nos vemos en mi siguiente historia. ¡Besos!**

**¿MERESCO UN REVIEW?**

**Andy**

**pdt: En Twitter seguiré publicando spoilers y demás detalles, así que ¡Agregame si te quieres enterar de mas cosas! (arroba)SeleneiteAndy.**


End file.
